Dark
by Lady Seraphita
Summary: Le quotidien d'un jeune homme qui ne trouve qu'une seule solution pour faire survivre les siens: la prostitution. Fic sans prétention, cachant un certain côté sombre. OOC, UA, lemon, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Dark

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, mais leur torture est bien de moi...

Pairing: ...un peu de tout, mais je le mettrai au fur et à mesure...

Note: Tout est parti d'une idée tordue créée par Nana et moi-même. Nous en prenons l'entière responsabilité.

Note 2: Fiction totalement OOC et UA, accompagnée de citron...

**Note spéciale à l'intention de Hitto-sama: **Je vais être sympa et te faire économiser un temps précieux, ma fic sera **désespérement** citronnée de par la condition du personnage principal. Je te vois déjà, taper sur ton petit clavier un gentil message de ce style-là: " Beaucoup de fautes d'orthographe (+ une liste longue comme le Mississippi), de fautes de frappe, histoire sans intêret bla bla bla, lemon interdit bla bla bla" pour finir par le traditionnel: " ...bref, abus reporté." Et si tu changeais le disque? C'est bien mignon de relever toutes les bourdes et de critiquer les histoires des autres, mais quand on a vu une de tes review, on a vu toutes les autres. Avant que tu ne le notes entre deux mots doux dans ton éventuelle review, une fic est une **fiction**, on est pas obligé de respecter la **réalité**, et si tu veux lire l'oeuvre se rapprochant le plus de Naruto, je te conseille le manga original de Masashi Kishimoto...

le jeune homme: le uke.

le brun: le seme.

Dans ma fic, Itachi et Sasuke ont un écart d'âge de quatre ans.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

- Aaah, aah...encore...aah...

Le jeune homme était à deux doigts d'être submergé par la jouissance. Il sentait le souffle court de son amant dans sa nuque qui était rendu au même point que lui. Le brun se déhanchait violemment en lui, heurtant systématiquement sa prostate. Le jeune homme s'accrochait à son dos, le marquant de traces rouges alors que la libération était proche. Dans un ultime coup de rein, le brun se déversa en lui, l'emmenant à se répandre également. Le brun se laissa tomber sur le lit, embrassant l'épaule de celui qui fût son uke. Ils récupéraient tous les deux de l'effort qu'ils venaient de fournir, enveloppés dans les draps poisseux de sueur. Le jeune homme observait le plafond pendant que sa respiration reprenait son rythme normal. Le brun enlevait le préservatif pour le jeter dans la poubelle voisine du lit et se leva.

- Je vais me doucher, j'ai un rendez-vous dans une heure...déclara le brun.

- Faites, Sai-san...

Sai quitta son amant pour aller dans la salle de bains. Le jeune homme entendait le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoulait et se bougea pour attraper un paquet de cigarettes. Il ne fumait jamais d'habitude après l'acte, mais là, il avait envie d'une clope. Deux ans. Cela faisait deux ans. Il eût un rictus résigné et tira une bouffée de sa cigarette. Sai sortit de la salle de bains, une serviette blanche entourant sa taille fine et observa son partenaire encore couché et qui fumait. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- C'est nouveau ça...tu fumes maintenant? demanda-t-il.

- Aujourd'hui, c'est exceptionnel...se contenta de répondre le jeune homme.

Sai ne poussa pas l'interrogatoire plus loin, il savait que son amant ne lui répondrait pas. Il saisit ses vêtements qui traînaient sur le sol de la chambre et commença à se rhabiller. Une fois prêt, il lança un regard à son partenaire et s'asseya sur le lit. Il tira un portefeuille de cuir noir de la poche intérieure de sa veste.

- Combien je te dois? questionna Sai.

- Deux-mille.

- D'accord...je te paie en liquide, comme d'habitude?

- Oui, s'il vous plait...

Le brun sortit une liasse de billets qu'il déposa sur la table de chevet. Il se releva, déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue du jeune homme et mit sa veste.

- J'ai une chose à te demander...se remémora Sai avant de partir.

- Quoi donc?

- Combien ça me coûterait pour que tu fasses la "totale" à un ami?

- Sai-san...vous savez pourtant que je choisis moi-même mes clients...

- Oui, oui, je le sais, mon petit Sharingan, mais c'est l'anniversaire d'un ami très cher et en ce moment, il broie du noir...fais-moi cette faveur...

Le-dit Sharingan pesa le pour et le contre.

- Le prix n'a pas d'importance, tu es le meilleur de la ville...argua Sai.

- ...Je veux bien, mais c'est bien parce que c'est vous, Sai-san...

- A la bonne heure...dis-moi ton prix...

- Je vous le communiquerai ultérieurement, en fonction des préférences et goûts de votre ami...

- Tu es adorable, Sharingan. Merci.

Sai lui fit un signe de la main et quitta définitivement la pièce et la suite. Dix minutes après son départ, le Sharingan se leva à son tour en direction de la salle de bains. Il prit une douche bien chaude et délassante sous laquelle il laissa vagabonder ses pensées. Deux ans qu'il faisait ce métier, qu'il vendait son corps à d'autres pour obtenir rapidement de l'argent. Il se remémora ses débuts, cette période sombre où il se dégoûtait et avait l'impression d'être le plus sale de tous. Comme les choses avaient changé. D'hétéro, il était passé à bisexuel, de prude et renfrogné, il était devenu éxubérant dans sa profession et de silencieux, il était maintenant qualifié de mystérieux. Ces années n'avaient pas été des plus joyeuses, son père était mort en les laissant ruinés, il s'était tourné vers cette activité pour faire vivre les siens et il en avait bavé pour devenir ce que l'on appelle "une poule de luxe", ses clients étant tous plus ou moins fortunés.

Il tourna le robinet de façon à arrêter l'eau et sortit de la douche. Il prit son peignoir noir qui reposait sur un porte-manteau et une serviette rouge pour sécher ses longs cheveux bruns. Il se posa devant le miroir et les coiffa en sa traditionnelle queue de cheval. Il soupira, Sai lui avait fait un suçon sur le torse, enfreignant une des deux règles qu'il imposait à ses clients. Il ouvrit le petit placard à côté du lavabo pour en tirer une crème pour les rougeurs et du fond de teint. Il les appliqua sur la tâche violacée, se disant qu'il allait la facturer à Sai à leur prochaine rencontre. Il quitta la salle d'eau pour la chambre, ouvrit l'armoire et prit des vêtements propres. Il s'approcha du lit, tira les draps sales pour les mettre à la machine à laver. Il ouvrit les fenêtres pour rafraichir l'air qui empestait la transpiration et se servit un verre de bourbon dans le salon de sa suite. Cette suite, la seule chose que son père lui avait laissé avec des dettes à rembourser. La maison familliale était la propriété de sa mère, décédée d'une maladie quand il était adolescent, et n'avait pût être saisie. Le Sharingan était d'humeur mélancolique deux ans après ses débuts dans le milieu de la prostitution. Il avait péniblement remboursé toutes les dettes et factures en dissimulant la gravité de sa situation financière au reste de sa famille. Petit-à-petit, il avait réussi à joindre les deux bouts et maintenant, il arrivait à mettre de l'argent de côté pour payer les études de son frère. Bientôt, il pourrait tout arrêter, quitter ce milieu même si en deux ans, il était parvenu à l'accepter. Il sourit de nouveau, décidément, ce genre d'anniversaire le rendait toujours étrange. Il bu tranquillement son verre, savourant l'arôme de l'alcool. Il laissa ses yeux se poser sur l'horloge. Presque dix-sept-heures. Il allait devoir rentrer rapidement ou il allait se rendre compte de quelque chose. Il se leva, refit le lit avec des draps propres, ferma les fenêtres et saisit son sac. Il glissa la clé dans la serrure de la suite mille soixante dix-sept et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Le personnel de l'acceuil le salua, ils savaient que cet homme habitait dans une suite de leur hôtel et qu'il côtoyait des hommes puissants. Hommes puissants qui à force de se rendre dans cet hôtel y prenaient régulièrement des chambres. Il se dirigea vers le parking où il avait garé sa voiture. Il chercha les clés, dévérouilla le véhicule et s'y engouffra. En un quart d'heure, il était arrivé devant le portail d'une maison assez grande. Il entra dans la cour qui était bordée par un jardin qui était assez mal entretenu. C'était pourtant pas faute d'essayer de le rendre plus beau, mais il n'avait pas la main verte. Il arrêta la voiture noire devant la porte. Avant de descendre, il regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir dans le petit abat-jour pour confirmer que tout allait bien. Il replaça quelques mèches rebelles derrière son oreille et resserra son col. Il sortit, franchit les quelques marches du perron et entra dans la demeure. A peine eût-il franchi la porte qu'une forme bleue se jeta sur lui.

- Itachi!! Bienvenue à la maison!! déclara le jeune homme en enlaçant son frère ainé.

- Sasuke...lâche-moi, tu m'étouffes...dit Itachi en essayant de décoller son frère.

- Tu rentres tôt aujourd'hui...

- Je suis parti plus tôt. éluda l'aîné des Uchiwa.

- C'est bien que tu sois là, Kakashi est de retour des Etats-Unis. Il attend dans le salon.

- Il est là depuis quand? questionna Itachi.

- Une petite heure, mais comme tu étais au travail...j'ai hésité à t'appeler...

- C'est bon, Sasuke, t'inquiètes pas...

Il posa sa main sur le crâne de son cadet et lui sourit tendrement. Sasuke le quitta pour aller dans la cuisine, Itachi se rendit dans le salon où un homme assis attendait, un verre à la main. Il se retourna pour poser ses yeux noirs sur le nouvel arrivant.

- T'es enfin là toi...commenta-t-il.

- J'étais plus tranquille quand tu étais à New-York...au moins, j'avais la paix...

- C'est pas sympa...dire de telles choses à ton cousin préféré...fit Kakashi.

- Pff...

- A part, quoi de neuf? demanda Kakashi.

Itachi raconta le même bobard qu'il servait depuis deux ans, il prétendait travailler à gauche à droite, et à chaque fois, il décelait de l'incrédulité dans le regard de son cousin. Il devait mentir avec beaucoup plus de conviction quand il affrontait Kakashi.

- Je vois...rien de nouveau...constata Kakashi.

- Desolé de te décevoir...et toi? fit semblant de s'intéresser Itachi.

- Bof...le boulot est toujours aussi chiant, New-York est toujours aussi intéressante, ma copine est mignonne...bref, comme d'habitude...

- Attends...tu as une copine? s'étonna Itachi.

- Et oui, mon petit Ita...j'ai une charmante petite amie qui s'appelle Sakura...regarde!

Kakashi sortit une photographie représentant une jeune femme aux cheveux roses et aux yeux verts pétillants. Itachi la détailla, sceptique.

- Mouais...elle est pas mal... se contenta-t-il de placer.

- N'est ce pas? Et elle sort avec moi...rajouta Kakashi, très fier de lui.

- Elle a du courage pour te supporter, toi et ton sale caractère...plaça Itachi avec un sourire ironique.

- Itachi, tu n'as pas changé, t'as toujours un mot gentil...

Ils se jaugèrent silencieusement un instant. Sasuke entra dans la pièce avec un joli petit tablier rose. Kakashi ouvrit des grands yeux avant d'immiscer un petit sourire.

- Sasuke, ton tablier est de toute beauté...dit-il à l'adresse du plus jeune des Uchiwa.

- Merci. J'ai aussi la version avec les petits chats...répondit le plus sérieusement du monde Sasuke.

- Il se fout de ta gueule Sasuke...révéla ltachi.

Sasuke comprit la blague vaseuse de son cousin, s'empourpra, bafouilla quelques paroles incompréhensibles et quitta la pièce.

- J'ai vaguement compris qu'il allait se décarcasser aux fourneaux...expliqua Kakashi.

- T'es un génie. Sasuke est l'as des cuisines...comparé à moi qui fait systématiquement brûler les casseroles...

- Ca m'étonne pas...

Itachi lui lança une oeillade sombre et alluma une cigarette. Kakashi ne s'en formalisa pas, il en prit une aussi. La fumée commençait à envahir le salon silencieux.

- Je suis rassuré...commença Kakashi.

- Rassuré? A propos de quoi?

- De toi et de Sasuke. Je pensais qu'après l'entreprise qui traversait une mauvaise passe, votre père qui est parti prématurément et le fait que vous étiez trop jeunes pour affronter une telle situation, vous ne vous en sortiriez pas aussi bien. Tu as assuré Ita...bon boulot.

Kakashi frotta la tête de son cousin qui protesta énergiquement. Sasuke revint, sans le tablier et leur cria dessus car le salon empestait la cigarette. Les deux posèrent leurs regards noirs sur Sasuke et firent comme s'il n'avait jamais formulé de remarque.

- Itachi, Sasuke est en train de se transformer en parfaite petite ménagère...fais quelque chose...

- Sasuke a voulu s'occuper de la maison pour m'aider un peu...je vais pas critiquer ses efforts...

- On dirait un petit couple...ne pût s'empêcher de remarquer Kakashi.

- ...seulement dans ton esprit dérangé...acheva Itachi.

Kakashi rit, suivit d'Itachi. Ils avaient un an de différence, Kakashi était le plus vieux des deux. Depuis tout petits, ils s'envoyaient des vannes acides, se témoignant ainsi leur affection. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, ils partageaient beaucoup de choses et ils étaient liés comme les doigts de la main.

- Tu restes dormir à la maison le temps de ton séjour, Kakashi? proposa Sasuke.

- Avec plaisir.

- Il va falloir que je supporte ce sale type le jour et la nuit...j'ai vraiment pas de bol...

- La nuit? ...remarque, ça ne me dérange pas de partager mon lit avec toi, Ita...

Tout en disant cela, le gris se rapprocha d'Itachi en lui adressant un regard plus que lubrique. Itachi était confronté à ce genre d'avances tous les jours et sans s'en rendre compte, il réagit en répondant à ce regard en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Kakashi écarquilla légérement les yeux, d'habitude Itachi ne répondait à ses provocations que par une parole acerbe, et là, il entrait dans son jeu. Kakashi s'approcha davantage, de façon à mettre sa main sur la cuisse du brun. Sasuke observait la situation, inquiet de la tournure des événements. Kakashi laissa sa main remonter un peu vers l'entrejambe de son cousin, cousin qui mit sa main sur la nuque de son vis-à-vis. Leurs têtes s'avancèrent l'une vers l'autre, leurs bouches étaient prêtes à se toucher, leurs souffles s'emmêlaient et Sasuke paniquait littéralement. Kakashi s'avança, Itachi le regarda chaudement.

- Tu ne veux pas que je t'embrasse, Kakashi? chuchotta Itachi d'une voix suave.

- Je suis déjà casé, Ita...mais c'est la première fois en vingt-trois ans que tu rentres dans mon jeu...ça m'inquiète cette histoire.

- Dans ton jeu? Qui t'a dit que je jouais?

Et tout doucement, Itachi franchit les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient. Il se contenta de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Kakashi, sans approfondir davantage. Kakashi avait des yeux ronds et vit Sasuke qui se liquéfiait devant une telle scène. Il sourit dans le baiser et se sépara de son cousin.

- Je crois que tu peux faire mieux mais ça ira...sussurra Kakashi.

Itachi sourit, c'est ce qu'on pouvait appeler une déformation professionnelle. Sasuke était bouche bée devant son frère aîné et son cousin qui riaient en allumant une seconde cigarette. Itachi s'en rendit compte et claqua des doigts devant le visage de son cadet pour le faire revenir à la réalité.

- Sasuke? Tu ne te sens pas bien? demanda Itachi, inquiet.

- Non...ça va...marmonna un Sasuke rougissant.

- Il est encore pur et innocent...commenta Kakashi.

Sasuke passa d'une teinte rosée à une teinte pivoine. Kakashi rit de la gêne de son plus jeune cousin avant de poser ses yeux sur Itachi. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de l'embrasser de la sorte? Itachi n'était pas connu pour son sens de l'humour développé, et malgré la candeur de son baiser, Kakashi avait senti qu'Itachi savait y faire. Sasuke se leva, n'en pouvant plus, et alla surveiller son rôti dans la cuisine.

- Itachi...débuta Kakashi.

- Hmm?

- ...Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as embrassé?

- Je l'ignore. Ca t'a tant déplut?

- Au contraire, c'était agréable...mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Je te l'ai dit: je ne sais pas...Tu en veux un autre?

- Pourquoi pas...plaisanta Kakashi.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son cousin transforme la blague en réalité. Itachi se rapprocha de lui, prit le corps de son cousin dans ses bras et l'embrassa un peu plus fougueusement. Kakashi avait de grands yeux étonnés et une certitude: un alien avait prit possession d'Itachi. Il ne voyait pas une autre option, les Uchiwa fuyaient tout contact physique, et là, Itachi était plutôt entreprenant. Ils se séparèrent doucement, Itachi avec un petit sourire sur ses lèvres fines.

- Je ne ferai pas plus, tu as une copine et je me suis bien amusé...expliqua Itachi.

- Depuis quand ce genre de jeu t'amuse?

- Un petit moment. éluda l'Uchiwa.

Kakashi était plus que dubitatif, il était maintenant certain qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Il laissa ses soupçons dans un coin de son esprit, il n'était pas revenu à Konoha depuis l'enterrement de son oncle deux ans auparavant. Il avait gardé le contact avec ses deux cousins grâce à Internet, le téléphone et la correspondance, mais il ne les avait pas cotoyé. Il pensait les retrouver détruits, mais il dû l'admettre, les deux frangins avaient plutôt réussi à surmonter le décès de leur père. Cependant, Itachi avait changé, même si en apparence il n'y paraissait pas. Il se promit d'y réfléchir plus tard et de profiter de la soirée. La journée se termina, Sasuke leur servit un rôti délicieux avec des légumes, ils s'installèrent devant un film et un peu avant de se coucher, Itachi monta préparer la chambre d'amis, Kakashi sur ses talons. Sasuke bailla généreusement avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur la joue de son ainé pour lui souhaiter la bonne nuit. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre où il se coucha et s'endormit. Kakashi avait vu la scène.

- Il te fait toujours un bisou avant d'aller au pieu? interrogea Kakashi.

- Seulement quand la journée a été longue...déclara Itachi en tirant sur les draps.

- Je le trouve prude pour un gars de dix-neuf ans...

- Il n'est pas prude. Il est hétéro, aux dernières nouvelles, il a une liste impressionnante de conquêtes à son actif, il est intelligent, assez mignon...c'est qu'il ne t'a pas revu depuis longtemps, il est un peu intimidé...

- Mouais..et toi, Itachi? Tu arrives à embrasser un homme sans dégoût alors que tu es hétéro...c'est étonnant...

- Je pourrais te retourner le même compliment...

- Non, tu ne le pourrais pas. Je suis bi, pas hétéro.

Itachi observa son cousin un instant. Il fit un discret sourire, il allait encore pouvoir s'amuser à ses dépens. Kakashi attendit qu'Itachi ait fini de faire son lit patiemment. Quand il fût fin prêt et qu'Itachi prit le chemin de la porte, il l'attrapa par le poignet.

- Et moi, j'ai pas droit à un bisou? questionna Kakashi.

- Je pensais que tu trouvais que ça faisait prude...rétorqua Itachi.

- C'est juste. C'était pour essayer...

Itachi s'avança vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur la joue de son cousin. Ils se faisaient ouvent des petits bisous quand ils étaient enfants, mais ne s'en étaient plus faits depuis le début de leur adolescence. Itachi chuchotta un "bonne nuit" à son cousin avant de regagner sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, bras en croix et fixa le plafond. il soupira de nouveau. Avoir Kakashi dans les pattes pour une durée indeterminée n'allait pas l'aider, il allait devoir être plus fin et plus discret. Avant de se déshabiller, il saisit son portable et constata qu'il avait un message. Il lut qu'un de ses clients l'avait appelé pour un rendez-vous le lendemain dans l'aprés-midi. Itachi avait pour habitude de faire sonner une fois le portable de son vis-à-vis pour manifester son approbation et deux fois pour son désaccord. Il sélectionna le numéro et attendit une tonalité. Il raccrocha immédiatement après. Il se blottit dans les draps et s'endormit. Il savait pertinnement que son client du lendemain, Shikamaru, serait crevant.

Sasuke fût le premier des trois debout. Il s'affairait à la cuisine quand Itachi arriva, marchant presque au radar pour éviter les murs et autres obstacles. L'aîné des Uchiwa n'était pas du tout du matin, il lui fallait un café pour revenir doucement vers la réalité. Il s'affalla sur une chaise, Sasuke lui lança un joyeux " bonjour!" out en lu servant son café. Itachi porta le liquide âpre à sa bouche, l'arôme amer le faisant émerger lentement. Sasuke s'installa en face de lui et lui tendit de quoi beurrer ses biscottes. Kakashi arriva à son tour, vêtu d'un simple pantalon en toile noire.

- Salut les frangins. déclara-t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

- Bonjour! lui répondit Sasuke.

Itachi se contenta d'un simple regard.

- Toi, t'es toujours du matin...commenta Kakashi en observant son cousin.

- Assied-toi et boucle-la. lui rétorqua Itachi.

Kakashi s'éxécuta, pestant silencieusement contre Itachi. Après le petit déjeuner pendant lequel Kakashi s'amusait à faire tourner en bourrique un Itachi pas très bien réveillé et donc dangereux sous les regards inquiets de Sasuke, Itachi s'enferma dans la salle de bains pour prendre une bonne douche. Il s'habilla, croisa Sasuke qui revenait de la salle de bains et salua Kakashi d'un signe de main avant de sortir de la maison et de s'engouffrer dans sa voiture. Il se rendit à l'hôtel Ichiraku, là où il "travaillait". Son client devait venir dans l'après-midi mais Itachi avait du ménage à faire. Cette suite était son chez lui, la seule chose que son père avait laissé à son nom. Elle était constituée d'un coin cuisine, avec une gazinière, un frigo, un four à micro-ondes, un évier et son if et d'une machine à laver. Il y avait une table en bois foncé avec deux chaises, y vivant seul, il n'avait pas besoin de plus. Il avait amménagé un recoin bibliothèque où les plus grands auteurs classiques partageaient les étagères avec des mangas. Le salon était la pièce la plus grande. Un grand canapé de cuir noir trônait en son centre, entouré de deux fauteuils semblables, et faisait face à un meuble qui renfermait la télévision. Cette pièce était lumineuse, les murs étaient peints en blanc cassé et elle jouxtait la chambre à gauche et la salle de bains à droite. La chambre était dans les tons sombres, Itachi n'aimait pas les couleurs vives dans l'endroit où il était sensé dormir. Les murs étaient bleus marines, un grand rideau bleu empêchait quiconque de voir à l'intérieur, le lit de deux places était recouvert d'un couvre-lit bleu roi. Une armoire en bois renfermait des draps et des vêtements propres, choses qu'il usait assez fréquemment. La salle de bains était illuminée grâce à de nombreuses petites ampoules. Le blanc et le beige régnaient en maître dans cette pièce. Une grande baignoire blanche reposait au fond de la pièce, elle pouvait contenir deux personnes et il n'était pas rare pour Itachi que ses clients optent pour elle. Un lavabo avait été posé contre un mur et il faisait face à l'armoire à pharmacie qui contenait des serviettes, des gants et des médicaments. Après la mort de son père et ses débuts dans le milieu, Itachi eût l'idée d'utiliser cette suite pour son travail. Sasuke ignorait son existence et les clients étaient plus en confiance, ils restaient dans un hôtel pour faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Itachi fit donc le ménage, mangea un repas surgelé, et alla se préparer. Il recoiffa ses longs cheveux noirs, mit un pantalon plus moulant et se passa un trait de crayon noir sous l'oeil. Itachi n'aimait pas le maquillage mais il lui donnait un petit plus, intensifiait son regard. Pour Noel, un de ses clients lui avait acheté le crayon qu'il venait d'utiliser, un gloss tranparent qui faisait briller ses lèvres et les pulpait et un vernis à ongles violet, seule chose qu'Itachi appréciat mais qu'il ne pouvait pas mettre trop souvent par rapport à Sasuke. A quinze heures, on frappa à la porte et Itachi alla ouvrir à son client.

- Bonjour Sharingan. prononça Shikamaru.

- Bonjour, Shikamaru-san.

Il s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Shikamaru avait un certain flegme, il aimait se la couler douce. Cependant, malgré les apparences, il était un des piliers de l'économie de Konoha, son intelligence était crainte et respectée. Il dénoua sa cravate verte et se laissa tomber mollement sur le canapé. Itachi lui servit un thé, il savait que Shikamaru affectionnait cette boisson. Shikamaru bu sa tasse et alors qu'Itachi se levait pour aller la poser dans l'évier, il lui attrapa le poignet et l'attira contre lui.

- Je ne suis pas venu que pour le thé, Sharingan. chuchotta-t-il à l'oreille d'Itachi.

L'Uchiwa traina le Nara dans la chambre où il firent l'amour pendant une bonne heure. Ce fût le même rituel qu'à chaque fois: préliminaires, acte, douche, paiement et départ. Itachi traîna au lit, c'était vivement conseillé après avoir eu Shikamaru comme partenaire. Le Nara, encore une fois malgré les apparences, était quasi-inusable au lit. Il s'enfonçait pleinement en son amant et était increvable une fois dans la place. Itachi le savait et chaque fois, il se demandait si cet être était réellement humain. Il se leva vers les dix-sept heures, se prélassant dans les draps, se fichant de leur moiteur. Une douche rapide et il se rhabilla. Il changea les draps et s'assit sur un des fauteuils du salon. Il n'avait pas trop envie de rentrer, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il soupira et se résigna à y aller. Il se rendit dans le hall où il fit une rencontre des plus étonnantes. Un jeune homme brun se dirigeait vers lui, un faux sourire pendu sur ses lèvres pâles.

- Sai-san...murmurra Itachi.

- Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir...Sharingan.

Il se pencha et lui mit discrètement la main aux fesses.

- Vous avez besoin de moi? demanda sans détour Itachi.

- L'invitation est tentante, mais je m'apprêtais à aller diner au restaurant de cet hôtel avec des collègues...une prochaine fois...

Sai lui fit un sourire carnassier tout en palpant plus fortement les fesses du jeune prostitué.

- En parlant de ça, Sai-san, vous m'avez fait un suçon...

- Entendu, je te le paierai lors de notre future rencontre. promit Sai avec un sourire.

Sai observa les alentours pour être sûr que personne ne les regardait et s'approcha davantage du Sharingan. Il lui lécha l'oreille, insérant sa langue dedans et descendit pour embrasser sa nuque. Il s'écarta et fit un clin d'oeil à Itachi.

- Tu me factureras ça aussi...

- ...Considérez que c'est un cadeau de la maison. plaça Itachi.

- C'est généreux.

Sai tourna les talons après avoir jeté un dernier regard appréciateur à Itachi. Celui-ci le regarda s'éloigner et en fit de même. Il était bientôt dix-huit heures, c'était l'heure à laquelle il rentrait normalement. Il sortit de l'hôtel et se dirigea vers sa voiture, ignorant que quelqu'un de sa connaissance et qui se promenait dans le coin avait vu la scène de l'hôtel. Il mit le contact et rentra chez lui. Sur le trottoir, Kakashi avait laissé tomber sa cigarette sous la surprise...

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sera: Ouais!! J'ai bouclé le premier chapitre de Dark!! Youpi!!

Nana: Il t'en faut peu...

Sera: Je trouve quand même ce premier chapitre fadoche comparé à la suite...

Nana: Que veux-tu? Ce sera mieux après...

Sera: Si tu le dis...j'espère qu'il aura plu aux lecteurs...

Nana: J'en suis sûre...bon, tu nous fais le résumé du prochain chapitre?

Sera: Yes master!! Dark, chapitre deux: explication entre cousins, arrivée de l'ami plus que dépressif et déprimé de Sai, éventuel lemon...

Nana: Ca met l'eau à la bouche...

Sera: C'est le but, en tout cas, j'ai juste une remarque à faire pour les nombreux fans de Sasuke: Ne vous inquiétez pas et ne vous fiez pas aux apparences...c'est tout ce que je peux dire pour ne pas avoir des reviews du style: " QU'EST CE QUE TU AS FAIS A SASUKE!! Rends-nous le mec ténébreux et arrogant qu'on aime tant...avec Naru de préférence...". J'ai tout en main, pas de panique...

Nana: Excusez-la, c'est l'heure de ses médicaments...

Sera: Toi, je te retiens...en espérant que vous lirez la suite! A la prochaine!!


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: Dark

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, mais leur torture est bien de moi...

Pairing: ...un peu de tout: du Sai / Ita, du Kaka / Saku (cité)...et plein d'autres

Note: Tout est parti d'une idée tordue créée par Nana et moi-même. Nous en prenons l'entière responsabilité.

Note 2: Fiction totalement OOC et UA, accompagnée de citron...

Dans cette fic, Itachi et Sasuke ont quatre ans d'écart. Itachi et Kakashi ont un an d'écart, Kakashi est le plus âgé des deux. ( J'ai oublié de le mettre au premier chapitre...parfois, c'est à se demander où j'ai la tête...)

Merci aux reviewers, vos commentaires m'ont poussée à continuer...

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Itachi rentra chez lui. Sasuke vînt l'acceuillir, comme chaque soir. Alors qu'il était dans l'entrée à enlever ses chaussures et sa veste, Itachi remarqua l'absence de celles de Kakashi.

- Ben...il n'est pas là Kakashi? interrogea Itachi.

- Il est sorti en début d'après-midi, il voulait voir si Konoha avait beaucoup changé en deux ans...il se balade...

- ...Tu as passé une bonne journée? demanda Itachi.

- Oui! Et toi?

- Ca pouvait aller...c'était surtout une journée crevante...

- Ce soir, je t'ai fait ton plat préféré. déclara Sasuke avec un grand sourire.

- Merci, c'est très gentil.

Itachi ébouriffa les cheveux de son cadet avec une main, Sasuke se laissait faire. Itachi faisait ce geste depuis que Sasuke était tout petit, c'était un rituel qu'il adorait. L'aîné se dirigea vers le salon et se laissa choir sur le canapé. Il avait envie d'un whisky, cet alcool avait le don de le remettre d'aplomb après une dure journée. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Sasuke amena deux verres et la bouteille. Il se servit de même qu'Itachi et observa son ainé qui buvait le breuvage par lampées.

- Itachi, je peux inviter un ami à dormir à la maison demain soir? demanda timidement Sasuke.

- Oui. Tu sais, c'est aussi ta maison, tu as le droit d'y inviter qui tu veux, t'as pas à me demander la permission, juste à me prévenir un peu avant, c'est tout...

- Ok, merci. fit Sasuke en se jetant dans les bras de son frère.

Itachi reposa le verre et enlaça son frère. Sasuke se blottit contre le torse d'Itachi, se nichant dans son cou et humant son parfum. Itachi savait que son cadet était plus sensible que lui, c'était lui qui avait trouvé le corps inanimé de leur père dans son bureau deux ans auparavant et depuis, il s'accrochait à son frère comme étant le dernier membre de sa famille proche. Itachi le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Il avait menti à Sasuke sur deux choses importantes. La première était son gagne-pain, connaissant la candeur de Sasuke, cette nouvelle le tuerait. La seconde était les causes réelles du décés de leur père. Celui-ci s'était suicidé après que son entreprise ait été rachetée par un investisseur inconnu qui l'avait ruiné. Itachi avait raconté à son petit frère que leur père avait fait une crise cardiaque pour le préserver. Sasuke était la personne la plus importante au monde pour lui. C'était pour lui qu'il se prostituait, pour que Sasuke ne manque de rien et ait le meilleur. Sasuke sentait les battements du coeur de son frère, son souffle qui soulevait doucement son torse. Blotti dans cette douce chaleur, il s'endormit. Itachi entendit la respiration de Sasuke se faire plus régulière, il ne bougeait plus. Itachi chuchotta son prénom, le silence lui répondit. Il sourit, pour lui, Sasuke était encore le petit garçon qui lui courait après pour jouer, celui qui faisait tout pour que son grand frère soit fier de lui, celui qui riait et pleurait facilement. Son Sasuke. Il entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer, Kakashi entra dans le salon et tomba sur un Sasuke endormit dans les bras de son aîné.

- Allons bon...c'est un sacré retour en arrière...commenta Kakashi.

- Laisse-le...murmurra Itachi en passant sa main dans la chevelure ébène de son cadet.

- Tu le maternes trop, Itachi. acheva le gris.

Il prit le verre de whisky que son plus jeune cousin avait à peine touché et le finit d'une traite.

- Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais à l'hôtel Ichiraku? interrogea Kakashi sans aucun détour.

- Je suis allé voir un ami. répondit simplement Itachi qui sentait les ennuis arriver à grands pas.

- Il avait l'air sympa ton ami...mais j'ai pas compris un truc: pourquoi est-ce qu'il te tripotait et te mettait la main au cul?

Itachi redressa la tête, son esprit l'invectivait vivement à trouver une rapide parade.

- Tu aurais dû répondre plus rapidement, Itachi...c'était qui? Ton mec?

- Ca ne te regarde pas...finit Itachi.

- T'es mon cousin, on a grandi ensemble. J'ai vu un gars te foutre la main au cul dans un hôtel, qu'est-ce que je dois croire?

- Ce que tu veux. Mais ce mec n'est pas mon copain. Et c'est tout. commença à s'énerver Itachi.

- Ton ex?

- Non.

- Un pervers? Mais tu avais l'air de le laisser faire, d'aimer ce qu'il te faisait...

- Lâche-moi...chuchotta plus fortement Itachi pour ne pas réveiller Sasuke.

- Je ne te lâcherai pas. Je m'inquiète, et tant que t'auras pas cracher le morceau, je te harcélerai, et si ça ne marche toujours pas, j'en informerai Sasuke. menaça Kakashi.

Itachi se raidit. Si Sasuke savait, il ne s'en remettrait pas, il culpabiliserait en pensant que son frère avait vendu son corps pour lui. Il jura entre ses dents.

- Cet homme est un de mes clients. répondit en un souffle Itachi.

- Un de tes clients? ...mais, comm...

Kakashi semblait avoir percuté. Il observa son cousin avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi critique, Itachi aurait éclaté de rire devant la face blêmissante de son cousin. Il reporta son attention sur Sasuke qui dormait à poings fermés et sourit tendrement.

- Tu..tu...

- ...

- Tu ...tu te vends...à des hommes? réussit à prononcer Kakashi.

Itachi se contenta d'un hochement de tête pour réponse. Kakashi se servit un second verre qu'il avala d'un coup avant de poser son regard noir sur son cousin qui ne semblait pas plus ému que ça.

- C'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé. Je suis plutôt bien foutu et nous avions besoin rapidement d'argent...c'est pas si douloureux. Maintenant, je choisis moi-même mes clients, et généralement, ils deviennent des habitués. Avec certains, il m'arrive même de discuter, de parler de la femme et des gosses. Tu n'as pas idée du merdier dans lequel nous nous sommes trouvés avec Sasuke après la mort du vieux. J'ai tout fait pour préserver Sasuke et je ne le regrette pas.

- T'aurais pas pû en parler avec le reste de la famille?

- A quoi bon? C'étaient nos problèmes, pas ceux de la famille. J'ai vendu les résidences de campagne pour commencer, puis quelques actions boursières, parvenant ainsi à rembourser le plus urgent. J'ai remboursé le reste petit-à-petit et j'ai même mit de l'argent de côté pour les études de Sasuke...je ne veux pas qu'il marche sur le même chemin que moi. Je veux qu'il ait une belle vie, une vie heureuse. La famille n'aurait pas pu nous aider...

Kakashi baissa les yeux. Il avait été idiot, lui aussi. Il s'était défilé après la mort de son oncle, sachant que l'entreprise traversait une mauvaise passe, mais devant l'air sûr et déterminé d'Itachi, il était parti. Maintenant qu'il savait la vérité, il se détestait. Il se détestait d'avoir cru aux apparences, de ne pas s'être davantage occupé de la sitation de ses cousins. Il voyait Itachi qui déposait un baiser sur le front de son cadet.

- Je te dégoûte? Si c'est le cas, je te comprends. Avoir un cousin prostitué, qui couche avec des hommes, de surcroit, pour de l'argent, ne doit pas être très glorieux...

- ...Non...Tu ne me dégoûtes pas...

" C'est plutôt moi qui me dégoûte..." pensa Kakashi. Itachi lui fit un sourire tendre, un sourire apaisé. Kakashi se sentait mal à l'aise. Itachi se poussa de façon à allonger Sasuke sur le canapé. Ce dernier gémit dans son sommeil alors qu'Itachi le couvrait avec le plaid qui reposait sur le dossier d'un fauteuil. Il caressa la joue de son frère. Kakashi comprit, maintenant qu'il était au courant et à force de les observer, que Sasuke était tout pout Itachi. Pour le gris, les actions d'Itachi pour protéger son frère dépassait le cadre même de l'amour, quel qu'il soit.

- Kakashi, tu veux bien mettre la table? On réveillera Sasuke plus tard...

- D'accord.

Ils se rendirent à la cuisine. Vers les huit heures, Itachi vînt réveiller Sasuke, qui bailla et s'étira avant de se lever. Ils mangèrent comme d'habitude, Sasuke n'avait pas l'impression que quelque chose avait changé. Kakashi semblait juste un peu plus triste, Sasuke se dit que sa copine devait lui manquer. Itachi se rendit dans sa chambre, il vit que Sai l'avait appelé. Il composa le numéro du jeune brun et attendit que celui-ci décroche.

- Allô, Sai-san?

- Ah, Sharingan...comment vas-tu depuis tout à l'heure?

- Bien, je vous remercie...vous m'avez appelé, que puis-je pour vous?

- Est-ce que tu serais libre demain vers les seize heures pour mon ami?

- Oui, Sai-san.

- Bien, je l'aménerai à l'hôtel, mais il viendra seul. Je te fais confiance pour le dérider un peu...

- Compris, Sai-san.

- C'est parfait. Bonne nuit, Sharingan.

- Bonne nuit à vous aussi, Sai-san.

Le brun raccrocha, Itachi était soucieux. Il se demandait ce que Sai-san attendait exactement de lui. C'était sûr qu'il avait le don d'occuper ses clients quelques heures, le temps de fuir momentanément leurs soucis, mais de là à rendre le sourire à un gars qu'il avait catalogué comme dépressif...il y avait un gouffre. Il soupira et se tourna sur son lit, ventre sur les couvertures, la tête tournée vers la porte. Son regard était vide, il ne vit pas Sasuke entrer dans la pièce. Le cadet des Uchiwa observa son frère qui était vautré sur son lit, l'air hagard.

- Itachi...ça va? demanda Sasuke, inquiet.

- Sasuke? s'étonna Itachi.

Il se redressa sur les coudes et lança un regard chaud à Sasuke. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et son côté professionnel ressortait sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Sasuke rougit légèrement, il n'avait jamais vu son frère avec un tel regard.

- Kakashi...Kakashi aimerait savoir si tu viens voir un film avec nous...prononça Sasuke.

- ...Je descends...se contenta de répondre Itachi.

Il se releva, secoua un peu la tête et se dirigea vers le salon où Sasuke l'avait précédé. Il s'installa sur le canapé, à côté de Sasuke et regarda la télévision. Vers la moitié du film, il sentit un poids sur son épaule. Sasuke s'était endormi contre lui pour la seconde fois de la journée. Il passa son bras autour du corps de Sasuke et le resserra. Kakashi espionnait discrètement, il vit Itachi déposer un rapide bisou dans les cheveux de Sasuke.

- Tu ne comptes pas lui dire? interrogea doucement Kakashi.

- Tu veux le tuer?

- ...Non...mais il a le droit de savoir...

- De savoir que son frère est un prostitué gay? Je pense pas...

- Il n'est pas fait de sucre, Itachi. Il a dix-neuf ans, il fait des études, il a des petites amies...il est grand maintenant.

- ...Je ...

- Tu quoi?

- Je n'ai pas envie de voir du dégoût dans ses yeux...

- ...

- Je...j'en mourrai.

Itachi pressa le corps de son cadet contre le sien. Kakashi comprenait les sentiments des deux frères. Ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre. Il soupira à son tour. Après le film, Itachi prit Sasuke dans ses bras et alla le coucher. Kakashi se servit un verre avant d'en faire autant. A l'étage, Itachi mit Sasuke dans son lit, le recouvrit de ses draps et l'embrassa sur le front. Il partit en direction de sa chambre et se coucha.

Le lendemain, Itachi se leva, se prépara et quitta la maison familiale avant les sept heures. Le fait que Kakashi avait découvert sa profession l'avait empêché de dormir correctement et vers les six heures, las de passer son temps à tourner dans son lit, il décida de se lever. L'avantage de se lever si tôt était d'éviter Kakashi, Itachi eût un soupir de soulagement. Il se rendit à l'hotêl et, exceptionnellement, petit-déjeuna au restaurant de ce dernier. Il savoura un moment de détente, avec un bon café et des biscottes, profitant de la quiétude de l'endroit. Il porta le café à ses lèvres, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait petit-déjeuner seul. Il pensa à Sasuke, son air ahuri et endormi au réveil, qui émergeait progressivement en sentant l'odeur des toasts. Il ne serait pas seul, Kakashi était avec lui après tout. Le petit-déjeuner fini, Itachi alla dans sa suite. Il alluma la radio et une cigarette tout en lisant le roman qu'il avait commencé quelques jours auparavant. Vers les dix heures, il se décida à aller se promener en ville. Itachi fit les magasins, il s'acheta des vêtements et une nouvelle paire de chaussures pour la mi-saison. Il constata que une grande partie de la gent féminine présente autour de lui le regardait. Quand l'Uchiwa tournait la tête vers ces femmes, elles détournaient la leur en rougissant et en piallant légèrement. Itachi sourit, il faisait encore son effet sur des individus du sexe opposé. Cette pensée le réconforta un peu, peut-être que qu'après sa "retraite", quand Sasuke serait établi, il pourrait envisager de se trouver une copine. Pendant qu'il était en ville, il en profita pour faire des courses plus "professionnelles", achetant du lubrifiant et autres préservatifs. Il rentra chez lui vers les treize heures, se fit un rapide en-cas et alla s'étendre sur son lit. Son hôté étant sensé arriver à seize heures, il avait le temps de se reposer un peu. Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, il s'endormit...et se réveilla à quinze heures trente.

- Merde! jura-t-il.

Il tira les draps du lit, se précipita vers la douche, se lava et changea en catastrophe, fit rapidement du rangement avant de préparer du café et du thé. A seize heures moins cinq, il s'asseya sur le canapé, ayant réussi à tout finir dans les temps. Seize heures tapantes et il entendit frapper à sa porte. Il se leva et alla ouvrir.

- Vous êtes l'ami de Sai-san? demanda Itachi.

- Je ne sais pas si on peut me considérer comme étant l'ami de cet individu. répondit le brun qui se tenait en face de lui.

Itachi sourit et le laissa entrer. Quand il passa devant lui, Itachi le détailla. L'homme était assez grand, à peu près la même taille que lui, il avait des yeux étranges, ils étaient blancs avec un reflet violet, vraiment mystérieux. Sa peau pâle contrastait avec ses longs cheveux bruns qu'il portait attachés bas dans le dos. Il était vêtu d'un costume marron, d'une chemise blanche et d'une cravate ocre. Itachi le trouva beau, l'homme avait un visage fin qui était encadré par ses cheveux, comme une perle protégée dans un écrin ébène. Itachi sortit de ses considérations poétiques quand il remarqua que l'autre le fixait, procédant certainement au même examen que lui. Il se râcla la gorge et proposa à son hôte de s'asseoir. Il lui offit une tasse de café, il l'avait préféré au thé. Itachi se plaça en face de lui, un mug de café dans sa main. L'autre le regardait.

- Je peux vous demander quel est votre nom? questionna Itachi.

- Je m'appelle Neji. Je sais que vous vous nommez Sharingan, mais ça doit être un pseudo, n'est-ce pas?

- Vous avez vu juste, Neji-san.

Itachi bu une gorgée de café en observant l'homme qui était assis en face de lui. Neji lui aussi avait ses yeux rivés sur lui.

- Sai m'a dit que vous pourriez m'apporter du réconfort...commença Neji.

Itachi ouvrit légèrement les yeux. Lui, apporter du réconfort? D'une manière physique...Il se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de l'autre brun. Neji le regarda faire. Itachi hésitait à s'approcher davantage, surtout quand il s'aperçut que les pommettes de son vis-à-vis prenaient assez rapidement une coloration rouge. Il décida d'attendre, de voir comment ça avancerait.

- Il...Il m'a dit que vous connaissiez des techniques pour m'apaiser...continua l'hôte.

- Vraiment? déclara Itachi en rentrant dans son jeu.

- Oui...j'ai un problème...

Itachi leva les yeux au ciel. De prostitué, il était passé à psychologue. Il allait avoir une sérieuse explication avec Sai quand il le verrait...

- Je...je suis amoureux d'un homme. annonça péniblement le brun.

- Et?... Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de dramatique...vous craignez d'affronter les autres, votre famille? ...ou alors, vous êtes marié et craignez la réaction de votre épouse?...ou...vous avez du mal à accepter votre homosexualité? énuméra Itachi, poussant à bout Neji qui tremblait de plus en plus.

- ...C'est un membre de ma famille...

- ...

- Il est...il est marié...

- ...

- ...C'est... c'est le mari de ma cousine... acheva péniblement Neji.

" Il est mal barré..." pensa Itachi quand Neji eut fini de vider son sac. Il se rendit enfin compte que Neji tremblait comme une feuille. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, un Uchiwa n'était pas doué pour réconforter avec des paroles douces et des gestes tendres.

- Neji-san...chuchotta Itachi.

- Je suis à bout. J'suis hétéro...et...

- ...

- Je me sens si sale...de désirer un autre homme...de plus le mari de ma cousine que je considère comme ma petite soeur...

- Il n'y a rien de sale à ressentir de l'amour pour une autre personne, même s'il s'agit d'un homme. Même si vous êtes hétéro, l'amour peut parfois vous tomber dessus de la façon la plus inattendue qui soit...pour vous, malheureusement, il a fallu que ça tombe sur une personne qui est déjà liée à une autre...Quant au désir, il prouve que vous êtes un homme comme les autres...enfin, c'est mon point de vue...essaya Itachi.

- Je suis perdu...que dois-je faire?

- Franchement, je l'ignore.

Neji redressa la tête pour plonger son regard paniqué dans celui d'Itachi. L'Uchiwa avait répondu sincérement, n'ayant jamais été confronté à ce genre de situation, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Il réfléchit un instant et se leva.

- Neji-san...qu'est-ce que Sai-san vous a raconté à mon sujet?

- Pourquoi?

- S'il-vous-plait, répondez à ma question. lui intima Itachi qui se dirigeait vers la fenêtre, tournant le dos à Neji.

- Il m'a dit que vous étiez doué pour soulager les gens, que vous lui procuriez un bien fou...qu'il appréciait votre compagnie...

- C'est tout ce qu'il vous a dit? demanda Itachi.

- Oui...Pourquoi, il y a un problème?

- Un petit. Sai-san ne vous a pas tout dit à mon sujet, disons plutôt que son explication est à double sens...

- Je ne comprends pas...

- Toutes ces choses qu'il vous a dit...

- ...et bien?

- ...peuvent aussi se faire comprendre dans le sens sexuel.

Neji marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de se lever brutalement. Il fixa le dos d'Itachi.

- Vous...vous êtes...

- Un prostitué. Oui. affirma Itachi.

- Mais...pourquoi m'aurait-il envoyé ici?

- Sai-san est assez tordu malgré les apparences. Il m'a expressement demander de vous dérider un peu, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...mais, rassurez-vous, je ne compte rien entreprendre...

- ...

- Si vous voulez partir, je ne vous retiens pas...je sais que ma compagnie doit être des plus dérangeante.

Neji se contentait d'observer le dos d'Itachi. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Il avait été encore mené en bateau par Sai, avait confié ses problèmes les plus personnels à un inconnu et maintenant, il apprenait que cet inconnu était un prostitué qui était là pour baiser. Cependant, quelque chose le titilla. Pourquoi le brun, sachant pertinnement que son boulot était de finir au plumard avec son client, avait-il prit la peine d'écouter ses problèmes, tenter de le rassurer et de le mettre à la porte sans rien tenter? S'il avait voulu son argent, il aurait agi de façon à attirer son client. Cet homme l'avait touché par ses paroles, il avait pu se soulager d'un poids énorme qui devenait de plus en plus oppressant. Il s'était confié et l'autre l'avait écouté sans le juger. Au vu de son travail, Neji comprit qu'Itachi était assez ouvert d'esprit et cela lui avait fait un bien fou de se confier, de parler à quelqu'un. Au lieu de partir, il s'avança vers Itachi qui observait la ville à travers la fenêtre. Neji se posa à côté de lui et regarda lui aussi le paysage. Ils étaient silencieux, l'un près de l'autre, à voir la vie qui continuait alors qu'ils étaient totalement immobiles.

- Merci de m'avoir écouté. dit Neji.

- Merci d'être resté. répondit Itachi.

- Vous m'avez soulagé d'un grand poids...

- Je n'ai fait que vous prêter une oreille attentive et vous conseiller du mieux que j'ai pu...même si ça ne vous a pas aidé.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Vos paroles m'ont fait du bien...

Ils restèrent plantés là, devant la fenêtre, en silence. Le temps passa, ils ne bougèrent toujours pas.

- J'ai trouvé. déclara Itachi subitement.

- Pardon?

- Ce que vous devez faire pour votre problème...

- ...

- Cet homme, vous parait-il heureux avec votre cousine?

- ...oui. répondit Neji si faiblement qu'Itachi dû tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

- Alors, la seule chose qu'il vous reste à faire...c'est de l'oublier, de le laisser vivre son bonheur même si c'est avec quelqu'un d'autre que vous...

- ...Ca ...c'est si dur...

- ou alors...de vous battre pour lui et vos sentiments. Mais au vu de la situation, vos chances sont infimes.

- ...

- C'est malheureusement tout ce que j'ai à vous proposer...

- Vous avez essayer, c'est déjà pas si mal. lui répondit Neji avec un sourire triste.

- J'aurai aimé faire tellement plus.

Itachi se dirigea vers la table et prit le bloc notes et le stylo qui reposaient dessus. Il y nota quelque chose rapidement, déchira le papier et le tendit à Neji.

- C'est mon numéro de portable...si vous avez besoin de parler...

- Je vous remercie.

Neji saisit le bout de papier et le mit dans sa poche.

- Si...si vous voulez venir me voir, appelez-moi avant de venir...continua Itachi.

- Merci.

Ils s'observèrent de nouveau. Neji plongea son regard blanc dans celui, noir, d'Itachi. L'Uchiwa se rapprocha et embrassa Neji sur la joue.

- Comme ça, vous ne pourrez pas dire à Sai-san que je ne vous ai pas touché...plaisanta Itachi.

- Quelle idée il a eu...commenta Neji.

- Il s'inquiète pour vous...c'est sa manière de vous réconforter...je crois.

- ...Quelle andouille.

Itachi ne releva pas, Sai était un de ses clients réguliers et généreux.

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps. s'excusa Neji.

- Je ne considère pas avoir perdu mon temps en votre compagnie.

- Je pourrai revenir vous voir la semaine prochaine, à la même heure?

- Ce sera avec plaisir.

Neji sourit, salua Itachi et sortit. Ce dernier était plutôt étonné de la tournure des événements. C'était la première fois pour lui qu'un homme entrait dans sa suite en ignorant tout de ce qui l'attendait, que cet homme se confiait à lui et qu'ils ne couchaient pas ensemble. Il était presque dix-sept heures trente quand il quitta sa suite. Il rentra chez lui et fût acceuilli par Sasuke.

- Bonjour Sasuke. dit Itachi.

- Bonjour...

- Sasuke, ça va?

- Où étais-tu? Tu étais déjà parti quand je me suis levé ce matin...

- Je suis parti petit-déjeuner dans un café et je suis allé bosser. J'arrivais pas à dormir. expliqua Itachi.

- Je me suis inquiété...

- Je suis désolé Sasuke.

Itachi passa sa main dans les cheveux de son frère cadet. Il le prit dans ses bras et le câlina doucement. Sasuke quitta les bras de son frère et le précéda au salon. Itachi fût surpris d'y trouver un jeune homme blond et aux yeux bleus, assis en face de Kakashi.

- Itachi, je te présente Naruto Uzumaki, l'ami dont je t'ai parlé hier. déclara Sasuke.

Naruto se leva, tout sourire et tendit sa main vers Itachi qui la serra.

- Ravi de te rencontrer. Sasuke me parle beaucoup de toi. déclara joyeusement Naruto.

- ...Moi de même. répondit Itachi en observant Sasuke qui détournait le regard, les joues légèrement rouges.

De son fauteuil, Kakashi les observait du coin de l'oeil, il s'amusait bien: il y avait Naruto qui souriait de toutes ses dents, serrant la main d'un Itachi qui regardait un Sasuke rouge, ce dernier trouvait beaucoup d'attrait au plancher car il le fixait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Décidément, la vie ici n'était pas si ennuyeuse. Le blond rit avec force, il devait attirer la sympathie par son côté jovial et son rire communicatif. Il était tout le contraire du brun, si réservé et taciturne. Itachi alla s'asseoir à côté de son cousin tandis que Naruto et Sasuke reprenaient leurs places face à eux. Itachi détaillait Naruto. Le blond avait des cheveux qui frôlaient sa nuque, assez ébouriffés, un regard bleu comme le ciel, une peau finement hâlée qui faisait ressortir les deux éléments précédemment cités. Un sourire d'une blancheur étincelante complétait un visage fin qui avait perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance. Naruto discutait avec Sasuke et à voir la tête de ce dernier, l'Uzumaki s'amusait à le faire tourner en bourrique. Kakashi le surveillait du coin de l'oeil.

- T'es jaloux? Tu surveilles Naruto comme s'il allait t'enlever Sasuke...chuchotta Kakashi.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux et je ne fais pas de souci pour Sasuke. Je trouve juste qu'ils forment une drôle de paire...

- Mouais, mouais, tu m'en diras tant...

- Ca suffit, Kakashi. trancha net Itachi.

- Si c'est pas ça, on pourrait croire qu'il t'attire vu comme tu le dévores des yeux...essaya Kakashi.

Sa remarque eût l'effet escompté. Itachi détourna brusquement le regard pour le poser sur Kakashi. Le gris rit un peu, attirant sur eux l'attention de Sasuke et de Naruto.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Sasuke.

- Je disais juste à Itachi que vous étiez mignons ensemble...mentit Kakashi.

- On...on est pas ensemble! s'écria un Sasuke aux joues rouges alors que Naruto souriait.

- Tant mieux car Itachi trouvait Naruto assez charmant. rajouta le gris.

Itachi réagit à cette réplique en frappant violemment la tête remplie d'inepties de son cousin.

- Ne croyez pas les paroles de cet individu. les pria Itachi à deux doigts de tuer son cousin.

- Ca veut dire que je suis moche? demanda le blond, outré.

- Mais non, c'est pas ça. Tu n'es pas moche, mais tu ne m'attires pas non plus...tenta d'expliquer Itachi.

- Ah! Il a reconnu qu'il te trouvait beau! s'exclama Kakashi.

- La ferme! hurla Itachi d'une voix froide.

Sasuke fixa son frère d'un air inquiet.

- Grand frère, ça va? l'interrogea Sasuke.

- Ca va...tant que cet imbécile garde le silence...désolé d'avoir haussé la voix.

- C'est pas grave. T'es comme Sasuke, t'as tes humeurs...déclara Naruto avec un large sourire.

Le cadet des Uchiwa s'empourpra et tapa son acolyte, étonnant son frère et son cousin. Cela faisait longtemps qu'Itachi n'avait pas vu son cadet brutaliser quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Il sourit, une personne avait réussi à faire revenir une partie du vrai Sasuke, celle qui était froide et acerbe. Sasuke se leva pour aller cuisiner, Kakashi sur ses talons. Le gris avait pris l'excude de voir le génie des fourneaux à l'oeuvre, mais officieusement, il voulait laisser le blond et le le brun seuls pour continuer à jouer. Naruto porta le verre que Sasuke lui avait donné à son arrivée à ses lèvres. Il observait l'aîné des Uchiwa avec une certaine attention, caché derrière son verre. Vu comment Sasuke l'avait bassiné avec son grand frère, Naruto avait attendu leur rencontre avec effervescence. Itachi correspondait à peu près à l'image qu'il s'en était faite. Grand, brun aux longs cheveux, des yeux noirs encore plus profonds que ceux de son cadet, une peau fine et pâle, un visage fin et un corps mince caractérisaient l'aîné des Uchiwa. Naruto était tout à ses considérations quand Itachi engagea la conversation.

- Dis-moi, à la fac, il est comment Sasuke?

Itachi plongea son regard obsidien dans celui de Naruto. Le blond déglutit avec difficulté, le brun était envoûtant quand il fixait quelqu'un de cette manière. Naruto se contînt pour pouvoir formuler sa réponse de manière correcte.

- Eh bien, il est froid, ténébreux, méchant, désagréable, cassant mais c'est seulement pour ceux qui le connaisse pas ou qu'il déteste. En réalité, il parle peu mais il est sympa...c'est juste qu'il ne faut pas l'emmerder...

- Hmm...je vois.

Itachi eut un petit sourire. Apparement, le blond et Sasuke étaient très proches, ça le rassurait de savoir que son frère avait une autre personne que lui sur laquelle se reposer.

- Merci de prendre soin de lui.

- Pardon? fît le blond un peu perdu.

- Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que Sasuke a un ami tel que toi.

Naruto rougit un peu sans s'en rendre compte. Sasuke lui avait dit qu'Itachi était gentil et attentionné, il pût empêcher ses joues de virer au rose.

- De rien. finit-il par répondre après un temps de latence.

Le silence s'empara à nouveau de la pièce. Au bout d'un moment, Kakashi vînt les chercher pour le dîner. Le blond, mit à l'épreuve par ce long moment de silence passé en la compagnie du brun, avait les joues d'un rose soutenu, chose qui fût remarquée par un Kakashi qui n'avait pas les yeux dans ses poches. Quand ce fût au tour d'Itachi de passer devant son cousin, le gris ne pût s'empêcher d'attraper le bras de son cousin.

- Comment c'était? demanda Kakashi.

- Quoi donc?

- Ben, le quart d'heure tête à tête avec Naruto, nigaud.

- On s'est presque pas parlé...

- L'impression qu'il m'a donné est que tu lui plaît beaucoup.

- ...et l'impression que tu me donnes est que tu es un imbécile.

- Andouille. T'as pas vu ses jolies petites joues rougissantes? T'es aveugle mon pauvre!

- Pff...

- Tu lui plaît, c'est indéniable...

Itachi poussa son cousin du passage pour entrer dans la cuisine. Il regarda Naruto et vit que, pour une fois, son idiot de cousin n'avait pas si tort que ça...

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Nana: ...

Sera: Quoi?

Nana: Ben...à la fin de l'autre chapitre, t'avais dit "éventuel lemon"...il est où le citron?

Sera: Au prochain chapitre, si tout va bien...

Nana boude dans son coin

Sera: ...Prochainement, Dark, chapitre 3: Evolution de la relation Ita / Naru, rencontre avec la famille de Neji...entre autre...

Nana: Tu t'es pas foulée pour le résumé...

Sera: Rassurez-vous, elle va mieux puisqu'elle m'engueule...je fais ce que je veux! Na!

Nana: ...Je laisse tomber...autant raisonner une porte...


	3. Chapter 3

Titre: Dark

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, mais leur torture est bien de moi...

Pairing: ...un peu de tout: du Sai / Ita, du Kaka / Saku (cité)...et plein d'autres

Note: Tout est parti d'une idée tordue créée par Nana et moi-même. Nous en prenons l'entière responsabilité.

Note 2: Fiction totalement OOC et UA, accompagnée de citron...

Dans cette fic, Itachi et Sasuke ont quatre ans d'écart. Itachi et Kakashi ont un an d'écart, Kakashi est le plus âgé des deux. ( J'ai oublié de le mettre au premier chapitre...parfois, c'est à se demander où j'ai la tête...)

Merci aux reviewers anonymes, vos reviews m'ont fait énormément plaisir...

**Avis aux lecteurs de **_**Esprit d'entreprise**_**: **Simple question: Voulez-vous la suite d' _Esprit d'entreprise _? N'hésitez pas à répondre... auteur qui se fait désirer ...si jamais vous répondez "oui!", vous l'aurez à la rentrée, j'habite dans un coin paumé, sans Internet...

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Partie 1:

Itachi remarqua les joues légèrement rouges de l'Uzumaki. Il soupira. Il venait d'hériter d'un problème supplémentaire. Enfin, peut-être que le blond était juste intimidé par sa présence en tant que grand-frère de Sasuke. Itachi décida de ne pas y prêter plus d'attention que ça. Ils s'installèrent à table, Naruto était très dynamique et mettait l'ambiance à table. Il avait tendance à se calmer légèrement quand son regard azur croisait celui d'Itachi. Kakashi le remarqua et donna de discrets coups de coude à son cousin le plus âgé. Itachi lui répondait en lui écrasant le pied sans ménagement. A la fin du dîner, Itachi se leva prestemment. Il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, le seul endroit où il se croyait tranquille. Peine perdue. Kakashi vînt le relancer. Itachi lui balança son oreiller, espérant le rembarrer, en vain.

- J'avais raison, j'avais raison...chantonna gaiement l'Hatake.

- Ferme-là où il va t'arriver un malheur...le menaça Itachi.

- Mais oui, mais oui...une dernière chose: j'avais raison.

- ...Je vais te tuer. déclara posément Itachi.

Itachi se rua sur son cousin dans le but de l'étrangler. Pendant que Kakashi luttait pour sa survie contre un Itachi déchaîné et meutrier, Sasuke préparait la chambre d'amis, sous le regard attentif du blond. Sasuke tirait sur les draps afin de faire le lit. Naruto étais assis sur la chaise près de l'armoire. Il hésita puis lança la conversation.

- Ton frère correspond à l'image que j'avais de lui.

- ...Vraiment?

- Puisque je te le dis...il a l'air vraiment sympa...

- ...Accouche, Naruto...

- Ben, ...il...

- Il te plaît? C'est ça? demanda le brun.

- Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre...

- Tu perds ton temps, mon cher. Mon frère est tout ce qu'il y a d'hétéro. Bref, il n'est pas attiré par les hommes, donc, tu n'as aucune chance.

- Qui sait?

- Tu peux me croire.

- Mouais. Peut-être qu'il est gay et que t'en sais rien. Après tout, tu lui caches pleins de trucs toi aussi. argua Naruto.

- N'en parle pas ici.

- Je vois que tu ne lui a toujours rien dit...Quel courage! Le grand Sasuke Uchiwa recule devant son frère...j'aurais tout vu...

- Je n'en vois pas encore l'utilité...esquiva Sasuke.

- T'as surtout la trouille qu'il te colle une mandale. Moi, c'est ce que je ferai à sa place.

- Je te remercie. Ca fait plaisir.

Ils s'observèrent silencieusement. Naruto allait ouvrir la bouche quand Itachi passa sa tête par l'entrebaillement de la porte.

- Si on vous demande où est Kakashi, il faudra répondre qu'il est reparti pour New York. Je vais enterrer son cadavre dans le jardin...

- T'as tué Kakashi? interrogea Naruto d'une voix faible, incrédule.

- Non, imbécile. Il blague. lui expliqua Sasuke toujours en train de se battre avec le drap.

Naruto soupira de soulagement. Il vit Itachi entrer plus en avant dans la chambre et se poser en face de Sasuke.

- Je vais t'aider Sasuke. dit Itachi.

Il prit le bout du drap et borda le lit. Itachi se pencha, offrant ainsi une vue des plus agréables à Naruto qui était assis derrière lui. Le blond avait du mal à défaire son regard des fesses de l'aîné des Uchiwa et il se mit à rougir de plus en plus violemment. Sasuke le remarqua et il hôcha la tête de droite à gauche. Naruto se reprit, tant bien que mal, juste avant qu'Itachi ne se retourne.

- Ca va Naruto? s'enquit Itachi.

- Oui, ça va...répliqua rapidement celui-ci sous les regards moqueurs de Sasuke.

- Bon, moi, je vais regarder un film. Tu m'accompagnes Itachi? questionna Sasuke.

- Pourquoi pas?

Sasuke prit le poignet d'Itachi dans sa main pour le tirer vers le salon. Itachi se laissa faire et dans une habile manoeuvre, il réussit à s'emparer de la main de Sasuke. A ce moment-là, Sasuke se tourna légèrement vers Naruto et lui fit un rictus. Le blond les suivit dans le couloir, rattrapé par Kakashi qui avait une joue bien rouge et qui se tenait à vingt bons mètres d'Itachi. Kakashi s'installa dans un fauteuil, Itachi, Sasuke et Naruto sur le canapé. Sasuke cala sa tête contre l'épaule d'Itachi, l'aîné entoura l'épaule de son cadet d'un de ses bras et ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre.

- T'inquiète pas, c'est habituel...expliqua Kakashi à Naruto.

- C'est comme ça tous les soirs? demanda le blond.

- Itachi est l'oreiller favori de Sasuke. se contenta de répondre Kakashi avec un sourire.

Le brun lança un regard qui aurait refroidi un iceberg, calmant ainsi son cousin. Le film commença, Sasuke, confortablement installé, mit un quart d'heure à s'endormir.

- Encore? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils lui font à la fac? Il s'endort comme une souche tous les soirs...commenta Kakashi.

- Je ne sais pas, mais tant qu'il reste en bonne santé, ça ne me dérange pas qu'il s'endorme sur moi. chuchotta Itachi.

L'Uchiwa embrassa le crâne de son cadet qui gémit dans son sommeil. Naruto les observa et se focalisa sur la face heureuse et détendue de son ami, chose qui ne lui avait jamais été donnée de voir.

- Et voilà le retour de notre petit couple d'amoureux. remarqua Kakashi.

- J'aurais dû te frapper à t'en casser la mâchoire...déclara Itachi.

- Tu es tellement brutal, Itachi. Remarque, ça ne me déplaît pas...riposta Kakashi.

Itachi préféra ne rien répondre. Ils regardèrent le film et à la pause publicitaire, Itachi prit Sasuke dans ses bras, en "mode nuptial" comme se plaisait à l'appeller Kakashi et le monta à l'étage pour le coucher dans son lit. Kakashi bailla et sourit à l'ami de son plus jeune cousin.

- Il te plaît, Ita-chan, hein? le taquina Kakashi.

Pour toute réponse, Naruto prit une belle coloration rosée.

- J'en déduis que oui.

- ...

- Bon, je suis fatigué et j'ai vu ce film cent cinquante fois au moins. Je vais me coucher.

- Reste! le supplia Naruto.

- T'inquiète, il va pas te manger. Il a même pas remarqué que tu étais intéressé. Je suis sûr que tu vas te débrouiller comme un chef!

- Sasuke m'a dit qu'il était hétéro. Je vois pas comment je pourrais le débaucher.

- Sasuke ne sait pas tout...laissa entendre Kakashi.

- Qu'est-que tu veux dire par là?

- Je veux dire que qui ne tente rien n'a rien. fit Kakashi avec un clin d'oeil. Allez, bonne nuit!

Il lui fit signe de la main et alla se coucher. Il croisa Itachi dans le couloir et lui servit le même racontard qu'à Naruto. Itachi, peu emballé, descendit car il ne pouvait pas laisser l'invité de Sasuke seul. Naruto n'avait pas bougé du canapé, il était perdu dans ses pensées quand il sentit un poids à côté de lui. Il se retourna et tomba sur les deux prunelles noires d'Itachi. L'Uchiwa voyait l'Uzumaki qui agrandissait ses yeux progressivement.

- Je t'ai fait peur? demanda Itachi.

- Désolé. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées...s'exprima Naruto.

- Sauf indiscrétion, tu pensais à quoi?

Naruto rougissa à cette question. Que répondre? Il n'en savait rien. Devait-il mentir ou lui dire la vérité? Il s'emmêlait dans ses pensées, cherchant quoi dire, une réponse qui tiendrait la route sans que son trouble ne paraisse.

- Tu pensais à moi?

Cette simple question eût l'effet d'une douche froide. Naruto ouvrit de grand yeux, devînt intégralement pivoine et fixa le plancher pour éviter le regard de l'Uchiwa. Il bafouilla quelques syllabes incompréhensibles, faisant sourire Itachi.

- Tu aurais pu démentir...dire que tu pensais à Sasuke...à ta famille...je t'aurai cru...

- ...

- Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Je sens que ça va être drôle.

Itachi se rapprocha un peu, sa cuisse frôla celle de Naruto. Le blond plongea son regard azur dans celui d'Itachi.

- Tu me plaîs. murmurra Naruto. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça?

- Rien. C'est normal de désirer. Tu es la seconde personne à qui je dis ça aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression de me répéter...

- C'était qui la première? interrogea Naruto avec curiosité.

- C'était un inconnu mais je crois que je vais être amené à le voir souvent. révéla Itachi.

- C'est pas parce que tu me plaîs que je te désire pour autant.

- J'adore ce genre de joute. dit Itachi dans un sourire.

- Moi aussi. Surtout quand je les gagne.

Le blond plaqua le brun contre le dossier du canapé et avança son visage vers lui. Il se pencha à son oreille.

- Je crois que j'ai l'avantage. chuchotta Naruto.

- Je te le laisse momentanément. Tu m'amuses.

- Tu me plaîs, c'est clair. Je peux te prendre quand j'en ai envie, tu es à ma merci. Après tout, on dit que les mecs peuvent faire l'amour sans sentiments...

- Et c'est bien vrai, mais si tu comptes aller plus loin, tu perdras ton avantage.

- Pour un hétéro, tu es entreprenant.

- Qui t'a dit que j'étais hétéro?

Itachi franchit les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Naruto surprit, écarquilla les yeux puis répondit. Il bougea de façon à enfourcher Itachi, laissant ses jambes pendre de chaque côté du corps du brun. Ils se séparèrent quand le manque d'air les y obligea.

- Ta première erreur à été de me croire hétéro, la seconde de me laisser le contrôle du baiser et la troisième...

Il bascula Naruto sur le canapé, le blond maintenu fermement sous le corps puissant du brun.

- ...la troisième a été de me laisser te dominer. Tu as perdu ton avantage.

Naruto passa sa main sur la joue d'Itachi.

- Maintenant, je vais te prouver que ce que tu disais toute à l'heure était vrai. Un mec peut baiser sans sentiment, toi et moi, ce n'est pas sérieux. Je te plaîs et tu m'amuses. Ca ira pas plus loin.

- Ca me va. J'aime m'amuser moi aussi.

- Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, tu ne considéreras plus ça comme un jeu.

Avant que Naruto ait le temps de rétorquer, Itachi se jeta sur ses lèvres roses et les embrassa. Il les mordilla, faisant gémir le blond et inséra sa langue dans la bouche de l'Uzumaki. Itachi, de par sa profession, avait de l'expérience dans le domaine des prouesses sexuelles. Prendre Naruto sur le canapé du salon, avec la télévision allumée et n'importe qui qui pourrait les surprendre l'excita danvantage. Il voulait l'entendre gémir, le faire frissonner de plaisir et l'observer se tordre de désir. Itachi en avait besoin. Dans son métier, il était plus souvent prit que preneur, et avoir un tel exutoire, même pour un seul coup, lui permettait de tenir. Ce n'était pas terrible, mais il en avait besoin. De plus, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais admis devant Kakashi et encore moins devant Sasuke, le blond lui plaisait. S'il avait envie de lui, Itachi ne pouvait que le satisfaire.

Il commença à déboutonner la chemise de Naruto, laissant ses lèvres descendre dans le cou hâlé, lui faisant un suçon alors que ses mains caressaient son ventre. Naruto se cambra un peu, collant son bassin à celui d'Itachi. Il passa ses mains dans le dos de l'Uchiwa, se cramponnant à lui. La chemise de l'Uzumaki fût rapidement ouverte, Itachi laissa ses lèvres explorer le torse de celui qui allait devenir son amant. Naruto mit ses mains sur la tête d'Itachi, l'accompagnant dans sa longue et tortueuse descente vers le bas-ventre de l'Uzumaki. Le brun était rendu au nombril dans lequel il introduisit sa langue. Naruto écarta davantage les jambes, Itachi frôla l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il ouvrit la braguette du blond, sentant une bosse sous ses doigts. Il sourit. Le blond était déjà dans un état d'excitation bien avancé.

- Tu aimes ce qu je te fais?

- Aaahh, aah, Itachi...

- Tu en veux plus?

- Tu...tu parles comme...un pervers...

- C'est parce que tu me fais envie.

Tout en disant cette phrase, il baissa le pantalon de Naruto, lentement, faisant monter la frustation du blond car il ne se concentrait que sur cette activité. Il lécha les cuisses nouvellement découvertes, se rapprochant de l'endroit que ses doigts avait frôlé auparavant. Lentement, il glissa jusqu'à atteindre le membre dressé qui déformait le boxer. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur la verge tendue, Naruto laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir. Devinant qu'il en voulait plus, Itachi saisit l'élastique du vêtement et lui fit emprunter le même chemin que le pantalon. Le pénis droit de l'Uzumaki trouva la liberté, et fût rapidement englouti dans la bouche de l'Uchiwa. Naruto se redressa sur les coudes et haleta de plaisir. Il était sûr maintenant: Itachi ne pouvait pas être hétéro, il n'aurait pas été capable de lui faire une telle fellation. Il gémit de plus en plus fort, couvrant presque la télévision. L'Uchiwa releva son haut. Il entendit Naruto le prévenir de sa future jouissance et se retira. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir la semence du blond dans la bouche. Il enleva son haut, et son pantalon assez rapidement. Il restait plus que son boxer noir. Il revînt à hauteur de Naruto et présenta ses doigts. Le blond les prit en bouche, les humidifia du mieux qu'il pu et les rendit à leur propriétaire. Itachi se pencha et suça sa nuque. D'une main, il écarta les fesses de Naruto et l'autre, celle qui était humidifiée, le pénétra. Naruto griffa les épaules d'Itachi, laissant des traces rouges là où ses ongles étaient passés. Naruto sentait le doigt d'Itachi qui bougait à l'intérieur de lui. Il ondula en accord avec lui, et sentit un second doigt le pénétrer, puis un troisième. Il se cambrait, serrait le corps d'Itachi contre le sien et gémissait. Itachi, le jugeant prêt, retira ses doigts. Naruto soupira de frustation, les doigts d'Itachi lui manquaient. Le brun sourit devant l'impatience du blond. Naruto entoura le torse d'Itachi de ses jambes, lui lançant un regard rempli de désir. Itachi s'immisça à l'entrée de l'intimité et débuta la pénétration. Naruto se cambra et soupira. Il sentait le pénis de l'Uchiwa qui progressait en lui, lui faisant aussi mal que plaisir. L'Uchiwa l'observait avec attention, le visage de Naruto était déformé par le plaisir et la douleur. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt pour que le blond puisse s'habituer à sa présence dans un endroit si intime de son être et l'embrassa.

- Je ne te fais pas trop mal? s'enquit Itachi.

- Ahh...ça va ...j'ai eu plus mal...

Itachi déposa des baisers sur les joues, le front et les lèvres de l'Uzumaki. Naruto donna un coup de bassin pour que l'Uchiwa continue sa progression en lui. Itachi comprit le message et reprit son chemin en Naruto. Cependant, la patience n'était pas son fort. Il regarda Naruto, colla ses lèvres sur les siennes et entra en lui d'un coup sec. Naruto cria dans le baiser, son hurlement fût retenu par la bouche du brun. Il se redressa, Naruto pouvait s'exprimer.

- T'as un côté salaud toi aussi. constata le blond.

- Sasuke a un côté salaud?

- Il y a le Sasuke que tu côtoies et il y a le Sasuke que je côtoie. Du peu que j'ai vu ce soir, t'as hérité de la meilleure version.

- Il faudra que nous ayons une conversation plus tard à ce sujet, toi et moi...

- J'ai rien à te dire. J'ai juste envie de prendre mon pied.

- Ca tombe bien, moi aussi.

Itachi se déhancha légèrement en lui. Naruto sentait le membre de l'aîné des Uchiwa qui bougeait en lui, lentement puis plus rapidement. Il s'accrocha à son dos et ondula du bassin en rythme avec le brun. Itachi y allait de plus en plus vite et fort, il voulait entendre la voix de l'Uzumaki déformée par l'extase. Son souhait fût exaucé. Il entendit les petits cris de plaisir de Naruto qui gagnaient en intensité, suivant les déhanchements de l'Uchiwa. Itachi entrait et sortait, chacune de ses pénétrations était suivie d'un cri de pur plaisir. Naruto était à sa merci, il suivait les mouvements du brun. Sa voix, éraillée par le plaisir, couvrait maintenant la télévision. Itachi s'enfonçait de plus en plus loin, le plus fortement possible. Il sentait la chaleur de l'intimité du blond qui enserrait son membre dans une étreinte délicieuse. Il cherchait ce point précis qui le ferait décoller et le trouva quand il sentit le blond se raidir et gémir plus fort. Il le retoucha encore et encore, amenant Naruto à l'extase totale. Ils jouirent ensemble, Itachi en Naruto et Naruto dans la main du brun. L'Uchiwa se laissa tomber sur le blond, leurs deux corps en sueur, leurs souffles courts et leurs yeux encore voilés par le plaisir qui les avait foudroyé. Itachi l'embrassa, caressa sa joue hâlée et se redressa une fois en meilleur état. Il s'assit sur le canapé, fixant un Naruto nu et toujours allongé. Le silence reprit ses droits dans le salon, seulement entrecoupé par la télévision.

- Tu vois, les mecs peuvent baiser sans amour. dit Itachi.

- C'est une très bonne leçon. rétorqua Naruto avec un rire ironique.

- Ne le dis pas à Sasuke. Il ignore que je suis bi...et j'ai pas envie qu'il sache qu'on l'a fait tous les deux.

- Vous êtes ensemble? demanda Naruto sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Retirez-vous cette idée de la tête. Nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Point final. répondit Itachi froidement.

- Je comprends mieux certaines choses.

- Quelles choses?

- Ca, tu le sauras quand môssieur Sasuke daignera en parler. En tout cas, je ne dirai rien à Sasuke. S'il savait que tu m'avais enculé, il me tuerait. Il tient beaucoup à toi.

- Je tiens à lui moi aussi.

Naruto observa Itachi qui s'allumait une cigarette. L'Uchiwa avait ses cheveux détachés et le regard perdu dans le vide. Naruto n'osa pas le déranger, il le regardait en silence. Le blond le trouvait beau, Sasuke était très attirant lui aussi, mais c'était différent. Itachi dégageait une sorte de gravité, de mystère dans ces instants qui le rendaient envoûtant. Il avait été le partenaire d'une fois de cet homme. Il sourit.

- C'était très bien. J'ai adoré. reprit le blond.

- Pareil.

- Il faudra le refaire à l'occasion.

- J'y penserai.

Naruto se releva, embrassa la joue d'Itachi et lui fit un large sourire. L'aîné des Uchiwa laissa un rictus se tracer sur ses lèvres fines. Itachi rattrapa ses vêtements, s'en revêtit et attendit que Naruto en ait fait de même pour aller se coucher.

Le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner, Kakashi s'amusait à leur faire des sourires et des sous-entendus vaseux. Sasuke, qui était seul dans l'ignorance totale, pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle lubie de son imbécile de cousin. Le plus jeune des deux frères s'en alla un instant pour terminer de se préparer.

- Tu as une belle voix quand tu cries de plaisir, Naruto. dit le gris.

- Tais-toi, Kakashi. le somma Itachi.

- Mais oui, Ita-chan, je vais me taire...après.

- Kakashi...essaya Naruto.

- Mais, Ita a une jolie voix lui aussi. Plus rauque que d'habitude, plus sensuelle...grr!!

- Kakashi. J'atteins mes limites. le menaça Itachi.

- Compris, compris. Une dernière chose: je crois que Sasuke a du vous entendre, je l'ai entendu bouger dans sa chambre.

Les deux amants se regardèrent, subitement inquiets. Kakashi se délectait de leur trouble, il les fit poireauter cinq minutes avant de leur dire qu'il se fichait d'eux, que Sasuke avait dormi tout du long de leur ébat. Il évita la cuillère que lui balança Itachi, mais ne pût échapper au pot de confiture. Itachi Uchiwa n'était pas du matin et il avait tendance à user de violence quand quelque chose l'énervait. Pas de chance pour le gris, il était la cible du brun. Il s'échappa de la cuisine avant de trépasser et laissa les deux amants seuls. Naruto, qui s'était pris un fard monumental à la suite des allusions du gris, se calmait progressivement. Il était prude devant les autres mais quand il se retrouvait seul face à l'objet de sa passion, il était des plus joueurs et audacieux. Itachi lançait des oeillades assassines vers la direction qu'avait prise Kakashi pour s'enfuir. Naruto mit sa main sur sa cuisse et la caressa. Itachi se calma lui aussi lentement au fur et à mesure que la main du blond remontait vers son entrejambe. L'Uzumaki prit un air carnassier alors qu'Itachi se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Le blond s'approcha de lui et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Tendrement.

- Je pensais qu'on s'était mis d'accord sur le fait que toi et moi ce ne serait pas sérieux. chuchotta l'Uchiwa.

- Finalement, j'ai changé d'avis. Je te veux, encore.

- Tu avances des arguments convaincants. déclara le brun en voyant Naruto qui quittait sa chaise pour venir le chevaucher.

- Et encore, t'as pas tout vu.

Le blond s'avança jusqu'à l'embrasser. Itachi passa ses mains dans son dos, rapprochant le corps chaud du blond contre le sien. La bouche de Naruto délaissa les lèvres d'Itachi pour sa nuque qu'elle suça avec avidité. Itachi ferma les yeux pour profiter de l'instant. Il gémit quand Naruto arriva à un endroit sensible de sa nuque. Naruto sépara ses lèvres de la peau de l'Uchiwa et lui sourit avec satisfaction. Il embrassa les lèvres du brun une fois de plus. Leurs yeux étaient fermés, seules la sensation de leurs bouches collées l'une à l'autre existait pour eux.

- Excusez-moi de déranger mais Sasuke est dans l'escalier et il arrive. les prévint Kakashi qui était finalement revenu.

Le blond et le brun mirent une seconde à réaliser puis ils se décollèrent brusquement l'un de l'autre. Sasuke les retrouva tous dans la cuisine, Kakashi lui sourait d'une manière assez inquiétante, Itachi buvait son café et Naruto, rouge, fixait la table comme si elle était la chose la plus intéressante qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- J'ai fait une mauvaise blague à Naruto et Itachi m'a grondé. les couvrit Kakashi.

Sasuke observa son frère et son ami. Itachi reposa son mug sur la table avant de se tourner vers l'Uzumaki.

- Au fait, Naruto...commença Itachi.

- Oui? demanda le blond en se tournant vers lui.

- A propos de notre discussion de toute à l'heure, je suis d'accord.

Naruto le fixait étonné et rouge. Il hôcha positivement la tête tout en plongeant son regard bleu dans celui noir d'Itachi.

- C'est bien. fit Itachi en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

- Quelqu'un m'explique? tenta Sasuke.

- Apparement, ils ont eu une conversation sérieuse et secrète...commenta Kakashi. Mieux vaut ne pas s'en mêler.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils en regardant le brun et le blond. Il y avait anguille sous roche...

De l'autre côté de la ville, Neji Hyûga ouvrait péniblement les yeux. Il resta un instant au chaud dans son lit, blotti dans les couvertures et soupira. Il avait mal dormi, mais comparées aux autres nuits, celle-ci fût plus reposante. Il avait pu dormir six heures sans se réveiller, un exploit qu'il n'avait pas réitéré depuis un peu plus d'un an. Généralement, il dormait peu et son sommeil était agité. Il hantait ses journées, ses nuits, ses rêves et ses désirs, l'empêchant de se reposer. La rencontre avec le Sharingan avait été providentielle. Elle lui avait permis de s'accepter, de se sentir moins coupable, moins sale. Cette nuit-là, son obsession l'avait quitté. Il se leva finalement et mit un t-shirt. Il dormait avec un pantalon en toile, mais pour petit-déjeuner, il devait s'habiller. Le t-shirt enfilé et les cheveux attachés, il descendit dans le salon. Comme d'habitude, sa tante, son oncle, ses deux cousines et le mari de l'aînée étaient déjà attablés. Il les salua et s'assit à sa place. Sa tante lui donna une tasse de café. Il mangeait silencieusement, pour toute sa famille et connaissances, Neji était un glaçon. Il observait sa famille avec attention. Son oncle, en bout de table, lisait le journal du jour, sa tante discutait avec sa fille cadette, Hanabi alors que l'aînée, Hinata chuchottait à l'oreille de son époux. Neji essaya d'éviter ce coin de la table mais n'y parvint pas. Il vit cet homme qui l'avait conquis. Neji le détailla discrètement, sa peau pâle, ses yeux bleus et froids qui devenaient chauds quand ils se posaient sur elle, ses cheveux roux qu'on aurait dit de feu et ce tatouage qui ornait son front, seul souvenir d'un passé assez tumultueux, avaient réussi à faire succomber le prodige de la famille Hyûga. Il replongeait, s'extasier ainsi n'était pas bon...mais comment résister à ce si beau visage, ces traits si fins, ces yeux si perçants...Neji se donna une grande gifle mentale pour reprendre ses esprits. Il était en train de fantasmer, encore. Après avoir mangé dans l'indifférence totale, il alla prendre sa douche et s'habiller. Il resta un instant, prostré sur son lit, à se demander s'il devait continuer ou le laisser avec sa cousine. Après cinq minutes d'intense réflexion et le commencement d'une migraine, il décida de reporter ses réflexions au soir. En quittant sa chambre, il le croisa. Il sortait de la salle de bains, et portait en tout et pour tout qu'une serviette de bain blanche nouée autour de sa taille fine. Neji remercia son côté glaçon et réservé parce que sinon, il l'aurait violé dans le couloir.

- Ah, Neji. Tu vas bien? Tu as l'air d'avoir meilleure mine que d'habitude...dit le roux.

- Merci. arriva à prononcer Neji, qui forçait ses yeux à se concentrer sur la partie supérieure du corps du roux.

- Je te revoie ce soir. Passe une bonne journée!

- Bonne journée à toi aussi, Gaara.

Le roux lui sourit avant d'aller dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Neji réunit tout ce qu'il avait de maîtrise de soi, de self-control et de froideur pour ne pas suivre des yeux le roux. S'il s'était laissé allé, il n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de regarder ses fesses. Il courut presque dans le couloir pour ne pas subir ses pulsions. Décidément, la journée commençait bien...

Suite de la journée de Neji dans Dark, chapitre 3, partie 2.


	4. Chapter 4

Titre: Dark

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, mais leur torture est bien de moi...

Pairing: ...un peu de tout: du Sai / Ita, du Kaka / Saku (cité)...et plein d'autres

Note: Tout est parti d'une idée tordue créée par Nana et moi-même. Nous en prenons l'entière responsabilité.

Note 2: Fiction totalement OOC et UA, accompagnée de citron...

Dans cette fic, Itachi et Sasuke ont quatre ans d'écart. Itachi et Kakashi ont un an d'écart, Kakashi est le plus âgé des deux. ( J'ai oublié de le mettre au premier chapitre...parfois, c'est à se demander où j'ai la tête...)

Merci aux reviewers anonymes, vos reviews m'ont fait énormément plaisir. Un grand merci à Sorrow qui me laisse de gentils commentaires.

Death Note 1: Vous remarquerez certainement que ce chapitre est un chapitre de transition...Après l'avoir relu un taquet de fois, je trouve que je l'ai bizarrement écrit. La raison? Gang de requins. Je ne déconne pas. J'ai tapé ce chapitre dans le Gers, chez moi, où toutes les cinq minutes, un de mes chers parents pénétre dans mes quartiers royaux (ma chambre), me demande ce que je fais et regarde allègrement mon écran...pour tomber sur une partie de solitaire (le jeu de cartes) en cours! Comment voulez-vous que je tape un lemon décent et yaoi dans de telles conditions? Se sont des requins car ils ressemblent à ces charmantes bestioles...et moi, je suis un bout de viande qui passait par là... Rassurez-vous, ils ne m'empêcheront pas de taper la fin...sinon, je les harponne! Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes! (lol).

Death note 2: ...

...

... Je reste dans le Gers jusqu'à la mi-septembre, et j'ai pas Internet dans ma cambrousse. C'est le dernier chapitre que je poste avant je ne sais combien de temps...

JE SUIS DESOLEE, PARDONNEZ-MOI!! ( à genoux, en larmes, le nez dans la poussière). Ce n'est pas ma faute si je crèche loin de la civilisation, mais je tiens quand même à m'excuser. Vous retrouverez la fin de Dark au plus tard à la rentrée, je vais essayer de poster un chapitre de temps en temps, mais je ne promets rien...

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Partie 2:

A peine remis de ses émotions, de cette vision charmante et paradisiaque, Neji du se mettre en route pour le travail. Il s'engouffra dans la berline grise et chemina tranquillement jusqu'à l'entreprise où il travaillait. La Meridian Corporation était l'entreprise de la famille de Sai. Ce dernier en était devenu le grand patron quelques mois auparavant et avait promu son ami de toujours, Neji Hyûga, au poste de vice-directeur. Ce n'était pas pour rien, Neji était intelligent, calme et réfléchi et il était celui qui comprenait le mieux Sai. Neji arriva dans son bureau après avoir salué la majorité du personnel. Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil en cuir, derrière sa table de travail et serra l'arête de son nez avec son pouce et son index. Il avait vraiment besoin de faire le point. Que devait-il faire? Continuer ou renoncer? Il était parti pour la seconde option mais après l'avoir vu ce matin, quasiment nu, il avait failli succomber. Il était si beau, si tentant et vraiment adorable avec lui. Neji était vraiment perdu. Il ne remarqua même pas son patron entrer dans son bureau avec un café bien chaud.

- Bonjour beauté fatale. dit Sai avec un large sourire tout en lui tendant le café.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur...

- Tu es fatigué? C'est Sharingan? demanda Sai, curieux.

- Non...D'ailleurs je te retiens...

Sai se recula, il sentait venir l'enguelade.

- QU'EST-CE QUI T'A PRIS DE ME FAIRE UN PLAN AUSSI POURRI?

- Je vais t'expliquer...tenta Sai.

- T'as intérêt. lui intima Neji.

- Bon, comme tu avais l'air déprimé, je me suis dit que ça te ferait du bien, Sharingan est très doué, crois-moi...je pensais que tu irais mieux après avoir tiré ton coup...

- T'aurais pas pu me demander mon avis avant?

- ...Si je t'avais tout dit, t'y serais pas allé...et puis, c'est plus drôle comme ça...

- T'es content que je te gueule dessus? T'es pas un peu maso?

- C'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte?

- J'abandonne. Ca n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Bois ton café. Je te l'ai pris totalement noir, comme tu aimes.

Sai faisait ça quand il avait une chose à se faire pardonner. Neji l'observa, son faux sourire encore plus présent sur son visage, montrant qu'il craignait la réaction du brun. Neji prit le café, le sourire s'estompa légèrement, signe de son soulagement.

- Je vais le revoir. enonça doucement le Hyûga.

- Qui donc?

- Celui que tu appelles Sharingan.

- Aaaahhh!! Alors vous l'avez fait et tu as aimé...c'est bien.

- Pas du tout, pervers. On a discuté, il me sert de psy en quelque sorte.

- Sharingan? Psy pour dépressifs ?

Sai eut un rictus moqueur, il imaginait bien le prostitué, assis sur un canapé avec un carnet à la main en train d'écouter les petits malheurs de son ami couché sur l'autre canapé. Une scène vraiment tordante. Neji lui lança une oeillade meurtrière qui ramena Sai sur terre.

- Bon, maintenant que c'est réglé, je retourne travailler.

Sai tourna des talons et quitta la pièce. Neji se retrouva seul, assis à son bureau avec son café. Il bu une lampée du liquide chaud et noir et se consacra à ses dossiers. Après en avoir bouclé trois, ses pensées vagabondèrent de nouveau. Il le revoyait, avec sa serviette et quelques gouttes d'eau qui s'écoulaient encore sur son torse pâle. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées et finit son café, devenu froid. Il grimaça, il détestait le café froid. Il se remit au travail, ce dernier lui occupait l'esprit. A la pause de midi, Sai vînt le chercher pour aller manger. Ils se rendirent dans un petit restaurant près de l'entreprise, restaurant qui servait de point de ralliement aux employés. Sai prit une table de deux et s'installa en face de Neji. Certains employés venaient se restaurer ici et en profitèrent pour saluer leurs patrons. Ils commandèrent et passèrent rapidement à table.

- Alors, est-ce que Sharingan a pu t'aider?

- Oui. se contenta de répondre Neji, qui souhaitait que son ami lâche l'affaire rapidement.

- Tu lui as confié ton secret, celui que tu n'as même pas voulu me dire?

- ...

- J'en conclus que oui...

- Excuses-moi.

- Tu n'oses même pas te confier à ton meilleur ami...je suis très déçu.

Sai prit un air abattu, espérant faire fléchir Neji, mais n'y parvînt pas. Sai l'observa attentivement, Neji était comme à son habitude, c'est-à-dire froid et renfermé, mais il sentait que ce dernier allait mieux, après tout, il le cotôyait depuis la maternelle...

- Je vais prendre rendez-vous avec Sharingan, mais pas pour la même chose que toi...

- Je m'en doute...mais...

- Qu'est-ce qui te turlupine? Dis-moi tout, honey...

- Je ne suis pas "honey" et j'aimerais avoir des renseignements sur Sharingan. Même si nous faisons que parler, je voudrais savoir ce que je dois éviter comme sujets...

- Il est assez mystérieux. Il est entré sur le "marché" il y a un peu moins de deux ans et il était d'emblée une poule de luxe, si tu me passes cette expression grivoise. Comme je suis un de ses réguliers- ne tire pas la tronche!- il s'est un peu confié. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il se prostitue pour sa famille qui a des dettes... c'est tout.

- Il est courageux...

- ...et très doué dans ce qu'il fait. Tu devrais l'essayer, il est très bien.

- C'est un être humain, Sai, pas un bout de viande.

- Il se vend, il met de côté sa dignité d'homme. Je n'ai pas à mettre les formes. Je suis désolé si je te choque, mais c'est ce que je pense.

- Tu ne mets jamais les formes. constata Neji.

- C'est ce qui fait mon charme. rétorqua Sai avec un sourire malicieux.

- Tu n'es pas charmant.

- Ca, c'est vraiment méchant.

Sai bouda un peu puis retrouva son cynisme habituel. Le déjeuner se passa et les deux amis se séparèrent. Neji se rendit à l'entreprise et Sai avait un rendez-vous. Un rendez-vous avec Sharingan. Il arriva à l'hôtel, monta jusqu'à la suite du prostitué qui l'attendait et entra. Itachi lui avait préparé son thé préféré et ils s'installèrent tous les deux devant la boisson chaude.

- Alors, il paraît que tu es le psy de Neji? demanda Sai.

- Il vous l'a dit alors...je sais que je suis en dehors de mes prérogatives. Je suis désolé.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu lui as fais beaucoup de bien. Combien je te dois?

- Rien. On n'a fait que discuter. Ce n'est pas ce à quoi vous vous attendiez...

- Il n'y a aucun problème. Je voulais que Neji se sente mieux, tu y es parvenu, peu m'importe le moyen.

- Je le revois la semaine prochaine.

- Il me l'a dit aussi.

Sai se rapprocha de lui et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il embrassa la nuque d'Itachi et caressa son épaule. Itachi se leva, il savait que Sai avait une préférence pour le faire dans le lit. Sai attrapa sa main au passage et ils allèrent ensemble dans la chambre où Itachi se déshabilla avant de s'allonger. Sai enleva sa cravate et s'assit. Il remarqua des traces de griffures et de morsures.

- Eh bien, tu as eu un client très brutal ou alors...

- ...ou alors c'est mon petit ami. C'est mon copain qui m'a fait ça.

- Tu as un petit ami? Bravo.

- C'est récent.

Sai sourit en déboutonnant sa chemise. Il lécha la nuque du jeune prostitué et passa ses mains le long de son corps.

- C'est dommage que tu interdises à tes clients de te marquer. J'aurais mieux fait que ton mec... chuchotta Sai à son oreille qu'il suçait.

- Vous vous valez...

- Je ne sais pas si je dois être flatté ou dépité.

- Il est très doué en uke. Tout comme vous l'êtes en seme.

- Je te remercie.

Sai finit par ouvrir son pantalon et le baisser. Itachi se laissait aller aux caresses de son client, il haletait sous ses baisers, sous sa chaleur.

- Mets-toi à quatre pattes. lui ordonna Sai dans un souffle.

Itachi s'éxécuta, il sentit Sai se positionner derrière lui et le frotter. Il gémit, Sai détacha les cheveux d'Itachi afin de mieux les empoigner. Itachi se raidit, collant son intimité contre la virilité déjà tendue de Sai. Ce dernier saisit un préservatif, se le mit et le pénétra doucement. Le prostitué cria pendant la pénétration. Le membre de Sai était en lui, cette grosseur qu'il avait appris à apprécier avec le temps commençait de légers déhanchements. Itachi gémit, il savait bien que Sai débutait lentement pour finir brutalement. Le corps de l'Uchiwa suivit le rythme imposé par l'autre jeune homme. Le plaisir s'emparait progressivement d'eux, Sai augmentait la cadence au fur et à mesure, ses coups de butoir étaient accompagnés par les gémissements et autres cris de plaisir d'Itachi. Quand Sai sentit qu'il atteignait l'orgasme, il accéléra le mouvement et prononça un prénom, celui qu'il chuchottait toujours avant les derniers coups de rein.

- ...Neji...

Itachi se cramponna davantage aux draps, ce prénom était le signal qui indiquait la fin proche. Sai bougea plus rapidement, s'enfonçant le plus loin possible en Itachi, touchant sa prostate. Le prostitué gémissait de plus en plus, et dans un dernier coup salvateur, ils se libérèrent. Sai se retira d'Itachi et s'effondra à côté de lui. Leurs deux souffles étaient courts, leurs corps dégoulinaient de sueur et le plaisir se lisait encore dans leurs yeux. Sai, après avoir repris une légère contenance, passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Itachi.

- C'est toujours aussi bon de le faire avec toi. déclara le jeune chef d'entreprise.

- Je vous remercie, Sai-san.

Itachi tourna sa tête vers le brun et plongea son regard noir dans celui de Sai. Un moment de silence s'écoula pendant lequel les deux amants s'observèrent tout en reprenant leur souffle.

- Cela fait longtemps que vous êtes amoureux de Neji-san? demanda brusquement l'Uchiwa.

- Ca m'apprendra à mélanger rêves et réalité...dit Sai sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Excusez-moi, ma question fut des plus indiscrètes. se contenta Itachi.

- Dix ans.

- ...

- Ca fait dix ans que j'en pince pour lui. J'ai vingt-deux ans, je suis tombé amoureux de lui à douze ans. Maudite puberté!

Un léger rire accompagna cette dernière remarque. Itachi, qui lui ne riait pas, caressa l'épaule de Sai.

- Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas réciproque, mon cher Neji est tout ce qu'il y a de plus hétéro. Ce serait merveilleux qu'il devienne gay ou bi, mais il ne faut pas rêver non plus...rajouta Sai.

- Il m'a dit qu'il était amoureux d'une certaine personne et que cet amour le faisait énormément souffrir. Je ne peux pas vous dire de qui il s'est épris, mais vous n'êtes pas le seul des deux à avoir une peine de coeur.

- Au moins, j'aurais appris qu'il est amoureux. Ca me fait mal, mais c'est la vie.

Itachi se serra contre Sai, le brun se nicha contre la nuque de l'Uchiwa. Itachi paniqua un peu quand il sentit le corps de son client trembler entre ses bras.

- Je suis désolé, Sai-san. Je ne voulais pas vous faire du mal. s'excusa Itachi.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est moi qui suis pitoyable.

Sai se blottit encore plus contre l'Uchiwa et finit par s'endormir dans son étreinte. Itachi caressa les cheveux de Sai pendant que de dernier dormait. Il se sentait coupable, mais d'un certain côté, il valait mieux que son client sache que son amour était épris d'un autre, que cette révélation le force à renoncer pour pouvoir enfin aller de l'avant. Itachi aimait bien ce client, Sai le payait bien, était un bon amant et ses vannes acides le faisaient rire. Le jeune client se leva au bout d'une heure de sommeil, confortablement lové contre Itachi. Il alla se doucher, s'habilla, paya et prit congé dans un silence de mort. Itachi se dit que le brun avait besoin de digérer l'info. Itachi rangea l'argent, alla se doucher rapidement, s'habilla et alors qu'il était en train de changer les draps, son portable vibra dans sa poche. Il déposa le drap sur le lit et attrapa l'appareil. Il avait reçu un message de Naruto qui l'invitait à la fête foraine. Itachi grimaça, il ne gardait pas un excellent souvenir de ces festivités, mais finit par accepter pour faire plaisir à son petit ami. Il prévint Naruto, puis Sasuke, prétextant aller passer la soirée avec un simple ami. Il finit ce qu'il avait à faire et l'après-midi passa rapidement. Il dîna dans sa suite, ayant rendez-vous avec le blond en début de soirée et alla se préparer. Il quitta l'hôtel, prit sa voiture et se gara sur le parking proche de la fête. Naruto n'était pas encore arrivé, Itachi était arrivé en avance. Il s'alluma une cigarette et observa d'un oeil distrait les badauds qui défilaient sous ses yeux. Itachi écrasa son mégot et sourit quand il aperçut un jeune garçon blond qui courait vers lui. Naruto s'arrêta devant l'aîné des Uchiwa avec les joues rouges et le souffle court. Il prit appui sur ses genoux le temps de récupérer son souffle et une fois cette chose faite, il se jeta sur Itachi et lui vola un baiser.

- Bonsoir! T'as pas attendu trop longtemps? demanda le blond.

- Non. Tu es à l'heure, je suis arrivé en avance.

Itachi déposa un baiser sur la joue de Naruto et lui prit la main. Le blond rougit légèrement avant de l'emmener vers les stands. Itachi Uchiwa était un tireur d'élite, rien ne lui résistait. Les cannettes, ballons, peluches et autres cibles avaient un ennemi dangereux. Itachi raflait tous les lots au tir à la carabine et autres. Ainsi, quand Naruto avait voulu le pingouin orange, il l'avait obtenu, de même que le chiot rouge avec le collier qui clignotait et l'ours en peluche marron de un mètre vingt. Le blond se trimballait dans la fête foraine, tenant fermement les lots gagnés par son petit ami avec fierté, provoquant la jalousie des enfants et des jeunes filles qui avaient un père ou un petit ami empoté. Itachi regardait Naruto qui trottait devant lui, satisfait par toutes les peluches que le brun avait remporté. Il s'arrêta devant un stand de tir et gagna un petit lapin bleu et blanc avec des grands yeux expressifs. Naruto l'avait voulu mais Itachi lui avait empêché de le prendre.

- Celui-là est pour moi! déclara-t-il à Naruto tout en lui tirant la langue avec malice.

Naruto s'empourpra devant l'air espiègle et mignon de son petit ami, bouda cinq minutes pour la forme et lui sourit de nouveau. Itachi Uchiwa était un tireur d'élite, certes, mais chaque héros a un point faible.

- Regarde Itachi!! Ce manège monte jusqu'à trente mètres au-dessus du sol! On va le faire!!

Itachi pâlit. Il avait le vertige. C'est en tremblant de tous ses membres que la terreur des ballons en baudruche monta dans la nacelle, mit la ceinture de sécurité et pria pour rentrer sain et sauf chez lui. S'il devait y rester, il espéra que Kakashi aurait la présence d'esprit de s'occuper de Sasuke...L'attraction commença, montant progressivement tout comme les battements cardiaques d'Itachi. Arrivés à trente mètres au-dessus du sol, la ville entière s'exposait sous leurs yeux.

- Itachi!! Ouvre les yeux!! C'est super beau!!

Le plus âgé des Uchiwa eut la bêtise de faire ce que son petit ami lui avait conseillé. Il poussa un cri de terreur quand il baissa les yeux; les gens étaient tout petits, il se demandait dans quel état serait son corps si la ceinture rompait. Il était en plein calcul quand la nacelle descendit brusquement et remonta à la même vitesse, faisant voir l'enfer sur terre à un Itachi qui voyait sa durée de vie diminuer à chaque seconde. Après cinq tours à cette cadence et des hurlements de terreur pure, Itachi pu enfin descendre, embrassant presque la terre qu'il se promit de ne plus jamais quitter. Naruto éclata de rire. Il avait vu le fier Itachi Uchiwa, pâle comme la mort, cramponné au siège de toutes ses forces et qui hurlait qu'il voulait descendre. L'Uchiwa n'avait que faire des rires de Naruto, il avait cru y passer. Il prit son lapin et la main de l'Uzumaki. Naruto, après ces émotions, se paya une barbe à papa qu'il partagea avec Itachi. Ils firent un dernier tour des stands, Itachi évita le manège de l'horreur comme la peste, craignant que Naruto ne veuille en faire un second tour et ils finirent par partir pour la plus grande joie de l'Uchiwa. Itachi reconduisit son petit ami chez lui. Arrivé devant la porte de sa maison, il embrassa Naruto avec avidité, entrant sa langue dans la cavité buccale du blond. Ils descendirent de voiture, Itachi ouvrit le coffre où il avait déposé les peluches et l'embrassa de nouveau. Ils partageaient un baiser enflammé quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre un homme brun, assez grand, avec des cheveux longs coiffés en une queue de cheval ébourriffée et qui se dirigeait vers eux. Itachi se décolla immédiatement de son petit ami.

- Bonsoir. fit l'inconnu. Je suis Iruka Umino, l'oncle de Naruto.

- Itachi Uchiwa, ravi de vous rencontrer. fit Itachi en tendant la main à l'autre homme.

L' Umino observa son neveu qui était littéralement collé au brun et il comprit le lien qui les unissait.

- Merci d'avoir pris soin de Naruto et de l'avoir ramené...

- Je vous en prie.

- Vous voulez entrer et boire quelque chose? proposa Iruka.

- Non, merci. C'aurait été avec plaisir mais il se fait tard et on m'attend chez moi...

- Une prochaine fois, alors...

- Je n'y manquerai pas...

Iruka s'inclina pour laisser le couple ensemble. Itachi et Naruto s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et le brun laissa son petit ami rentrer chez lui. Quand Itachi rentra à la demeure Uchiwa, il fut plus que surpris de voir que Sasuke ne dormait pas encore.

- Bienvenu à la maison, Itachi!

- Bonsoir Sasuke.

Dès qu'Itachi fut déchaussé, il fut enlassé par Sasuke. Kakashi qui avait suivi son plus jeune cousin, salua le plus âgé.

- Alors, tu as passé un agréable soirée avec ton ami? demanda le gris en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

- Oui, merci. répondit Itachi en lui lançant une oeillade assassine.

Sasuke se sépara de son frère. Il remarqua que son aîné tenait quelque chose dans sa main.

- Itachi, c'est quoi ça?

- C'est pour toi.

Il tendit la petit peluche de lapin à son cadet qui rougit violemment, bafouilla des remerciements tout en serrant l'animal contre lui. Kakashi sourit, c'était le grand retour du petit couple dans la version "petits cadeaux d'amour". Itachi alla s'installer sur le canapé, où comme d'habiude, Sasuke le rejoint, se blottissant contre lui alors que Kakashi prenait un fauteuil. Sasuke observait avec attention la peluche, il la serra contre lui, se colla à Itachi qui resserra sa prise et s'endormit en cinq minutes.

- Il t'attendait. Il se faisait du souci...expliqua Kakashi.

- Je m'en doute. Tu as raison, je suis son oreiller préféré...

Itachi déposa un baiser sur la joue de Sasuke avant de le regarder en souriant. Kakashi fit mine d'essuyer une larme.

- Vous êtes si mignons tous les deux...

- Arrêtes immédiatement...

- Comment va Naruto depuis ce matin? Votre première sortie en amoureux s'est bien passée?

- Tout va bien, merci.

Kakashi ne poussa pas plus loin. Itachi comtemplait la face endormie et sereine de son petit frère et eut un frisson quand il repensa au manège de l'angoisse...

Les jours passèrent. Naruto et Itachi sortaient ensemble depuis un mois. Neji venait voir Itachi et ils discutaient de son problème et de banalités pendant des heures et des heures. Sai était vite redevenu l'homme sarcastique qu'il avait l'habitude d'être. Itachi faisait toujours le même métier, au grand dam de Kakashi qui semblait avoir élu domicile dans la résidence de ses deux cousins. Une après-midi, alors qu'Itachi attendait Neji, son portable vibra. Sasuke l'informait qu'il passait la nuit chez un ami. Itachi lui répondit qu'il avait compris et lui souhaita une bonne soirée.

En fin d'après-midi, Sasuke arriva devant la maison de son ami. Le blond vient lui ouvrir, ils avaient du travail à abattre. Sasuke avait remarqué quelques petits changements chez lui. Le blond semblait plus épanoui, plus serein. L'Uchiwa avait remarqué les nombreuses marques de griffures qui ornaient le corps du blond et le fait qu'il boitait de temps en temps. Il en tira la brillante conclusion qui s'imposait: son ami avait un petit copain. Il monta dans la chambre du blond et fut surpris d'y trouver trois peluches, dont un ours énorme qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce. Sasuke savait que son ami était resté un grand enfant, il ne s'étonna pas plus que ça. Ils travaillèrent jusqu'à dix-neuf heures, heure à laquelle l'oncle du blond rentra de son travail.

- Naruto! Je suis rentré! cria Iruka de l'entrée.

- On arrive! lui répondit l'Uzumaki.

Sasuke suivit son ami dans l'escalier et rencontra l'homme qui avait la charge de son ami. Il l'avait déjà vu en photo, mais ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Naruto alla à la cuisine pour faire chauffer le dîner alors que les deux hommes se présentaient.

- Je suis Iruka, l'oncle de Naruto.

- Sasuke Uchiwa, heureux de faire votre connaissance.

Iruka leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Uchiwa? Tu lui ressembles un peu...

- Pardon? s'étonna Sasuke.

- Ah, excuses-moi. Tu ne connaitrais pas un Itachi?

- ...Pourquoi me posez-vous cette question? interrogea un Sasuke soupçonneux.

- J'ai rencontré un Itachi Uchiwa. C'est le petit ami de Naruto et tu lui ressembles énormément...

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sera: Voili voilou, le chapitre trois est bouclé...

Nana: T'es sadique de te barrer en vacances et de laisser tes lecteurs en plan...et en plus, tu nous a fait un lemon style fast-food...

Sera: Comme si tu ne me connaissais pas. La relation entre Itachi et Sai n'est pas primordiale, je peux me permettre de passer rapidement dessus. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, les autres citrons seront à baver. Je posterai la suite dès que possible...

Nana: Résumé long du prochain chapitre, peut-être, pour compenser...

Sera: Si tu veux: Prochainement, Dark, chapitre 4: La réaction de Sasuke, comment le cadet des Uchiwa va réagir? Je vous le dit, il va pas aimer du tout du tout le Sasuke. C'est son oreiller, merde!!

Nana: Tu t'éloignes, là.

Sera: Oups! Je reprends: ...donc, après la réaction de Sasuke, on va commencer à cerner l'autre facette de cette belle au bois dormant qui tient à son oreiller au combien sexy...Je m'égare de nouveau là...le dark-Sasuke va apparaitre...par contre, je ne vous dit pas ce qu'il va faire pour nuire au petit couple...

Nana:...

Sera: ...Quoi?

Nana: T'es nulle en résumé...

Sera: Je ne vais pas tout leur dire non plus...un peu de suspense que diable!! En tout cas, j'espère que vous passerez de bonnes vacances et que vous aurez réussi vos exams pour ceux qui en ont!! On se revoit bientôt pour la suite de Dark ( si j'ai encore des lecteurs...) Bisous à tous!!


	5. Chapter 5

Titre: Dark

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, mais leur torture est bien de moi...

Pairing: ...un peu de tout: du Sai / Ita, du Kaka / Saku (cité)...et plein d'autres

Note: Tout est parti d'une idée tordue créée par Nana et moi-même. Nous en prenons l'entière responsabilité.

Note 2: Fiction totalement OOC et UA, accompagnée de citron...

Dans cette fic, Itachi et Sasuke ont quatre ans d'écart. Itachi et Kakashi ont un an d'écart, Kakashi est le plus âgé des deux. ( J'ai oublié de le mettre au premier chapitre...parfois, c'est à se demander où j'ai la tête...)

Note: Je tape ce chapitre avant de partir définitivement en vacances. Je reviendrai peut-être début juillet mais rien n'est moins sûr, je ne promets absolument rien...

Note 2: C'est un chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude mais je l'ai tapé vite afin de ne pas laisser mes lecteurs face à cette interrogation: Mais que va faire Sasuke? réponse dans ce chapitre.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

- J'ai rencontré un Itachi Uchiwa. C'est le petit ami de Naruto et tu lui ressembles énormément.

Sasuke se figea. Avait-il bien entendu ce qu'il venait d'entendre? La fatigue l'aurait-elle conduit à avoir des hallucinations auditives? Il ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes et avant de prononcer le moindre mot, Naruto revînt de la cuisine où il les pria de se rendre pour diner. Sasuke lança un regard froid comme la mort à son ami, et l'espace d'une seconde, Naruto frissonna. Quand il se tourna vers Sasuke, ce dernier semblait le regarder de la même façon que d'habitude, c'est-à-dire de haut et avec un mépris moqueur. Naruto eût l'impression que ce regard n'avait jamais existé, mais connaissant l'Uchiwa, il avait raison de se méfier. Le dîner se passa bien, Sasuke fût d'excellente compagnie, il avait appris à se tenir correctement et à être courtois avec ses hôtes. Naruto l'observait à la dérobée. Ils étaient si semblables et si différents en même temps...Iruka, après le dîner se mit devant un bon film et invita les deux jeunes gens à le rejoindre. Ceux-ce déclinèrent l'invitation, ils avaient encore du travail à abattre. Ils passèrent dans la chambre du blond et sortirent leur travail. Vers les minuit, ils s'arrêtèrent. Naruto bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Sasuke rangea les dossiers dans son sac et lui souhaita la bonne nuit. Le blond se changea et se mit au lit dans lequel il s'endormit rapidement.

Tout était silencieux dans la chambre et ses environs. Naruto dormait comme un loir quand il se réveilla et se leva pour aller soulager une envie pressante. En sortant des toilettes, il bailla de nouveau et ne pensait qu'à retourner dans la chaleur de son lit. Il passa devant la chambre d'Iruka et crut entendre des petits gémissements et autres petits cris étouffés. Naruto ne s'en formalisa pas, peut-être que son tuteur et oncle faisait un rêve des plus agréables...il fût tiré de ses illusions quand il entendit son oncle prononcer quelques petits mots.

- Aaah, aahh, plus vite...Sasuke, plus vite...

Le blond crut faire un infarctus dans le couloir et se posa la même question que Sasuke s'était posé quelques heures auparavant: avait-il bien entendu ce qu'il venait d'entendre? En proie à un doute effroyable, il ouvrit le plus doucement possible la porte de la chambre. La pénombre y régnait, mais Naruto pouvait distinguer deux corps qui s'emmêlaient. Il entendait les petits cris de plaisir de son oncle, le lit qui tapait contre le mur, les souffles courts des deux amants et les grognements rauques de l'homme qui prenait son tuteur. Iruka s'accrochait au dos de son amant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Son corps ondulait en suivant le rythme qu'il lui imposait.

- Aaah, Sasu...ke, aah, aaahh...

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et posa sa main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher d'hurler. Sasuke était en train de coucher avec son oncle. Il recula sous le choc, les deux hommes étaient sur le point de conclure. Titubant, choqué, Naruto arriva péniblement dans sa chambre. Il se jetta sur le lit et mit son oreiller sur sa tête. Il était dégoûté, il venait de voir la chose la plus répugnante qui soit. Il se mit à trembler. Ses secousses durèrent un long moment qui apparut comme une éternité au blond. Il fallait qu'il se calme, qu'il se détende. Cependant, plus il essayait de faire le vide et plus la scène qu'il avait aperçu lui revenait en mémoire. Il sentit des larmes perler dans ses yeux bleus qui étaient agités comme une mer en furie. Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant tressaillir. Naruto retira sa tête de dessous l'oreiller et tomba sur Sasuke qui était vêtu d'un simple boxer comme seul vêtement. Le blond l'observa, horrifié. Il avait mal, tellement mal. Sasuke le fixait avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Il s'asseya sur le lit de Naruto et continua son observation.

- Pourquoi? T'es qu'un salaud... demanda le blond.

- Pourquoi quoi? T'es gonflé de me demander ça alors que tu sors avec mon frère...

Naruto se raidit et rougit. Il plongea son regard bleu dans celui obsidien de Sasuke.

- Si j'ai couché avec Iruka, c'était parce que toi, tu te tapes mon frère. Tu n'as pas pu te trouver mieux que lui, comme substitut?

- ...

- Après tout, c'est moi que tu veux, non?

Naruto détourna son regard.

- Tu te trompes Sasuke. C'est Itachi que je veux.

- Tu mens mal. Je sais que tu es amoureux de moi.

- C'est faux! s'exclama Naruto.

- Je ne supporte pas qu'on touche Itachi. L'idée que quelqu'un le touche m'est insupportable. Tu ne fais pas exception à la règle.

- ...

- Iruka est un très bon coup. J'ai pas eu à trop le manipuler pour qu'il enlève ses vêtements, s'allonge et écarte les jambes...

- Ferme-la! s'écria Naruto.

- Tu t'énerves? Ca devrait t'être égal, ton oncle a le droit d'avoir une vie sexuelle, que ce soit avec moi ou un autre ne devrait pas te déranger. A moins que...

- ...

- ... à moins que tu ne sois jaloux. continua Sasuke avec un sourire triomphant.

- T'es qu'un enfoiré.

- J'en conclus que oui.

Sasuke se rapprocha de lui et frôla sa joue. Naruto prit la main de Sasuke et la repoussa violemment.

- Ne me touche pas! lui ordonna Naruto.

Sasuke sourit de plus belle avant de recommencer à caresser la joue du blond. Naruto le repoussa de nouveau. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, Sasuke s'amusait à le torturer. L'Uchiwa trouvait son jeu de plus en plus amusant. Il était vraiment furieux, le blond n'avait pas le droit de s'approcher d'Itachi. Rien qu'à les imaginer ensemble, dans le même lit, Sasuke avait la nausée. Il s'approcha davantage de Naruto, passa sa main sur son visage plus fortement et ne laissa pas le temps à Naruto de l'enlever. Sasuke l'embrassa. Ses lèvres n'étaient pas simplement posées sur celles de Naruto, le baiser était fougueux et brutal. Sasuke força l'accès à la bouche de Naruto, entrant sa langue dans cette bouche chaude et tentante. Naruto vit ses soupirs de protestation étouffés dans ce baiser, bientôt, il abandonna sa résistance et participa à l'échange. Sasuke savoura la capitulation de Naruto, il avait le total contrôle de la situation. Quand ils se séparèrent, Naruto plongea ses yeux enfiévrés par le désir dans ceux de Sasuke. Le brun commença à embrasser la gorge de Naruto.

- Non... prononça faiblement Naruto alors que ses mains se posaient sur le corps de Sasuke.

Sasuke fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Il suça la nuque de Naruto, avec gourmadise et y laissa un suçon violacé. Naruto se cramponna à Sasuke en gémissant. L'Uchiwa faisait passer ses mains sur la peau hâlée de Naruto. L'Uzumaki gémit en rapprochant Sasuke de lui.

- Sasuke, je ne veux pas, arrêtes... chuchotta Naruto.

- Tu sais qu'entre ce que tu dis et ce que tu fais il y a une totale contradiction? Que dois-je croire? Tes paroles ou tes gestes?...

- ... Sasuke...

- Tes gestes.

Le brun enleva le haut du pyjama de Naruto afin de laisser ses mains et langue vagabonder sans entrave. Le blond émit un petit cri de plaisir en s'allongeant sur son lit. Sasuke se coucha sur lui, enserrant le corps de celui qui allait devenir son amant sous le sien. Naruto gémissait de plus en plus, la langue de Sasuke, experte en ce genre de plaisir, malmenait un des tétons de Naruto. Le brun se sentait bien, ce sentiment de domination et d'extrême facilité l'excitait. Ses mains se glissèrent sous le pantalon de Naruto ou sa virilité était déjà bien droite.

- Sa...Sasuke...ça suffit...stop!

Sasuke avait compris qu'il devait écouter le corps de Naruto et pas sa voix.

- Tu n'as pas envie de tromper mon frère, n'est-ce pas? demanda l'Uchiwa.

- Non, Itachi...

- C'est trop tard!

Sasuke baissa le pantalon et le caleçon de Naruto dans le même geste et s'empara de son membre, le léchant et le mordillant, faisant vivre un doux supplice à l'Uzumaki.

- Non...Sasuke...

Le blond passa ses mains sur la tête du brun, serrant des mèches de cheveux ébènes. Sasuke, tout en continuant son oeuvre, enleva son boxer et quand il sentit que l'Uzumaki était sur le point de venir, il se retira. Il écarta les jambes de Naruto, se plaça entre et frotta son membre contre l'intimité du blond.

- Non...Sasuke...non.

- Tais-toi. Tu es lourd.

Tout doucement, Sasuke pénétra Naruto. D'habitude, il préparait son amant, mais là, il voulait le faire souffrir. Il entra comme au ralenti dans l'antre chaud et serré de Naruto, voyant celui-ci se cambrer et gémir de douleur et de plaisir. D'un coup sec, Sasuke entra entièrement en lui. Quand il sentit son pénis qui était totalement dans le blond, Sasuke sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

- Tu vois, tu l'as trompé!

Naruto écouta les paroles de l'homme qui était entré en lui. Des larmes s'écoulèrent de ses yeux alors qu'il regardait celui qu'il aimait au-dessus de lui.

- Je vais te faire crier que tu m'aimes.

Après ces doux mots, Sasuke se déhancha lentement, le blond se cambra pour mieux l'acceuillir en lui. Pendant que les déhanchements de Sasuke gagnaient en intensité, Naruto se dit qu'il n'avait jamais connu un tel plaisir à être pris. S'unir avec Itachi était merveilleux, il se sentait bien quand l'aîné des Uchiwa le faisait sien, mais ce plaisir, celui que lui donnait Sasuke, dépassait bien celui que lui procurait Itachi. Le cadet des Uchiwa était un homme froid, manipulateur, qui avait une facette douce et aimante seulement avec son frère aîné. Itachi était la seule faiblesse de Sasuke, le seul être qu'il aimait et respectait. Son seul amour. Il était maladivement possessif, son frère était sa seule priorité. Naruto comprit son erreur. Itachi l'avait attiré de par sa ressemblance avec Sasuke, sa gentillesse avait séduit Naruto, pour lui, Itachi était un Sasuke version gentil, le Sasuke idéal. Malgré un mois en couple, les sentiments de Naruto n'avaient jamais dépassé le cadre du substitut, d'un faux sentiment d'amour. Là, uni avec Sasuke dans cette chaleur et ce plaisir, Naruto se sentit enfin comblé. Il faisait l'amour avec la personne dont il était amoureux. Cette révélation s'imposa à lui alors que Sasuke s'enfonça d'un coup plus sec et plus profond, ramenant Naruto à la réalité. Son corps était tendu, la seule chose qu'il désirait, c'était de sentir Sasuke encore plus profondément en lui, de ressentir davantage ce plaisir qui le foudroyait.

- Aaah, aaah, Sasuke...

- ...Si tu me dis encore "non", je te plante là...

- Aaah, aah, plus fort...aah...

Sasuke avait complètement le dessus sur l'Uzumaki. Il le pénétra plus fortement, faisant hurler Naruto de plaisir, tout avait disparu pour le blond à part cette étreinte. Ils gémirent de concert, les râles de plaisir de Sasuke étaient plus rauques que ceux de Naruto, leurs deux corps transpiraient et leur souffles étaient courts. Sasuke avait un but, il voulait entendre Naruto lui hurler ses sentiments. Il mit sa main sur la verge de Naruto et le masturba tout en continuant la pénétration. Le blond allait venir et en informa son partenaire. Sasuke sourit une nouvelle fois et posa son pouce sur le bout du membre tendu afin d'en empêcher la libération. Naruto grogna de frustation, il voulait jouir, être totalement consummé par ce plaisir.

- Sasu...ke, s'il-te-plaît...le supplia Naruto.

- Non...dis-le...

- Aaah, aaahh...

- Dis-le et tu jouis...

Pour appuyer ses dires, Sasuke augmenta la cadence. Il risquait de venir lui aussi, mais il tenait pour entendre Naruto prononcer les mots magiques.

- Dis-le...

- Aaah, aah...

- Dis-le...

- Je t'aime... Sasuke...

- Plus fort...

- JE T'AIME SASUKE!! hurla le blond, à bout.

Sasuke soupira de satisfaction et enleva sa main. Il fit quelques déhanchements qui l'emmenèrent, ainsi que Naruto, à se libérer. Sasuke éjacula dans l'intimité de Naruto dans un râle de satisfaction totale alors que Naruto se déversait sur la main et le ventre de Sasuke. Ils étaient à bout, physiquement parlant. Ils haletèrent et Sasuke se laissa tomber à côté de Naruto. Ils passèrent un moment sans rien dire, le silence de la pièce entrecoupé seulement par leurs respirations qui reprenaient peu à peu leur rythme normal. Après ça, le silence fût total pendant cinq bonne minutes. Naruto, qui était encore sous le coup de l'orgasme, était perdu dans les méandres du plaisir partagé avec l'être aîmé. Sasuke ne partageait pas ce charmant point de vue. Il avait bien profité de l'oncle et du neveu.

- Je t'avais dit que tu crierais que tu m'aimes... constata Sasuke.

Naruto s'empourpra et posa ses yeux sur l'homme qui étendu à côté de lui. L'acte avait été si brutal et passionné que la froideur de Sasuke blessa Naruto.

- Tu as trompé ton copain...et tu sors avec lui alors que tu es amoureux d'un autre. C'est minable.

Les paroles de Sasuke le blessèrent davantage.

- Tu me dis ça alors que tu as couché avec mon oncle et moi dans la même soirée, juste parce que tu as appris une nouvelle qui t'a contrarié. C'est minable aussi.

Sasuke rit doucement. Le blond avait de la répartie, c'est pour ça que d'un certain côté, il appréciait sa compagnie.

- Tu ferais mieux de rompre avec lui. Tu ne l'aimes pas et tu as couché avec un autre. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait te retenir auprès de lui?

- Tu fais tout pour qu'on rompe. Ne serais-tu pas jaloux toi aussi Sasuke?

Le brun lui lança une oeillade meurtière.

- Ca concorde. Si t'as baisé avec mon oncle, c'est pour me faire souffrir comme toi tu souffres de savoir l'être que tu aimes le plus avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tu es ignoble.

- Et pourtant, tu m'aimes. lui fit remarquer Sasuke avec ironie.

- On ne peut pas lutter contre ses sentiments. Tu es jaloux Sasuke.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux. Je ne veux pas qu'Itachi souffre.

- T'en es sûr?

- ...

- Je vais rompre. Itachi est un type bien. D'un côté tu as raison, j'ai pas à le faire souffrir, même si je sais que toi, tu continueras à me torturer.

Sasuke eut un rire amusé.

- Tu me connais bien.

- ...

- Une dernière chose, Naruto.

- Quoi encore?

- Si tu t'approche de lui après votre rupture, je te tuerais.

Naruto se tendit et fixa Sasuke. Il avait l'air sérieux, il n'hésiterait pas à le supprimer, cet homme était un glaçon indifférent au sort des autres.

- J'ai compris. répondit le blond dans un souffle.

Sasuke se leva, ravi d'avoir mis les choses au point. Il attrapa son boxer.

- Je vais rentrer chez moi. Tu remercieras Iruka pour son "hospitalité". Tu lui diras que j'ai été appelé pour le boulot... dit-il sans se retourner vers son ami.

Sasuke se rendit dans la chambre d'ami, enfila ses vêtements, rangea ses affaires et ses dossiers avant de quitter la maison de l'Umino et de l'Uzumaki. Dans sa chambre, dans le lit qui avait été le lieu de leur ébat, Naruto était roulé en boule dans les draps souillés de sueur et autre liquide blanchâtre. Il pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. C'était si bon, mais maintenant, il avait l'impression d'être réduit en miettes, comme si du paradis on l'avait précipité en enfer. Sasuke, lui, se moquait bien des sentiments de l'Uzumaki, il était parvenu à son but, à savoir séparer Itachi et Naruto. Il arriva bien vite à la maison, se gara dans l'allée, près de la voiture d'Itachi et rentra dans la demeure familiale. Il entra à pas de loup, sur la pointe des pieds et monta jusqu'à l'étage. En passant dans le couloir, il aperçut Kakashi qui dormait étendu sur tout son lit et qui était vêtu d'un pantalon rouge. Sasuke sourit et ferma la porte. Il s'arrêta devant une autre porte, celle de la chambre d'Itachi. Il hésita et finit par entrer. Itachi était allongé dans son lit couvert par des draps noirs, seul son torse nu dépassait des couvertures sombres. Ses cheveux détachés reposaient sur l'oreiller et la face de l'aîné des Uchiwa était sereine. Sasuke avança sa main et hésita. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se décida et la passa dans les longs cheveux noirs, doucement et tendrement. Itachi laissa un petit gémissement lui échapper lors de ce contact et Sasuke s'immobilisa. La respiration d'Itachi prouvait à Sasuke qu'il était assoupi. Il se détendit immédiatement. Les caresses de Sasuke étaient toujours aussi tendres, il contemplait le visage d'Itachi comme s'il était la chose la plus belle qui existait en ce bas monde. La main de Sasuke glissa jusqu'au visage de l'endormi et en frôla les joues puis les lèvres. Elles étaient si chaudes que Sasuke en rougit presque. Il enleva sa main et se pencha vers son aîné. Sasuke se tenait si près du visage d'Itachi qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle qui lui caressait le visage. Rougissant un peu plus, il franchit les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient, sentant son coeur qui battait plus vite à chaque seconde. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Itachi, s'enivrant de ce contact et profitant de leur douceur. Il se retira après quelques secondes de pur bonheur, il avait peur de le réveiller. Il saisit la couverture et couvrit Itachi. Il passa sa main une dernière fois sur la joue d'Itachi et sourit.

- Tu es à moi. Je ne laisserai personne d'autre s'approcher de toi. Tu es si beau...

Sasuke savourait ce toucher, la peau chaude d'Itachi sous sa main. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et se coucha contre lui. Sentant le parfum d'Itachi et la chaleur de son corps, Sasuke passa un bras en travers du torse d'Itachi, se nicha contre lui et s'endormit, serein et heureux.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sera, en train d'agoniser sur son clavier: J'ai réussi! Je l'ai tapé en...six heures intensives!!

Nana, qui a sorti les éventails avec des lapins et les secoue: Bravo!!

Sera: Je l'ai tapé en catastrophe, histoire de ne pas laisser mas lecteurs dans cette attente pendant trois mois...

Nana: Tu nous a même mis un citron...que du bonheur!!

Sera: J'ai faim!! Je veux manger!!

Nana: Après le résumé.

Sera: Tortionnaire. Ok, prochainement (en septembre, comme le prochain tome de Full Metal Alchemist...je sais, c'est hors sujet...), Dark, chapitre 5: aboutissement de la relation Itachi / Naruto, apparition d'un personnage qui est suceptible, violent et qui tient à sa moitié.

Nana: C'est qui?

Sera: Qui qui? ( ne voyez pas de sous-entendus, bande de pervers!!)

Nana: Ben, le nouveau personnage...

Sera: ...Surprise!!

Nana: Je vois...

Sera: Une dernière chose: Bon courage à Romeowyn et à tous ceux qui passent leur bac et autres diplômes. Comme je l'ai dit à une lectrice qui se reconnaitra, si moi j'ai eu mon bac, tout le monde peut l'avoir...je l'ai passé l'année dernière, et je l'ai eu...donc, vous l'aurez aussi. Mer!!

Nana: Le dernier mot est gracieux...

Sera: Toujours en train de rouspeter...Passez de bonnes vacances!! Bizous à tous!!


	6. Chapter 6

Titre: Dark

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, mais leur torture est bien de moi...

Pairing: ...un peu de tout: du Sai / Ita, du Kaka / Saku, du Sasu / Naru...et plein d'autres

Note: Tout est parti d'une idée tordue créée par Nana et moi-même. Nous en prenons l'entière responsabilité.

Note 2: Fiction totalement OOC et UA, accompagnée de citron...

Dans cette fic, Itachi et Sasuke ont quatre ans d'écart. Itachi et Kakashi ont un an d'écart, Kakashi est le plus âgé des deux.

Note de Merci!!: Je remercie tous mes lecteurs et ceux qui m'ont laissé une review au dernier chapitre. J'ai eu le temps de les lire, mais malheureusement pas celui d'y répondre ( à ma grande honte!! lol). Grossomodo, ce qui est revenu le plus souvent est: "Sasuke! Salaud!!". Et oui, c'est un salaud, mais il y a une raison à ça, je vous rassure. Merci de votre soutien, ça me fait énormément plaisir!!

Je suis désolée de vous proposer qu'un seul chapitre, le suivant est en cours d'écriture. Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai mis la suite d'Esprit d'entreprise et j'ai commencé une nouvelle fic, Le Beau au Bois ronflant, une parodie d'un conte de fées célèbre. Je prépare une autre fic également...tout ça pour vous dire que même s'il n'y a qu'un seul chapitre de Dark, je n'ai pas chômé...

Après ça, vous penserez tous que Naruto est une girouette...

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sasuke s'endormit, lové contre son frère. Vers les cinq heures du matin, Itachi ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se sentait d'attaque pour la journée. Il tourna la tête pour voir l'heure. Il comprit que malgré les apparences de grande forme, il passerait la journée totalement crevé, les réveils dynamiques le fatiguaient. Il tenta de se lever mais fût entravé par une chose posée sur son corps.

- Allons bon, qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce foutoir? Si c'est Kakashi, je le descend...marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Il se tourna du côté opposé au réveil pour tomber sur Sasuke.

- Mais, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? s'étonna Itachi d'une voix stridente mais basse cependant.

Itachi vit son petit frère qui dormait comme un bienheureux, blotti contre lui, vêtu d'une chemise et d'un pantalon. Itachi, qui dormait nu, attrapa le pantalon qu'il laissait toujours près de son lit et s'en couvrit, repoussant doucement Sasuke pour passer le vêtement. Ayant peur que son petit frère chéri ne s'enrhume, simplement allongé sur le lit et pas dans les couvertures, il manoeuvra de façon à le couvrir. Sasuke gémit dans son sommeil, étonnant Itachi, puis soupira de contentement, arrachant un sourire tendre à l'aîné des Uchiwa. Il observa Sasuke dans ses moindres détails, son visage fin et pâle où les rondeurs enfantines avaient laissé la place à une face d'homme, ses deux mèches noires qui retombaient sur son visage, offrant un contraste des plus saisissants et son corps était plus grand, musclé finement et élancé. Pour Itachi, Sasuke serait toujours le petit garçon qui courait après lui pour aller jouer ou se promener dans le parc voisin à la maison. Il passa sa main dans les mèches ébènes, elles étaient douces et brillantes, la lumière de la lune lui offrait des reflets plus clairs. Itachi le resserra contre lui, le visage de Sasuke atterit dans sa nuque et le souffle de ce dernier caressa sa peau. Il ressentait la chaleur de ce corps couché contre le sien, de son trésor le plus précieux. Il accentua sa prise. Il ne voulait pas le laisser s'en aller. Rien qu'à la pensée qu'un jour prochain il tomberait amoureux d'une personne quelconque, Itachi sentait une colère sourde gronder en lui. Il lui en ferait baver à l'heureuse élue. Cependant, Itachi savait que ce jour viendrait et préféra ne pas y penser. Le bonheur de Sasuke était la chose qui comptait le plus à ses yeux, et tant que Sasuke était heureux, tout allait bien. Par contre, si l'heureuse élue le faisait souffrir, il ferait de sa vie un enfer. Il eût un rictus à cette pensée, il avait quelques clients bien placés qui lui devaient des faveurs. Il resta couché contre Sasuke, somnolant légèrement jusqu'à ce que son réveil sonne les sept heures trente. Il pesta intérieurement contre cet objet odieux qui le ramena à la réalité. Il fixa le visage de Sasuke qui commençait à bouger, signe de son réveil imminent. Le plus jeune des deux frères se sentait enveloppé d'une douce chaleur, il était bien, si bien qu'il aurait aimé que cette sensation dure toute sa vie. Sasuke ouvrit un oeil, puis le second et fût surpris de se retrouver aussi près d'Itachi et dans ses bras. Il débuta la journée par un fard monumental alors qu'Itachi lui souriait tendrement.

- Bonjour Sasuke. sussura Itachi.

- Bonjour. répondit doucement celui-ci.

- Tu n'étais pas censé dormir chez Naruto? l'interrogea Itachi.

- Si, mais je ne me sentais pas bien et quand on a fini de bosser, je suis rentré. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé.

- C'est rien, j'ai juste été un peu surpris c'est tout. Tu te sens mieux?

- Oui. Merci.

Itachi lui sourit de nouveau et posa sa main sur le front de Sasuke pour voir s'il avait de la fièvre.

- Je crois que c'est juste de la fatigue, grand frère...

- Promets-moi de te reposer. D'accord?

Sasuke hôcha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris. Itachi frôla le visage de son cadet du bout de ses doigts et plongea son regard obsidien dans celui quasiment identique de Sasuke. Ses yeux se plièrent dans un mouvement rieur et il donna une petite tapette du bout de son index et de son majeur sur le front de son cadet.

- Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi? demanda Itachi.

- Me garder près de toi. répondit dans un souffle Sasuke.

- C'est une idée.

Sasuke rougit un peu devant l'air songeur d'Itachi.

- Enfin, heureusement que je me suis réveillé avant toi, j'ai pu m'habiller...

- T'habiller?

- Je dors nu. Remarque, tu as la même chose toi aussi, mais bon...

Sasuke passa d'une teinte rosée à une teinte pivoine sur l'ensemble de son beau visage. Il imagina Itachi, nu dans ses draps noirs, totalement assoupi et à sa merci. Il regretta de l'avoir recouvert au lieu de le découvrir. Il sentit une chaleur bien connue dans son bas ventre et pensa à une chose triste et chiante. Dans ces deux catégories, l'Uchiwa avait l'embarras du choix et son désir se calma rapidement. Itachi, inquiet, avait vu son frère passer du rose habituel au rouge le plus prononcé.

- Ca va Sasuke?

- Oui, oui... balbutia le cadet.

- Et si tu restais pour te reposer aujourd'hui? Je serais plus rassuré.

- Ca va aller, je vais me ménager.

Sasuke, qui avait calmé ses ardeurs, lui sourit de manière encourageante.

- Que vous êtes mignons...vous êtes enfin passés à l'acte? les questionna Kakashi qui s'était installé dans l'entrebaillement de la porte.

- Sasuke ne se sent pas bien. expliqua Itachi en tentant de garder son calme.

- C'est normal après la pénétration...continua Kakashi.

- Imbécile. Il est rentré parce qu'il était malade et il s'est couché près de moi... tu sais tout. commença à s'énerver Itachi.

- Zut...j'y aurais cru jusqu'au bout...

- Andouille. trancha Itachi.

Sasuke avait entendu la conversation de ses deux aînés et avait rougi un peu en entendant les propos de son cousin. Itachi et Kakashi se vannaient toujours autant, mais dans un esprit bon enfant. Kakashi lançait une vanne, Itachi y répondait, Kakashi rétorquait autre chose, Itachi s'énervait doucement, Kakashi le titillait encore et pour finir, Itachi le poursuivait pour le brutaliser. C'était toujours le même scénario. Itachi, comme dans le schéma précédemment cité, finit par délaisser son frère pour courir après Kakashi avec la ferme attention de l'enterrer dans le jardin. Ils descendirent tous les deux, courant dans l'escalier, Itachi pestant comme un putois. Kakashi se précipita vers la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrit et eu la surprise de sa vie en voyant une jeune fille qui s'apprêtait à sonner. Il resta planté devant elle, immobile, jusqu'à ce qu'Itachi le rattrape et lui flanque une tape sur l'arrière du crâne. Il aperçut la jeune fille et remarqua l'air "statufié" de son cousin. Avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, la fille arma son poing et balança un direct du gauche dans le ventre de Kakashi, qui s'effondra un peu sous l'impact. Itachi fût à la fois surpris, un peu horrifié et surtout admiratif.

- Un mois!! hurla-t-elle. Un mois que tu t'es barré sans coup de fil ou sans rien!!

Elle saisit le corps du gris et le secoua de toutes ses forces. Itachi se dit qu'il devait peut-être intervenir, il pesa le pour et le contre, ce spectacle était si intéressant. Ayant pitié de son cousin, Itachi mit sa main sur le bras de la fille et le serra de façon à la calmer. La jeune femme, lança un regard meurtrier à celui qui avait osé l'interrompre, puis se liquéfia devant le bellâtre torse nu qui la toisait de son regard noir et envoûtant comme la nuit.

- Tu es Sakura, c'est ça? demanda Itachi alors que Kakashi agonisait à ses pieds.

- Oui...et toi, c'est...

- Itachi, je suis le cousin de Kakashi.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe grand-frère?

Sasuke venait d'arriver. Inquiet du silence soudain, si peu commun aux disputes des deux cousins, il était descendu et était maintenant devant l'entrée. Sakura observait le nouveau venu avec un regard carnassier.

- Je te présente Sakura, la petite amie de Kakashi. Sakura, voici mon frère, Sasuke. présenta Itachi.

- Ravie de te connaître... répondit Sakura, une main sur le menton pour s'empêcher de baver devant les deux apollons qui étaient en face d'elle.

- Enchanté. se contenta de rétorquer un Sasuke pas du tout satisfait par le regard que la jeune femme posait sur Itachi.

- Elle a mit une sacrée pâtée à Kakashi... expliqua Itachi en montrant son cousin.

- Oh, mon pauvre amour!! Qui t'a fait ça? s'exclama Sakura.

- Mais toi, voyons...lui révéla Itachi.

Sakura prit son homme dans ses bras et le serra de sa force titanesque contre elle. Kakashi était comme dans un étau de fer, mais comme sa tête était entre les seins de la jeune femme, il prenait son mal en patience. Après les effusions, Sakura fût invitée à entrer dans la maison, les deux frères et le gris prirent ses bagages. Sasuke se mit aux fourneaux, alors que les trois autres s'installèrent autour de la table.

- Je suis venue de New York car Kakashi ne me donnait plus de nouvelles...

- Ca ne m'étonne pas de cette andouille...commenta Itachi.

- J'étais inquiète, ça faisait plus d'un mois que je n'avais plus de contact avec lui...

- Je suis désolé, ma petite fleur de cerisier. essaya Kakashi.

Sakura lui colla une droite.

- Si tu crois que tu vas réussir à te faire pardonner avec deux mots tendres, tu te plantes mon vieux!! vociféra la rose en le frappant.

- Sakura, tu vas finir par le tuer...lui indiqua Sasuke qui amenait le lait.

- Kakashi!!

La jeune fille pleurnicha de nouveau en tenant la dépouille de son cher et tendre fort contre son corps. Itachi s'amusait, le caractère de la jeune fille lui plaisait. Elle était à moitié folle de l'avis de Sasuke, mais Itachi aimait la voir tabasser Kakashi avant de l'étreindre et de l'embrasser. Il admirait surtout la force de la petite amie de son cousin, il aimerait bien avoir la même pour l'utiliser contre Kakashi quand ce dernier l'embêtait. Sasuke était moyennement emballé par la présence de la jeune femme dans leur maison. Il détestait surtout la façon dont elle regardait et s'adressait à Itachi. Sasuke était jaloux, personne n'avait le droit de convoiter Itachi, en particulier les filles un peu cruches comme elle. Kakashi filait doux, sa copine pouvait être aussi tendre que brutale, et actuellement, elle était en colère contre lui. Pour sa survie, il valait mieux qu'il se fasse tout petit. Sakura était au paradis ou presque. Elle avait retrouvé son petit ami adoré et en bonus, son chéri avait deux cousins des plus séduisants. Itachi était le gentil grand frère et Sasuke, le petit frère ténébreux. Elle allait se plaire ici...

- Voilà ton toast. lui dit Sasuke avec le maximum de politesse possible au vu de sa colère.

- Mercciiiiiiiiiiiiii!! lui répondit la jeune femme.

Elle se jeta avec avidité sur le toast, comme si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis trois ans. Elle s'empara de celui de Kakashi, qui protesta mollement et se tût totalement devant le regard noir que lui lançait la jeune femme. Itachi fit signe à Sasuke de lui en donner d'autres et Sakura avala le plat entier. Itachi réussit tant bien que mal à sauvegarder le sien et Sasuke avait arrêté la main de la rose quand elle s'approcha de son assiette. Après avoir mangé et bu, elle monta à l'étage et s'installa dans la chambre de Kakashi. L'Hatake, dans ses petits souliers, n'osa pas la contredire et Itachi la trouvait tellement tordante qu'il l'invita à rester chez eux autant de temps qu'elle le souhaiterait. Seuls dans la cuisine, Sasuke faisait la vaisselle alors qu'Itachi l'essuyait.

- Elle est marrante...déclara Itachi.

- Mouais, si tu veux...

- Il faut au moins une femme comme elle pour secouer cette grande feignasse. rajouta l'aîné.

- ...

- T'es sûr que ça va Sasuke? T'as l'air contrarié.

- Je vais rester ici aujourd'hui. J'ai pas envie d'aller en cours, je vais me recoucher.

- Ca me rassure. Reposes-toi bien, tu y retourneras demain...

Itachi se faisait plus de soucis pour la santé de Sasuke que pour son année universitaire. Le cadet des Uchiwa était le meilleur élève de sa classe, les cours l'ennuyaient énormément et il était sûr d'avoir son année. Itachi préférait le savoir à la maison à se reposer plutôt qu'à la fac, en train de dormir en cours pour compenser. Une fois la vaisselle finie, Sasuke monta dans sa chambre pour se mettre en pyjama alors que Kakashi s'habillait pour sortir avec Sakura. Le couple descendit, Kakashi passa dans la cuisine où Itachi finissait de ranger les bols.

- Je vais faire faire le tour de la ville à Sakura. Je ne pense pas rentrer de la journée.

- Amusez-vous bien. Tâche de revenir en vie!

- Je vais essayer...fit Kakashi, le regard lointain.

Itachi les vit s'éloigner, il entendit la porte d'entrée se fermer. Il était huit heures trente et Itachi ne travaillait pas ce jour-là. Il fit un rapide ménage dans la cuisine et dans le salon et monta à l'étage pour voir Sasuke. Le plus jeune des Uchiwa était couché dans son lit mais ne dormait pas. Il fixait le plafond. Ces derniers temps, il ne s'était pas ménagé. Entre son boulot et Itachi, il avait de quoi faire. Son frère aîné apparut dans l'entrebaillement de la porte et entra dans la chambre. Il s'assit sur le lit de son cadet et lui sourit.

- Kakashi et Sakura sont partis pour la journée, et comme aujourd'hui je ne travaille pas, je vais pouvoir m'occuper de toi. énonça Itachi.

Quand Sasuke l'entendit, il s'empourpra légèrement et se blottit davantage dans les couvertures. Itachi rit avec douceur et Sasuke se maudit de rougir autant. Comment arrivait-il à rougir autant quand Itachi prononçait des mots assez innocents? Décidément, il était tombé bien bas...Il était tout à ses spéculations alors qu'Itachi l'observait, perdu dans ses pensées. Sasuke ne remarqua même pas qu'Itachi se couchait à côté de lui. Sasuke frissonna quand il s'en aperçut, Itachi se cala contre lui, passant un bras sur le corps de Sasuke pour le maintenir davantage contre lui.

- Itachi...bafouilla Sasuke.

- Je vais rester près de toi, comme avant quand tu étais malade. trancha Itachi.

Sasuke le regarda et sourit. Il poussa son frère qui protesta avant de tirer les couvertures et de l'en recouvrir. Itachi ne se gêna pas pour se coucher sous les chaudes couvertures et ferma les yeux une fois bien installé contre Sasuke. L'Uchiwa qui était censé se reposer se trouvait incapable de fermer l'oeil. Itachi avait posé ses mains autour de Sasuke et le maintenait dans sa chaleur. Le plus jeune n'avait pas l'esprit à dormir, loin de là. Il imaginait des choses pas très catholiques et naturellement, son entrejambe commençait à se manifester. Sasuke grogna mentalement, cette pression dans son bas ventre se faisait de plus en plus présente. Il craignait qu'Itachi se rende compte de la situation et tenta de se calmer. C'était la deuxième fois en même pas une heure, si le reste de la journée devait être comme ça, il violerait Itachi d'ici peu.

- Sasuke...enlève ta main de mon ventre...chuchotta Itachi, les yeux fermés.

Sasuke finit d'exploser, il bafouilla quelques excuses et poussa un peu son bassin l'air de rien. Itachi soupira de satisfaction, être contre Sasuke comme ça lui rappelait de bons souvenirs. Quand ils étaient enfants, leur père n'était presque jamais à la maison et leur mère était assez occupée également, Itachi s'occupait de son cadet, que celui-ce se porte bien ou mal. Il restait auprès de Sasuke et s'arrangeait pour qu'il aille rapidement mieux. Ils passèrent la journée au lit, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Comme Itachi l'avait prédit, il dormit comme une masse à la suite de son réveil brutal, dans le lit de Sasuke qui aurait aimé que son frère ne parte jamais. Itachi se leva à midi pour réchauffer un plat qu'il apporta à son petit frère. Ils mangèrent ensemble puis se recouchèrent.

- On a rien fait de la journée...constata Itachi.

- C'est pas grave. Ca faisait un moment qu'on avait pas passé une journée entière seulement tous les deux.

Sasuke se serra contre Itachi qui embrassa le sommet de son crâne. Ils étaient en train de se câliner quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se ferma, Kakashi et Sakura étaient rentrés. Sakura les appela, Itachi et Sasuke décidèrent à contre-coeur de les rejoindre. Sakura frétillait de joie. Kakashi et elle avaient passé la matinée et l'après-midi à faire les boutiques et Kakashi avait acheté tout ce que Sakura voulait. Ils étaient rentrés avec des sacs pleins les mains, Kakashi s'était fait pardonné.

- Tu sais y faire...accepter ses moindres caprices pour te faire pardonner...t'es moins débile qu'il n'y parait...commenta Itachi.

- T'as pas ce problème, toi...répondit Kakashi avec un gros sous-entendu.

- T'as une copine Itachi? demanda Sakura.

Sasuke tendit l'oreille. Il voulait voir ce qu'allait répondre son frère.

- Non, j'ai pas de copine...

" J'ai un copain" pensa l'Uchiwa. Sasuke avait entendu, il n'avait pas à se soucier d'une fille. Une fois Naruto évincé, il aurait la voie royale... Il sourit, il touchait au but. Vers les dix-huit heures, on sonna à la porte. Sasuke avait été réquisitionné de force par Sakura qui lui montrait tout ce que Kakashi lui avait offert. Itachi se dévoua pour aller ouvrir.

- Naruto! s'exclama Itachi avant de l'enlasser.

- Itachi...j'étais venu voir comment allait Sasuke...

- Ca me fait plaisir que tu viennes voir mon petit frère chéri, mais tu pourrais dire que tu es aussi venu pour me voir...bouda Itachi.

- Ne boudes pas, s'il-te-plaît...je voulais te voir aussi.

- Je préfère ça...

Les mains d'Itachi descendirent sur les fesses du blond et il le tira pour le faire entrer dans la maison. Dans l'entrée, Itachi posa ses lèvres sur celles de Naruto, qui entoura le cou du brun de ses bras et approfondit le baiser. Kakashi, qui se demandait qui ça pouvait bien être et qui ne voyait pas revenir son cousin, se dirigea vers l'entrée et trouva Itachi et Naruto en séance d'embrassades passionnées intensives. Il toussa un peu pour manifester sa présence, les deux amants se séparèrent et le regardèrent. Ils se tenèrent par la main devant le gris.

- Vous êtes terribles en pleine action...déclara le gris.

- Aussi terribles que Sakura. rajouta Itachi avec un sourire.

L'Hatake frissonna.

- C'est qui Sakura? interrogea Naruto.

- C'est la petite amie de Kakashi. Elle a une force phénoménale, il vaut mieux être avec elle que contre elle. lui expliqua Itachi.

Itachi l'attira dans le salon et à la vue de Sasuke, ils se lâchèrent. Sasuke observa le blond, il eût un petit rictus moqueur au souvenir de la nuit passée.

- Naruto est venu te voir, Sasuke. Il s'inquiétait pour toi. Tu as un bon ami, petit frère.

- Je le sais, je le sais...répondit Sasuke avec le même rictus.

- Naruto, je te présente Sakura ma petite amie. fit Kakashi en montrant la jeune femme au blondinet.

- Salut! Je suis Naruto Uzumaki.

- Sakura Haruno, ravie de faire ta connaissance.

La rose fit la bise au blond, faisant tiquer légèrement Itachi. En un mois, Itachi s'était progressivement attaché à son petit copain. La candeur, l'innocence, la joie de vivre et le caractère optimiste de Naruto avaient conquis un Uchiwa qui était assez réticent au début. Ce dernier avait même de plus en plus de difficultés à exercer sa profession, il culpabilisait de coucher avec d'autres alors qu'il était casé avec un garçon aussi charmant. Cependant, tout charmant qu'il était, Naruto avait aussi des côtés fatiguants. Il était si dynamique qu'Itachi avait parfois du mal à le suivre. Il lança un regard assez chaud à Naruto qui répondit par un petit sourire. L'Uchiwa se pencha à l'oreille de Naruto et y sussurra.

- J'aimerais leur dire pour nous deux. Je me moque de la réaction de Sasuke, s'il nous aime, il sera heureux pour nous. J'en ai marre de me cacher.

Le blond rougit alors que Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

- Tu es d'accord? l'interrogea Itachi sur le même ton.

Naruto lança un regard à Itachi, il vit que celui de son amant était rempli de tendresse et regarda Sasuke du coin de l'oeil. Un Sasuke qui s'énervait doucement car il les voyait chuchotter entre eux et ne comprenait rien à la conversation. Naruto était désespéré. Il voyait qu'Itachi attendait une réponse, puis il constata que Sasuke tirait la tête et il repensa à la nuit précédente. Il se sentait mal, très mal. Arriverait-il à vivre avec Itachi alors qu'il avait couché avec son frère dont il était amoureux? Parviendrait-il à aimer Itachi comme il aimait Sasuke tandis qu'il l'avait trompé? Les yeux tendres d'Itachi le poignardaient sans le faire exprès. Il avait dit à Sasuke qu'il allait quitter son frère, mais y arriverait-il? Itachi était adorable, Naruto savait que Sasuke ne lui montrerait jamais autant d'affection qu'Itachi, que ce dernier était incapable de lui rendre l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui. De plus, en une seule nuit, Sasuke l'avait fait souffrir, tellement souffrir. Il avait passé le reste de la soirée à pleurer, roulé en boule dans les couvertures. Itachi était capable de sentiments, il ne lui aurait jamais fait de plan aussi cruel que Sasuke. Itachi le fixait alors qu'il réfléchissait.

- Naruto? l'appela-t-il doucement.

- Je suis d'accord.

Naruto avait maintenant une nouvelle résolution: celle de faire souffrir Sasuke autant que ce dernier l'avait fait souffrir. Il vit un sourire étirer le visage d'Itachi et le lui rendit. L'Uchiwa se pencha en avant et l'embrassa d'abord avec douceur puis plus fortement par la suite. Sasuke crût faire un arrêt cardiaque, Naruto, qui l'observait en embrassant Itachi, jubila devant la tête déconfite de son "ami". Kakashi était en train de discuter avec Sakura quand il tourna la tête juste un instant et resta coi devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il fit passer ses yeux du couple au petit frère d'un des deux amants pour observer Sasuke et graver son visage désenchanté dans sa mémoire et pour l'éternité. Sakura, en bonne fan de yaoi, fixa le couple avec intérêt et en gloussant. Deux beaux jeunes hommes qui s'embrassaient devant elle, c'était rare. Sasuke était en mode "bug". Il voyait les choses, son esprit les enregistrait mais il était incapable de réagir. Kakashi s'amusait comme un fou, il avait bien fait de rester. Le plus jeune des deux frères reprit peu à peu le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit. Il essaya de demeurer le plus digne possible, de garder contenance et surtout de maîtriser la pulsion meurtrière qui grandissait en lui. Les deux hommes se décollèrent et observèrent l'assistance.

- Naruto est mon petit ami. déclara Itachi. Je tiens à lui et je me fiche de vos commentaires.

- J'ai rien à y redire, j'étais déjà au courant...rétorqua Kakashi.

Sasuke et Sakura fixèrent le gris, l'un avec colère et l'autre avec jalousie. Il avait un couple si mignon sous la main et il n'avait même pas pensé à l'appeler...Sakura décréta que Kakashi avait une nouvelle chose à se faire pardonner. Sasuke se disait qu'il était entouré de menteurs et de cachottiers.

- Je suis avec vous à cent pour cent! ajouta la jeune fille en levant le pouce.

Sasuke savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose assez rapidement. Il réunit toute la force, l'habileté, le self-control et son sourire le plus convaincant pour prononcer une phrase qu'il espérait être suffisament convaincante.

- Je suis heureux pour toi, grand frère. Si tu es comblé, le reste m'importe peu. fit Sasuke avec un sourire hypocrite.

Ces mots lui avaient écorché la bouche. Devant l'air ému et satisfait d'Itachi, Sasuke se dit que son bobard était passé. Il soupira intérieurement tout en regardant Naruto. Le blond le narguait, il lui souriait. Sasuke comprit que la guerre pour Itachi était ouverte.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Je suis sensée revenir le 16 juillet!! Je posterai donc la suite à ce moment là. Bisous à tous!


	7. Chapter 7

Titre: Dark

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, mais leur torture est bien de moi...

Pairing: ...un peu de tout: du Sai / Ita, du Kaka / Saku, du Sasu / Naru...et plein d'autres

Note: Tout est parti d'une idée tordue créée par Nana et moi-même. Nous en prenons l'entière responsabilité.

Note 2: Fiction totalement OOC et UA, accompagnée de citron...

Dans cette fic, Itachi et Sasuke ont quatre ans d'écart. Itachi et Kakashi ont un an d'écart, Kakashi est le plus âgé des deux.

Le petit coin blabla de Seraphita-qui-explique-pourquoi-le nouveau-chapitre-de-Dark-n'a-pas-été-posté-le-16-comme-prévu-mais-maintenant: Je ne sais pas si vous lisez mon autre fic, le Beau au bois ronflant ( fille qui fait sa pub...), mais j'ai eu quelques soucis qui ont retardé mon retour sur Toulouse. Je passe ma vie à l'auto-école dans l'espoir fou, insensé, irraisonnable...de passer mon permis. Depuis début juillet, j'enchaîne leçon sur leçon, jour après jour, tellement je suis un danger publique. Le 16 et jours suivants, mon GM ( Gentil Moniteur) ne m'a pas laissé le moindre répit, je suis même restée seule comme une tâche à la maison alors que le reste de ma famille était en vacances juste pour ces put de leçons. Du coup, j'ai pas pu revenir le 16 comme c'était initialement prévu, mais seulement maintenant. Je profite de l'absence de l'examinateur qui est malade et ne fait donc pas passer les permis de cette fin juillet pour me casser fissa-fissa sur Toulouse afin de poster. Encore désolée pour mon retard, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, j'aurais été là le 16...

C'est un chapitre transitif et court. Je voulais m'arrêter à un moment précis. Je vous posterai le suivant le plus rapidement possible, et pour vous consoler, il y aura du citron...

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

La guerre pour Itachi était déclarée, et Sasuke avait déjà un plan pour gagner la bataille. Naruto lui jettait des regards hautains et moqueurs, il n'allait pas abandonner sans avoir fait souffrir un maximum l'homme qu'il aimait et qui l'avait traité comme un moins que rien. Il enlassa la taille d'Itachi et posa un baiser dans sa nuque, faisant sourire ce dernier. Sasuke préféra faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu, il fallait qu'il reste calme pour mener son idée à bien. Sakura boudait, un couple yaoi si mignon à portée et elle n'était pas au courant de la situation. Elle observait discrètement les deux amants et Sasuke qui gardait son air impassible. Kakashi se délectait de la situation, il allait rester plus longtemps pour voir l'évolution de la situation et la contre-attaque de Sasuke. Même si le plus jeune des Uchiwa le démentait ardemment, Kakashi avait perçu les yeux énamourés que Sasuke posait sur son frère. Il s'amusait, New York avait beau être une grande ville remplie de distractions, aucune d'elle ne valait ses deux cousins et leurs sentiments. Naruto demanda à son petit ami la permission de passer la nuit avec lui, Itachi la lui donna, trop heureux de dormir auprès du blond. Sasuke sentit que cette nuit allait être spéciale. Kakashi se dit que le spectacle commençait. Le dîner se passa bien, Sasuke s'était démené en cuisine pour extérioriser, cuisiner le calmait. Itachi s'assit entre son frère et son petit ami, qui se jettaient des regards froids comme la glace dès qu'Itachi avait le dos tourné, provoquant l'hilarité à peine dissimulée de Kakashi. Il riait comme un demeuré et à voir l'air hébété d'Itachi qui ne comprenait rien à la situation rajoutait à cette joie. Après le dîner, ils se placèrent sur les canapé et fauteuils. Sakura était confortablement installée sur les genoux de son chéri qui lui trouvait plus d'attrait aux trois hommes qu'au navet que la télévision avait l'outrecuidance de diffuser. Il faut révéler que ce qui se passait sur le canapé valait le coup d'oeil. Itachi était assis au centre du canapé, à sa droite, fidèle à son habitude, Sasuke s'était vautré sur son frère. Naruto était ventousé à Itachi de l'autre côté, et quand les regards du blond et du plus jeune des bruns se croisaient, ils s'envoyaient des éclairs. Kakashi se pencha à l'oreille de sa moitié, lui chuchotta les grandes lignes de ce qui se passait et titilla son intérêt de fan de yaoi avec la mention inceste en bonus. Elle se mit à scruter encore plus férocement que le gris les actes des trois hommes et commentait le tout à l'oreille de son amour.

- Je parie sur le blond. énonça Sakura.

- Je mise sur Sasuke. Il a l'air de cacher des choses et j'ai plus confiance en lui pour s'emparer du coeur du seigneur des glaces.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on parie? l'interrogea Sakura.

- Si tu gagnes, je t'offre les chaussures que tu veux et toi, le volume collector de Icha Icha Paradise. Ca te convient?

- Ca roule. Go Naruto!! scanda doucement la jeune femme.

Kakashi lui sourit. S'il perdait, elle serait contente et s'il gagnait, elle lui ferait la gueule étant donné que Sakura était une mauvaise perdante. Il soupira, il était tombé sur un cas. Itachi était prit en sandwich entre son frère et son petit ami. Sasuke, qui avait passé la journée au lit avec Itachi ne se sentait pas fatigué, de plus, il voulait rester un maximum de temps possible près de son frère pour ne pas le laisser seul avec Naruto. Au bout d'un moment, Sakura, fatiguée par le voyage et par la journée passée à faire les boutiques, salua les Uchiwa et le blond avant d'aller se coucher. Kakashi, qui espérait certaines choses, prétexta la fatigue pour aller rejoindre la jeune fille. Une beuglante sonore se fit entendre. Sakura venait de faire comprendre à son petit ami que ce soir elle voulait dormir et pas s'occuper de quelque autre manière que ce soit. Kakashi s'avoua vaincu et se coucha contre elle, son menton posé sur le sommet de son crâne.

A la fin du film, les trois hommes montèrent à l'étage. Arrivés là, Sasuke souhaita la bonne nuit à Itachi en l'enlassant et en l'embrassant et envoya un signe de tête à Naruto, que ce dernier lui rendit, car Itachi les observait. Il rentra dans sa chambre et se jeta sur le lit. Il repensa à cette après-midi de rêve où il avait été seul avec son frère, elle lui paraissait être si lointaine, Sasuke avait peur de le perdre à chaque instant. Il ne tolérait pas l'idée que le blond se serve de lui afin de se venger. Leur différend les concernait tous les deux, pas Itachi. Sasuke ferma les yeux et soupira plus fortement. La pièce voisine à la chambre de Sasuke était celle de Kakashi et de Sakura. La jeune fille s'était endormie mais Kakashi n'y arrivait pas. Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour qu'il puisse s'endormir. Les murs étants faits de papier maché, il entendit le soupir de Sasuke et sourit. Il avait vu juste, seul un amoureux pouvait soupirer de la sorte. Il attendit que le sommeil vienne le chercher, se doutant que Sasuke aurait plus de mal que lui à le trouver. Une série de petits gémissements de plaisir se fit entendre, Itachi devait profiter de sa soirée avec Naruto. A cette pensée, le gris fronça les sourcils, il était jaloux parce que son cousin s'envoyait en l'air alors que lui devait s'abstenir. Il pensa à Sasuke dans la chambre voisine et tenta d'imaginer la tête du brun à l'entente des gémissements d'Itachi. Sasuke était sur son lit, il entendait nettement l'ébat qui unissait son frère et celui qui fût son amant. Il avait les yeux écarquillés, il tremblait et il avait l'impression que son coeur s'éffritait davantage de seconde en seconde. Les cris se firent plus puissants, suivant l'étreinte qui devait unir les deux amants. La voix rauque de plaisir d'Itachi se faisait entendre, il demandait à Naruto de lui faire telle ou telle chose, apparemment, c'était son tour d'être uke. A ce constat, Sasuke frissonna de dégoût, il imaginait Naruto qui souillait, car c'était le terme qui convenait le plus à cet acte, le corps de son frère bien aimé. Il avait envie d'hurler, de courir dans la chambre de son frère et de les séparer, d'envoyer le blond dehors et de supplier Itachi de le quitter. Il n'en pouvait plus, il croyait exploser. A ce moment-là, Sasuke n'était plus jaloux, il avait carrément envie de tuer l'Uzumaki, de le massacrer de ses mains. Ce sentiment dépassait la jalousie et cependant, il réussit à se contrôler, il pensait à son plan. Sa résolution prit un coup vers la fin de l'acte, quand Itachi, proche de la délivrance, hurla les mots suivants:

- JE SUIS A TOI NARUTO!!

Sasuke resta un moment sous le choc et réussit à se ressaisir, ce n'étaient que des mots après tout. Se promettant de séparer le blond et son frère, il se coucha et s'endormit assez rapidement. Un Uchiwa était doué en matière de vengeance, celui-là avait arrêté son plan, il fallait qu'il reste calme pour atteindre son but.

Dans sa chambre, Kakashi se demanda comment Sasuke allait réagir et plus ça allait, plus il s'interrogeait sur la paire de chaussures qui ferait plaisir à Sakura.

Itachi entourait le corps de Naruto de ses bras. Le blond, qui était habituellement uke, lui avait demandé d'être le seme juste pour cette fois-ci et Itachi avait accepté. Après tout, un couple est fait de concessions, et celle-là ne dérangeait pas Itachi. Le blond avait sa tête posée sur le torse d'Itachi et il pouvait entendre le coeur de l'Uchiwa qui battait doucement. Itachi passait sa main dans les cheveux dorés de son amant.

- C'était super. déclara Naruto.

- Je sais. C'est normal. fit Itachi d'un ton léger.

- T'es d'une modestie...le taquina Naruto.

Itachi bascula sur le blond qui n'avait pas bougé et qui l'observait avec un peu de moquerie beaucoup de tendresse. Le brun caressa la joue de Naruto lentement, il plongea son regard dans celui de son petit ami.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Sasuke? Vous vous êtes fâchés? demanda l'Uchiwa.

- Pardon? répondit Naruto, surpris.

- Vous pensiez que je n'avais rien remarqué? Je suis peut-être plus âgé que vous mais je ne suis pas encore sénile. déclara Itachi.

- On s'est un peu disputés, mais c'est pas si important...expliqua Naruto, en espérant que le brun laisse tomber cette histoire.

- Vous vous êtes disputés? A propos de quoi? persista le brun.

- Une broutille. éluda Naruto. Ce n'est pas sérieux.

Itachi scruta Naruto, il semblait au blond que le brun essayait de lire en lui. Itachi, après un moment d'instense observation, s'avança un peu et posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'Uzumaki.

- J'espère que vous vous réconlierez bientôt. fit Itachi avec un doux sourire.

- ...

- Ca me ferait de la peine que tu sois brouillé avec mon cher petit frère. rajouta-t-il.

- Dis, Itachi...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Tu l'aimes comment, Sasuke? questionna le blond après une hésitation.

Itachi écarquilla les yeux et observa Naruto avec une nouvelle attention.

- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça? l'interrogea Itachi.

- Par curiosité...s'il te plaît.

- ...

- Itachi...

- ...

- ...

- C'est mon trésor.

Ce fût au tour de Naruto de fixer Itachi avec étonnement.

- Ton trésor?

- Je l'aime à en mourir.

Naruto le détaillait avec stupeur. Le ton sur lequel Itachi avait déclaré cet amour immense ne laissait pas la place au doute. Naruto comprit grâce à cette simple déclaration que l'amour que Sasuke portait à son aîné avait une certaine réciproque. Itachi semblait déconnecté momentanément de la réalité. Son esprit vagabonda pendant quelques minutes avant de se reconcentrer sur son amant. Pendant ce temps, Naruto n'avait rien dit, il s'était contenté de regarder Itachi en train de planer. Quand le brun se mit à le papouiller de nouveau, Naruto se laissa faire. Il restait avec l'aîné des Uchiwa simplement pour se venger de Sasuke, rien d'autre. D'un certain côté, il pouvait aussi le considérer comme son rival en amour. C'est parce que Sasuke était amoureux d'Itachi que Naruto ne pouvait pas l'avoir, et le pire est que cet amour était partagé d'une manière particulière. Itachi l'embrassa pendant un petit moment, s'allongea contre le blond et se blottit contre lui avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Naruto, après avoir lancé un dernier regard à l'homme qui était assoupi contre lui et après avoir soupiré, le rejoignit dans le pays des rêves.

Le lendemain, Sasuke fût le premier à se réveiller. Il se sentait bien, de bonne humeur malgré la nuit et ce qui s'était passé entre son frère et son ami. Il s'étira lentement puis plus vigoureusement. Le soleil éclairait sa chambre et dessinait des ombres de différentes intensités sur les murs beiges et le plafond blanc. Sasuke se leva et descendit à la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il mit son joli petit tablier et commença à faire cuire les toasts. Depuis que Sakura vivait avec eux, il devait en faire une double quantité. Cependant, il préférait faire cuire deux fois plus de toasts que d'en donner un seul à Naruto, mais, dans l'optique de la réalisation de son plan, il devait apparaitre comme un petit frère qui tenait à son aîné et qui faisait des efforts pour supporter que ce dernier lui préfère quelqu'un d'autre. Sasuke devait jouer les enfants jaloux et possessifs, rien de plus. Il mit le casque de son mp3 sur ses oreilles et entendit la musique. Il se déhancha lentement, en rythme avec la mélodie et ce, tout en faisant cuire les toasts. Quand cette besogne fût terminée, il déposa les toasts cuits et tout ce qui était nécéssaire au petit-déjeuner sur la table. Il changea la musique, un rythme plus rapide succéda au premier, Sasuke bougea un peu rapidement. Ca l'amusait et le détendait. Il sourit, il se sentait bien. Il tourna sur lui-même et se trouva en face de son frère qui le regardait depuis un petit moment. Itachi s'était calé dans l'embrasure de la porte et l'observait avec tendresse. Gêné, Sasuke s'arrêta en rougissant. Il éteignit son baladeur et baissa les yeux. Itachi eût un petit rire.

- Tu bouges très bien de si bon matin, petit frère.

- ...

Sasuke se posa silencieusement près de la table. Il n'osa pas lever la tête jusqu'à ce qu'Itachi pose sa main sur son crâne et lui sourit avec tendresse. Sasuke lui rendit son sourire et s'approcha de lui jusqu'à se nicher dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Sasuke? demanda Itachi.

- Je vais bien, Itachi, ne t'en fais pas.

- Je suis désolé Sasuke.

- Pourquoi es-tu désolé? Tu n'as rien fais de mal...

- Je suis désolé pour Naruto et moi, hier soir.

- ...Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu es un homme et tu as certains besoins, c'est normal.

Itachi s'empourpra. Il n'aimait pas parler de sexualité avec son petit frère, ça le dérangeait d'entendre ce genre de mots prononcés par Sasuke.

- ... Sasuke...

- ... Itachi...

Le plus jeune releva sa tête et plongea son regard obsidien dans celui de son aîné. Le monde sembla s'effacer autour d'eux. Itachi resserra inconsciemment son étreinte, rapprochant davantage Sasuke de lui. Le cadet des Uchiwa se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa un tendre baiser sur la joue de son aîné. Itachi savoura le contact des lèvres de Sasuke sur sa joue. Décidément, il était dingue de son petit frère.

- Grand frère...

Sasuke resserra son amour contre lui une dernière fois avant de le relâcher et de lui sourire à nouveau. Itachi sentait son coeur qui s'accélérait, qui s'emballait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que son frère le serrait et l'embrassait. Il se sentit déçu quand Sasuke le lâcha, il s'assit silencieusement à table. Quelques minutes après, Naruto, à moitié endormi, arriva dans la cuisine, précédé par Kakashi. Le blond marcha jusqu'à Itachi et se nicha dans ses bras, posant un baiser dans sa nuque pour lui souhaiter le bonjour. Sasuke lui fit un acceuil chaleureux, différent de la veille. Il se montra poli et courtois envers l'Uzumaki, surprenant Itachi et étonnant Kakashi qui se demandait ce que cela pouvait bien dissimuler. Naruto n'était pas dupe, il savait que le comportement de Sasuke n'était qu'une façade et que celui-ci avait un plan en tête. Il fit comme si de rien n'était, rentrant dans le jeu de Sasuke et en plus, il faisait plaisir à Itachi par la même occasion. Ce dernier était satisfait de voir son petit ami et son petit frère rabibochés mais se doutait bien qu'il y ait quelque chose en-dessous. Ils allèrent se préparer, Itachi amena et déposa Sasuke et Naruto près de leur fac, puis alla à son travail. Kakashi était seul à la maison, ce qu'il venait de voir lui donna l'impression d'un calme avant la tempête.

Le soir, Sasuke rentra avant son frère. Il salua Sakura et Kakashi qui se câlinaient dans le salon, plia son travail et se mit aux fourneaux en attendant son frère. Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer et se précipita vers son frère. Itachi eût à peine le temps d'ouvrir les bras que Sasuke s'y engouffra sans ménagement.

- Bienvenu à la maison Itachi! s'exclama Sasuke.

Il posa un nouveau baiser sur la joue d'Itachi, faisant de nouveau s'emballer son coeur. Sasuke eût un sourire espiègle et mutin, il fit un clin d'oeil à son frère et retourna à la cuisine. Itachi était paumé, il ne savait plus où il en était. Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi au moindre geste que pouvait faire Sasuke? Il était en train de devenir barge. Il ne voulait pas toucher Sasuke. Surtout pas ça. Il tenait à lui, Sasuke était l'être le plus précieux qui foulait le sol de cette terre. Il ne pouvait pas le toucher, lui faire subir "ça". Il soupira pour se calmer, pour tenter de refroidir ses pensées tumultueuses. Il pénétra plus en avant dans la demeure et s'installa avec son cousin et sa petite-amie. Comme tous les soirs, ils mangèrent avec animation, ils s'installèrent devant le film, et comme à son habitude, Sasuke se cala contre son frère. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule fraternelle et passa son bras autour de sa taille. Itachi se demandait si ses joues avaient toujours leur couleur d'origine, se rassura en constatant que rien n'en était et jeta un coup d'oeil à Sasuke qui commençait à s'endormir. Le film se termina, Kakashi et Sakura précèdèrent Itachi qui portait un Sasuke dans ses bras et ils allèrent se coucher. Itachi mit Sasuke dans son lit et le borda. Il alla se coucher à son tour alors que son cadet venait d'ouvrir les yeux...

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Moui, je sais, ce chapitre est un peu bizarre et s'arrête de façon tout aussi bizarre. J'en suis consciente et le fais sciemment. Je veux préciser qu'il y a une bonne raison à cette fin, le prochain chapitre débutera par une petite chose qui vous fera plaisir et que vous devez attendre impatiemment...


	8. Chapter 8

Titre: Dark

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, mais leur torture est bien de moi...

Pairing: ...un peu de tout: du Sai / Ita, du Kaka / Saku, du Sasu / Naru...et plein d'autres.

Note: Tout est parti d'une idée tordue créée par Nana et moi-même. Nous en prenons l'entière responsabilité.

Note 2: Fiction totalement OOC et UA, accompagnée de citron...

Dans cette fic, Itachi et Sasuke ont quatre ans d'écart. Itachi et Kakashi ont un an d'écart, Kakashi est le plus âgé des deux.

Note de Seraphita: Un mot: Merci. Merci de m'avoir permis de dépasser les soixante-dix reviews pour ma fic, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir. Merci à tous les lecteurs et reviewers pour votre lecture et vos commentaires, c'était si gentil que j'ai failli en pleurer ( auteur très émotive) . Généralement, je réponds aux reviews, mais comme je ne suis que peu de temps sur Toulouse, je les lis mais n'y réponds pas. Je reviens officiellement vers la mi-septembre, et je pourrai poster,encore un peu de patience! Merci à tous une fois encore!

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Itachi ouvrit un peu la fenêtre avant de se coucher. Les nuits de cette fin de printemps annonçaient un été chaud et suffocant, et tous les habitants de la maison ouvraient les fenêtres de leurs chambres respectives pour faire entrer un peu d'air. Itachi n'échappait à cette règle et avant de se mettre au lit, il le fit. Nu comme à son habitude, il se coucha entre les draps, repoussant la couette qu'il n'avait pas pensé à ranger et se blottit. Itachi tourna et retourna dans son lit, il ne trouvait pas le sommeil les nuits où il faisait trop chaud. Il attendait donc pour s'endormir quand il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir doucement et se refermer tout aussi doucement. Immobile, il observa le nouveau venu qui se dirigeait vers son lit à pas feutrés. Il ouvrit discrètement les yeux pour voir Sasuke se coucher à côté de lui. Itachi se dit que son frère n'arrivait pas à dormir lui aussi et ne s'inquiétait pas plus que ça lorsqu'un léger détail attira son attention. Le Sasuke qui venait de s'allonger contre lui n'était vêtu en tout et pour tout que d'un seul vêtement: son petit tablier rose. A cette révélation, Itachi écarquilla les yeux et ne pût empêcher quelques rougeurs de se loger sur ses pommettes. Il y avait de quoi rougir: son frère était venu dans sa chambre en pleine nuit avec un tablier en guise de pyjama. Ce n'était pas bon pour lui, surtout pour ses hormones qui commençaient à le travailler. Sasuke se colla contre le corps de son aîné avant de murmurer son prénom d'une voix rauque et sensuelle. Le cerveau d'Itachi lui disait de ne pas bouger, de faire le mort jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse et parte mais son corps ne l'entendit pas de cette manière. Itachi tourna la tête vers Sasuke et le fixa dans les yeux. La main du plus jeune caressa sa joue et Sasuke s'approcha davantage de lui. Itachi se redressa et le repoussa.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire Sasuke? demanda Itachi.

- Je te veux. Ne te refuses pas à moi.

Sasuke s'approcha, Itachi constata qu'il avait les joues rouges et les yeux brillants d'envie et d'une certaine crainte. Lentement, Sasuke réduisit la distance qui les séparait avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Itachi tendrement. Ce dernier, d'abord surpris, tenta de le repousser avant de participer. Sasuke gémit de satisfaction dans ce baiser qui devînt rapidement enflammé et passionné. Itachi s'accrochait à lui, mettait sa langue dans la bouche de son homologue, enlaçant sa partenaire avant de la dominer. Sasuke se laissait faire, il avait ardemment désiré ce baiser. Itachi passa ses mains sur le corps de son cadet, d'abord timidement puis plus fortement, serrant ce corps adoré avec de plus en plus de forces. Les baisers qu'ils partageaient étaient fougueux et brutaux, ils avaient l'impression qu'ils ne pourraient pas survivre si leurs bouches n'étaient pas unies. Sasuke finit à cheval sur son aîné, les jambes reposant de chaque côté de son corps alors qu'Itachi lui caressait le dos avec force. Quand leurs regards brillants se croisaient, ils pouvaient y lire du désir et l'envie qui se faisait de plus en plus forte. Itachi faisait en sorte que ses mains caressent le plus de peau possible de Sasuke. Il les faisait aller toujours plus bas, passant sur le noeud du tablier, résistant à l'envie de le défaire, et caressa la chute des reins de son cadet. Sasuke ondulait du bassin contre Itachi. Son membre bien éveillé frottait le ventre d'Itachi qui était dans le même état que lui. Itachi n'y tînt plus et posa ses mains sur les fesses de Sasuke, arrachant un gémissement de plaisir à ce dernier. Le plus âgé se mit à les masser plus fermement, faisant gémir Sasuke de plus en plus fortement. Itachi ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin. Il attira Sasuke contre lui, le collant à son torse et le souleva légèrement. D'une main, il sépara les fesses du plus jeune alors que de l'autre, il caressait cette intimité encore vierge. Le cadet serra Itachi contre lui, embrassant sa nuque et criant de plaisir. Itachi le renversa sur le lit, l'allongeant en lui écartant les jambes. Il pu admirer le visage rouge de Sasuke, ses lèvres pulpeuses, ressentir son souffle court contre son visage et voir ses yeux animés par le désir. Itachi sourit, il le trouvait beau et attirant quand il était dans cet état. Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement. Ses mains caressèrent le torse imberbe de Sasuke, et descendèrent lentement jusqu'à l'entrejambe de Sasuke. Itachi souleva le tablier et prit la verge de son cadet dans ses mains et le masturba en observant le plaisir déformer le visage de son cadet. Itachi ne voyait pas le pénis de Sasuke mais il le sentait, chaud et dur, dans sa main. Il embrassa son amant tout en continuant de titiller son sexe. Sasuke se perdait dans un plaisir inconnu. Il écarta davantage les jambes et enserra la taille de son amour avec. Itachi délaissa momentanément la hampe de son frère pour surélever son bassin. Dès que ce fût fait, il glissa ses doigts dans la bouche de Sasuke qui les lécha et les mordilla en comprenant la suite des événements. Itachi ne tînt plus, il fallait qu'il le fasse sien, qu'il le pénétre immédiatement. Sa main humidifiée passa entre les fesses de Sasuke, un doigt se pressa contre son intimité avant d'y accéder doucement. Sasuke se cambra en sentant ce doigt qui bougeait en lui, puis poussa un petit cri quand un second, puis un troisième vinrent le rejoindre. Il s'accrochait aux draps, laissant le contrôle total à Itachi qui savourait cette domination. De l'avis d'Itachi, Sasuke était prêt à l'accueillir en lui. Il retira lentement ses doigts, attrapa le lubrifiant et en étala généreusement sur sa verge sous le regard plus qu'impatient de Sasuke. Dès que ce fût fait, il se pencha, posa les jambes de son cadet sur ses épaules et pressa son pénis contre l'orifice de Sasuke. Il entra au ralenti dans cet antre chaud et doux, la dernière chose qu'il voulait était de le blesser. Sasuke se tordait pour recevoir son frère en lui.

- Itachi...ah, ah...entre...entre...

Et Itachi accéléra la cadence jusqu'à être totalement dans son cadet. Itachi laissa un instant à Sasuke pour qu'il s'habitue à sa présence en lui, mais le cadet était aussi impatient que lui. Il donna un coup de bassin, ce qui fit gémir Itachi et l'aîné débuta ses déhanchements. Il fit des aller-retours, doucement d'abord puis de plus en plus vite, donnant du plaisir à Sasuke, cherchant ce point en lui qui les emmenerait tous les deux au septième ciel. Sasuke était cambré à l'extrême et ne retenait pas ses cris. Itachi bougeait inlassablement et sourit quand il sentit tout le corps de Sasuke réagir. Il venait de trouver ce point magique et chacuns des déhanchements qui suivirent avaient ce point pour finalité. Itachi le toucha encore et encore, embrassant Sasuke, le caressant alors que les mains de son cadet lui griffaient le dos. Itachi ressentait une chaleur et un plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais connu, il avait l'impression d'être enfin entier. C'est avec cette impression qu'il se libéra en Sasuke...

Itachi se redressa en sursaut, le souffle court. Il était en sueur, l'esprit embrumé par le plaisir qu'il croyait avoir prit et le corps tremblant. Un rêve. Il venait de rêver de cette étreinte avec son frère. Il sentit quelque chose de chaud et de collant qui coulait entre ses cuisses et à l'intérieur des draps. Il soupira, il avait éjaculé dans ses draps tellement ce qu'il avait ressenti avait été fort. Après s'être calmé, il s'assit correctement dans son lit et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Comment avait-il pu rêver de ça? Il avait poussé le délire jusqu'à imaginer Sasuke seulement vêtu d'un tablier et frémissant de plaisir entre ses bras. C'était sûr, il devait envisager de se faire soigner.

De son côté, Sasuke s'était réveillé après qu'Itachi ne l'avait amené dans sa chambre. Il attendit d'entendre la porte de la chambre de son aîné se fermer et se leva. Il attrapa son téléphone portable et sélectionna un numéro dans le répertoir. Après cinq minutes de conversation, il raccrocha l'appareil. Satisfait, il se coucha.

Le lendemain, Itachi fût le premier de la maisonnée à se réveiller. Il avait passer une nuit affreuse, assis la plupart du temps sur son oreiller et calé contre le haut de son lit. Il réfléchissait à ce rêve étrange. Et si ce rêve signifiait ses véritables sentiments? Et s'il était attiré amoureusement par Sasuke? Il frémit et rougit à cette pensée. Il se leva et s'habilla avant de descendre à la cuisine. Il s'installa à table et se servit un verre de lait. Sasuke arriva peu de temps après, en pyjama et en se frottant les yeux. Dès qu'il vit son frère aîné, il se dirigea vers lui pour avoir son câlin matinal. Itachi se raidit et rougit en repensant à son rêve. Sasuke se colla à lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue pour lui souhaiter le bonjour. Itachi essaya de se maîtriser et d'avoir l'air normal, c'est-à-dire heureux et détendu. Sasuke lui sourit et alla préparer les toasts. Peu de temps après, et alors que l'aîné des Uchiwa faisait le vide de son esprit dans le but de se calmer, Kakashi arriva. Il s'installa à côté du plus âgé de ses cousins et salua Sasuke qui faisait le service.

- Sakura n'est pas avec toi? demanda Itachi en buvant une lampée de son café.

- Elle dort encore. Elle a eu une nuit agitée. Y'avait un débile mental qui gémissait des trucs style: "Sasuke...aah, oui! Sasuke!"...et ça l'a empêchée de dormir. Tu saurais pas qui c'est par hasard? questionna Kakashi avec un air entendu alors qu'Itachi s'étouffait avec son café.

- Pas la moindre idée...j'ai rien entendu.

- C'est normal puisque c'était toi qui prenais ton pied, andouille!

Itachi lui lança un regard noir et s'apprêtait à rétorquer quelque chose de bien cinglant quand Sasuke arriva tout sourire. Itachi fût refroidi sur l'instant et se contenta de lancer une oeillade tueuse à son cousin, oeillade qui fût accueillie par un sourire vicelard. Il pesta silencieusement un moment, puis décida d'abandonner, après tout, on ne choisissait pas ses rêves, même si celui-là était particulièrement...était particulier. Itachi alla se préparer en évitant soigneusement la chambre où dormait Sakura. Il s'habilla, attendit Sasuke dans l'entrée qui tardait à venir, demanda à Kakashi de garder la maison jusqu'à leur retour sans faire de bêtises et emmena Sasuke à la fac avant de partir à l'hôtel. Itachi avait une dure matinée qui l'attendait. Il débutait à neuf heures avec Sai, qui adorait coucher le matin avant d'aller travailler, une séance avec Neji pour laquelle il fallait prévoir des mouchoirs et, pour terminer en début d'après-midi, il recevait un nouveau client. Que du bonheur! Il s'assit sur un fauteuil et alluma une cigarette. Il fumait de plus en plus ces derniers temps, même Naruto lui en avait fait la remarque. Il soupira avant de tirer une bouffée. Sai arriva quelques minutes après.

- Toi, tu viens de fumer...constata le client.

- Bonjour Sai-san. déclara Itachi d'une voix sèche.

- Ah, oui! Bonjour Sharingan. finit par lâcher le brun avec un sourire.

- ...

- Tu m'as l'air d'être de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, encore plus que d'habitude...plaça Sai.

- ...

- Allons-y.

Et ils s'enfermèrent dans la chambre à coucher. Une heure et demie après, Sai sortait de la suite. Neji devait arriver à onze heures, ça laissait un peu de temps à Itachi pour prendre une bonne douche. A onze heures tapantes, Neji frappait à la porte. Itachi, propre et changé, alla ouvrir. Le Hyûga avait encore des peines de coeur. Itachi avait beau lui conseiller de laisser tomber, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Itachi servit un café à son hôte qui lui parla de l'anniversaire de mariage prochain de sa cousine avec son amour secret. Itachi soupira intérieurement, ça n'en finirait jamais.

- Le pire, c'est que toute la famille quitte la maison pour la leur laisser...rajouta Neji, perdu dans ses pensées et dans la contemplation de sa tasse de café.

- Et vous, vous avez prévu quelque chose? demanda Itachi par politesse.

- Je sais pas encore. Je verrai, c'est dans moins d'un mois, j'ai encore un peu de temps...

"- Ca promet! pensa le prostitué. A ce rythme-là, il va finir au Prozac!". L'heure avança lentement mais sûrement et Neji, après quelques recommendations avisées mais généralement peu écoutées d'Itachi, sortit de la pièce. Itachi soupira de nouveau. Il faudrait qu'il pense à augmenter ses tarifs pour des cas comme Neji...Le nouveau vînt dans l'après-midi, un homme blond aux longs cheveux et au caractère peu serviable qui s'appelait Deidara et qu'Itachi espèra ne plus jamais revoir. Il fit un peu de rangement et rentra chez lui vers les seize heures. Il trouva Sakura avachie sur Kakashi et évita son regard. La rose sourit d'un air entendu et observa l'aîné des Uchiwa.

- Tu as bien dormi Itachi? le questionna la rose avec un sourire.

- J'aurais aimé que ça dure un peu plus...rétorqua Itachi avec une certaine ironie.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de rêver de ça? De ce que j'ai entendu, tu passais un excellent moment...

- Super. trancha mollement Itachi, soucieux de clôre le débat.

- C'était comment? questionna Kakashi, piqué par la curiosité.

- Je ne vais pas te raconter non plus. C'était un rêve érotique particulièrement gênant. Point final. J'apprécierais assez que vous arrêtiez de m'en parler, s'il-vous-plaît.

- Pourquoi? C'est drôle de voir le grand Itachi Uchiwa prêt à commettre l'irréparable avec son adorable petit frère...ça vaut le coup!

- Kakashi, si je peux coucher avec Sasuke, dis-toi que je suis capable de venir t'étrangler dans ton sommeil. répliqua Itachi.

Kakashi se stoppa net, Sakura avait les yeux qui brillaient, elle venait de trouver un homme qui était capable de maltraiter le gris aussi bien qu'elle. Elle vit Itachi qui se dirigeait vers sa chambre et ne remit plus son rêve sur le tapis. Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, Itachi entreprit de se changer. Il passa un pantalon en toile noire accompagné d'un petit haut sans manches de la même couleur. Avec la chaleur qui se faisait de plus en plus oppressante, son métier le fatiguait davantage. Heureusement que sa suite était climatisée, sinon le brun ne tiendrait pas. Il s'allongea sur son lit et s'alluma une autre cigarette en soupirant. Il était d'humeur mélancolique. Il finit sa cigarette et resta sur son lit pendant une heure, heure durant laquelle il s'endormit. Itachi était fatigué, fatigué par son boulot, fatigué par son cousin qui l'enquiquinait mais surtout, il était fatigué par ses hormones qui le poussaient à désirer son Sasuke. Il s'endormit sans s'en apercevoir. Au bout d'un moment, il sentit quelque chose qui lui frottait la joue, un peu comme une douce caresse. C'était chaud et tendre à la fois. Itachi, apaisé par ce simple contact, ouvrit lentement les yeux. Sasuke se tenait près de lui, assis sur le bord de son lit et qui le regardait en lui souriant. Itachi plongea son regard dans celui de son cadet et cette même sensation de paix totale prit possession de lui. Sasuke lui avait embrassé la joue et maintenant, il faisait aller et venir sa main sur le visage de son aîné.

- Tu t'étais endormi, grand frère. Ca fait longtemps que tu es rentré?

- Je ne sais pas. Quelle heure est-il? demanda Itachi d'une voix pâteuse.

- Près de dix-huit heures. Je viens d'arriver.

- Ca fait près de deux alors...répondit finalement l'aîné.

Itachi vit que Sasuke remontait sa main afin de la passer sur ses cheveux. Le visage du plus jeune était doux et serein. Itachi sentit les battements de son coeur qui s'accélèraient doucement. Sasuke se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Je vais boucler mes devoirs et je vais cuisiner ton plat préféré. Tu peux rester encore un peu au lit si tu veux. Kakashi et Sakura sont allés faire des courses.

Sasuke finit par lui faire un câlin et quitta la chambre de son frère. Itachi fixa l'emplacement que son frère venait de quitter avec une certaine tristesse. Il secoua énergiquement la tête pour chasser cette idée de son esprit et se recoucha sans se rendormir pour autant. Vers les dix-neuf heures, Kakashi et Sakura revinrent les bras chargés et rangèrent les courses dans les placards. Peu de temps après, Sasuke descendit et se mit aux fourneaux. Itachi pouvait sentir l'odeur de sa bonne cuisine de sa chambre et descendit dans le salon. Kakashi et Sakura lisaient le programme télé de la soirée, ils virent l'Uchiwa s'installer avec eux mais n'y prêtèrent pas plus d'attention que ça. Sasuke arriva pour leur dire que le repas cuisait et se posa contre Itachi, comme tous les soirs. Il discuta avec son cousin et sa petite amie alors que son frère aîné l'observait discrètement. Sasuke était très beau, cela n'était pas nouveau, gentil, adorable, câlin, doux, intelligent et quand il était avec lui, il se sentait bien. C'était normal étant donné qu'il n'avait que rarement quitté son cadet depuis sa naissance et qu'il avait toujours été là pour lui. Sasuke était son idéal, son trésor adoré mais il ne fallait pas non plus que ça tourne à l'inceste. Tout ce qu'Itachi voulait, c'était le bonheur de Sasuke...et Sasuke le voyait comme son grand-frère protecteur. Il fallait qu'il se calme, qu'il chasse ce rêve et ne s'en préoccupe plus. Et Itachi n'était pas libre, Naruto partageait son quotidien... Il soupira et sourit quand Sasuke lui adressa la parole. Il retourna à la cuisine et quelques minutes après, ils passèrent tous à table. Itachi se resservit deux fois, au grand plaisir de Sasuke qui aimait voir son frère manger ce qui lui préparait. Surtout que ce repas là était spécial, il y avait autre chose que des épices dans la sauce. Après le repas, Itachi s'assit sur le canapé, bientôt rejoint par Sasuke qui se vautra sur lui comme à son habitude. Sur un fauteuil voisin, Kakashi avait chaud. Il n'était pas le seul, Sakura aussi. Ils se regardèrent et ne dirent aucun mot avant de se lever brutalement, saluer rapidement les deux cousins et de foncer vers leur chambre. Itachi les observa quitter la pièce alors que Sasuke souriait discrètement. Son plan fonctionnait...


	9. Chapter 9

Titre: Dark

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, mais leur torture est bien de moi...

Pairing: ...un peu de tout: du Sai / Ita, du Kaka / Saku, du Sasu / Naru...et plein d'autres.

Note: Tout est parti d'une idée tordue créée par Nana et moi-même. Nous en prenons l'entière responsabilité.

Note 2: Fiction totalement OOC et UA, accompagnée de citron...

Dans cette fic, Itachi et Sasuke ont quatre ans d'écart. Itachi et Kakashi ont un an d'écart, Kakashi est le plus âgé des deux.

Vous voulez une bonne nouvelle? Je suis rentrée! Oui, amis lecteurs, vous n'aurez plus à attendre un mois pour avoir la suite de ma fic. Je voulais aussi vous dire que j'ai réussi l'exploit miraculeux d'avoir mon permis de conduire. Comme quoi, tout arrive...Félicitations à ceux d'entre vous qui ont eu leur Brevet/ Bac/ année d'université. Bravo!

La fin de ce chapitre va énormément vous plaire...

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Itachi avait vu le gris et la rose quitter précipitamment le salon. Il les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent la pièce. Il sentait Sasuke qui soufflait doucement dans son cou, signe que ce dernier n'allait pas tarder à partir pour le doux pays des rêves bleus. L'aîné entendit des bruits de pas précipités à l'étage, puis plus rien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent encore, ces deux nigauds? demanda Itachi plus pour lui-même que pour Sasuke.

- Va savoir ce qui peut se passer dans leurs cerveaux malades...répondit le cadet d'une voix pâteuse.

Il baîlla, se blottit davantage contre Itachi malgré la chaleur presque estivale et s'endormit. Le plus âgé des deux Uchiwa observa son jeune frère s'assoupir et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Moins de cinq minutes après, Itachi ne fût jamais autant heureux que Sasuke soit endormi. De drôles de bruits, semblables à des petits cris de plaisir, résonnaient dans la maison, le brun eut la réponse à sa question. Il rougit légèrement, son cousin et sa petite amie prenaient du bon temps ensemble. Si Sasuke avait été réveillé, il n'aurait pas su où se mettre et comment réagir dans une telle situation. Il resserra Sasuke contre lui et regarda la télévision comme si de rien n'était. Le film se finit, Itachi monta et coucha un Sasuke endormi et en passant dans le couloir, il entendit le couple qui remettait le couvert. Il hésita à frapper à la porte, ces deux bestiaux risquaient de déranger le sommeil de son cadet, puis il se ravisa en se remémorant sa nuit avec Naruto et son rêve. Il alla se coucher en se promettant d'avoir une discussion avec les deux intéressés dès que possible.

Le lendemain, Sasuke se réveilla le premier. Il avait entendu les ébats du couple toute la nuit et était un peu fatigué, mais cela faisait partie de son plan. Il se leva, descendit à la cuisine où il se mit aux fourneaux et attendit que les autres se réveillent. Le seul à descendre fût Itachi. Kakashi et Sakura, complètement vannés par leur soirée sportive, étaient restés couchés et, de l'avis d'Itachi, ils allaient dormir un bon moment pour récupérer. L'aîné des deux Uchiwa les avait entendu, le couple en rut ne s'était arrêté qu'à quatre heures trente du matin. Itachi bailla lui aussi, il avait peu dormi. Quand il vit la tête de Sasuke, il comprit que son frère avait dû se faire réveiller aussi. Le plus jeune des deux tirait une tête cadavérique et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Itachi se rappela que les murs étaient fins comme du papier. Il lança un regard désolé à Sasuke et lui donna son bisou du matin. Sasuke serra son frère dans ses bras et s'appuya dessus.

- Tu sois être vraiment fatigué, mon pauvre Sasuke...chuchotta Itachi.

- Ca va. déclara Sasuke en posant ses yeux noirs sur son aîné, chose qui ne rassura pas ce dernier étant donné que les veines étaient vraiment visibles.

- Assieds-toi, je vais faire le service.

Itachi posa un petit baiser sur la tête de son Sasuke avant de le pousser à s'asseoir. Le cadet prit plaisir à voir Itachi lui servir son café et lui mettre le Nutella sur le pain. Rien que pour ça, cela valait la peine de ne pas dormir, voir Itachi, certainement aussi fatigué que lui, le bichonner lui donnait du baume au coeur. Le petit-déjeuner terminé, Itachi et Sasuke partirent. Avant de quitter la maison, Itachi laissa un message à Kakashi, lui demandant de faire les courses et, accessoirement, de faire un peu moins de bruit la nuit. Itachi lâcha Sasuke près de sa fac, comme d'habitude avant de partir à l'hôtel Ichiraku. N'ayant pas de client avant onze heures, il se coucha dans son lit et s'endormit. A onze heures moins le quart, Itachi se réveilla avant d'accueillir Shikamaru. Vers les midi, le Nara quitta le prostitué qui à bout se rendormit. Il avait rendez-vous avec Naruto à seize heures trente, à la fin de la journée de ce dernier. Itachi se rendormit, se réveilla et se retrouva à l'heure précise au lieu du rendez-vous. Il guettait le blond quand il fut attrapé par l'arrière et que deux bras hâlés entourèrent sa taille.

- Coucou Itachi! s'exclama le blond avec un sourire.

- Bonjour Naruto. fit Itachi avec plus de retenue.

- Tu es là depuis longtemps?

- Je viens d'arriver. répondit le brun avec un doux sourire.

Naruto eût un éclat de rire, saisit la main d'Itachi avant de le traîner à sa suite. Naruto avait décrété qu'ils se feraient une après-midi shopping. L'Uchiwa, qui n'achetait qu'en cas de nécéssité ou de pénurie, suivait le mouvement. Là, le blond le traînait à gauche à droite, l'entraînant dans différentes boutiques, s'émerveillant sur tout. Quand Naruto trouvait un vêtement qui lui plaisait, il demandait son avis à Itachi, qui n'avait pas le temps de répondre avant que le blond ne décide d'essayer ou d'abandonner. L'essayage se faisait avec Itachi, le blond aimait se dévêtir dans les cabines étroites, le brun l'embrassait doucement sur la peau progressivement découverte. Naruto délaissait ses vêtements pour se concentrer sur son petit ami, il lui rendait ses baisers et ses caresses. L'étroitesse du lieu et le fait qu'ils étaient en public les rendaient assez entreprenants mais Itachi savait se maîtriser. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de papouilles intensives, ils quittèrent la cabine pour la laisser à d'autres clients impatients. Ils firent le tour d'autres boutiques, Itachi était obligé d'essayer des habits que Naruto disait lui aller bien, et ils finirent leur journée heureux et des paquets plein les mains. Quelques derniers baisers et Itachi raccompagna Naruto chez lui avant de rentrer. L'aîné des Uchiwa revînt à la demeure familliale en sifflant. Il poussa la porte d'entrée, se déchaussa quand Sasuke se jeta sur lui.

- Bienvenu à la maison Itachi! déclara Sasuke en l'enlaçant.

- Tu me serres, Sasuke. fit Itachi avec un ton faussement outré.

- J'aime te faire un câlin quand tu rentres, c'est pas de ma faute!

Itachi lui sourit et constata que Sasuke posait ses yeux sur les paquets qui entouraient son aîné.

- J'ai fais du shopping. Je t'ai ramené quelques petites choses...

Sasuke posa un regard suspicieux sur Itachi. Il savait que ce dernier n'aimait pas faire les boutiques.

- Tu as fais du shopping tout seul? interrogea Sasuke, inquiet.

- J'y suis allé avec Naruto. répondit Itachi, sur son nuage.

Itachi ne vit pas le regard de son cadet s'assombrir l'espace d'une seconde avant de recouvrir son sourire. Il prit quelques paquets que son frère avait ramené et le précéda dans le salon. Kakashi et Sakura étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre l'autre sur le canapé. Ils avaient les traits tirés mais semblaient satisfaits de leur nuit. Itachi et Sasuke posèrent les sacs sur un des fauteuils et Itachi retira ce qu'il avait acheté pour son cher frère. Itachi lui avait prit un débardeur noir avec une tête de mort grise sur le devant, un petit haut en résille et en maille au cas où son frère voudrait aller en boîte avec ses camarades pour fêter la fin de l'année et une chose à laquelle personne ne s'attendait. Itachi avait acheté une chose blanche, informe et particulièrement affreuse.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Sasuke avec un sourcil levé.

- Un tablier! déclara triomphalement Itachi.

- On dirait celui de ma grand-mère...commenta Sakura.

- Pourquoi lui as-tu acheté un tablier? s'étonna Kakashi.

- ...Parce que. éluda Itachi en rougissant.

Sasuke essaya le-dit tablier qui était particulièrement couvrant et laid tout en se demandant ce qui avait pu pousser Itachi à lui offrir un machin pareil. Il fit semblant d'être ravi par l'attention de son frère et les quitta pour la cuisine. Kakashi regardait fixement son plus vieux cousin.

- Maintenant qu'il est parti, tu peux nous dire pourquoi...

- J'ai rêvé de lui...

- Continues. l'invita Kakashi.

- J'ai rêvé de Sasuke qui se tordait de plaisir vêtu de son tablier rose. finit le brun moins fortement et en rougissant extrêmement.

- T'as de ces fantasmes...commenta Kakashi. Mais à voir, et surtout à entendre, ça devait être quelque chose...

Itachi détourna le regard alors que Sakura et Kakashi rigolaient en le fixant. Le brun finit par rouspéter, prendre ses paquets et partir pour sa chambre.

Dans la cuisine, Sasuke finissait de cuisiner. Il se demandait s'il devait abuser de sa "potion magique" ce soir encore ou laisser du repos à son cousin et sa copine. Il se posa la question et se décida pour non. Après avoir éteint la gazinière, il monta dans sa chambre pour se mettre en pyjama. En en sortant, il vit son frère qui s'était mis à l'aise lui aussi. Itachi du retenir une forte rougeur car Sasuke se promenait devant lui, simplement vêtu d'un débardeur bleu marine qui laissait entrevoir de fines épaules blanches et un petit short noir, exposant à la vue de l'aîné des mollets et des moitiés de cuisses opalins. Itachi avait un peu chaud, mais en cette fin de printemps, quoi de plus normal. Son assurance en prit un coup quand Sasuke se rapprocha pour lui donner un bisou. Quand ce fût fait, Sasuke eût un petit sourire et un regard malicieux avant de redescendre. Il s'installa sur un fauteuil avec un livre jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Dès qu'il fût en train de s'affairer dans la cuisine, Kakashi lança un regard compatissant à Itachi.

- Ca doit être dur pour tes hormones de le voir se balader de la sorte...remarqua le gris.

- Non, ça va. répondit Itachi qui sentait ses pommettes devenir roses.

- Menteur! ajouta Sakura qui avait suivit leur conversation.

Sasuke vînt les chercher pour manger, et comme à leur habitude, ils se mirent devant la télévision par la suite. Comme la veille, Kakashi et Sakura se ruèrent en courant vers leur chambre et Sasuke, qui ne s'était pas encore endormi, pû écouter le début de leur ébat. Blotti contre Itachi qui essayait péniblement de toucher le moins possible la peau nue de son cadet, il leva les yeux vers ce dernier qui faisait comme si de rien n'était mais dont les joues étaient rouges. Sasuke fût amusé. Il resserra son emprise sur Itachi et sentit ce dernier se tendre. Encore un peu de patience... Le film se passa puis se termina, Itachi monta Sasuke dans sa chambre et alla se coucher sous les cris de plaisir des deux amants. Il tournait dans son lit, sans trouver le sommeil quand il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Il tourna automatiquement la tête vers l'entrée et vit Sasuke qui marchait vers son lit. Itachi se pinça doucement le bras, il en avait assez de faire des rêves louches. Quand il sentit une douleur suite au pincement, Itachi saisit qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Soucieux, il se décida à parler.

- Tu as un problème, Sasuke? s'enquit discrètement l'aîné des Uchiwa.

- Tu es réveillé grand frère? demanda Sasuke qui avait tressailli en entendant la voix de son aîné.

- Si je te parle, à ton avis?

- Désolé...

- ...Donc...

- Je... Je voulais dormir à côté de toi...Ils...ils font trop de bruit à côté...

Itachi écarquilla les yeux et les entendit. Il rouspéta, maugréant que c'était un couple de lapins perpétuellement en rut, et se poussa pour laisser de la place à son frère. Sasuke était rouge et s'installa à la place laissée vacante par son aîné. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur d'Itachi dans sur l'oreiller, sa chaleur proche, sa présence. Sasuke eût un discret soupir de contentement et observa son frère. De son côté, Itachi essayait de rester le plus loin possible de son cadet. Il réalisa une chose subitement: Sasuke était étendu à côté de lui, dans son lit, et il était à poil. Itachi se tourna vivement et constata, au summum du désespoir que son pantalon était du côté de Sasuke. Il pesta mentalement et ce fut pire quand le jeune brun s'avança jusqu'à passer un de ses bras sur son ventre. Itachi était au paroxysme de la gêne, il priait pour qu'une certaine partie de son anatomie reste bien sage. Quand il entendit Sasuke lui chuchotter un "Bonne nuit." et qu'il entendit son souffle se faire plus régulier, Itachi se détendit. Il était soulagé et s'endormit peu après.

Itachi sentit un poids près de lui, une personne qui bougeait dans son lit. Deux lèvres se posèrent sur son front, chaudes et humides, alors qu'une voix douce lui murmurrait que c'était l'heure de se lever. Il huma un parfum famillier et adoré, celui de Sasuke et ouvrit les yeux. Le plus jeune des Uchiwa passait sa main sur le visage de son aîné et lui souriait tendrement. Itachi se complût un moment dans cette douce chaleur et cette quiétude. Puis Sasuke rompit la magie en allant préparer le petit-déjeuner. Comme la veille, Sakura et Kakashi ne descendirent pas. Trois jours passèrent de la même façon. Réveil, boulot, retour à la maison, dîner, Kakashi et Sakura qui quittaient précipitamment le salon comme s'ils avaient le feu aux fesses, Sasuke qui se blotissait, le film...et après, Itachi avait prit l'habitude de coucher son Sasuke dans sa propre chambre, loin des deux "bestiaux" comme il se complaisait à les appeler. Au bout du quatrième jour, Itachi, las de passer ses nuits à les entendre gémir, les pria ( menaça plutôt ) de se calmer au niveau sexuel. Sasuke n'étant pas encore rentré, Itachi pouvait parler de sexe sans gêne.

- Vous pourriez pas vous calmer? Je me demande comment vous faites pour baiser comme ça toute la nuit...commença l'Uchiwa.

- On y peut rien. C'est comme si on contrôlait plus nos corps. Elle a envie et j'ai envie, et on ne peut pas s'arrêter tant qu'on est pas totalement claqués. se défendit le gris. Si tu penses que ça nous amuse de le faire tous les soirs et toute la nuit non-stop, et bien tu te plantes!

Sakura, assise à la droite de son copain, hocha la tête en approbation.

- Vous n'allez pas me faire croire qu'une entité mystérieuse prend possession de vous au crépuscule et vous transforme en démons assoiffés de sexe!

- Un truc du genre. En tout cas, dès qu'on a fini de souper, on a envie que d'une chose, et c'est ça. compléta la rose.

Itachi sembla réfléchir.

- Tu te fais du souci? demanda Kakashi, une vanne en tête.

- Un peu...avoua l'Uchiwa.

- Tu crains de ne plus pouvoir te retenir et de sauter (sur) ton petit Sasuke? interrogea l'Hatake en finissant sa phrase sur une note plus aigue.

Itachi lui lança une oeillade meurtrière.

- Mon pauvre Kakashi, quand les idiots brouteront, t'auras pas fini de ruminer...déclara l'Uchiwa.

Kakashi bouda un peu, la dernière réplique de son cousin l'avait vexé. Sakura lui rendit un sourire avant de lui tirer sadiquement la joue, le faisant geindre de douleur. Itachi observait son cousin qui caressait sa joue endolorie. Qu'est ce que cette andouille pouvait trouver à une telle furie? Il se rappela qu'il s'agissait de son pervers de cousin et eut la réponse à sa question.

- Je suis rentré! s'exclama Sasuke de l'entrée, coupant Itachi dans ses réfléxions.

L'aîné se leva pour aller l'acceuillir. Sasuke tendit les bras pour une étreinte qu'Itachi ne lui refusa pas. Le brun céda le passage à Sasuke, le vit entrer dans le salon et saluer leur cousin et la rose. Il entra à sa suite pour voir les trois autres en pleine conversation, il s'installa et participa. Vers les dix-huit heures trente, Sasuke monta se mettre en pyjama puis s'occupa du souper. Il avait fait le plat préféré de son frère, sachant qu'Itachi ne résisterait pas et versa sa potion dans les assiettes de son cousin et sa petite amie et surtout, dans celle de son aîné. Dans l'esprit de Sasuke, c'était ce soir ou jamais. Il les appela à table, observa Itachi qui engloutit littéralement son assiette, de même que le gris et la rose. Il débarrassa, fit la vaisselle tranquillement et la rangea. Il alla dans le salon et voyait déjà les effets de la drogue sur l'Hatake et l'Haruno. Il s'installa contre Itachi, qui avait bizarrement chaud, et, comme les soirs précédents, vit le couple détaler vers leur chambre à coucher. Il se colla à Itachi, attendant patiemment que la drogue fasse son effet. Le plus vieux des deux frères se sentait étrange, il avait chaud, très chaud. Sasuke le regardait en coin, se blottit contre lui plus fortement que d'habitude.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Sasuke? demanda Itachi, surprit de la pression qu'effectuait son frère sur son corps.

- J'ai juste...je veux juste te sentir plus près de moi.

Itachi rougit à cette déclaration alors que la main de Sasuke se posa sur son torse. Son corps le brûlait, il se sentait comme au travail, cette chaleur que l'on ressent avant de faire l'amour. Itachi s'empourpra davantage à cette révélation, augmentant encore cette impression de chaleur. Il ressentait Sasuke contre lui, il sentait qu'il allait perdre la tête si ça continuait. Inconsciemment, il serra son frère plus fort, faisant jubiler ce dernier. Itachi n'était pas bien. Il entendait les petits cris de plaisir à l'étage et avant qu'il ne puisse se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, une érection pointa sous son pantalon. Itachi l'aperçut, il connaissait bien son corps et le moyen de calmer ce genre de problème. Il se calma et pensa à une chose déprimante. Au bout de quelques minutes, il fût étonné de constater que la bosse était toujours présente. Là, il se dit qu'il était fichu. Il bandait et Sasuke était collé à lui, il était dans la merde. Pour tenter de camoufler son exitation, il se tortilla légèrement. Il ne fallait pas qu'il panique. Sasuke avait senti son aîné bouger et s'était encore rapproché de lui. Il ferma les yeux et gémit doucement, faisant semblant de dormir. Itachi l'observa, ni une, ni deux, il montait dans la chambre, Sasuke dans ses bras. Il posa son petit frère dans son lit, comme depuis près d'une semaine et fonça tant bien que mal à la salle de bains. Il baissa son pantalon d'un coup sec et vit l'horreur. Il n'y avait qu'une alternative pour se débarasser de ça: sa main droite. Il s'asseya sur le rebord de la baignoire, calant son dos contre le mur. Lentement, il fit passer sa main sur sa verge, se promettant de ne plus réprimander Kakashi et Sakura pour leurs envies subites. Malgré le plaisir qu'il se procurait, Itachi réfléchissait. En tant que prostitué, il savait contrôler ses pulsions, se laisser aller quand il devait bander, se maîtriser quand il ne le devait pas. Là, ça dépassait tout. Itachi se caressa, profitant de la caresse de sa propre main sur son membre tendu, retenant ses cris de plaisir pour ne pas en ajouter à ceux du couple et ainsi, réveiller Sasuke. Itachi était écarlate, se déhanchant légèrement pour en finir le plus vite possible. Progressivement, il sentit qu'il allait jouir. Quand sa semence se répandit sur sa main, Itachi poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait évité le pire. Il se lava les mains et décida d'aller se coucher. Allégé, il entra sans faire un bruit dans sa chambre où Sasuke était assoupi. Il se déshabilla, s'allongea le plus silencieusement possible et se lova dans ses draps. Même pas une minute après, il ressentait de nouveau cette chaleur et une nouvelle érection qui se profilait.

" - Oh non! Pas encore! " pensa l'aîné des Uchiwa.

" Que faire? " fût la seconde pensée. Se relever? Il risquait de réveiller Sasuke. S'en occuper "manuellement"? C'était hors de question avec Sasuke à côté de lui. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas faire comme si de rien n'était, son corps se refusait à cette éventualité. Il soupira. Il écarta lentement les jambes, faisant descendre sa main le long de son ventre dans le but de se masturber une seconde fois. Il n'en n'eut pas le temps.

- Grand frère?

" - Putain! Il pouvait pas dormir!?" pensa avec colère, gêne et surprise l'Uchiwa.

- Oui? Sasuke?

- Tu te sens bien? T'as l'air bizarre...

- Oui. Au poil!

Sasuke sourit discrètement avant de se rapprocher de son frère et de passer sa main sur son torse nu, sauf qu'au lieu de la poser simplement, il le frôla de sa paume.

- Sasuke! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches? demanda Itachi d'une voix sourde, se retenant pour ne pas gémir à cause de ce simple contact.

- Je te touche.

Itachi tourna subitement la tête vers Sasuke qui arborait un visage sérieux. Il s'avança vers lui jusqu'à se coller contre lui.

- Recule-toi! ordonna Itachi d'une voix suppliante.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que!

Sasuke posa son regard noir sur son frère et sourit.

- Tu ne veux pas que je t'approche parce que tu bandes?

Itachi écarquilla les yeux. Grâce à la lumière de la lune qui passait par la fenêtre, il pouvait voir le visage de Sasuke. Un visage d'homme, un visage qui lui était inconnu. Sasuke finit par poser le plat de sa main sur le torse de son frère, approchant sa tête pour embrasser son épaule.

- Non, Sasuke...l'implora Itachi. Je ne veux pas...pas avec toi...

- Ton corps dit le contraire...lui fit remarquer Sasuke avec un sourire ironique.

- Sasuke! Non, je veux pas...

Ce fût au tour de Sasuke d'avoir un regard implorant.

- Pourtant moi...ça ne me dérangeais pas...que tu viennes en moi...

Itachi rougit en voyant Sasuke si sérieux et avec des pommettes bien rouges. Ce dernier, devant le manque de réaction de son aîné, prit les devants. La drogue devrait avoir raison des réticences d'Itachi, c'était à lui maintenant de le plonger dans ses derniers retranchements, de lui empêcher la fuite. Il chevaucha son aîné, qui surpris, se tendit et le fixa.

- ...Sasuke...

Sasuke se pencha et fit taire son frère d'un doux baiser. Les mains d'Itachi, qui voulaient le repousser, finirent par s'accrocher au débardeur de Sasuke. Itachi, qui refusait de participer au baiser, finit par succomber. Lentement, Sasuke se déhancha contre Itachi...

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

La suite au prochain chapitre! ( Si vous me trouviez sadique avant, j'ignore ce que je suis maintenant...)


	10. Chapter 10

Titre: Dark

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, mais leur torture est bien de moi....

Pairing: ...un peu de tout: du Sai / Ita, du Kaka / Saku, du Sasu / Naru...et plein d'autres.

Note: Tout est parti d'une idée tordue créée par Nana et moi-même. Nous en prenons l'entière responsabilité.

Note 2: Fiction totalement OOC et UA, accompagnée de citron...

Dans cette fic, Itachi et Sasuke ont quatre ans d'écart. Itachi et Kakashi ont un an d'écart, Kakashi est le plus âgé des deux.

Note de Seraphita: Désolée pour le retard. En fait, j'avais tapé le lemon mais comme ma lectrice perso, Sen no Suika, qui lit en avant-première chacun de mes chapitres m'a dit qu'il n'était pas terrible, je l'ai totalement réécrit. A part ça, j'ai également planché sur mes autres projets de fics, ce qui représentait pas mal de boulot aussi. Parallèlement, j'ai aussi repris la fac ce qui fait que j'ai moins de temps et point positif, ma chienne a eu des chiots et ils sont tellement mignons que dès que je les vois, je ne suis plus bonne à rien à part les serrer dans mes bras et jouer avec eux... Bref, j'ai été occupée et j'implore votre pardon à plat ventre, le nez dans la poussière et les fesses à l'air pour mon retard.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Il chevaucha son aîné, qui surpris, se tendit et le fixa.

- ...Sasuke...

Sasuke se pencha et fit taire son frère d'un doux baiser. Les mains d'Itachi, qui voulaient le repousser, finirent par s'accrocher au débardeur de Sasuke. Itachi, qui refusait de participer au baiser, finit par succomber. Lentement, Sasuke se déhancha contre Itachi. Il avait le contrôle total de son aîné, qui, sous l'effet des drogues, était plus que docile et excité. Il allait pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait, enfin. Il passa ses mains le long du torse nu de son frère, qui frémit à ce contact. L'esprit d'Itachi était embrumé, il avait passé le fait qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre l'irréparable avec son cadet et maintenant, il ne demandait qu'à satisfaire le désir qui lui consummait les reins. Il lui fallait Sasuke là et tout de suite. En matière d'amour, surtout s'il était physique et avec un homme, le plus vieux des Uchiwa n'avait pas besoin de leçons. Il fit glisser ses mains sur le dos de Sasuke, lentement, alternant entre un léger frôlement du bout des doigts et une caresse plus forte, de toute sa paume. Le cadet se laissa faire, si Itachi le voulait, il n'allait pas être assez bête pour l'interrompre. Le jeune brun se pencha et captura les lèvres de son aîné pout un nouveau baiser moins innocent que les précédents. Il demanda l'accès à l'intérieur de la cavité chaude de son frère, chose qu'il ne mis pas longtemps à attendre. Il ressentit alors la langue d'Itachi qui enserrait la sienne dans une douce caresse. Sasuke, qui ne voulait pas lui laisser la domination de cet échange, essaya de batailler, en vain. Il s'avéra que son partenaire était plus que doué dans les échanges linguaux. Itachi le domina complètement jusqu'à la fin du baiser, après quoi, il passa délicatement sa main que le visage de celui qui allait devenir son amant, le détaillant comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait, contournant le tracé de sa bouche de son index. Sasuke cru mourir de bonheur, il aimait voir Itachi avec un désir si brûlant au fond des yeux. Itachi l'attira à lui et le plaqua fermement contre son torse. Sasuke pouvait sentir encore plus nettement les effluves de son parfum musqué, la douceur de sa peau opaline et la force de ses bras. Son amant commença à lui grignoter la nuque lentement, se complaisant dans les petits cris que Sasuke avait du mal à retenir. Itachi était avide de le connaître dans sa pure intimité, toutes les réserves qui l'habitaient cinq minutes auparavant avaient déserté, laissant place à un désir fou, implacable. Il ne pouvait plus y résister, son corps entier l'appelait à prendre un maximum de plaisir avec l'être qui partageait son lit. A bout, il déchira plus qu'il n'enleva le t-shirt de son partenaire, qui retint à grand peine un hoquet de surprise en voyant les yeux d'Itachi s'animer d'impatience. L'aîné entreprit d'embrasser chaque centimètre carré de peau nue qui venait de lui être offert, dévorant la peau douce et chaude de milliers de baisers. Il sentait son corps brûler d'un désir tellement puissant qu'il était plus proche de la folie et de la démence que de la tendresse. Chaque baiser le consummait davantage. Il finit par se redresser, entraînant Sasuke avec lui, afin de mieux pouvoir embrasser son ventre. Pendant ce temps, les mains expertes d'Itachi caressait les flancs et les hanches fines de son jeune frère, passant de temps en temps sur les fesses d'un geste vif. Sasuke se sentait serré dans son boxer et dans son short, il aurait hurlé à Itachi de les lui enlever, mais il voulait ne rien perdre de cette étreinte tant attendue et qui serait certainement la première et la dernière. Si Itachi se consummait d'un feu ardent provoqué par les drogues, Sasuke était dans un état plus calme. Il avait envie de lui, c'était indéniable, et sa passion augmentait de seconde en seconde, chaque caresse, chaque baiser, chaque regard d'Itachi avaient pour résultat de l'enflammer un peu plus. Sa drogue à lui, c'était son amant.

Il se cambra davantage tandis que son aîné passait ses mains sur ses fesses avec beaucoup plus d'insistance. Il gémit de plaisir, Itachi adora ce son. Sasuke sentait qu'il ne serait jamais rassasié de ses caresses, de ses mains qui passaient sur son corps, provoquant un incendie sur leur passage. Il voulait plus lui aussi. Il désirait lui appartenir au moins pour cette nuit. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées et comme le peu de patience qui lui restait s'était totalement évaporé, il entreprit de laisser glisser ses mains entre le boxer et la peau de son cadet. Sasuke poussa un cri de pur plaisir, c'était au-delà de ses rêves les plus fous, surtout quand son aîné commença à diriger ses doigts vers son intimité et à la frôler. A cheval sur Itachi, qui malgré l'activité manuelle à laquelle il s'adonnait continuait de l'embrasser un peu partout, Sasuke se sentait bien.

- C'est assez. chuchotta Itachi.

D'un coup brusque, il tira sur le short de son cadet et prit son boxer par la même occasion. Il le fit glisser de façon à libérer les fesses et le pénis de son frère, exposant ainsi sa virilité dressée. Itachi suspendit momentanément ses baisers pour observer le corps frêle qui se tenait devant lui. Il rougit légèrement, même drogué, la beauté de Sasuke le saisissait.

- Déshabille-moi! l'implora le jeune brun.

Itachi ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il souleva doucement Sasuke et fit passer les tissus sur ses jambes, ses genoux puis ses mollets d'un geste assez vif. Itachi pût enfin le contempler dans sa totale nudité. Il était plus que beau, avec ses lèvres rougies gonflées par les baisers et qui semblaient en attendre d'autres, son corps svelte qui attendait d'être serré, sa peau opaline qui demandait à être touchée encore et encore...Sasuke était une tentation à laquelle il comptait bien succomber. Itachi le fit s'allonger sur le lit et se retourna de façon à se retrouver en face de lui. Il fit descendre le drap qui révéla son membre fièrement érigé, Sasuke le sentait mais ne l'avait pas encore vu. Itachi, avec son anatomie musclée mais pas trop et ce regard bestial était une beauté virile à l'état pur. Il incarnait le dominant type qui s'apprêtait à faire l'amour. Le jeune Uchiwa le vit s'allonger sur lui, maintenant son poids sur ses coudes pour ne pas peser trop lourd, Sasuke lui paraissait être tellement fragile qu'il ne voulait pas prendre le moindre risque. Dès qu'il fût bien placé, il embrassa son cadet une nouvelle fois et ondula du bassin contre lui. Sasuke tressaillit en ressentant la virilité dure de son aîné se frotter contre la sienne et son bas ventre, mais cette sensation lui donna beaucoup de satisfaction. Ils se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre, Itachi dévorait les oreilles de son jeune amant, il en profitait pour lui dire des mots assez obcènes qui accentuèrent son désir. Le plus âgé se souleva et le regarda. Il prit les poignets de Sasuke et les plaça au-dessus de sa tête.

- Interdit de bouger. ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il voulait s'approprier ce corps, que Sasuke atteigne l'orgasme par ses attentions. Cet être était à lui et il pouvait en disposer comme bon lui semblait. Sasuke, docile, obéit à cet ordre malgré la petite volonté qu'il avait de le contester. Cependant, quand Itachi s'attaqua à ses tétons durcis, il préféra le satisfaire et ne plus bouger. Les sensations que lui faisait découvrir son frère étaient grisantes. Sasuke, malgré les apparences, avait eu de nombreux partenaires mais pas un seul n'égalait Itachi Uchiwa dans le plasir qu'il lui procurait. Ce dernier n'était pas en reste. Poser ses mains sur son cadet tant aimé, l'embrasser, le voir dans le plus simple appareil et le dominer lui apportait un sentiment de toute puissance. Il joua avec sa langue avec les tétons de Sasuke, puis il ajouta une de ses mains et s'amusa à titiller l'autre bout de chair rosé, faisant gémir Sasuke. Au bout d'un moment, las, il partit explorer le bas du corps de son compagnon. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le ventre, les flancs et les hanches, il en profita pour insérer sa langue à l'intérieur du nombril de Sasuke. Le plus jeune était complétement soumis à son aîné, il laissait le plaisir l'envahir quand Itachi lui écarta brusquement les jambes et se mit à lui lécher l'intérieur des cuisses. Sasuke s'était redressé, ce qui lui attira un regard de son frère qui lui sommait de se remettre dans la position dans laquelle il se tenait quelques instants auparavant. Itachi laissa sa langue marquer les cuisses d'albâtre, puis il la fit decendre jusqu'au genou dont il mordilla l'intérieur. Sasuke se cambra, Itachi comprit qu'il avait trouvé un point sensible. Il recommença à le mordiller, puis à sucer légèrement la peau, il sentait Sasuke se contracter. Son petit jeu le divertissait mais Itachi avait un autre objectif. Il remonta lentement jusqu'à son entrejambe et sembla se repaître de la vue qu'il avait. Sasuke était étendu dans ses draps noirs, les poignets au-dessus de sa tête et les jambes bien écartées. Ses yeux noirs brillaient d'envie, ce qui fit sourire Itachi. Il se pencha et, ignorant l'imposant membre érigé, lécha les testicules de son petit frère. Sasuke ne pu retenir un cri de pur plaisir. Itachi léchait, suçait et croquait ses bourses, il ondula du bassin sans bouger le haut de son corps, ses poignets semblaient être entravés par des liens invisibles. Le plus vieux des deux Uchiwa avait pris soin de laisser ses mains en activité, elles frôlaient son amant. Itachi s'interrompit un instant sans dévier son regard de l'entrejambe du jeune brun.

- Est-ce que ça te plaît d'avoir ma bouche à cet endroit-là? l'interrogea-t-il.

- ...Oui...oui... répondit Sasuke qui avait compris la question tant bien que mal.

- Veux-tu que je la pose ailleurs?

- ...Oui...déclara Sasuke dans un souffle.

- Où? lui demanda calmement Itachi.

- ...

- Où veux-tu que je la pose, Sasuke?

- ....

- Sur ton ventre?

Il se redressa un peu et se remit à lui embrasser le ventre.

- rhaaah, oui... Non! s'exclama-t-il.

- Où alors? recommença Itachi. Sur tes cuisses?

Il se replaça près de l'entrejambe et lui lécha les cuisses.

- ... non... murmurra Sasuke, conscient cependant que cette caresse n'était pas si désagréable.

- Dis-le. Dis-le où tu veux que je t'embrasse.

- ... Itachi ...

- Dis-le. insista-t-il.

- Embrasses-moi... là.

- Où "là"?

- Sur mon... ma...

- Dis-le, Sasuke. l'invita Itachi d'une voix grave.

- Sur mon pénis.

- La phrase entière, Sasuke.

- Je veux que tu embrasses mon pénis.

Itachi eût un large sourire et s'approcha du membre de son cadet. Il déposa ses lèvres sur le bout de son gland, ce qui provoqua une décharge électrique chez le plus jeune. L'aîné l'embrassa tout le long de sa longueur, il entendait les cris de plaisir de Sasuke.

- Est-ce tout ce que tu veux? l'interrogea-t-il de nouveau.

- Suce-moi, Itachi!

Il ne se le fit pas répéter. Il goba la totalité de la virilité de Sasuke, provoquant un cri plus fort et entreprit de faire des va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides. Sasuke, les jambes écartées, ondulait du bassin, répercutant ses mouvements dans la bouche de son aîné. Sasuke fût rapidement à bout.

- Itachi...je vais...venir... prononça-t-il difficilement.

- Viens. se contenta de rétorquer son amant.

Il continua de torturer le membre de son partenaire quand dans un soubresaut plus puissant que les autres, il se déversa dans sa bouche. Itachi avala le tout, il avait beau pousser ses clients à utiliser des préservatifs, il avait eu un "amant" qui aimait se déverser dans sa bouche, avaler la semence d'un homme ne lui posait plus de problème, surtout que celle-ci était celle de Sasuke. Le jeune Uchiwa, au comble du plaisir et dans un état second, ne sentit pas immédiatement son frère lui soulever le bassin. La fellation que venait de lui faire Itachi était la meilleure qu'il n'avait jamais eu, son compagnon avait enroulé sa langue autour de son pénis et l'avait mordillé occasionnellement. Il était très doué pour donner du plaisir. Il sentit une chose humide qui titillait son intimité. Encore hagard, il releva la tête et constata qu'Itachi avait encore la sienne entre ses jambes et qu'il faisait passer sa langue sur l'entrée de son orifice.

- Rhaaah...Grand frère...

- ...Sasuke...

Il fit repasser sa langue sur l'orifice, n'hésitant à la faire légèrement rentrer dans l'intimité de son amant. Sasuke se cambra de nouveau, on ne lui avait jamais fait ce que son aîné était en train de lire. Il prenait encore plus de plaisir à savoir que cette position était assez indécente. Il rougit un peu en pensant à ça et poussa un nouveau gémissement quand Itachi fit rentrer sa langue plus encore en lui. Le plus vieux des Uchiwa savourait l'effet de cette attention sur son cadet, il appréciait de le voir se tordre à cause de lui. Cependant, sa virilité se rappelait à ses bons souvenirs et le pressait de faire le brun sien. Il délaissa son petit jeu et se replaça en face de Sasuke, en prenant soin d'amener ses jambes dans sa remontée. Il les plaça sur ses épaules et observa son cadet. Il frôla une de ses joues du bout de ses doigts et plongea son regard ébène dans celui qui lui était opposé.

- Sasuke, j'ai envie de toi. déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque. Tout de suite.

- ...Moi aussi.

Itachi esquissa un léger sourire et attrapa le tube de lubrifiant qu'il avait pris l'habitude de cacher sous l'oreiller. Il en étala généreusement sur l'intimité de son amant avant d'en appliquer sur sa longueur. Il jetta le tube plus loin sur le lit et positionna son membre contre l'entrée de l'anus de son partenaire.

- Je n'ai pas la patience de te préparer. trancha Itachi.

- Qui te dis que je veux l'être? Fais ce que tu as à faire.

Itachi haussa légèrement ses sourcils et arracha un baiser à Sasuke. Durant cet échange, il pressa davantage son pénis contre la chaude intimité et étouffa le petit cri que poussa Sasuke quand le gland de son amant se fraya en lui. Itachi, à bout quand il sentit la chaleur de son frère au bout de sa hampe. Il ne pût se retenir plus. D'un coup de rein brutal, il s'enfonça totalement dans Sasuke. Ce dernier hurla de plaisir et de douleur un peu, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit si gros. Itachi s'arrêta à grand peine afin que Sasuke puisse s'habituer à sa présence en lui. Il le regarda avec tendresse, embrassant les quelques larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Il lui adressa un sourire réconfortant et caressa son visage. Il savait ce que cela faisait de se faire prendre sans préparation préalable, c'était loin d'être agréable, il avait au moins pris le soin de lubrifier. Il sortit de sa rêverie quand Sasuke lui toucha l'épaule, puis la joue. Il s'observèrent de nouveau. L'aîné lui donna un petit coup de bassin, ce qui fit gémir son cadet. Il pouvait le sentir bouger en lui, ce n'était pas déplaisant, mais c'était étrange pour lui qui avait toujours dominé. Comme Sasuke semblait être prêt, Itachi accéléra progressivement la cadence, sentant l'étroitesse de Sasuke autour de sa verge. Itachi avit l'impression d'atteindre progressivement un niveau de plaisir que, même malgré sa profession, il n'avait que rarement atteint. Il voyait Sasuke, sous lui, le visage contracté par les sensations qui lui donnait. Leurs deux bassins bougeaient en même temps, ils poussaient tous les deux des cris de plaisir, même si ceux d'Itachi étaient plus grave que ceux de son partenaire. Le plus vieux savait qu'il allait bientôt se délivrer. Il s'enfonça plus vite et plus loin dans Sasuke, recherchant ce point particulier qui lui ferait atteindre l'orgasme. Il déduit qu'il l'avait trouvé quand il sentit tout le corps de Sasuke se contracter et sa voix pousser un cri plus profond. Il entreprit de retrouver ce point, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que son amant atteigne le septième ciel. Dans un dernier coup de rein, il se libéra, de même que Sasuke. Itachi, s'effondra en prenant soin de ne pas trop écraser son partenaire et déposa de petits baisers sur sa peau moite de sueur. Essouflé, il attendit un peu sans se retirer de son frère et l'attira contre lui.

Sasuke se réveilla le premier après cette nuit où il avait tant été comblé par l'être aimé. Après le premier round, Itachi s'était senti d'attaque pour un second. Il avait attendu que son frère récupère et l'avait fait se mettre à quatre pattes afin de le pénétrer de nouveau. Et cela avait été sublime, son frère était doué pour lui faire atteindre le nirvana. Il était blotti contre le torse de son aîné qui dormait encore à poings fermés, un bras entourant le corps de son cadet. Sasuke entreprit de se redresser afin de mieux le comtempler quand une douleur soudaine immobilisa toute veilleté de mouvement. Péniblement, il retînt un grognement de douleur et s'installa en prenant appui sur ses coudes. Il observa son amour endormi, se délectant de ses traits doux et de sa respiration lente qui soulevait régulièrement sa poitrine. Il fit glisser ses doigts lentement sur le visage du beau assoupi et attendit une quelconque réaction.

Itachi se sentait bien, étrangement bien. Il avait encore fait un rêve érotique avec Sasuke, et celui-ci était plus "chaud" que le premier, plus réaliste. Cela expliquait éventuellement son bien-être. Il était en train d'émerger vers le monde réel quand il sentit une douce caresse sur sa joue. Il fronça un peu les sourcils et bougeonna un peu.

Il sentit quelque chose de lourd et de chaud couché contre lui, un autre corps. Il ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt, le flot de lumière soudain l'avait aveuglé. Il réessaya après un petit temps d'acclimation et vit qu'il était dans sa chambre. Il tourna la tête lentement et vit Sasuke qui le regardait avec tendresse. Il lui sourit, son rêve continuait. Son petit frère était très beau sans aucun vêtement pour dissimuler son anatomie et leur étreinte l'avait comblé. Il fit descendre son regard de jais sur le torse opalin de son petit frère, qui le laissait le détailler avec de légères rougeurs sur les joues. Il allait se redresser pour l'embrasser quand son réveil sonna, faisant entendre de la musique. Itachi suspendit son geste à quelques centimètres des lèvres offertes de Sasuke. Il comprit brutalement qu'il était déjà réveillé. Il saisit également qu'il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose de mal. Les souvenirs de la nuit passée lui revinrent brutalement en mémoire et il comprit que ce n'était pas un rêve non plus. Sasuke avait suivi son frère et le vit se figer. Itachi écarquilla les yeux en fixant son frère d'un air affolé.

- ...Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Prochain chapitre ( Je ne sais pas trop quand, j'y travaille...): Réaction d'Itachi. Quel suspense...

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Playlist de ce chapitre:

L'arc-en-ciel: Hoshizora

D'espairs Ray: Screen

Olivia inspi' Reira ( Trapnest ): Shadow of love

Mika Nakashima inspi' Nana ( Black Stones ): Hitoiro.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

P'tite note supplémentaire: Pour ceux qui habitent la région toulousaine ou qui comptent faire le déplacement à cette occasion, je voulais dire que je serai présente au Toulouse Game Show qui se tiendra du 29 au 30 novembre, j'y serai le 29. Je porterai certainement un yukata gris/ argenté avec un cadenas autour du cou ( j'y tiens à mon cadenas, même si ça ne le fait pas avec un yukata.). Avis aux amateurs qui voudraient me rencontrer, on ne sait jamais...


	11. Chapter 11

Titre: Dark

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, mais leur torture est bien de moi....

Pairing: ...un peu de tout: du Sai / Ita, du Kaka / Saku, du Sasu / Naru...et plein d'autres.

Note: Tout est parti d'une idée tordue créée par Nana et moi-même. Nous en prenons l'entière responsabilité.

Note 2: Fiction totalement OOC et UA, accompagnée de citron...

Dans cette fic, Itachi et Sasuke ont quatre ans d'écart. Itachi et Kakashi ont un an d'écart, Kakashi est le plus âgé des deux.

La p'tite note qui fait plaisir: J'ai tapé ce chapitre le lendemain du pire jour des partiels ( quatre heures à la suite un samedi après-midi)... et là, j'ai fini tous mes partiels! ALLELUIAH! ALLELUIAH! ( Une chorale gospel sort de sous terre et commence à entonner "Oh happy days!") Maintenant, j'ai presque deux semaines de vacances que je vais mettre à profit pour taper tous les chapitres de retard que j'ai accumulé depuis un mois et demi. J'espère avoir le temps de finir Dark et de pouvoir ainsi poster un chapitre par semaine... Tous avec moi!

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

- ... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

Itachi fixait Sasuke avec de grands yeux étonnés. Au fur et à mesure que la mémoire des événements de la nuit lui revenait, il se mettait à pâlir et à trembler. Sasuke, inquiet, observait celui qui fut son amant et commençait à craindre sa réaction. Itachi était perdu. Il fixait Sasuke, nu dans ses draps, qui attendait sa réaction. Itachi avait envie d'hurler, de se jeter aux pieds de son frère en implorant son pardon. Il lui avait fait la chose qui était la plus horrible à ses yeux, il se sentait sale et minable, comme il l'avait été quelques années auparavant. Il avait envie de disparaitre. Sasuke se décida à faire un mouvement dans sa direction, l'autre ne bougea pas. Il entreprit de le toucher, il avança lentement sa main vers lui et au moment où il la posa, Itachi se raidit et s'écarta vivement. Il gémissait un peu, son regard était vide, il avait peur. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Il avait tellement dégoûté son frère que celui-ci refusait même qu'il le touche. Il l'avait désiré, avait été égoiste, il n'avait pas attention aux sentiments de son aîné et en subissait maintenant les conséquences. Itachi baissa la tête et posa ses mains sur son crâne. Ses doigts étaient crispés, ils donnaient l'impression d'arracher ses cheveux. Il entendait une voix, _sa_ voix qui résonnait encore et encore, floue mais distinguable tandis qu'ils s'unissaient. Il était aussi dégoûtant que _lui_ maintenant, il avait couché avec son petit frère, l'amenant dans l'inceste le plus monstrueux. Nu, les mains qui enserraient sa tête, Itachi se mit à pleurer et à prononcer des "non" plus ou moins forts. Il se balançait légèrement d'avant en arrière, Sasuke avait l'impression que son frère sombrait dans la folie. Affollé, il s'approcha davantage et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Ita...

- NE ME TOUCHE PAS! le coupa ce dernier en hurlant.

Sasuke ôta sa main rapidement. Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Après une nuit qui fût proche du paradis, il avait aterri en enfer. Dépité, il se résigna à prendre ses affaires, puis la porte, laissant Itachi seul avec ses fantômes. Il traversa les deux mètres de couloir qui séparaient leurs chambres, referma la porte et s'effondra en sanglots contre elle.

Kakashi avait entendu son cousin crier. Il s'était levé sans réveiller sa compagne, s'était habillé et s'était dirigé vers la chambre d'Itachi. La porte n'était pas bien fermée, il pu voir Itachi totalement replié sur lui-même, ses genoux sous son menton, qui se balançait et qui gémissait des paroles qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerner. Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce.

- Itachi? risqua-t-il.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvînt. Il s'avança vivement vers le lit. Il constata qu'il y avait certaines traces douteuses et il fixa son cousin. Avoir fait l'amour avec Sasuke le mettait dans un état inquiétant. Kakashi posa une main sur sa tête, essayant d'amoindrir la prise de ses doigts sur sa tête et l'appella. Il n'eût aucune réponse. Itachi continuait à se balancer, Kakashi pencha la tête et vit qu'il pleurait. Ce qui le marqua fût l'air terrifié qui marquait le visage de son cousin. Il semblait être en état de choc pur et simple.

- Itachi? réitéra-t-il.

Son cousin continua à proférer des mots incompréhensibles. Il était dans son monde, un monde rempli de ténébres qu'il s'efforçait d'oublier. Et cette voix, cette voix qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis plus de deux ans le harcelait sans cesse. _Il_ était là, dans sa tête, _il_ se moquait de lui, le traitait de catin incestueuse, _il_ semblait s'amuser comme un fou. Surtout, ce que lui n'avait pas fait, Itachi l'avait fait. L'ironie de la situation semblait décupler la portée de cette voix, de _sa_ voix.

- ITACHI! cria Kakashi, vraiment soucieux.

Lassé que son cousin ne lui réponde pas, il le força à se redresser et avant qu'il n'ait eût le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, Kakashi le frappa. Itachi sembla émerger momentanément. Il vit l'ombre se faire moins présente, la lumière apparaître progressivement, _sa_ voix qui disparaissait comme balayée par le vent et il vit une silhouette qui était penchée vers lui. Il l'entendait prononcer doucement son nom, ce dernier lui apparaisait de plus en plus clairement, il se sentait revenir dans la réalité.

Kakashi.

Kakashi était là, l'appelait et le tenait fermement. Quand les yeux noirs d'Itachi semblèrent indiquer son "retour", Kakashi se détendit légèrement. Il avait encore les sourcils froncés, ce qui ne lui arrivait que très rarement. Itachi semblait perdu. Il s'accrocha à son cousin, se moquant totalement de sa nudité et de ses larmes et se mit à prononcer son nom, comme s'il voulait être sûr que c'était bien Kakashi qui se tenait devant lui. Il se calma un peu au fur et à mesure que Kakashi lui disait des paroles apaisantes. Itachi se sentait un peu mieux, il tourna la tête et vit son lit. Il se tendit aussitôt dans les bras de Kakashi et se mit à haleter.

- ... Kaka... Kakashi...

- ... Itachi?

- ... Peux... peux plus... respirer.

Kakashi devînt aussi blême que son cousin qui avait une respiration bruyante. Il le maintînt contre lui et hurla.

- SAKURA! SAKURA!

Cette dernière ne semblant pas venir, il recommença.

- SAKURA!

Elle arriva l'air endormi et maugréa qu'il fallait qu'il y ait un mourant minimum, sinon, elle tuait Kakashi. Quand elle vit son petit ami, paniqué, qui tenait un Itachi tremblant et qui semblait s'ashyxier, elle courut jusqu'à eux. Ayant des notions de médecine, elle tenta de lui indiquer comment respirer mais devant le peu de succès de la méthode, elle en conclut une autre chose.

- Il fait de l'hyperventilation. déclara-t-elle. Il lui faut une poche en papier, vite!

Kakashi savait où il y en avait mais Itachi ne semblait pas disposer à le lâcher. Il l'indiqua à Sakura qui partit et revînt très vite avec la poche. Elle la posa sur la bouche du brun et lui demanda de respirer. La poche se formait et déformait avec la respiration de l'Uchiwa. Au bout d'un moment qui parut une éternité, la crise se passa. Kakashi le serra toujours aussi fortement contre lui. Il se sentait vraiment minable. D'abord la prostitution et maintenant, l'hyperventilation. Itachi se calma et pût enfin respirer normalement. Il était fatigué, il avait mal à la tête et n'aspirait qu'à une chose: dormir d'un sommeil sans rêves. Kakashi l'allongea doucement, il lui tenait toujours la main. Kakashi caressait le dos de la main de son cousin avec son pouce. Itachi, apaisé, s'endormit. Le gris attendit qu'il dorme profondément et le lâcha. Il vérifia qu'il soit bien couvert et rejoignit Sakura qui les surveillait du couloir. Il ferma la porte de la chambre du plus âgé des deux bruns et fixa sa petite amie.

- Je pense qu'il s'agit d'une crise d'hyperventilation. Il faudra rapidement consulter un médecin.

Kakashi opina. Il vit que Sakura était inquiète et il la serra dans ses bras.

- Cela ne peut pas se soigner. Il faudra qu'il vive avec si jamais la maladie est déclarée. chuchotta-t-elle.

Kakashi la serra plus fort. De l'autre côté du couloir, Sasuke avait entendu les cris de Kakashi, la course de Sakura pour aller chercher le sac en papier et maintenant, il venait d'entendre une des choses les plus affreuses qu'il avait jamais entendu: Itachi était malade. Et c'était sa faute. Il voulait disparaître. Que devait-il faire maintenant? Partir et laisser son frère seul dans cet état? Non, certainement pas. Vivre avec lui et l'éviter jusqu'à sa mort? Ce serait trop dur, surtout après cette nuit. Perdu dans ses pensées, il en oublia tout le reste, sa priorité était Itachi.

Hyperventilation.

Le diagnostic était tombé, dur et implacable. Et il devrait vivre avec. Itachi était allé chez le médecin en fin de matinée, accompagné de son cousin, et le brave homme lui avait annoncé la nouvelle avec le plus de délicatesse possible. Il avait expliqué que, grossomodo, c'était dû au stress et à certains problèmes psychologiques et lui avait conseillé d'aller voir un psy. Itachi avait rit à cette idée, attirant sur lui les regards étonnés de Kakashi et de son généraliste. S'il devait parler à un psy, celui-ci s'évanouirait à l'entente de certains détails de sa vie, cette pensée le fit sourire. Kakashi avait payé le médecin, Itachi avait protesté mais son cousin n'avait rien voulu entendre. Il lui avait même servi de chauffeur. Dans la voiture, un petit silence s'était installé entre les deux hommes.

- Tu devrais te ménager, déclara Kakashi subitement. Je te parle de ton... ta... profession.

- Et avec quel argent allons-nous manger, payer les études de Sasuke et les impôts? répondit Itachi.

- Je payerai s'il le faut. J'habite chez vous, avec Sakura, on peut participer aux frais.

- Te donne pas cette peine. Vous êtes des invités, qui plus est, vous faites partie de la famille.

- Itachi...

- Je ne dis pas que ce que je fais est correct, mais tant que ça nous permet d'avoir de quoi manger, s'habiller et se chauffer, ça me va.

La discussion semblait close. Depuis sa crise, Itachi agissait étrangement. Il était plus acerbe que d'habitude dans ses propos, il réagissait bizarrement. Kakashi leva les yeux au ciel. Il arrêta sa voiture à un feu rouge et se décida à cerver l'abcès.

- Il faut que tu parles à Sasuke.

Même s'il ne le voyait pas, Kakashi devina qu'Itachi s'était crispé à côté de lui.

- Il se fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi. Il culpabilise, il croit que c'est à cause de lui que tu es malade. Il est mal.

Itachi ne répondit pas. Il avait entendu la tirade de son cousin mais se buta à ne pas répondre. Ils rentrèrent dans un silence de plomb. A la maison, ils ne trouvèrent que Sakura qui était en train de boire un thé dans le salon.

- Sasuke? demanda Kakashi.

- Il est dans sa chambre. Il n'en est pas sorti de la journée.

Itachi sentit son estomac se tordre. Que devait-il faire avec lui? Lui crier dessus que c'était sa faute? Ne plus lui parler? Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé? Il sentit Kakashi mettre sa main sur son épaule et il se fixèrent un instant.

- Va lui parler. déclara Kakashi d'une voix froide qui ne tolérait aucun refus.

Itachi hésita. Au vu de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble et de sa réaction au réveil, affronter Sasuke serait vraiment très dur. Kakashi serra plus fermement l'épaule de son cousin et lui lança un regard meurtrier. Il ne faisait ça que dans des situations graves et importantes. Il soupira et monta. Dès qu'il fût parti, Kakashi se laissa tomber sur le canapé et posa les médicaments du brun sur la table basse avant d'attraper la main de Sakura.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Sakura en désignant le paquet d'un coup de menton.

- Des calmants. Il paraitrait que mon cher cousin est trop stressé.

- A mon avis, c'est une dépense inutile étant donné qu'il refusera d'en prendre même s'il était à l'agonie.

Kakashi eût un rictus, elle n'avait pas tort sur ce point-là. Il entendit les pas d'Itachi dans l'escalier puis dans le couloir de l'étage.

Itachi n'en menait pas large. Il avait peur, il avait honte. Il frappa deux coups à la porte de Sasuke et attendit une réponse. Rien. Il fit tourner la poignée et entra. Sasuke était couché, il formait une masse sous ses couvertures. Itachi ne voyait même pas dépasser le bout de sa tête. La boule dans son ventre reprit sa place, il avait dépassé le stade de l'anxiété.

- ... Sasu... Sasuke? arriva-t-il à prononcer courageusement.

- ...

Devant le mustime de son frère, Itachi alla s'asseoir au bord de son lit. De nouveau, le silence. Itachi sentait Sasuke qui tremblait sous ses draps.

- Sasuke, il fait plus de vingt-sept degrés. Tu dois mourir de chaud là-dessous.

- ...

- Sasuke, sors de là.

Le cadet n'était pas coopératif. Itachi avança doucement sa main vers le haut de la couverture et la tira lentement. Il sentit une légère résistance puis le tissu céda facilement. Sasuke lui tournait le dos et était recroquevillé en position foetale. Itachi entendit quelques sanglots et son estomac se serra de plus belle. Il posa sa main sur le dos de son frère, celui-ci tressaillit et laissa s'échapper un petit cri sous la surprise.

- Sasuke, il faut qu'on parle.

- ...désolé... entendit-il.

- Quoi? demanda-t-il, la voix de Sasuke n'ayant été qu'un murmure.

- ... Je suis désolé... pour tout.

Itachi se figea. Son frère avait une toute petite voix coupée par ses larmes.

- Je suis désolé moi aussi. Pour cette nuit et pour ce matin.

- Moi, je suis désolé seulement pour ce matin. déclara Sasuke d'une voix un peu plus forte.

- ... Sasuke?

- Je suis amoureux de toi...

Itachi écarquilla les yeux et essaya d'enregistrer ce que Sasuke venait de lui dire. Amoureux? Lui? De son grand frère?

- ... et je sais que c'est de l'inceste, que ça n'aboutira jamais à rien car toi, tu n'es pas amoureux de moi.

- ...

- C'est pour ça que je ne regrette pas la nuit que nous avons passée ensemble. Je préfère avoir connu l'extase dans les bras de la personne que j'aime au moins une fois plutôt que de ne jamais la connaitre.

- Tu es... homo?

- Oui.

- ...

- J'ai décidé d'être honnête, puisque nous jouons cartes sur table... Je veux en finir vite.

Itachi observa son frère qui tremblait encore mais dont la voix s'affermissait de minute en minute.

- Le médecin a dit que je faisais de l'hyperventilation.

Il vit Sasuke se figer.

- D'après lui, c'est à cause du stress et de problèmes psychologiques. Il voulait que j'aille voir un psy, mais bon, je n'ai rien à lui dire et on a pas d'argent à gaspiller.

Sasuke se retourna vers son frère. Même si une certaine gêne s'était installée entre eux, le lien qui existait entre eux était très fort. Sasuke avait les traits tirés, les yeux rouges et il était pâle comme ses draps. Itachi s'alarma aussitôt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es blanc! Tu as mangé? s'enquit-il.

- Je n'ai rien. Itachi, je ne suis pas malade, ni rien... tu devrais te faire plus de soucis pour toi.

Sasuke lui fit un mince sourire qui devînt une grimace. Il se mit à pleurer, comme il l'avait fait toute la journée. Itachi l'avait rejeté, Itachi était malade et c'était en partie de sa faute. Il savait qui était l'autre responsable et le maudit de nouveau. Il n'allait pas assez vite pour essuyer ses larmes. Itachi s'approcha, l'attira contre lui et le plaqua contre son torse. Sasuke passa ses bras autour de son frère et le serra de toutes ses forces.

- J'suis désolé! J'suis désolé! répétait-il sans cesse. Ne me rejette pas!

Itachi se mit à le serrer lui aussi, à lui caresser les cheveux en lui disant que c'était aussi de sa faute, qu'il fallait qu'il arrête de se culpabiliser. Ils ne surent dire combien de temps ils avaient passé là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Itachi finit par convaincre Sasuke d'aller manger. Ils descendirent à la cuisine et eurent la surprise d'y trouver Kakashi et Sakura. Kakashi était en train de se battre avec des casserroles tandis que Sakura, confortablement assise sur une chaise devant un café, l'engueulait pour qu'il se dépêche. Itachi trouva le spectacle très divertissant et poussa Sasuke à s'asseoir sur une chaise.

- Esclave! fit-il à l'adresse de Kakashi. Apporte donc à manger à ton jeune maître!

Kakashi lui jeta un regard noir auquel Itachi répondit par un rire amusé. Le gris ronchonna, il disait qu'il ne lui payerait plus jamais ses frais médicaux, qu'il ne ferait plus jamais son chauffeur personnel et qu'à sa prochaine crise, il le laisserait crever. Itachi sourit davantage, vu la réaction de son cousin le matin, il ne le laisserait pas mourir même s'il le lui promettait. Sasuke avait frémi à cette dernière réplique. Il posa un regard inquiet sur son grand frère qui lui fit un petit sourire engageant. Kakashi leur prépara de la viande à moitié carbonisée et des pommes de terres sautées qui étaient plus noires que jaunes. Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel devant tant d'incompétence, apparemment Kakashi avait hérité du même gène anti-cuisine que son frère. Il mangea quand même pour faire plaisir à Itachi. En plein milieu du repas, le portable du plus âgé des deux bruns sonna. Itachi regarda qui c'était et se tendit. Naruto l'appelait. Il sortit de la cuisine afin de pouvoir lui parler tranquillement.

- _Coucou Ita! Ca va? _demanda le blond d'un ton enjoué.

- ... Moui. répondit ce dernier.

- _Ca a pas l'air_. constata Naruto. _Il y a un problème? Ca concerne Sasuke? _

- Sasuke?

- _Ben, il n'est pas venu aujourd'hui et je ne pas parvenu à le joindre. _

- Il est ici. Tu veux passer?

- _D'accord. _

- Naruto?

- _Oui? _

- Il faudrait que je te parle après que tu aies vu Sasuke.

- _... Bien_. fit le blond avec un peu d'inquiétude.

- A toute à l'heure.

- _A toute, mon chéri!_

Et Naruto raccrocha. Itachi soupira. Il ne pouvait plus rester avec lui, sinon comment aurait-il le courage de le regarder en face après ce qu'il avait fait? Naruto était quelqu'un de bien qui méritait une personne qui le rendrait heureux. Itachi savait qu'il n'était pas cette personne. Il retourna à la cuisine et prévînt Sasuke de la visite imminente de son ami. Ils se fixèrent un instant et le jeune brun hocha la tête. Il monta dans sa chambre tandis qu'Itachi s'installait dans le salon avec le gris et la rose. Une demi-heure après, on frappait à la porte. Itachi alla ouvrir et se fit enlacer immédiatement après par son petit-ami. Ils partagèrent un baiser dans lequel l'Uchiwa se força à mettre un peu de passion et le blond monta à l'étage. Itachi attendit dans le salon. Kakashi le couvait du regard.

- Tu vas le plaquer? demanda-t-il.

- Oui.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas? l'interrogea Sakura qui se mêla de la conversation.

- Si, un peu quand même. C'est mon petit-ami mais je ne me sens pas la force de lui mentir perpétuellement.

Surtout que maintenant, le stress pouvait facilement avoir sa peau. Au bout d'un moment, Naruto les rejoignit au salon, visiblement soucieux.

- Il m'a fait de la peine. déclara-t-il tout en s'asseyant à côté d'Itachi. Il a l'air bien malade.

Aucun des trois autres ne répondit. Sakura posa sa main sur le genou de son copain.

- Chéri, tu m'avais promis de m'amener faire les courses cette après-midi. Il faut y aller sinon il y aura bientôt beaucoup trop de monde dans les magasins.

Kakashi était en train de chercher dans sa mémoire quand il lui avait fait une telle promesse. Il savait pertinnement que faire les courses avec Sakura était mettre son compte en banque mais surtout sa vie en danger. Il comprit où elle voulait en venir quand elle lui donna un petit coup de coude.

- Tu as raison, chérie. Excuses-moi, j'étais distrait.

Ils saluèrent Naruto et quittèrent le salon. Ni une, ni deux, ils s'installèrent sur les marches de l'escalier dans le couloir et tendaient l'oreille dans le but d'entendre la conversation entre les deux hommes.

- Je ne veux pas perdre ma paire de chaussures! pleurnichait la rose.

- Il va le plaquer et je vais gagner un nouveau bouquin.

Elle lui lança un regard meurtrier.

- Rien ne dit qu'il finira avec Sasuke non plus...

- Ma pauvre chérie... fit Kakashi avec un air affligé qui lui valut une sévère mais discrète correction.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là, à vous battre en chuchottant dans l'escalier?

Sasuke se tenait sur le palier de l'étage supérieur et observait le couple qui se disputait.

- Itachi va le larguer. expliqua Kakashi en faisant signe à son jeune cousin de prendre place.

Sasuke s'installa et le silence se fit. Dans le salon, l'atmosphère était pesante. Naruto tortillait ses doigts en attendant qu'Itachi daigne lui parler. Après une respiration plus forte, le brun se lança.

- Je t'ai trompé. déclara-t-il abruptement.

- Quoi?

- Je t'ai trompé. répéta-t-il.

Naruto le regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Itachi l'avait trompé et lui aussi l'avait fait. Il avait presque envie de rire mais devant l'air peiné et coupable de son vis-à-vis, il s'en abstînt.

- Je vois. Et tu voudrais rompre, c'est ça?

Itachi hocha la tête. Naruto se mit à sourire.

- Quand m'as-tu trompé? le questionna-t-il.

- Cette nuit. J'ai fais l'amour deux fois avec lui... et c'était la pire erreur de ma vie.

Dans le couloir, la "pire erreur" de la vie d'Itachi sentait les larmes qui menaçaient de ressortir. Kakashi et Sakura, en entendant les propos de l'aîné des Uchiwa s'étaient immédiatement tournés vers le plus jeune et tentaient de le consoler.

- Je regrette tellement. Je n'ai jamais voulu le faire. Je me dégoûte. rajouta Itachi.

C'en fût trop pour Sasuke qui se leva calmement, mit ses chaussures et quitta la maison. A l'intérieur, Naruto éclata de rire.

- Te rends pas malade, Itachi. Ca n'en vaut pas la peine.

Itachi posa un regard interloqué sur le blond. Naruto perdit un instant son sourire et le fixa.

- Je t'ai trompé moi aussi. En fait, je crois que je suis sorti avec toi parce que tu ressembles énormément à celui que j'aime.

Itachi avait maintenant les yeux grand ouverts.

- Nous avons fait match nul. Restons bons copains!

Le blond lui tendit la main et Itachi, totalement déconnecté, la lui serra. Naruto lui fit un dernier sourire et sortit. Dans le couloir, Kakashi et Sakura avaient prit la peine de se planquer avant que le blond ne sorte. Ils étaient abasourdis. Tout le monde trompait tout le monde dans cette maison. Quand Itachi les rejoignit, il se fit acceuillir par deux regards froids.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Nous voulions juste te dire que la "pire erreur de ta vie" est partie en courant hors de la maison. avoua Kakashi.

Itachi paniqua. Sasuke avait entendu leur conversation? Il mit rapidement ses chaussures et courut dans la rue.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll


	12. Chapter 12

Titre: Dark

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, mais leur torture est bien de moi....

Pairing: ...un peu de tout: du Sai / Ita, du Kaka / Saku, du Sasu / Naru, du Ita / Naru, du Naru / Ita, du Ita / Sasu... et plein d'autres.

Note: Tout est parti d'une idée tordue créée par Nana et moi-même. Nous en prenons l'entière responsabilité.

Note 2: Fiction totalement OOC et UA, accompagnée de citron...

Dans cette fic, Itachi et Sasuke ont quatre ans d'écart. Itachi et Kakashi ont un an d'écart, Kakashi est le plus âgé des deux.

La petite note qui va vous faire plaisir: A partir de maintenant, je vais tenter de poster un chapitre de Dark par semaine. J'étais partie pour le poster le lundi mais vu l'emploi du temps plus que chargé qui m'attend ce jour-là au second semestre, je vais opter pour le dimanche. Donc, tous les dimanches, si tout va bien, vous aurez un nouveau chapitre de Dark. Attention, ce n'est pas une promesse, mais je vais vraiment essayer de prendre ce rythme. Le prochain chapitre est déjà terminé et je vais attaquer le suivant. Bizous à tous!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Itachi courait dans la rue. Sasuke n'avait pas pu aller bien loin. Il tournait la tête à gauche et à droite, il le recherchait. Il avait peur. Peur de sa réaction, peur de l'affronter de nouveau. A bout de souffle, il s'arrêta un bref instant. Il essaya de refléchir. Où avait-il pu aller? Il se concentra. Il ferma les yeux et visualisa les rues du quartier, les endroits où Sasuke aimait aller et se réfugier quand le besoin était. Et l'évidence se présenta à lui. Le parc où ils se rendaient quand ils étaient petits. Là où Sasuke se réfugiait après la mort de leur mère. Il se mit à courir jusqu'au parc,_ sa _voix le harcelait comme ce matin _" Un Uchiwa ne peut s'unir qu'avec un Uchiwa."_

- Haaa, ta gueule! dit Itachi.

Il arriva au parc et se mit à le chercher des yeux, il traversa rapidement les allées. Il savait que Sasuke aimait s'asseoir sur un banc qui se trouvait sous un grand chêne, il s'y dirigea et l'y trouva. Il était assis et roulé en boule, le menton sur les genoux et les bras qui enserraient ces derniers. Itachi s'approcha doucement et s'asseya à côté de lui.

- Je ne voulais pas te blesser. chuchotta-t-il.

- ...

Sasuke continuait de pleurer, Itachi tenta de passer un bras autour de ses épaules mais il se fit repousser d'un geste brutal de la main.

- Je suis désolé Sasuke.

- Ca... ça m'a fait très mal...

- ... Je sais.

- ... Je t'aime... et ça me brise encore plus le coeur.

- Je suis vraiment désolé. Pardonnes-moi.

Sasuke se pencha et sa tête tomba sur l'épaule de son frère. Itachi pu enfin passer son bras autour de ses épaules et le berça doucement, comme quand ils étaient enfants et que son petit frère avait un gros chagrin. Il se laissa docilement faire, pleurant de tout son soûl sur l'épaule de son aimé. Il souffrait, il avait mal. Il était là, collé à lui, il le touchait et il était pourtant si loin. Il bougea, quitte à ne l'avoir que pour un moment, autant profiter des bras d'Itachi. Celui-ci attendait, se moquant éperduemment que son cadet lui mouille la chemise de ses larmes. Quand il fût calmé, ils rentrèrent bras dessus, bras dessous. Une fois arrivés à la maison, Sasuke alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Itachi en fît de même, laissant Kakashi et Sakura en plan. Le couple s'observa.

- Bon, commença Kakashi. On a qu'à dire qu'on a fait match nul. Je t'achète tes chaussures et toi, mon bouquin.

Sakura sembla peser le pour et le contre, pas de gagnant, pas de perdant non plus.

- D'accord.

Itachi passa le reste de la soirée allongé dans son lit. Il avait pris la peine de changer les draps et maintenant, il pensait aux événements de la journée. On peut dire qu'elle avait été bien remplie: il avait couché avec Sasuke, appris que ce dernier était amoureux de lui, rompu avec Naruto et en plus, cadeau bonus, il faisait de l'hyperventilation. Le monde devait le hair, il en était certain. Il se retourna dans son lit. Devant la place vide, il repensa aux nuits précédentes, il dormait avec Sasuke, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Jusqu'à hier soir, jusqu'à cette nuit. Etrangement, il ressentait comme un vide, il se mit une gifle mentale pour chasser cette idée. Cependant, des éléments de la nuit lui revenaient. Il se sentait entrer en Sasuke, le voyait gémir sous ses assauts, les yeux remplis de plaisir. Le plaisir que l'on prend quand on fait l'amour avec la personne qu'on aime. Il rougit à ce simple constat. Il avait aimé le prendre. Il se redressa subitement, comme si on venait le brûler. Il avait envie de vomir. Il porta la main à sa bouche et tenta de retrouver son calme. Décidément, il se dégoûtait de plus en plus. Il passa des heures et des heures à se tourner et à se retourner dans son lit, à la quête du sommeil. C'était pareil du côté de Sasuke. Il avait tellement pleuré qu'il avait l'impression que ses yeux allaient tomber. Son oreiller était humide, son ventre lui faisait mal et il avait une migraine tenace. La chaleur des bras d'Itachi, dans laquelle il avait dormi les nuits précédentes, lui manquait. Il avait prit l'habitude de se lever plus tôt pour le voir dormir, admirer ses traits endormis, ses yeux fermés, son air calme et tranquille. Pour Sasuke, c'était dans ces moments-là que le côté fragile de son frère ressortait. Il était si beau avec ses cheveux détachés éparpillés sur l'oreiller et le drap noir qui recouvrait sa peau opaline offrait un constrate des plus saisissants. Il l'aimait plus que tout, depuis des années, il avait le coeur brisé et savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas renoncer à lui aussi facilement.

Il était accoudé au bar, en train de siroter tranquillement un énième cocktail. Il venait de se faire larguer, il avait appris qu'il l'avait trompé, certainement avec Sasuke. C'est ça qui avait failli le faire éclater de rire. Ils s'étaient trompés et avec la même personne. En trouvant Sasuke, encore plus pâle que d'habitude, assis à son bureau quand il était passé le voir, il avait immédiatement compris le sujet de lt discussion qu'ils auraient Itachi et lui. Apparemment, tout ne s'était pas passé selon les calculs du jeune brun, il souffrait, de même que son amant. Quand il vît Itachi qui culpabilisait et qui semblait avoir beaucoup de peine, il se dit que c'était de sa faute. Il était sorti avec lui juste parce qu'il ressemblait à Sasuke, et surtout pour le faire enrager. Il avait réussi à avoir l'homme que son amour convoitait. Dans sa petite guerre pour et contre Sasuke, il y avait eu un grand perdant: Itachi. Il soupira et porta le verre à moitié vide à ses lèvres. La boite était presque bondée. La musique assourdissante résonnait, mais elle ne pouvait l'empêcher de penser à Itachi, à Sasuke et à lui. Plein de jeunes hommes se trémoussaient en rythme avec le morceau que le dj passait. Il était un habitué de cet endroit, une boite gay comme il en existait des dizaines d'autres dans la grande ville qu'était Konoha. Ce lieu l'apaisait. Il aimait venir ici après une longue journée de travail ou simplement pour passer un bon moment. Parfois, il se faisait même draguer. Il faut dire que quand il bougeait de façon suggestive sur la piste, il attirait beaucoup d'intéressés qui se dandinaient à côté de lui. Ce soir, il n'avait pas envie de danser, il lui faudrait boire encore un petit peu plus.

- Pourquoi donc m'avez-vous amené ici?

- Pour que tu puisses voir à quoi ça ressemblait. Au bureau, qui c'est qui nous fait remarquer, à chaque fois qu'on en parle, qu'il n'a jamais mis les pieds dans une boite gay? Toi, Shino.

- Kiba, arrêtes de le taquiner. En tout cas, tu mourras moins con, Shino.

- C'est pas sympa du tout, Shikamour. se plaignit Kiba

- Arrêtes de m'appeler Shikamour.

Le dénommé "Shikamour" se mit une cigarette dans la bouche et l'alluma.

- Et puis, tu devrais arrêter de venir ici, Shikamaru. Je te rappelle que tu te maries dans deux mois.

- Nous nous sommes mis d'accord avec Temari. Elle me fiche la paix et je lui fiche la paix. La seule chose qu'elle m'a demandé, c'est de ne pas lui ramener d'MST.

- Encore un couple chantant. commenta Kiba.

Shikamaru le fusilla du regard, ce qui fit sourire Kiba. Shino, qui avait peur pour ses fesses, jugea qu'il était bon de s'asseoir. Il laissa Kiba et Shikamaru se chamailler et s'asseya sur une banquette. Comment en était-il arrivé à se faire traîner dans un endroit pareil? Il aurait du arrêter de se plaindre quand ses compagnons évoquaient ce sujet. Il soupira en les observant. Un des deux était bisexuel. Shikamaru aimait coucher avec des hommes, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de tomber amoureux d'une femme, Temari, la soeur de Gaara qui travaillait à la Hyûga Corporation. C'était un beau mariage mais le couple était libre. Chacun des deux couchait à droite et à gauche, et quand ils se retrouvaient, ils se disputaient pendant une bonne heure avant de s'enfermer dans leur chambre. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que quand la pénurie de compagnie masculine était trop importante, il s'octroyait quelques moments de plaisir avec un prostitué de luxe. Kiba était cent pour cent homosexuel et enchaînait les aventures sans lendemain. Il n'aimait pas se prendre la tête avec des petits amis et était d'un naturel volage. Quant à lui, il était le seul qui était totalement hétéro. A eux trois, ils offraient toutes les facettes de la sexualité d'un homme. Les deux finirent de se bagarrer et vinrent le rejoindre. C'était la fin du calme et de la tranquillité.

- Shino, j'ai soif. se plaignit Kiba.

- T'as qu'à aller te chercher quelque chose à boire, feignasse. lui répondit l'autre gentiment.

- Tu pourrais nous payer une tournée! C'est ton tour en plus! rajouta Kiba, bien décidé à se faire tuer par son ami.

- Ca ferait comme une sorte de baptême du feu. constata Shikamaru.

Si Shikamaru, qui était d'une intelligence rare et qui avait un quotient intellectuel qui dépassait largement celui d'un quidam normal, se liguait contre lui, c'était la fin de tout. Les deux, principalement Kiba, s'exitèrent et Shino dû capituler. Inquiet comme jamais, il se leva, traversa courageusement la piste de danse où il se fit draguer par quelques individus et arriva au bar. Il passa commande, soulagé d'avoir fait l'aller entier. Maintenant, il devait se débrouiller pour faire le retour dans le même état. Il refléchissait à un plan qui lui permettrait de contourner la piste tout en tournant un peu la tête. Il remarqua alors un blondinet qui était installé un peu plus loin et qui était entouré de quelques verres. Il le vit lever son coude et achever de la sorte un autre verre. Après avoir absorbé le liquide, il soupira et posa son regard azur sur un point au loin. Shino n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais il trouvait ses yeux sublimes, si tristes, si mélancoliques et ils l'attiraient irrémédiablement. Le blond n'était pas laid aussi. Il avait une belle peau hâlée qui faisait ressortir davantage l'éclat de ses iris et des petites rougeurs liées à l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité coloraient légèrement ses pommettes. Il était vraiment beau, envoûtant. Il se reprit, il n'était pas gay lui! En attendant que le barman effectue sa commande, il vit le blond qui se levait. Il tituba un instant et faillit tomber.

- Attention! s'écria le châtain.

Il se leva brusquement et courut vers lui. Naruto s'était senti partir et avait eu le temps de se retenir à la plaque en bois du bar. Shino arriva et l'aida à se relever.

- Ca va? Vous vous sentez bien? demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet.

- Oui, merci beaucoup.

Il tenta de se remettre debout mais n'y parvînt pas. Shino le retînt in extremis avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

- Hé, hé! Je crois que j'ai trop bu! fit Naruto avec un large sourire.

- J'en ai bien l'impression aussi.

Shino le releva entièrement et l'aida à se rasseoir.

- Il vaut mieux que vous restiez assis en attendant que cela passe.

- J'crois que c'est préférable.

Shino s'installa sur le siège qui était à droite de celui de Naruto. De là où ils étaient, Shikamaru et Kiba voyaient leur camarade qui discutait avec un petit blond.

- Regarde-le! Qui aurait cru que Môssieur Aburame, si parfait dans son costume d'hétéro confirmé, irait tenir le crachoir à un joli blond? s'écria Kiba en pointant son ami.

- Au moins, il a bon goût. Il est adorable, ce blondinet.

- Mouais, vu d'ici, il me parait un peu commun.

- Kiba, arrêtes d'être jaloux. Si Shino n'en veut pas, ce qui est fort probable, tu pourras toujours lui mettre le grappin dessus.

- Je ne suis pas tenté.

- A d'autres. Ca fait un moment que tu le regardes en douce et que tu te demandes si tu oses ou pas. T'avais qu'à aller chercher à boire, ainsi, tu aurais pu tenir le rôle du chevalier servant qui l'aurait empêché de se fracasser sur le sol.

Kiba tourna la tête en laissant échapper un son boudeur. De l'autre côté de la piste, Shino attendait patiemment que le barman visiblement surchargé de commandes veuille bien s'occuper de la sienne.

- Il y a beaucoup de monde, ce soir. commenta Naruto.

- En effet.

- Ca va mieux, je pense que je vais aller danser un peu. Merci pour tout.

Il se leva et laissa Shino seul au bar. Cependant, celui-ci surveillait discrètement la progression du blond. Il ignorait si c'était parce qu'il était en manque ou si c'était du à la ressemblance du blond avec une fille, mais Shino ne pût le quitter des yeux. Le barman finit par le servir, il retraversa la piste avec trois verres qu'il parvînt à ramener sains et saufs à sa table. Il se rassit et rechercha le blond. Il était entouré de trois garçons qui se frottaient à lui, Shino fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il s'efforça de ne plus le regarder, s'il avait continué de le fixer, il aurait attiré l'attention de Shikamaru et les commentaires foireux de Kiba par la suite. Il prit part à leur conversation sur l'économie mais de temps en temps, il regardait ce que faisait le blond. Shikamaru, qui avait remarqué ses regards furtifs, préféra ne rien dire et voir comment la situation allait évoluer. Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la nuit était bien avancée, le trio se décida à quitter la boite. Shino jeta un dernier regard à la piste et trouva le blond en train de descendre un nouveau verre. Il titubait, quelques garçons attendaient qu'il sombre. Shino se dirirgea d'un pas vif vers les danseurs et attrapa le bras du blond. Sa peau était plus chaude qu'auparavant, ses yeux brillaient davantage et ses joues étaient bien rouges. S'il avait soufflé dans un alcotest, l'engin aurait pris la même couleur que ses pommettes. Il l'empoigna doucement mais fermement et le força à pivoter dans sa direction.

- Je vous ramène.

- J'vais rester encore un peu.

- Je vous ramène. déclara Shino d'une voix menaçante. Regardez-vous, vous tenez à peine sur vos jambes.

Shino se rapprocha de lui et murmurra de façon à ce que seul Naruto puisse l'entendre.

- Si vous voulez vous faire violer par eux, libre à vous.

Naruto tourna la tête et remarqua les regards libidineux que les autres posaient sur lui. Comme la vérité le frappait de plein fouet, il prit un peu peur et se colla à Shino.

- Mon chéri! s'exclama le blond en lui attrapant le bras.

"Mon chéri"? s'étonna Shino avant de percuter.

- Allez, viens, mon... amour, il est temps de rentrer se coucher.

Il jeta un regard meurtrier aux jeunes hommes qui essayaient de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer et ils partirent. Quand ils furent dehors, Shino constata que ses deux amis étaient partis sans lui. Il prit la décision de les tuer dès demain. Le blond l'empoigna, incapable de tenir debout correctement. Shino leva les yeux au ciel, il avait gagné un beau boulet. Il réussit tant bien que mal à retrouver sa voiture, il asseya le blond sur le siège passager et boucla sa ceinture. Il s'installa ensuite côté conducteur et démarra la voiture.

- Au fait, comment vous appelez-vous?

- Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. avoua le blond d'une voix pâteuse.

- Enchanté. Je suis Shino Aburame.

- Shino? C'est joli comme prénom...

- Vous trouvez? demanda le châtain avec un haussement de sourcils interrogateur.

- Moui... C'est vraiment joli...

Il jeta un regard chaud à Shino que celui-ci prit pour un effet de l'alcool. Le blond eût un petit sourire légèrement hystérique, encore un des effets désastreux de la boisson.

- Où habitez-vous? l'interrogea le châtain.

- Dans une maison.

Et en plus, il avait le sens de l'humour. Pendant que Shino ruminait, Naruto profita du doux balancement de la voiture pour s'endormir.

- Je voulais dire: quelle est est votre adresse? le questionna-t-il de nouveau.

Devant le silence qui lui répondit, il tourna un peu la tête et vit que le blond s'était assoupi. Il soupira. Décidément, il ne lui attirait que des ennuis. Que devait-il faire? Le fouiller dans le but de trouver éventuellement des papiers qui lui indiqueraient son adresse, mais si l'autre se réveillait? Il pourrait croire qu'il lui fait les poches. Il le regarda une nouvelle fois, il dormait profondément sur son siège. Il fit une petite grimace et émit un petit gémissement, visiblement, son sommeil était agité. Shino se dit qu'il pouvait se permettre de le prendre chez lui, au moins pour cette nuit, il ne semblait pas dangereux. Il prit la direction de son appartement, gara sa voiture dans le parking souterrain et prit l'ascenseur, tout en portant le blond assoupi sur son dos. Arrivés péniblement au quinzième étage, le châtain installa son invité sur le canapé. Il lui mit une couverture dessus et se posa sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait en face du canapé. Maintenant qu'il était chez lui, au calme, sans Shikamaru et Kiba pour l'observer et le chahuter, il se permit une observation plus approfondie de son hôte. Naruto était un peu plus petit que lui, il avait de grands yeux bleus qui le fascinaient, une belle peau hâlée... il était vraiment mignon... et homosexuel, bisexuel au moins. Shino tressaillit à cette pensée. Lui, il était hétérosexuel, il n'était pas attiré par les hommes.

Sauf par celui-là.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici?

Naruto tourna la tête dans tous les sens afin d'analyser l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait. Il s'arrêta au bout de trente secondes, une migraine tenace lui mitraillait la tête.

- Putain, je savais que j'aurais pas du boire autant. maugréa-t-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Il regarda ce qui l'entourait. Visiblement, il était dans un salon. Il se trouvait sur un canapé, un fauteuil lui faisait face et les deux étaient séparés par une table basse en verre. Une imposante bibliothèque longeait le mur, une grande baie vitrée offrait une vue saisissante sur la ville. Naruto se demandait vraiment où il était tombé. Quand il se sentit mieux, il se leva tant bien que mal, ignorant le fait que les meubles tournaient un peu autour de lui. Il quitta la pièce, tomba sur un long couloir blanc et beige et se mit à ouvrir les portes à droite et à gauche à la recherche d'une personne. Il finit par y arriver au bout de ce qui lui parut être la cent-cinquantième porte. Un homme châtain, vêtu d'une chemise blanche à moitié ouverte, buvait un café en lisant le journal. Naruto avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu mais comme sa migraine était tenace, sa mémoire était quelque peu altérée. Il s'approcha de l'autre qui finit par lever les yeux dans sa direction.

- Bonjour. déclara Shino sans le quitter des yeux.

- ... B'jour.

- Café?

- Pardon?

- Vous voulez du café? proposa-t-il.

- Oui, merci.

Naruto se dirigea vers la table et s'asseya sur une chaise pendant que Shino lui servait un mug de café bien chaud. Naruto, qui trimait péniblement pour se rappeler le nom de son hôte, le remercia d'un sourire avant de se remémorer son nom. Shino Aburame.

- ... Merci... pour hier soir.

- Je vous en prie.

Naruto buvait son café tout en détaillant l'autre. Il avait des cheveux châtains qui étaient coiffés en pétard, des yeux verts qui viraient vers le bleu, une peau pâle et il était un peu plus grand que lui. Naruto savait aussi qu'il était assez costaud puisqu'il l'avait porté. Il se perdit dans la contemplation de ce quasi-inconnu quand ses yeux verts se mirent à le fixer à leur tour. Naruto se mit à rougir subitement mais ne lâcha pas son regard. Ils restèrent là, les yeux dans les yeux pendant deux bonnes minutes avant que le portable de Shino ne sonne. Ce dernier rompit le contact visuel et pesta contre celui ou celle qui avait l'audace de le déranger. Il vit le nom " Kiba Inuzuka" apparaître sur l'écran et refusa de décrocher. Il savait pertinnement que son ami était à la recherche de ragots, à savoir s'il avait fait quelque chose au petit blond.

- Vous ne décrochez pas? s'étonna Naruto.

- Bah, il va se lasser. Je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre jacasser de si bon matin.

Shino éteignit son portable, le blond se remit à boire son café. Le regard de Shino le gênait, il n'aurait su dire pourquoi. Il avait l'impression que ses iris verts avaient la capacité de lire au plus profond de lui-même. Il se sentait idiot, cet homme exerçait un étrange pouvoir sur lui. Il l'attirait.

- Vous voulez manger quelque chose aussi? Comme je me contente d'un café au petit-déjeuner, je n'ai pas pensé au fait que vous mangiez...

- Hm? fit Naruto, encore partiellement dans sa rêverie.

- Je n'ai pas grand-chose mais il me reste du pain et une boite de gâteaux.

- Ca ira, merci.

Shino lui jeta un dernier regard et reprit sa lecture. Ce blond était vraiment attirant. Il rougissait tout en soutenant son regard, il était plus que mignon. Ils finirent leur café, Shino alla s'habiller et retrouva Naruto, assis sagement à la cuisine, qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Venez, je vous ramène chez vous.

Le blond le suivit. Il reprirent l'ascenseur, puis la voiture et Naruto indiqua le chemin de sa maison. Il avait appelé Iruka pour lui dire qu'il ne rentrerait pas ou alors tard, il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Shino s'arrêta devant la maison. Avant de sortir du véhicule, ils s'observèrent de nouveau dans le silence.

- Encore merci pour tout.

- Ce n'est rien.

- ...

- Vous êtes libre ce soir?

Shino calcula avec cinq secondes de retard ce qu'il venait de déclarer. Il porta mentalement sa main à sa bouche et se traita d'imbécile.

- Oui.

Naruto, les pommettes roses, venait d'acquiescer. Shino refléchissait à un programme pour la soirée, maintenant que Naruto avait accepté, il fallait bien lui proposer quelque chose à faire.

- On... on pourrait aller manger dans un restaurant sympa? suggéra le blond qui n'osait pas affronter le regard de son vis-à-vis tant il était gêné.

- Oui. J'en connais un. Je passe vous prendre à quelle heure?

- Disons dix-neuf heures trente, ou plus tard si ça ne vous va pas...

- Dix-neuf heures trente? C'est parfait.

Naruto lui jeta un timide coup d'oeil et hocha la tête avant de sortir. Il cala la portière dans sa main et observa le conducteur.

- A ce soir alors.

- A ce soir.

Il referma la portière et se dirigea vers la maison. Shino ne démarra pas tout de suite. Il fixait Naruto qui marchait lentement vers la maison, puis se décida à partir. Décidément, il devait couver quelque chose. Il venait d'inviter un homme à dîner, et ce n'était pas pour un rendez-vous d'affaires mais plus pour un rendez-vous intime. Si Kiba l'apprenait, il n'aurait pas fini de l'entendre...

Itachi s'étirait. Il n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit et aujourd'hui, il avait une journée plus que chargée. Il recevait Sai-san, puis comme un malheur ne vient jamais seul, Shikamaru-san, une pause d'une heure, quelques clients qu'il n'aimait pas et à qui il ne voulait pas penser actuellement et il finissait avec Neji-san qui allait encore s'épancher sur ses problèmes de coeur. Le paradis sur terre! Il se leva, alla se prendre une bonne douche, il laissa un mot à Kakashi pour qu'il amène Sasuke à la fac et partit. A sept heures, il était à l'hôtel. Il se dirigea vers le restaurant et commanda de quoi se faire un bon petit-déjeuner. Le ventre plein, la fatigue se fit plus présente. Il monta dans sa suite, s'étendit et s'endormit aussitôt. Toute la nuit, il avait ressassé la journée passée, toutes les tensions qu'il avait accumulé l'avaient empêché de fermer l'oeil. Il fut réveillé à neuf heures trente par Sai.

- Oulà, tu as une sale tête ce matin. La nuit a-t-elle été longue?

- Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point, Sai-san.

- Des soucis?

- Quelques-uns.

- Je vois. Tu ne m'en diras pas plus je présume?

- Vous présumez bien, comme toujours Sai-san.

Sai lui fit un faux sourire dont il avait le secret et l'entraîna dans la chambre.

Ils gisaient tous les deux et reprenaient leur souffle. Sai se tourna vers Itachi.

- Tu n'as pas la tête à ça, aujourd'hui. En deux ans, c'est la première fois que tu es ailleurs.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est rien. Je fais juste un constat, Sharingan.

- ...

- Sinon, c'est bien ce soir que Neji vient te voir.

- Oui, Sai-san. Ce soir à dix-huit heures.

- Il a l'air mieux depuis qu'il te parle.

- J'en suis heureux, Sai-san.

Sai se leva, caressa sa joue, alla prendre une douche et quitta le jeune prostitué. La journée passa. A dix-huit heures tapantes, Neji frappait à sa porte. Itachi avait envie que cela en finisse vite. Il voulait rentrer chez lui le plus rapidement possible et se coucher. Neji semblait perplexe. Il s'asseya sur le canapé, Itachi lui servit un thé et un silence inhabituel s'abattit. Généralement, le châtain aux cheveux longs arrivait et Itachi n'avait pas besoin de le lancer pour qu'il lui raconte sa vie dans les moindres détails. Là, il se contentait de fixer sa tasse, comme s'il attendait qu'elle lui délivre une quelconque parole divine. Au bout d'un moment d'intense refléxion, pendant lequel Itachi n'eût même pas l'audace de tousser, il redressa la tête et plongea son regard dans celui du brun. Itachi y lu une nouvelle chose: de la détermination.

- Neji-san... commença Itachi, légèrement inquiet.

- J'ai envie de coucher avec vous.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll


	13. Chapter 13

Titre: Dark

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, mais leur torture est bien de moi....

Pairing: ...un peu de tout: du Sai / Ita, du Kaka / Saku, du Sasu / Naru, du Ita / Naru, du Naru / Ita, du Ita / Sasu... et plein d'autres.

Note: Tout est parti d'une idée tordue créée par Nana et moi-même. Nous en prenons l'entière responsabilité.

Note 2: Fiction totalement OOC et UA, accompagnée de citron...

Dans cette fic, Itachi et Sasuke ont quatre ans d'écart. Itachi et Kakashi ont un an d'écart, Kakashi est le plus âgé des deux.

La petite note d'excuse de Seraphita: Je sais que j'avais dit que je publierais mon chapitre dimanche. Cependant, j'ai à peine eu le temps de lire le nouveau de _Frères II_ et le dernier de _Quatre mariages et un enterrement_ avant de perdre ma connexion. Mon ordi s'est chopé un truc vraiment vilain et méchant qui ne voulait pas que j'accède à internet. Désolé encore pour le retard mais il a fallu que je le relance et ce ne fût pas une partie de plaisir...

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

- J'ai envie de coucher avec vous.

Itachi écarquilla les yeux et faillit s'étouffer avec sa boisson quand il réalisa ce que venait de lui déclarer le jeune Hyûga. Il toussota pendant une bonne minute et quand il fût enfin calmé, il posa son regard sur Neji. Celui-ci se tenait droit, il n'avait même pas sourcillé quand l'autre avait failli s'étouffer. Visiblement, il s'attendait à une réaction de ce genre à la suite de son discours. Itachi essaya de prononcer un mot et de formuler une phrase par la suite mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Rien ne voulait en sortir. Il ouvrit la bouche et émit un son, puis il réussit à articuler un mot.

- Pardon?

- J'ai envie de coucher avec vous.

Il avait donc bien entendu la première fois. Un autre mot suivit le même chemin que le premier.

- Pourquoi?

- Je voudrais avoir un peu d'expérience dans le domaine de l'amour homosexuel physique.

Itachi lui mit vingt sur vingt pour la formulation mais ne lui donna pas la moyenne pour l'idée.

- Et qu'est-ce que cela pourrait vous apporter d'avoir de l'expérience dans ce genre de domaine? L'homme que vous aimez est hétérosexuel, marié à votre cousine de surcroît. Qu'est-ce que vous espérez? J'avoue que je ne le comprends pas.

Neji rougit un peu et fixa sa tasse. Itachi le vit souffler afin de reprendre contenance et ses esprits. Il releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

- Je veux savoir ce que ça fait de coucher avec un homme. A défaut de faire l'amour avec celui que j'aime, j'aimerais savoir si je suis homosexuel ou bisexuel. Je voudrais savoir ce que je suis au final. Peut-être que je pourrais construire quelque chose avec une personne qui me conviendrait.

Itachi bu une gorgée supplémentaire. Le raisonnement de Neji tenait la route mais Itachi était gêné par un détail.

- Si je comprends bien, cela signifie que quelque part, vous souhaitez renoncer à Gaara?

- ... Oui.

Itachi ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Enfin, il ouvrait les yeux, ce n'était pas trop tôt. Cependant, la joie du prostitué fût de courte durée quand il se remémora la première partie de la requête du jeune homme. En effet, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter. Neji voulait coucher avec lui. Sai allait le tuer.

Sai

La voilà la solution à son problème.

- Si vous cherchez un amant qui vous apprendra tout ce que voulez savoir sur ce sujet, j'ai une proposition plus judicieuse à vous faire.

- Vraiment? Laquelle?

Neji était un peu perplexe, il se demandait ce que l'autre allait pouvoir lui dire.

- Prenez Sai-san comme partenaire.

Ce fût au tour de Neji de s'étouffer avec la gorgée qu'il avait eu la mauvaise idée de boire avant qu'Itachi ne prenne la parole. L'Uchiwa garda un air impassible, mais il du mobiliser tout son self-control pour le maintenir devant la tête ahurie du Hyûga.

- Sai? s'étonna ce dernier.

- Oui. Sai-san.

- ...

- ...

- Pourquoi?

Itachi avait l'impression d'avoir la même discussion qu'ils avaient eu cinq minutes auparavant mais dans un sens différent.

- J'ai beaucoup de raisons à vous exposer.

- Allez-y, je vous écoute attentivement. déclara Neji avec une moue dubitative.

Itachi ménagea son effet. Il prenait un plaisir quasi-malsain à laisser son invité mariner. Il finit sa tasse et la reposa sur la table tout en posant un regard sur Neji que ce dernier avait du mal à définir.

- Premièrement, commença à énumérer Itachi en prenant ses doigts pour indiquer le chiffre, pour ce genre de choses, il vaut mieux faire l'expérience avec une personne qui vous donne un peu de sentiments, deuxièmement, Sai-san est un de mes meilleurs amants, cela fait deux ans qu'il est mon client et il est très doué, troisièmement, vous économiserez ainsi une petite fortune car mes honoraires sont assez exhorbitants et quatrièment...

- Quatrièmement? questionna Neji, à bout.

- Je n'ai pas de quatrièmement.

Neji se prit l'arête du nez entre son index et son pouce, il faisait ce geste quand la situation l'exaspérait profondément.

- Je suis d'accord pour l'idée d'économie, je vous concède ce point-là. Quant au reste...

- Si vous ne faites pas confiance à mon jugement en ce qui concerne les capacités sexuelles de Sai-san, je ne vous empêche pas d'essayer et de venir me faire part de votre décision après. fit Itachi avec ironie.

- Sharingan-san! s'emporta Neji, écarlate.

- " Sharingan-san"? Vous rejoignez mon premier point. Vous ne connaissez rien de moi, même pas mon véritable nom. Il vaut que vous sachiez que je fais l'amour plusieurs fois par jour avec différerents hommes. Je suis une putain, rien de plus, pour moi, faire l'amour est mécanique. Etes-vous certain de vouloir baser votre orientation sexuelle et dans une certaine mesure, votre avenir, sur un plan avec une catin qui vous aura extorqué une somme colossale en plus? A votre place, je ne ferais pas ça.

- ...

- Vous comprenez mes arguments, Neji-san?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en approbation. Il faut dire que, dans une certaine mesure, l'autre avait raison. Mais, d'un autre côté, c'était son travail de satisfaire les hommes, l'argent n'était pas un problème pour lui. Inconsciemment, Neji se dit qu'il allait faire ce que venait de lui dire Sharingan.

- Mais il ne voudra jamais... pensa Neji à haute voix.

- Je parie que si, il voudra bien.

Neji sortit de sa rêverie et dévisagea le prostitué.

- Vous êtes son ami, non? Il pourrait faire cela pour vous, je pense même qu'il vous enseignerait plus que nécéssaire.

- Sharingan-san!

- Vous voulez que je lui demande ou vous vous en chargez? questionna Itachi avec un petit sourire.

Neji vira au cramoisi, ce qui accentua le sourire du brun.

- Je le ferai moi-même! s'écria Neji à brûle-pourpoint.

- Entendu.

Itachi ne pu dévisser son sourire de triomphe typique à sa famille pendant toute l'heure qui suivit et à la fin, alors que Neji, rassuré, motivé et confiant allait partir, il se tourna vers Itachi alors qu'il était déjà dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Au fait, comment vous appelez-vous?

Itachi fût étonné mais ne le laissa pas paraître.

- C'est un secret mystérieux. répondit-il, évasif.

- Je me rends compte qu'on parle toujours de moi mais jamais de vous. C'est assez étrange étant donné tout ce temps que nous passons ensemble.

- Je suis là pour vous conseiller. Ma vie n'est pas intéressante en elle-même.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr. Je sais que vous êtes le mieux placer pour le constater, mais êtes-vous vraiment sûr que votre vie est si inintéressante?

Itachi plongea son regard dans celui blanc et violet de Neji et aucun des deux ne dit plus rien. Neji allait passer la porte quand le prostitué le retînt.

- Itachi. déclara-t-il du canapé où il était encore assis. Je m'appelle Itachi.

Neji se retourna dans sa direction et sourit.

- Itachi?

- Oui.

- Ravi de te connaitre.

Neji lui fit un nouveau sourire avant de franchir irrémédiablement la porte. Itachi éclata de rire, il ne su expliquer la raison de son rire, mais il était plus fort que lui. Il rit pendant cinq bonnes minutes, sans s'arrêter et quand il s'arrêta enfin, tous ses soucis avaient disparu au profit d'un léger mal aux côtes. Il rentra chez lui de bonne humeur, ce qui surprit Kakashi et Sakura.

- Sasuke n'est pas encore rentré? questionna-t-il.

- Non, tu es le premier à revenir aujourd'hui. Je l'ai déposé à la fac ce matin comme tu me l'as demandé et il m'a dit qu'il finirait plus tard. Il ne devrait pas tarder. expliqua Kakashi.

- D'accord, merci.

Il monta dans sa chambre, se changea et attrapa son portable. Il sélectionna le numéro de Sai et tomba sur son répondeur.

- Bonsoir Sai-san, pour me faire pardonner pour ma négligence d'aujourd'hui, je vous ai préparé une petite surprise. J'espère qu'elle vous conviendra, je pense qu'elle devrait être à votre goût mais je n'en dirai pas plus. Passez une bonne soirée.

Itachi raccrocha et éteignit son portable. Il savait que dès que Sai aurait son message, il le harcèlerait jusqu'à qu'il crache le morceau. Après s'être débarbouillé, il descendit rejoindre son cousin et sa petite amie. Il était d'étrange bonne humeur comparé à la veille et cela les effraya un peu.

- Quoi? les interrogea-t-il alors qu'il venait de faire une chose impossible pour les deux autres, à savoir leur raconter une blague.

- Itachi, tu te sens bien? s'enquit Kakashi. Tu nous fais une nouvelle crise, mais comme tu n'es qu'un sournois, tu la dissimules sous une fausse bonne humeur?

- Mais non, crétin des Alpes. Je vais bien.

- Tu vois Sakura, on se soucie de sa santé et on se fait traiter de crétin des Alpes! Quelle ingratitude! Je suis choqué!

- Si seulement tu pouvais être aphone! rajouta Itachi.

Sakura se mit à rire devant l'air désabusé de son compagnon et leva le pouce en direction du brun. Le gris fit semblant de pleurnicher, les traitant de méchants et s'attirait de plus en plus de blagues et de moqueries. Ils étaient en train de le vanner gentiment quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma aussitôt. Itachi se leva pour aller accueillir son petit frère. Il alla dans l'entrée et le vit en train de livrer bataille contre les sangles de ses sandales.

- Bienvenu à la maison, Sasuke.

Le-dit Sasuke releva les yeux et Itachi eût une vision d'horreur. Sasuke n'avait pas des cernes mais des valises sous ses jolis yeux noirs, son teint était passé de blanc nacre à blafard et le moindre courant d'air semblait pouvoir le faire tomber.

- Sasuke... prononça Itachi en s'approchant de lui.

Le cadet ne bougea pas devant lui. Itachi avait perdu toute sa bonne humeur, il savait que ce serait difficile mais ne s'attendait pas à le voir dans un état aussi délabré. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et la lui caressa. Sasuke ferma les yeux et profita de la douce chaleur de cette main.

- Ce soir, on va commander chez le traiteur. énonça Itachi.

- On n'a pas les moyens.

- Nous les avons. Ce n'est pas un repas pour quatre qui va faire un grand trou dans nos finances, Sasuke. Tu vas te commander un plat qui te fait plaisir et tu vas te reposer.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Je veux que tu manges.

Itachi posa sur lui un regard qui ne tolérait aucun refus, aucune négation. Sasuke y décela de l'inquiétude aussi. Itachi se faisait du souci pour lui.

- Maintenant, tu vas aller te changer et te rafraichir un peu. Quand ce sera fait, on commandera tous ensemble et ce soir, tu te reposeras.

Sasuke opina tout en se disant que son frère exerçait une trop grande influence sur lui. Il fit ce que son aîné lui avait dit de faire. Quand ils se mirent à table, il mangea sous la surveillance d'Itachi et après le repas, il laissa Kakashi et Sakura aux prises avec la vaisselle. Il se posa sur un bout du canapé, Itachi était assis à l'autre. Il se cala comme il pu dans les coussins et regarda la télévision d'un oeil distrait. Itachi, qui l'observait discrètement, vit qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir.

- Viens.

Sasuke le fixa, de même que Kakashi et Sakura qui avaient fini par arriver.

- Viens. réitéra Itachi en lui montrant la place qu'il occupait d'habitude.

Seulement ce n'était plus comme avant. Les choses avaient évoluées et maintenant, il ne pouvait plus se blottir contre Itachi. Il dévisagea son frère mais ne bougea pas plus pour autant.

- Bien. Puisque c'est comme ça...

Sasuke sentait son coeur qui se serrait. Itachi allait finir par le détester. Il le vit se lever et faillit crier pour le supplier de rester près de lui. A sa grande surprise, Itachi s'asseya contre lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- ... c'est moi qui vient à toi. termina-t-il en serrant Sasuke.

Le plus jeune des bruns fixa l'autre. La phrase qu'il venait de lui sortir était à double sens. Il aurait tant aimé qu'Itachi vienne à lui en tant qu'amant, qu'amour, que sa moitié et pas en tant que grand frère. Il nicha sa tête dans le creux du cou du plus âgé et se gorgea de son odeur, de son parfum qui était le plus merveilleux du monde de son avis. Itachi le resserra et posa un petit baiser dans ses cheveux. Sasuke, apaisé et fatigué par la nuit blanche précédente, ne réfléchit à plus rien et s'endormit comme une masse. Itachi le maintenait fermement contre lui, il le sentait se détendre au fur et à mesure que le sommeil s'emparait de lui. Quand Sasuke finit par sombrer, il se permit de l'embrasser sur la joue et le front et il caressa doucement la peau de son bras. Kakashi, qui ne perdait rien du spectacle, était un peu inquiet.

- Itachi, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec lui?

L'Uchiwa détourna légèrement la tête pour avoir son cousin dans son champ de vision.

- Je prends soin de lui. C'est mon petit Sasuke.

Sakura ouvrit un peu la bouche mais Kakashi la coupa avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il lui fit comprendre par un regard de les laisser se débrouiller seuls et surtout, de laisser Itachi s'apercevoir de ses vrais sentiments. Le gris esquissa un petit sourire, si ses supputations étaient bonnes, Sakura allait bientôt lui offrir un autre bouquin.

La soirée passa, ils allèrent tous se coucher à la fin du film. Itachi prit son petit frère et le porta.

- C'est le grand retour du mode "princesse". chuchotta Kakashi à l'oreille de sa petite amie.

Itachi, qui l'avait entendu, ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Arrivés à l'étage, il salua les deux autres et se retrouva confronté à un dilemne. Valait-il mieux mettre Sasuke seul dans sa chambre ou alors le prendre avec lui dans la sienne? Il opta pour un compromis. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son frère et le déposa sur son lit. Il le couvrit un peu, malgré les journées chaudes, les nuits étaient fraîches. Il s'allongea à côté de lui et l'observa. Il était vraiment mignon, mais c'était tout de même son petit frère. En d'autres circonstances, peut-être auraient-ils pu être ensemble... Il frôla sa joue du bout du doigt et le vit se crisper un peu. Sasuke poussa une petite plainte dans son sommeil et Itachi se figea de peur de le réveiller. Sasuke gémit de nouveau mais finit par reprendre un rythme régulier. Itachi se mit sur le côté pour lui faire face et posa sa main sur son ventre. Il ferma les yeux et s'assoupit à son tour.

Sasuke entendit son réveil qui sonnait. Il tenta de tendre la main afin d'éteindre une des pires inventions de l'humanité mais une sorte de poids l'en empêchait. Il était en train de s'interroger sur la nature de ce poids quand une main, puis un bras, passèrent dans son champ de vision. La main s'abattit d'un coup sec sur le réveil, le faisant se taire et Sasuke pu entendre un soupir à sa gauche. Il se retourna et faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque. Itachi était étendu à côté de lui et sa main qui avait éteint le réveil s'était posée sur lui. Il se tourna davantage vers Sasuke et, les yeux fermés, se colla à lui. Itachi était à moitié endormi alors que son frère était plus que réveillé. L'aîné se blottit encore plus et posa son menton sur le sommet du crâne de Sasuke. Il le plaqua contre son torse et poussa un léger grognement. Le jeune brun était écarlate. Itachi était en train de se réveiller mais il le gardait toujours contre lui. Le plus âgé ouvrit lentement les yeux et embrassa la tête de Sasuke.

- Bonjour. murmurra-t-il, pas totalement réveillé.

- Bon... bonjour.

Itachi le lâcha pour s'étirer et se leva.

- Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner. Tu peux rester au lit un peu si tu veux.

Et avant que Sasuke n'ait le temps de dire un mot, il quitta la pièce. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait là? C'était quoi ce plan pourri? Sasuke était plus que perplexe. Inquiet et légèrement excité à l'idée d'avoir dormi avec lui, il se leva et descendit. Itachi était en train de faire du café, il avait déjà mis la table et sorti le pot de Nutella que son frère adorait.

- Tu t'es levé, finalement?

- Ah... oui.

Il s'asseya sur une chaise tandis qu'Itachi lui versait une tasse de café. Il se posa ensuite sur la chaise qui faisait face à celle de Sasuke et commença à se beurrer des biscottes. Sasuke l'observait. Il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser avec lui. Un coup, il lui disait qu'il était la pire erreur de sa vie, et l'instant d'après, il était aux petits soins pour lui. Essayait-il de se faire pardonner? Faisait-il tout ça parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui? Il n'aurait su le dire. En tout cas, il était quasiment certain que ce n'était pas par amour.

- Itachi...

- Oui? demanda-t-il en mettant du sucre dans son café.

- A quoi tu joues avec moi?

Sai s'étirait paresseusement. Une nouvelle journée de dossiers, de rendez-vous, de faux sourires et de rares moments passés avec Neji l'attendait. Rien qu'à cette idée, il avait envie de tout envoyer valdinguer. Heureusement, il avait quelques oasis de plaisir, principalement avec Sharingan. En pensant à ce dernier, il se remémora le message que ce dernier lui avait laissé. Il avait tenté de le rappeler plusieurs fois mais l'autre n'avait jamais décroché. Sai se promit de lui faire payer de façon très physique la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. Le prostitué avait une surprise pour lui. Sai craignait le pire, il détestait les surprises. Il se leva et mit ses pieds dans les pantoufles. Il se traîna tant bien que mal jusqu'à la cuisine et mit en marche la cafetière. Il se laissa tomber sur un siège en attendant quand on sonna à la porte. Sai pesta contre le blaireau qui le dérangeait de si bon matin et ne prit pas la peine d'aller à la porte quand son invité sonna de nouveau. Il se leva en maugréant et ouvrit la porte. Neji se tenait devant lui, prêt pour aller travailler et le doigt posé sur la sonnette.

- Neji? s'étonna Sai.

- Salut.

Sai l'observa attentivement, il s'attendait à ne pas trop le voir de la journée et il se tenait devant lui. Neji, de son côté, le scrutait. Il était torse nu, vêtu d'un simple pantalon en toile gris, les cheveux légèrement en bataille et l'air un peu énervé. Il rougit un peu, Sai était plutôt bel homme et vu ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander...

- Neji?

- Je te dérange peut-être? Je suis désolé. réussit-il à placer.

- Non, non, tu ne déranges pas! s'empressa de placer Sai. Entre!

Il s'effaça pour laisser entrer Neji chez lui. Que lui voulait-il de si bon matin? Généralement, il ne venait jamais le voir chez lui, il devait s'être passé quelque chose de grave ou d'important. Sai lui indiqua un siège où Neji s'assit.

- Tu as déjà déjeuné? Tu veux du café? proposa Sai.

- Je veux bien une tasse de café.

Sai la lui apporta et Neji se mit à la siroter tranquillement. Sai buvait la sienne tout en le fixant.

- C'est rare que tu viennes chez moi. Il s'est passé quelque chose? questionna Sai, au bout de sa patience.

- Je... J'avais besoin de te parler.

Sai posa sa tasse et le dévisagea.

- Me parler?

- ... Oui...

Le brun attendit patiemment que l'autre daigne lui faire part du fond de sa pensée.

- En fait, hier, on a eu une petite discussion avec Sharingan...

Sai se dit que cela devait avoir un rapport avec sa surprise mais attendit que l'autre termine.

- ... et il m'a poussé à te voir car j'avais une demande bien précise mais il n'a pas voulu la satisfaire.

- Laquelle?

- J'aimerais que tu couches avec moi.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Playlist de ce chapitre:

Pink - So what

Beyonce - Crazy in Love

ABBA - Does Your Mother Know ( Je sais, vous êtes tous en train de vous demander ce que Abba fiche là mais j'y peux rien, je l'avais dans la tête en tapant...)

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll


	14. Chapter 14

Titre: Dark

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, mais leur torture est bien de moi....

Pairing: ...un peu de tout: du Sai / Ita, du Kaka / Saku, du Sasu / Naru, du Ita / Naru, du Naru / Ita, du Ita / Sasu... et plein d'autres.

Note: Tout est parti d'une idée tordue créée par Nana et moi-même. Nous en prenons l'entière responsabilité.

Note 2: Fiction totalement OOC et UA, accompagnée de citron...

Dans cette fic, Itachi et Sasuke ont quatre ans d'écart. Itachi et Kakashi ont un an d'écart, Kakashi est le plus âgé des deux.

Note de Seraphita: Ce chapitre est plus court que le précédents mais je voulais m'arrêter à un moment précis. De mon point de vue, c'est un chapitre transitif, pas mal de choses se mettent en place. Vous aurez un chapitre plus long la prochaine fois, promis!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

- J'aimerais que tu couches avec moi.

Sai l'observa. Extérieurement, il semblait impassible, mais à l'intérieur il bénissait Sharingan et était prêt à ériger une statue en or massif à sa gloire pour lui prouver sa reconnaissance éternelle. Finalement, il aimait sa surprise. Il voyait Neji qui se tortillait sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise et qui n'osait pas lever les yeux dans sa direction. Sai avait envie de connaître les motifs qui le poussaient à vouloir coucher avec lui, aussi décida-t-il de le questionner.

- ... Il faut que tu m'expliques un truc car je suis un peu perdu. T'étais pas hétéro toi, à la base?

Neji était perplexe. Ses joues devinrent plus rouges et il détourna encore plus le regard. Sai attendait patiemment sa réponse.

- Si, mais...

- "Mais"?

- Mais... mais, j'ai été attiré par un homme. Amoureusement.

Sai écarquilla les yeux et le fixea. Il avait été amoureux d'un homme et il ne s'en était pas aperçu? Franchement, il s'était connu plus observateur.

- Qui est cet homme? interrogea Sai, jaloux.

- Tu ne le connais pas. mentit Neji.

- Je vois. Et pourquoi je coucherais avec toi alors que tu en aimes un autre?

- Il est marié.

Sai allait de surprise en surprise et la journée ne faisait que débuter. Il était parvenu à tomber amoureux d'un homme marié? Il était assez balèze.

- Je comprends un petit peu mieux mais je ne vois toujours pas mon rôle dans cette histoire.

- Je veux savoir ce que ça fait de coucher avec un homme pour savoir si mon coup de coeur pour lui était exceptionnel ou si je suis...

- Homosexuel?

- ... Oui. prononça timidement Neji.

Le brun se sentait mieux. S'il s'avérait que Neji était homosexuel, il pourrait le draguer et l'avoir pour lui. S'il ne l'était pas, au moins aura-t-il eu l'occasion de le posséder une fois. Ce serait au moins ça.

- Et Sharingan t'a dirigé vers moi? demanda-t-il quand ses pensées le ramenèrent à leur conversation.

- Il n'a pas voulu... et m'a dressé un portrait plutôt élogieux de toi.

Sai eût un petit sourire. Si jamais il retournait voir le prostitué afin d'obtenir ses faveurs, il triplerait la somme que ce dernier lui demanderait.

- Bref, il n'a pas voulu te faire découvrir le monde du plaisir avec un homme? C'est bien égoiste de sa part. fit Sai avec un petit sourire.

- Il m'a dit que ce serait mieux de faire cette expérience avec un homme qui avait un peu de sentiments pour moi.

Le brun perdit son sourire et se rembrunit. Finalement, il se contenterait de doubler la somme, cet imbécile avait failli le balancer après tout.

- Bon, je suis d'accord puisque tu insistes. déclara Sai.

Neji se sentit encore plus mal qu'à son arrivée. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête en approbation. Sai eût un léger sourire victorieux, il allait lui enseigner des choses qu'il ne pensait jamais lui enseigner. Malgré le fait que Sharingan avait failli le griller, il était aux portes du bonheur. Il vit Neji qui porta doucement la tasse de café à ses lèvres, il avait encore les joues colorées. Sai le trouva vraiment mignon. Il se dit que bientôt, les lèvres de Neji le toucheraient comme elles frôlaient cette tasse. Il sentit un frisson d'excitation lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Il avait hâte de commencer.

- Comment... Comment va-t-on faire? demanda Neji.

- Comment veux-tu qu'on fasse? Je peux toujours te dire de m'accompagner dans la chambre tout de suite mais je trouve que ça manque de romantisme.

- Je trouve aussi. chuchotta Neji avec les yeux rivés sur le sol.

- Je peux être romantique si tu veux...

Neji était plus que gêné. Que devait-il lui dire? Un truc du style " Oh, oui! Sois romantique!" ne le faisait vraiment pas à son avis. Sai était son meilleur ami avant d'être son amant. Quand il pensa à lui sous ce terme, il s'empourpra davantage. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et Sai en profita pour lui caresser le dos de la main. Neji frissonna à ce simple contact. Il releva subitement la tête et plongea son regard dans les prunelles noires de son vis-à-vis.

- Je pense que je vais m'y faire... décréta Sai tout en continuant de lui frôler la main.

- ... Sai...

- ... je crois même que je vais adorer.

Le brun eût un nouveau sourire. Il aimait le voir rougir. Même s'il paraissait calme, il bouillonnait. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il l'aurait renversé sur la table et se serait occupé de l'amener au septième ciel. Cependant, Sharingan lui avait donné une chance de le conquérir, il devait s'en acquitter.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Est-ce que tu veux que je sois romantique?

Neji sembla réfléchir et comme il hésitait, il chercha la réponse sur le visage du brun.

- Je serai ce que tu voudras que je sois. murmurra-t-il suavement à l'oreille de Neji.

Son regard ébène était sombre et semblait lire au plus profond de lui-même. Ils se connaissaient depuis toujours et Sai ne l'avait jamais regardé de la sorte. Il était simplement mystérieux et fascinant. Neji sentit les battements de son coeur qui s'accéléraient.

- Alors? Je n'attends qu'un geste, qu'un mot de ta part.

- Sois toi.

Sai écarquilla les yeux et le dévisagea. Il se leva et s'approcha du Hyûga. Il serra la main qu'il caressait et la porta à sa bouche. Il y déposa un baiser et savoura la douceur de la peau opaline de Neji. Il laissa ses lèvres un petit moment avant de les retirer.

- Je vais être moi-même alors. Je te préviens, tu vas être fatigué.

- Fatigué?

- Tu auras tellement envie de moi que ça te fatigueras de réfréner ton désir. murmurra-t-il d'une voix suave à son oreille.

Neji rougit une nouvelle fois. Il était face à un prédateur et au fur et à mesure, il pensa qu'il aimerait se faire dévorer...

Shino avait mal à la tête.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû refuser le cinquième verre de whisky, mais comme Naruto s'en était servi un, il ne se sentit pas l'envie de le laisser boire tout seul. Et ça avait été le début de la fin. Ils avaient enchainé verre sur verre, s'enivrant progressivement et se rapprochant aussi. Tout avait bien commencé. Ils étaient allés dans un restaurant de la connaissance de Naruto et Shino fût ébahi quand il constata qu'il l'emmenait dans une échoppe de râmen.

" - Il n'y a rien de meilleur que des râmen!" s'était exclamé le blond en engloutissant son troisième bol.

Shino l'avait regardé, interloqué. Lui, un bol l'avait calé et il observait Naruto en attaquer un quatrième avec stupeur. Après le repas, ils étaient allés boire un coup dans un bar. Ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien et au final, Naruto l'avait invité à prendre un dernier verre chez lui. Iruka, le tuteur du blond, les avait accueilli et était monté se coucher, les laissant seuls en compagnie de quelques bouteilles. Naruto l'avait alors provoqué et avait parié qu'il ne tiendrait pas la cadence. A chaque fois que le blond avait levé le coude, le châtain en avait fait autant. Après trois bières et quatre whisky, ils étaient tous les deux dans les vapes. Le blond avait vidé un autre verre, Shino l'avait suivi. Il ne se souvînt plus de la suite.

Il avait une migraine tarabiscotée et il ne reconnaissait pas le lieu dans lequel il était.

Il tourna la tête lentement et vit un visage proche du sien. Naruto était assoupi à quelques centimètres de lui. Shino tendit la main et se rétracta immédiatement. Etait-il sur le point de lui caresser la joue? Ce geste le ramena à la réalité. Les brumes de l'alcool semblèrent s'être dissipées. Il partageait le même lit que le blond et une question existentielle lui vînt à l'esprit: Avait-il toujours son pantalon? Pris de panique, il baissa rapidement la couverture et vit qu'il était encore vêtu. Il soupira de soulagement. A ce moment-là, Naruto bougea légèrement dans son sommeil et Shino n'osa pas faire le moindre mouvement. Il vit le blond se retourner et marmonner quelque chose et il sourit en constatant qu'il était vraiment mignon quand il dormait. Tout doucement, en faisant le moins de bruit possible et en bougeant un minimum, il parvînt à sortir du lit. Il était quelque peu perdu, la migraine dûe à l'alcool lui était revenue dès qu'il avait mis pied à terre et il n'arrivait pas à retrouver son chemin dans cette maison inconnue. En se traînant lamentablement dans le couloir et en descendant piteusement les escaliers, il arriva à trouver la cuisine. Iruka était déjà attablé et buvait un jus d'orange. Il observa le nouveau venu et lui fit un sourire.

- Bonjour. déclara Iruka vivement.

- Bonjour. lui répondit Shino avec moins d'entrain.

- Restez pas debout, venez vous asseoir. l'invita Iruka.

Shino saisit l'invitation et s'affala sur une chaise. Il prit la tasse de café qu'Iruka lui tendait et bu par petites lampées. Iruka le fixait avec bienveillance tandis que Shino attrapait un toast.

- Qu'il y a t-il? interrogea Shino qui avait remarqué que l'autre le fixait.

- Rien. Vous m'allez l'air d'être un homme bien, c'est tout.

Shino s'arrêta de mâchouiller et se mit à scruter l'autre.

- Naruto sort d'une histoire difficile. Même si vous le cachez tant bien que mal, cela saute aux yeux qu'il vous plaît. Prenez bien soin de lui.

- Quoi?... Mais...

- C'est flagrant. Pas la peine de le nier.

Shino se rembrunit et maugréa un peu pour la forme.

- D'accord. prononça faiblement Shino.

Le sourire d'Iruka s'agrandit alors que Shino se mit à rougir légèrement. Ils entendirent du bruit dans l'escalier et le blond apparut dans l'entrebaîllement de la porte. Il avait la main posée sur la tête et le regard un peu vide.

- Naruto, tu ne devrais pas boire autant.

- Mouais, mouais... chuchotta Naruto.

Il alla rejoindre les deux autres à table.

- Iruka... du café! grommela-t-il.

- Oui, ça vient!

Naruto avala le café d'une traite et en demanda un second qui subit le même traitement que le premier. Il se sentit mieux après et observa les deux autres. Iruka lui sourit quand ses yeux se posèrent sur lui et Shino fit un rictus quand se fût son tour. Naruto sentit son mal de tête s'envoler quand Shino lui rendit son regard, son coeur battait à un rythme plus élevé. Il détourna le regard, ce que remarquèrent les deux autres hommes. Shino leva les sourcils et le fixa de plus belle. Après le petit-déjeuner, Shino alla prendre une bonne douche et se rhabilla correctement. Il salua Iruka et sortit de la maison. Il trouva Naruto appuyé contre sa voiture qui l'attendait.

- J'ai passé une très bonne soirée. dit Shino avec un fin sourire.

- Moi... aussi.

- ...

- ...

- Bon... je vais aller travailler. Je suis déjà en retard. Salut!

Il se dirigea vers le côté conducteur quand il sentit une main se poser sur son bras.

- Attends! s'exclama Naruto.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? questionna le châtain devant la mine perplexe de son ami.

Il vit Naruto passer par toute une palette de couleurs proches du rouge, lever les yeux vers lui et les abaisser aussitôt et tout cela, en tentant de dire quelque chose qui avait visiblement beaucoup de mal à sortir.

- Est-ce... Est-ce que ça te dirait de sortir avec moi?

Itachi observait son frère. Sasuke avait son regard noir plongé dans celui identique de son aîné. Un silence pesant s'était installé depuis que le cadet avait posé sa question.

- A quoi joues-tu?

- ... Sasuke...

- Réponds-moi! Par pitié!

Itachi resta interdit devant la détresse qui émanait de son petit frère. Que devait-il répondre à cette question? Il en avait aucune idée étant donné qu'il ne savait même pas ce qu'il était en train de faire. Tout ce dont il était conscient, c'était que la présence de Sasuke lui était capitale, vitale. S'il ne le voyait pas, le touchait pas et ne lui parlait pas, il ne sentait pas bien, il était comme vide. Il verrouilla ses yeux d'ébène à ceux de Sasuke.

- Je ne sais pas. répondit-il finalement.

- Tu ne sais pas quoi?

- Je ne sais pas à quoi je joue. Je serai incapable de te le dire étant donné que je l'ignore.

Sasuke parut offuqué par cette réponse. Itachi affichait un air calme et impassible.

- Je peux te le dire. murmurra le plus jeune.

- Vraiment? Eclaire donc ma lanterne, je te prie.

- Tu me tortures.

Itachi se raidit et le fixa. Sasuke avait baissé la tête après sa déclaration et n'osait plus affronter son aîné.

- Pardon?

- Tu me tortures. Tu me punis parce que je suis tombé amoureux de toi et que ça ne te plaît pas.

- Sasuke, ce n'est pas...

- Ca ne peut être que ça! Tu me repousses, puis tu m'attires contre toi, tu me traites d'erreur mais tu cherches à savoir où je suis et ce que je fais, tu m'obliges à être près de toi alors que j'ai envie de te fuir. Sais-tu ce que ça fait d'être toujours collé à la personne que tu aimes alors que celle-ci a allégremment piétiné tes sentiments? Visiblement non sinon tu ne ferais pas ça.

Sasuke tourna les talons avant même qu'Itachi n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il réfléchissait. Est-ce qu'il torturait Sasuke? C'était vraiment ça? Tout ce qu'aurait pu dire Itachi c'est qu'il fallait qu'il soit toujours à ses côtés. Il en avait besoin. Il avait besoin de Sasuke. Et c'était totalement égoiste de sa part de vouloir le retenir alors qu'il l'avait repoussé. Il prit alors conscience de son jeu qui devait paraître bien cruel à Sasuke. Il se retourna afin de le rattraper et tomba sur son cousin.

- Tu sais par où est parti Sasuke? l'interrogea-t-il rapidement.

- J'en ai aucune idée.

- Il faut que j'aille le chercher.

- Itachi, il n'a pas envie de te voir.

L'Uchiwa se figea et dévisagea son cousin.

- J'ai entendu votre conversation.

- De quel droit tu te permets de nous écouter?

- C'est pas ma faute. J'étais là et ça s'est passé si vite...

- Kakashi... commença Itachi d'un ton lourd de menace.

- Enfin, Itachi, tu es bien benêt aussi.

- De quoi?

- Quand comprendras-tu enfin que tu es amoureux de lui?

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Playlist du chapitre:

X-Japan: Kurenai ( The Last Live)

Takeuchi Junko: Distance ( Naruto All Stars Version)

Sugiyama Noriaki: Scenario ( Naruto All Stars Version)

Les deux dernières chansons, celles estampillées "All Stars Version" sont les génériques de ce manga culte qu'est Naruto interprétés par les doubleurs _themselves._ _Distance_ est interprété par la doubleuse de Naruto et _Scenario_ par le doubleur de Sasuke. Elles m'éclatent trop et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de les écouter quand j'écrivais ce chapitre... Allez les écouter, je trouve qu'elles valent le détour!


	15. Chapter 15

Titre: Dark

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, mais leur torture est bien de moi....

Pairing: ...un peu de tout: du Sai / Ita, du Kaka / Saku, du Sasu / Naru, du Ita / Naru, du Naru / Ita, du Ita / Sasu... et plein d'autres.

Note: Tout est parti d'une idée tordue créée par Nana et moi-même. Nous en prenons l'entière responsabilité.

Note 2: Fiction totalement OOC et UA, accompagnée de citron...

Dans cette fic, Itachi et Sasuke ont quatre ans d'écart. Itachi et Kakashi ont un an d'écart, Kakashi est le plus âgé des deux.

Mot de Seraphita: Je suis actuellement quasiment à plat ventre, le nez dans la poussière, les fesses à l'air et je me confonds en excuses. Je devais poster le chapitre dimanche soir mais comme je ne l'avais pas terminé, je me suis dit que je pouvais me permettre de le poster lundi soir. Et j'ai eu un problème aussi imposant que ce qu'a Itachi dans le pantalon ( vivent les fantasmes!). Mon ordi à planté, mais quand je vous dit planté, c'est planté de chez planté. Je me suis retrouvée avec mon fond d'écran de Mukuro Rokudo ( c'est un personnage du manga Reborn) qui souriait avec ironie alors que je ne pouvais ni accéder à mes documents, ni à Internet. Je n'avais que l'image, et le dédain de ce personnage mélangé à mon dépit m'a quasiment donné envie de balancer l'ordi par la fenêtre. J'ai passé la soirée à gueuler comme un putois malade ( c'est pas gracieux mais l'image correspond) et si j'ai récupéré Internet, c'est parce que j'ai laissé la batterie se vider totalement afin de le relancer. Je suis donc désolée de ce retard vraiment, totalement involontaire et vous prie ardemment de me pardonner. Pour tout dire, cet ordi à un blem et parfois, je ne peux même pas répondre à mes reviews ou en poster... Bref, j'ai l'affaire en main et je m'excuse pour mon retard une nouvelle fois.

Pour vous consoler, je voulais préciser que j'en étais à la moitié du chapitre suivant de _Dark_, à la moitié du sixième chapitre de _Au pied, chéri!_ ( je posterai le cinquième sous peu), aux trois quarts du suivant du _Beau au Bois ronflant_ mais je bloque un peu, quasiment à la fin du second de _Lost Kingdom_ et bientôt, je reprendrais _Esprit d'entreprise_. Tout ça pour vous dire que quand je ne pète pas un câble en gueulant sur mon ordi, je bosse quand même un peu.

Bonne lecture et merci d'avoir eu la patience de lire ( ou de survoler même... ) mes laborieuses explications.

Tous avec moi: Le bisou! Le bisou! Le bisou!... à répéter jusqu'à l'agonie!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

- Quand comprendras-tu enfin que tu es amoureux de lui?

Itachi resta interdit devant son cousin. Il le dévisagea comme s'il venait de lui dire la pire des atrocités.

- Tu débloques, mon pauvre Kakashi. Je ne suis pas amoureux de Sasuke. tenta de se défendre le brun.

- Et tu es aveugle en plus! Mon dieu! Itachi! Il serait temps que tu ouvres les yeux. Tu l'aimes à en mourir et tu le refuses en bloc. C'est donc si affreux que ça d'aimer Sasuke?

- Je l'aime mais pas de cette façon-là. C'est sale, c'est...

- C'est de l'inceste, je sais, merci. le coupa Kakashi.

Le gris avait un air sévère et fixait Itachi comme quand ils étaient enfants et que ce dernier avait fait une énorme bêtise.

- C'est la vérité. Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui.

Kakashi ne dit rien pendant un court instant qui parut interminable au brun. Il soupira et plongea son regard dans celui d'onyx d'Itachi.

- Si tu n'es pas amoureux de lui, tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à ce qu'il te ramène bientôt un petit ami.

- Un petit ami? répéta Itachi.

- Ben oui. Il est amoureux de toi, tu l'as rejeté, rien ne peut l'empêcher de se trouver un mec gentil qui prendra soin de lui comme il le mérite. Tu n'y verras pas d'objection, non?

- S'il fait ça, ça prouvera que son amour pour moi n'était pas vrai.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire étant donné que tu n'en as pas voulu? Il est libre de se caser avec un autre...

- ...

- ... de rire avec lui, de sortir avec lui...

- ...

- ... de coucher avec lui. termina le gris.

- Kakashi! s'emporta le brun.

- Tu n'auras aucun pouvoir sur lui, ce ne seront pas tes affaires. Finalement, j'ai hâte qu'il nous ramène un petit copain.

Itachi fronça les sourcils et se jeta sur son cousin. Il bloqua sa gorge de son avant-bras et le maintînt fermement contre le mur.

- S'il ramène un mec... commença-t-il d'une voix basse et faible.

- ...

- ... Je le tuerai.

L'Uchiwa regarda son cousin dans les yeux et Kakashi su qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Les yeux noirs d'Itachi exprimaient toute la colère que cette idée lui procurait, de même qu'une envie de meurtre. Malgré cela, Kakashi ne se laissa pas démonter.

- Ouuuhhh! Que c'est vilain, la jalousie.

Itachi comprit que son cousin l'avait provoqué et qu'il était rentré dans son jeu. Il le relâcha brutalement et fixa un point au loin. Ainsi, il était amoureux de lui? C'était improbable mais devant sa réaction face aux supputations de Kakashi, il du admettre que Sasuke était spécial. Sasuke était son trésor et il ne laisserait personne s'approcher de lui impunément. Il porta la main à sa bouche et soupira. Il l'aimait, il était fou de lui.

- Et la lumière fût. commenta Kakashi appuyé négligemment contre le mur où l'avait à moitié étranglé son cousin.

- Que vais-je faire? chuchotta Itachi plus pour lui-même que pour le gris.

- Je pense que tu devrais courir jusqu'à sa chambre, te jeter à ses pieds et le supplier de te pardonner. suggéra Kakashi.

Une seconde après, Itachi courait dans l'escalier. Il enjamba les marches trois à trois afin d'arriver plus vite, se précipita vers la porte de la chambre de son cadet et l'ouvrit d'un coup brusque.

- Sasuke! s'écria-t-il.

Le jeune brun était assis sur le bord de son lit et avait les yeux gonflés. Itachi s'avança vers lui d'un pas vif et tomba à genoux près de lui. Sasuke le regardait, des larmes s'écoulaient lentement sur ses joues blêmes. Il avait les mains sur ses genoux, parfois l'une d'entre elles se soulevait et allait essuyer son visage. Itachi s'empara de ses mains et posa sa tête dessus. Sasuke hoqueta de surprise et trembla en sentant la joue de son frère contre le dos de ses mains.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

- Je veux que tu me pardonnes. Je me suis conduit comme un imbécile.

Il bougea sa tête de façon à pouvoir embrasser les mains de son cadet. Sasuke, surprit, allait enlever ses mains quand Itachi les retînt des siennes. Il les empoigna avec une fermeté mêlée à de la douceur et Sasuke se mit à pleurer de plus belle.

- J'en ai assez, Itachi. Je vais te laisser, mais arrête!

- Non. Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses.

Sasuke se perdit dans les yeux de son frère et tenta d'y chercher une quelconque réponse. En voyant ses hésitations et ses peurs, Itachi se jeta à l'eau.

- Je ne joue pas avec toi. La vérité, c'est que je suis un idiot qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut. Je te veux près de moi mais j'ai peur et je te repousse. Je veux pouvoir te toucher librement, te caresser, t'aimer, t'enchaîner à moi pour toujours mais tu es mon frère. Je te désire mais rien qu'à l'idée qu'on puisse te faire du mal à cause de ça, ça m'effraie. Je me dégoûte parce que tu es si beau, si pur que j'ai l'impression de te souiller à chaque fois que je te touche. Je te veux au point de te rejeter. Je suis fou de toi, et cette envie que j'ai me pertube... enfin, c'est confus.

- Itachi... j'ai peur de comprendre...

- J'ai besoin de toi, quand tu n'es pas là, je me sens vide, incomplet parce que... parce que...

- " Parce que"?

Itachi le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il prit une grande inspiration et serra les mains de Sasuke avec un peu plus de force.

- Parce que je t'aime. Je t'aime à en crever.

Sasuke était interdit. Il avait certainement mal compris ce qu'on venait de lui dire. Ces mots, ces trois petits mots, il avait tellement rêvé de les entendre prononcés par cette voix qu'il n'y croyait pas. Il rêvait, c'était un beau rêve qui prendrait fin à son réveil.

- Je t'aime. répéta Itachi. Je te le répéterai autant de fois que tu le voudras si tu ne me crois pas. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime...

- ... Itachi...

- Je t'aime, Sasuke.

Itachi se mit à embrasser ses mains avec plus de passion, d'avidité. Sasuke, qui avait enfin compris ce qu'Itachi lui avait dit, sentit le débit de ses larmes augmenter. Il baissa un peu la tête tandis qu'Itachi releva la sienne. Avec une infinie tendresse, Itachi se mit à ramasser les larmes salées avec le bout de sa langue, il déposait aussi de petits baisers sur les joues humides de Sasuke. Ce dernier avait les mains tremblantes mais il réussit à les passer autour du cou d'Itachi. L'aîné encercla son cadet de ses bras et le rapprocha de lui. Les baisers d'Itachi sur ses joues étaient doux, il y mettait tout son amour. Au bout d'un petit moment, il s'arrêta alors que Sasuke pleurnichait encore un peu et son regard se fit plus profond, plus insondable. Il s'avança lentement et attrapa les lèvres de Sasuke des siennes. Par pur réflexe, les bras enserrèrent les corps avec plus de force, le baiser se fit plus intense, plus intime. Quand l'échange se rompit enfin, Itachi garda le corps de son désormais petit ami dans ses bras.

- Est-ce que tu veux bien me pardonner? Je t'ai fais tellement souffrir. Je suis désolé, si désolé...

- Itachi, ce n'est rien. Tout va bien maintenant. Je te pardonne.

Itachi resserra son étreinte et profita de la chaleur que son petit ami lui procurait. Il se sentait bien, apaisé, en paix avec lui-même comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Il ressentait un bien-être infini. Il eût un petit sourire. C'était peut-être ça finalement, le bonheur.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

De son côté, Neji était perplexe. Sai lui était apparu sous un nouveau jour, il était maintenant son partenaire. En y repensant, Neji se dit qu'il avait été vraiment facile de le convaincre. Généralement, il fallait avancer nombre d'arguments pour tenter d'obtenir son approbation, et Sai se faisait un malin plaisir de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de son opposant même s'il partageait son avis. C'était sa nature, il aimait contrarier les autres et aussi loin que remontaient les souvenirs de Neji, il en avait été ainsi. Neji était donc inquiet de la rapidité avec laquelle il avait cédé. Sai n'avait pas perdu de temps, il lui avait proposé un rendez-vous le soir même et Neji, passé sa période d'interrogations quant au comportement de son ami, paniquait légèrement. Il était dans sa chambre et hésitait sur la tenue qu'il devait adopter. Sai avait été déroutant jusqu'au choix du lieu de leur rendez-vous. Il avait opté pour le parc d'attractions car il voulait absolument faire les montagnes russes et faire un tour dans la grande roue qui surplombait toute la ville. Neji était debout devant son lit et observait les différents pantalons et hauts qu'il y avait déposé. Un petit moment après, il finit par opter pour un jean confortable mais bien taillé et une chemise noire dont il ne ferma pas les boutons du col. Il était tendu, Sai n'allait pas tarder à venir le chercher. Il fit un rapide arrêt devant le miroir de sa chambre et se recoiffa d'un vif coup de main. Il relâcha ses cheveux et les positionna de façon à ce qu'ils tombent bien sur ses épaules. Il prit une profonde inspiration et quitta sa chambre. Arrivé dans le salon, il constata que tous les membres de sa famille étaient présents. Son oncle lisait le journal, Hanabi et sa mère regardaient une émission quelconque à la télévision, Gaara était assis et lisait un livre et Hinata, allongée sur le canapé, avait sa tête qui reposait sur les genoux de son époux.

- Tu sors, Neji? lui demanda sa tante.

- Oui, ma tante. Sai va venir me chercher.

- Où est-ce que vous allez? l'interrogea Hanabi en tournant la tête dans la direction de son cousin.

- Au parc d'attractions. Ils ont installé une grande roue et il veut l'essayer. expliqua Neji.

- Vous auriez dû aller à la fête foraine. J'y suis allée avec mes copines et elle était géniale.

Neji eut un léger sourire. Sa petite cousine était pourvue du légendaire mutisme Hyûga mais elle avait parfois des réactions de jeune fille de son âge.

- Vous n'êtes pas un peu vieux pour le parc d'attractions? questionna Hiashi.

- Je pense qu'il n'y a pas d'âge, mon oncle. Et puis, ça fait tellement plaisir à Sai que je n'ai pas eu le coeur de lui dire non. Vous savez, c'est un grand enfant.

Hiashi fit une petite moue. Il savait que Sai était redoutable en affaires, égoiste, égocentrique et puéril et il ne poussa pas le débat plus loin. Gaara fixait le cousin de sa femme avec attention, si bien que Neji se demandait ce qu'il lui voulait. On sonna à la porte et Hanabi, qui adorait Sai, se précipita à la porte pour aller lui ouvrir. Neji pu entendre les gloussements de pure joie de sa cousine et cela ne lui plût pas. Finalement, Sai entra dans le salon. Il salua toute la famille, serra la main de Hiashi et embrassa son épouse sur les joues. Il les connaissait depuis l'enfance et ils étaient une seconde famille pour lui, même si parfois il se disputait quelques marchés avec Hiashi. Sai finit par poser ses yeux sur lui et il lui sourit. Neji le trouvait élégant, il était habillé tout en noir et ses vêtements le moulaient avantageusement.

- On y va? J'ai envie de faire un tour de montagnes russes! s'exclama Sai.

Neji s'avança dans sa direction. Il souhaita à sa famille de passer une bonne soirée et ils les quittèrent. Ils s'installèrent ensuite dans la voiture, Sai au volant et Neji à côté de lui et ils se mirent en route. A cause d'un feu rouge, ils durent faire s'arrêter et Sai en profita pour détailler son passager.

- Tu es très beau. Tu es magnifique avec les cheveux détachés.

Neji se sentit rougir et il n'osa pas regarder Sai.

- Et quand tu rougis, tu es mignon aussi.

Neji se faisait tout petit. Il attendait et savait que les battements de son coeur s'étaient accélérés. Il hésitait même à respirer tellement il était gêné. Sai le troublait et cette constatation l'étonna. Ce n'était qu'un ami avec lequel il allait coucher une fois ou deux dans le but de déterminer son orientation sexuelle, rien de plus. Cependant, quand le brun passa sa main dans ses cheveux, caressant certaines mèches de sa longue chevelure, il crut qu'il allait mourir de surprise et de plaisir. Sai l'avait sentit se crisper à ce simple contact et ça lui donna une grande satisfaction. Neji était vraiment sublime avec ses yeux blancs qui brillaient de mille feux, ses lèvres roses qui tremblaient un peu et ses pommette rouges. Plus ça allait, plus Sai l'aimait et attendait de le posséder. Il déposa une des longues mèches soyeuses derrière son oreille et reprit le trajet. Jusqu'à leur arrivée au parc d'attractions, Neji s'abstînt de prononcer le moindre mot. Il était tendu, ravi et inquiet. La voiture se stoppa et Sai posa sa main sur son genou pour le faire revenir sur terre.

- Nous y sommes! déclara-t-il joyeusement.

- ... Je le vois!

Sai eût un large sourire, Neji redevenait cynique, c'était bon signe. Ils descendirent et au vu de l'heure, trouvèrent un petit restaurant et s'y installèrent. Ils prirent un rapide repas et Sai, quasiment euphorique, insista pour faire un tour des attractions. Il s'extasia sur tous les manèges et Neji avait l'impression de se promener avec un enfant.

- Je veux faire les montagnes russes! braillait-il.

- Oui, on y va.

Totalement à sa joie, Sai prit la main de Neji et le traîna jusqu'au manège. Ils s'installèrent dans la nacelle, le préposé à la sécurité vînt abattre le grand anarchement métallique qui devait les maintenir assis et le manège s'élança. Le démarrage fut doux, puis la vitesse augmenta de plus en plus. Sai hurlait, il était bien, il aimait les sensations que procuraient l'attraction. Ca allait vite, les virages donnaient l'impression que la nacelle allait quitter le rail, s'envoler et s'écraser sur le bâtiment le plus proche. Neji, qui avait peur de ça, fermait les yeux à chaque virage. Ils étaient assis sur une banquette et la tenue était mauvaise. S'il ne mourrait sous peu, il aurait des bleus sur les cuisses. Neji tenait fermement la grande tige métallique matelassée, il n'aurait jamais dû monter avec Sai. Comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, le tour de manège cessa. Sai était aux portes du bonheur, il éprouvait encore les sensations de liberté que la vitesse lui avait procuré. Neji était soulagé, c'était terminé et il était encore en vie. Sai lui prit la main et Neji, devant son visage rayonnant, ne se sentit pas de lui faire une quelconque remarque.

- Ca m'a donné faim. Je vais acheter une barbe à papa. Tu en veux une?

Neji accepta, il avait besoin d'un bon remontant après ce qu'il venait de subir, même s'il aurait préféré un bon verre de whisky. Sai lui en apporta une à la fraise.

- Pourquoi t'en as pris qu'une? s'étonna Neji.

- Pour qu'on la partage.

Neji devînt écarlate et saisit l'immense chose en sucre. Il glissa ses doigts dedans et captura un petit morceau qu'il porta délicatement à ses lèvres. Sai le trouva intensément érotique. Il suivait avec attention le moindre aller-retour de la main de son partenaire. Il se délectait de voir sa langue lécher de bout de ses doigts qui étaient sucrés. Neji semblait prendre beaucoup de plaisir à savourer la friandise. Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux quand il remarqua que Sai ne mangeait pas et le fixait avec insistance.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Rien. Je te regarde, c'est tout.

Neji ne dit rien et continua tout en observant Sai d'un air dubitatif. Après un certain temps et comme Neji avait dévoré la moitié de la barbe, Sai se mit à en manger aussi et quand elle fut terminée, il jeta le bâton, lui prit la main et le guida vers une autre attraction. La maison hantée. Une fois encore, ils montèrent dans un petit wagon qui s'élança tranquillement. Une musique stridente et menaçante se faisait entendre dans la maison et ils étaient immobiles. Sai priait discrètement que Neji soit peureux mais ce fut sans compter sur son flegme. Ils firent l'attraction et aucun des deux ne tressaillit. Sai boudait un peu, même s'il parvenait à le dissimuler à son ami, il aurait adoré que ce dernier se jette dans ses bras à cause de la peur. Neji attendait la suite du programme. Sai ne bouda plus en pensant qu'il l'avait pour lui tout seul dans un de ses endroits favoris. Il attrapa de nouveau la main de Neji, se gorgeant de sa chaleur et ils se dirigèrent vers la grande roue. Même s'il n'avait rien dit, Sai avait remarqué que son amour avait eu peur dans les montagnes russes.

- C'est apaisant, les tours de grande roue et en plus, on a une superbe vue.

Ils achetèrent deux tickets et montèrent dans une nacelle. Ils s'assirent face à face et l'ascension se fit en douceur. Neji avait une préférence pour la grande roue, c'était beaucoup plus tranquille et il n'avait pas l'impression qu'ils allaient se foutre en l'air toutes les dix secondes. Sai délaissait le paysage pour lui. Il ne l'observait pas, il l'admirait. Il était encore plus beau, le regard lointain et la lune derrière lui. Il aurait pu passer la soirée dans cette roue, à se repaître du charmant spectacle que Neji lui offrait. Neji était bien, la ville s'étendait sous ses yeux. Il pouvait voir les immeubles, les lumières et la mer quasiment sous ses pieds. C'était enchanteur. Il voulait s'assurer que Sai profite d'une telle vue et tourna lentement la tête dans sa direction. Il le fixait. Neji devînt écarlate, comme un peu plus tôt dans la voiture et frissonna.

- Tu as froid? s'enquit Sai. Ici, c'est un peu plus haut et il y fait plus froid que sur la terre ferme.

- Ca va, merci. chuchotta-t-il faiblement.

Sai esquissa un léger rictus tandis que Neji se replongeait dans la contemplation de la ville. La roue revînt à terre mais ils avaient encore quelques tours à savourer. Sai profita de ce passage pour s'installer à côté de Neji.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? lui demanda-t-il.

- Je te tiens chaud.

Et il passa lentement ses bras autour de Neji, rapprochant leurs deux corps. Sai pouvait sentir le souffle tremblotant de Neji et les battements affollés de son coeur. Il accentua sa prise. Les tours se succédèrent dans le silence. A l'avant dernier, Sai le brisa.

- Tu ne trouves pas que c'est terriblement romantique, la grande roue? murmurra-t-il à l'oreille de Neji.

- ... Ou... oui... balbutia-t-il.

Sai le tînt plus fermement et se mit à embrasser sa joue. Neji était électrifié par ce contact. Les lèvres de Sai étaient douces et chaudes sur sa peu glacée et il ne pu retenir un soupir de bien-être. Ils attaquèrent le dernier tour et Sai avait une idée bien précise en tête. Il continua d'embrasser Neji un peu partout sur le visage et alors qu'ils arrivaient au plus haut, il s'écarta légèrement de lui et verrouilla son regard du sien. La lune et les étoiles les entouraient, un léger murmure leur parvenait et un petit vent frais fit flotter les cheveux longs de Neji.

- Que tu es beau, tu es somptueux. chuchotta Sai.

Neji ne répondit rien et ferma les yeux. Sai prit le geste pour une invitation, il s'approcha doucement et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Neji. Ce dernier se sentit fondre dans l'échange et cela le surprenait, ce n'était qu'un baiser et il en avait déjà eu, mais celui-là était unique, c'était le premier qu'il partageait avec un homme. Et cet homme était Sai. Il posa sa main sur la nuque du brun et Sai l'approfondit. Il obtînt la permission d'insérer sa langue et de l'emmêler à celle de son partenaire assez aisément. C'était divin, merveilleux... les mots manquaient à Sai pour définir ce baiser. A bout de souffle, il attendit le dernier moment et ils se séparèrent. Ils restèrent accrochés l'un à l'autre et se regardaient dans les yeux pendant qu'ils tentaient de reprendre une respiration normale. Ils vécurent la suite comme dans un rêve, ils retouchèrent terre en même temps que la nacelle et quittèrent le parc d'attraction. Sai conduisit et caressait Neji à chaque fois qu'il en avait la possibilité. Il passait sa main sur son genou, frôlait son épaule ou son bras et posait ses lèvres sur sa face écarlate à tous les arrêts. Au lieu de ramener Neji à sa résidence familliale, il l'amena dans son appartement. Ils prirent les escaliers et montèrent la trentaine de marches qui les séparaient de l'appartement du brun sans un mot mais les doigts entrelacés. Devant la porte, Sai lui lâcha la main afin d'ouvrir et quand ce fut fait, il s'effaça afin de céder le passage à son ami. Neji sentait que son coeur risquait d'imploser d'un instant à l'autre. Sai l'entraina jusqu'à une pièce que Neji devinait être la chambre à coucher. Debouts devant le lit, Sai passa sa main avec une lente douceur sur la peau diaphane de Neji.

Il allait perdre une partie de sa virginité dans ce lit et avec cet homme.

Lentement, Sai entreprit de défaire les boutons de sa chemise tout en embrassant son cou...

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Playlist de ce chapitre:

My Chemical Romance - Teenagers

My Chemical Romance - Welcome to the Black Parade

Fall Out Boys - This ain't a scene, it's an arm race

Beck ( le manga, je ne sais pas qui est la chanteuse et je le déplore ) - Full Moon Sways ( la scène de la grande roue)

Et dès qu'on a eu le bisou, j'étais tellement euphorique à l'idée d'y être enfin parvenue que ce fût la mégafiesta:

David Guetta - Baby when the light

Kaoma - Lambada

Boney M - Daddy Cool

... mais ça, c'est indépendant de la fic, c'était juste pour marquer le coup, quinze chapitres que j'attends que Sai lui roule enfin une pelle! Je sais, c'est une réaction bizarre et désespérée, mais franchement, j'ai bien cru que je n'arriverais jamais vivante à ce moment de pure félicité!


	16. Chapter 16

Titre: Dark

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, mais leur torture est bien de moi....

Pairing: ...un peu de tout: du Sai / Ita, du Kaka / Saku, du Sasu / Naru, du Ita / Naru, du Naru / Ita, du Ita / Sasu... et plein d'autres.

Note: Tout est parti d'une idée tordue créée par Nana et moi-même. Nous en prenons l'entière responsabilité.

Note 2: Fiction totalement OOC et UA, accompagnée de citron...

Dans cette fic, Itachi et Sasuke ont quatre ans d'écart. Itachi et Kakashi ont un an d'écart, Kakashi est le plus âgé des deux.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

- Est-ce... Est-ce que ça te dirait de sortir avec moi?

Shino observait Naruto en face de lui. Avait-il bien entendu ce que venait de lui dire le blond? C'était encore un des effets de l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité en masse. Cependant, le blond semblait sérieux: il regardait le sol, les joues rouges et attendait patiemment sa réponse. C'était là le problème, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Une formule du style " C'est tentant, t'es vraiment mignon, seulement je préfère les vagins aux pénis." ferait désordre. Courageusement, il redressa la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il hésita un petit instant avant de se jeter à l'eau:

- Naruto, je suis désolé mais... je ne suis pas intéressé par les hommes.

- ... Je... Je vois... C'est pas grave...

- Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Non, c'est bon, je comprends.

Shino s'arrêta et le fixa, le blond semblait si triste que ça lui fit mal au coeur.

- On peut être amis, si tu veux...

Il avait conscience de lui offrir une piètre consolation. Quel intérêt y avait-il à fréquenter un homme qui avait repoussé ses avances?

- D'accord. prononça Naruto faiblement.

Shino se sentit idiot. Sa proposition était bien acceuillie mais son "ami" ne le regardait toujours pas dans les yeux.

- Regarde-moi. lui intima Shino.

Naruto releva la tête et Shino pu constater que ses yeux étaient voilés.

- Je... je passe te prendre ce soir? On pourrait aller boire un verre. proposa le châtain.

- Mouais, si tu veux.

Shino lui lança un dernier regard et monta en voiture. Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans son rétroviseur et vit que le blond tournait les talons sans lui jeter la moindre oeillade. Il culpabilisa... et cela dura toute la journée. Il arriva au bureau et réussit à éviter Kiba et ses questions indiscrètes, de même que Shikamaru et sa trop grande intelligence. Il se laissa choir dans son fauteuil et soupira. Trente secondes après, Kiba défonçait presque la porte de son bureau.

- Alors!?! Comment c'était? Ca t'a plût?

- ... Quoi donc?

- Ben, Naruto! Idiot!

- On passé une excellente soirée. Le réveil fût plus difficile.

- Tu m'étonnes... marmonna Kiba avec un sourire entendu.

- On a trop bu et on s'est réveillés avec un de ses mal de crâne... commenta Shino.

- Et, à part ça, il s'est passé... quelque chose?

- Du style? interrogea Shino, dubitatif.

- Du style... mmh... comment m'exprimer de façon claire et assez délicate qui ne te donnera pas l'envie de m'assassiner... Voyons... Vous avez couché ensemble?

Shino cru que sa machoire allait toucher le sol. Ainsi, il croyait que Naruto et lui... Il pouvait voir les étoiles qui brillaient de mille feux dans les yeux de son ami.

- Mais tu es malade! déclara le châtain avec un air horrifié.

- Ca veut dire non. On peut toujours rêver Shino, après tout, l'espoir fait vivre.

Shino lui jeta un regard froid et dédaigneux mais Kiba, qui en avait l'habitude, fît comme si de rien n'était. Alors qu'il pensait s'être débarrassé des remarques et autres indiscrétions, il dû supporter la présence de Shikamaru qui avait prétexté lui apporter un dossier pour l'interroger à son tour.

- Laisse tomber Shikamour. Ils ne l'ont pas fait.

- Bien. Tu as perdu, par ici la monnaie.

Le châtain vit Kiba pester en sortant son portefeuille et déposer quelques billets dans la main de Shikamaru qui souriait d'un air suffisant.

- J'avais raison.

- Oh, ça va! bouda Kiba.

- C'était juste pour le dire.

Kiba sortit en grognant, laissant ses deux amis seuls dans la pièce.

- Vous n'avez rien fait...

- Je te félicite, tu as une excellente capacité en ce qui concerne la compréhension d'informations. lui fit Shino, cynique.

- Je me débrouille merci.

Shino se plongea dans le dossier que Shikamaru lui avait apporté, signifiant que le débat était clos. Ce dernier le scruta et eût un petit sourire.

- Quoi? s'impatienta Shino, mécontent de le voir stagner dans son bureau.

- Vous avez beau avoir rien fait, je constate que tu as envie de lui.

- Shikamaru! s'emporta-t-il.

- Une fois de plus, j'ai fais mouche.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Shikamaru serait en train d'agoniser sur la moquette tout en se vidant de son sang. Saisissant qu'il n'était plus le bienvenu et comme il entendait ses dossiers l'appeler, il battit en retraite. Une fois le brun parti, Shino alla verrouiller sa porte pour avoir la certitude de ne plus être importuné. Assuré de sa tranquillité, il s'affala sur son siège. Les paroles de Shikamaru mettaient le doute dans son esprit. Avait-il vraiment envie du blond? Shikamaru ne devait pas être bien réveillé ce matin, il devait encore nager dans le brouillard... mais Shino ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser ses mots. Au bout d'un moment, il laissa son imagination s'emballer. Il se présenta Naruto nu dans son lit, ses beaux yeux bleus qui scintillaient de plaisir, son corps brûlant qui épousait le moindre mouvement que celui de son amant, ses lèvres rougies et gonflées qui prononceraient son prénom avec langueur... ses cuisses qui s'écarteraient pour le laisser passer, ses jambes qui enserrerraient ses hanches tandis qu'il le pénétrait... A cette évocation, il revînt brutalement à la réalité et rougit en remarquant la proéminence qui déformait le tissu de son pantalon. Il tenta de se calmer. Il était en train de bander pour un mec, mec qu'il avait repoussé quelques heures auparavant. Si Kiba avait été là en ce moment, il lui aurait souhaité la bienvenue dans le club des gays. Heureusement, il était seul avec son érection. Il passa sa main sur son visage et essaya de faire le vide. Ce fût pénible et douloureux mais il réussit à maîtriser son membre. Après ça, à chaque fois qu'il pensait au blond, il se mettait à rougir violemment. La journée se passa très lentement de l'avis du châtain mais dès que ce fût l'heure de quitter le bureau, il se mit à craindre sa soirée avec le blond. Il se donna un mot d'ordre: la maîtrise. Il devait se dominer et faire taire la voix de plus en plus présente et tentatrice qui lui disait de faire le blondinet sien. Il monta dans sa voiture et prit le chemin qui menait chez Naruto. Il l'attendait assis sur le seuil et fixait ses chaussures d'un air penaud. Shino était perplexe, qu'est-ce que ses chaussures avaient de si fascinant?

- Naruto?

- Ne bouge plus! lui intima le blond d'une voix faible. J'ai un grillon qui s'est installé entre mes pieds.

- Un grillon?

Shino eût un petit sourire alors que Naruto semblait fasciné par l'insecte qui émit des stridulations.

- Tu aimes les insectes? demanda Shino.

- J'aime à peu près tous les animaux et les insectes. Par contre, je déteste les serpents et les araignées.

Le châtain émit un petit rire. Il adorait les insectes depuis qu'il était tout petit. Voir son ami qui fixait un grillon lui fit plaisir.

- J'ai plein d'insectes à la maison.

Naruto releva la tête dans sa direction.

- Tu as des insectes chez toi?

- Oui, beaucoup. Je les adore.

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant dans un silence profond.

- Bon, on va le boire, ce verre? questionna Shino.

- Allons-y.

Le blond se leva en prenant soin de ne pas écraser l'insecte et de ne pas lui faire peur. Il s'avança vers le châtain qui lui fit un sourire qui se voulait être encourageant. Ils montèrent ensuite dans la voiture et Shino les amena dans un bar. Ils s'installèrent au comptoir, commandèrent et savourèrent l'alcool qui coulait dans leurs gorges.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée? l'interrogea Naruto.

Shino ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il avait passé la journée à éviter de penser à lui sous peine d'érection. Il cherchait quelque chose à lui dire qui éviterait l'évocation de son trouble.

- Excellente, merci. dit-il avec un sourire affable. Et toi?

- ... Assez bonne aussi. répondit-il avec une hésitation.

Le blond n'avait eu le coeur à rien. Il avait commencé à soupirer après le départ de Shino et avait cessé quand le grillon s'était installé entre ses pieds. Il savait qu'il était hétéro mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'espérer. Il l'avait voulu. Shino était gentil, stable, intelligent et prévenant et Naruto sentait que cet homme était pour lui. Il fallait toujours qu'il tombe sur des connards ou sur des hétéros. Il arrêta d'y penser quand il sentit la main du châtain se poser sur la sienne.

- Ca va? tu semblais ailleurs. s'enquit-il.

- Je vais bien. Désolé.

- Tu as des problèmes?

" Je n'ai qu'un seul problème: je te veux mais tu ne t'intéresse pas à moi." pensait le blond.

- Non, ce n'est rien. J'ai juste... décollé un peu.

Il lui fit un sourire engageant. Shino ne se laissait pas abuser, il savait quand Naruto lui mentait. Il le laissa sur sa version des faits mais ne pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter et de le regarder. Une heure après, Naruto commanda un whisky et Shino fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne veux pas que ce soit comme hier soir. déclara le châtain.

- Je ne comptais pas me saoûler.

" Bien que ça ne me ferait pas de mal!" pensa le blond en réceptionnant sa boisson avec contentement. Il vida son verre lentement, ce remontant lui faisait du bien.

- Un autre! s'exclama-t-il bruyamment quand le serveur passa à sa proximité.

- Tu devrais t'abstenir. lui recommenda Shino.

- Tu me porteras si je ne peux plus marcher!

Shino allait protester quand le second verre arriva. Naruto le bu, lampée par lampée et à un moment, quelques gouttes se mirent à couler le long de sa machoire. Shino les fixait, il avait envie de les rattraper du bout de la langue et se retenait tant bien que mal en se rappelant qu'il devait se maîtriser. Les gouttes suivaient la courbe de son visage, lentement, laissant une trainée humide sur la peau hâlée. Shino se surprit à se demander quelque goût pouvait avoir la peau du blond. Il se mit une grande gifle mentale en se répétant son maitre-mot: maîtrise, maîtrise, maîtrise... qui vola en éclat quand Naruto tenta d'essuyer une trainée avec sa langue. Shino eût un brusque coup de chaud, il sentit les battements de son coeur s'affoller, son membre qui se dressait et ses joues qui s'empourpraient. Le blond continuait, après tout, Shino n'était pas intéressé par lui, il pouvait se permettre cette manoeuvre qu'il utilisait pour draguer. Le châtain avait pourtant les pommettes rouges... il devait arrêter de boire, maintenant, il avait des hallucinations visuelles. Il finit son verre d'une traite et Shino, de crainte qu'il n'en commande un nouveau accompagné du même numéro lingual, décida de le sortir du bar. Il utilisa un moyen détourné.

- Ca ne te dirait pas de venir chez moi voir mes insectes? proposa-t-il.

C'était débile, il l'admettait mais il espérait que le blond morde à l'hameçon. Ca ne rata pas.

- Je veux voir les insectes! fit Naruto en se levant.

Il fit le tour de la table et alla attraper Shino pour le forcer à se lever. Il l'entraîna vivement vers la sortie puis vers la voiture. L'alcool l'avait mis d'humeur très joyeuse et il ne tenait pas en place.

- Appuie sur le champignon, Shino!

- C'est une bonne idée mais je tiens à mon permis.

Le blond partit sur un grand éclat de rire et Shino préféra ne pas relever. Ils arrivèrent chez le châtain, prirent l'ascenseur et une fois dans l'appartement, il entreprit de guider son invité jusqu'à une grande pièce remplie de différents aquarium que Shino avait transformé en paradis pour ses insectes. Le blond marcha d'un pas vif jusqu'au centre de la pièce et tourna sur lui-même pour tout voir.

- C'est impressionnant! s'écria le blond. A ce niveau là, c'est une véritable passion!

Il s'approcha de la grande fourmillière et regarda les petits insectes. Ensuite, il continua son exploration en prenant soin d'éviter les grandes cages de verre dans lesquelles se trouvaient des tarentules.

- Tu aimes vraiment... tous les insectes. remarqua-t-il en posant un regard dégoûté sur les grosses araignées.

Shino avait suivit le blond des yeux pendant toute sa "visite" des lieux. Le voir évoluer dans un de ses endroits favoris lui mettait du baume au coeur. Shino avait essuyé de nombreuses critiques quant à sa passion et certaines de ses conquêtes ne voulaient pas rentrer dans une pièce bourrée d'insectes, même si ceux-ci étaient enfermés dans leurs prisons de verre. Naruto s'arrêta de gesticuler à droite et à gauche et se posa devant son ami.

- C'est impressionnant.

- Tu l'as déjà dit. lui fit remarquer Shino avec un petit sourire à l'appui.

Naruto écarquilla un peu les yeux avant de lui rendre son sourire.

- Tu veux boire un dernier verre avant que je te ramène?

- ... Je vais me laisser tenter puisque tu me forces la main.

Shino ne pût retenir un petit éclat de rire et passa au salon avec son hôte. Il sortit de l'énormé buffet deux verres et une bouteille. Naruto, qui s'était laissé tomber sur le canapé, suivait le moindre de ses mouvements. Le châtain s'asseya à côté de lui et lui versa un peu de liqueur à la pomme. Il fit la même chose pour lui et avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres, il constata que le blond l'avait attendu.

- Et si on trinquait? demanda Shino.

- Trinquer? D'accord mais à quoi?

- ... A nous et notre amour des insectes.

- Ca marche! répondit Naruto avec un sourire qui se voulait conciliant.

Ils trinquèrent et Naruto finit sa boisson rapidement. Shino bu le sien lentement tout en fixant l'autre. Naruto posa son verre vide sur la table basse et attendit que Shino finisse le sien. La liqueur était plus costaude qu'il ne l'avait d'abord présagé et, mélangée aux précédents whisky, le blond sentit que la tête lui tournait. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Shino prenait tout son temps. Naruto savait que ses pommettes devaient être rouges et que son regard devait être un peu voilé.

- Contrairement à hier, il y en a au moins un de nous deux qui est quasiment sobre. nota Shino.

- Salaud! T'aurais pu me dire que c'était un alcool fort. protesta Naruto.

- Je pensais que tu le remarquerais à l'odeur. Ca sent tellement fort qu'on peut aisément deviner que ce n'est pas une bière.

- ... J'avais pas fais attention.

- Tu pensais à autre chose en descendant ton verre d'une traite?

- Oui.

Naruto pensait que cette réponse ferme ferait comprendre à Shino que c'était inutile de pousser plus loin, il ne voulait pas qu'il lui pose d'autres questions. Il était en train de penser à leur toast, à son " à nous", cependant, ce n'était pas le "nous" que Naruto aurait souhaité et cela lui fit de la peine. Perdu dans ses réfléxions, il en avait même failli zapper l'alcool et se souvînt à temps qu'il fallait qu'il boive. C'est ce qu'il avait fait. Et il le regrettait.

- A quoi pensais-tu?

Shino posa son coude sur le dossier du canapé et mit sa tête légèrement inclinée sur sa main, la soutenant. Il regardait le blond d'un regard que celui-ci ne pouvait pas définir, il était mystérieux et impénétrable.

- Je ne me souviens plus. tenta Naruto.

- Tu pensais à un homme?

Naruto se tendit et il sentait que ses joues se coloraient à cause d'autre chose que l'alcool. Shino, lui, était en colère. Il pensait à un homme, il pouvait le lire sur son visage et ça le mettait dans une colère noire.

- A qui? demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde.

- A personne.

- A QUI?

Naruto sursauta et quand il vit des éclairs qui sortaient quasiment des yeux de Shino, il su qu'il était furieux.

- C'est ma vie. tenta-t-il avec aplomb alors qu'il avait un peu peur. Tu es mon ami mais je ne suis pas obligé de tout te dire aussi.

- Je ne veux pas que tu penses à un autre homme!

- Et pourquoi je te prie?

- Parce que... parce que...

Shino n'arrivait pas à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait envie de lui, mais il ne pouvait pas. Naruto était un homme, tout comme lui. Il n'y avait pas que ce désir pour lui qui taraudait tout son être, il voulait être près de lui, partager ses joies, ses peines... être à lui autant que Naruto serait à lui. Il ne pensait pas que c'était de l'amour, comment aurait-il pu être amoureux d'un gars rencontré quelques jours auparavant dans une boîte de nuit? Ce dont il était sur, c'était que cet homme le fascinait. Devant son manque de répartie et son air perdu, Naruto se mit à attendre. Il compta jusqu'à trente dans sa tête afin de laisser au châtain le temps de faire le point et au moment où il allait se lever, une main puissante se referma sur son bras et le tira en arrière. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, la bouche de Shino se colla à la sienne avec force mais avec une certaine douceur aussi. Naruto, d'abord surpris, se laissa faire par la suite. Il donna le contrôle entier de l'échange à Shino qui en profita pour approfondir. Il voulut insérer sa langue dans la chaude cavité de Naruto, se présenta à l'entrée et le blond se hâta de lui céder le passage. Le manque d'air les poussa à se séparer, Shino poussa Naruto afin de le décoller de lui. Il plongea son regard embrumé par l'envie dans celui d'azur qui tremblait pour un motif identique.

- Pour ça. articula Shino en un souffle. Je ne veux pas que tu sois à un autre que moi.

Naruto était totalement déconnecté après leur baiser et il mit un petit moment à comprendre ce que lui disait le monsieur.

- Pourtant... débuta-t-il quand la connexion se rétablit, ce matin tu m'as rejeté, et puis t'es hétéro....

- La vérité, le coupa Shino, c'est que je te veux depuis que mes yeux se sont posés sur toi. J'ai su que tu étais pour moi, tu m'as fasciné dès que je t'ai parlé. Le fait que tu sois un garçon m'a choqué, je me suis toujours cru hétéro et tu m'a mis dans le doute concernant ma sexualité. Il fallait que je réfléchisse. Depuis ce matin, tu m'obsèdes. J'ai pensé à toi toute la journée mais je me disais que je ne pouvais pas revenir vers toi alors que je t'avais repoussé... mais toute à l'heure, quand tu m'as laissé comprendre que tu pensais à un homme, ça m'a mis dans une rage folle et j'ai su à ce moment que je ne voulais pas que tu partes.

Naruto l'avait écouté religieusement et quand il plongea son regard vert dans le sien, il se sentit décoller.

- Tu dis de belles choses. avoua le blond en allant se blottir contre son torse.

- Naruto...

Et Shino s'approcha afin de sceller leurs lèvres une nouvelle fois.

- J'ai envie de toi... soupira-t-il alors que Naruto passait ses bras autour de son cou.

- J'ai envie de toi aussi, Shino.

Lentement, Shino les fit basculer sur le canapé tout en couvrant celui qui allait devenir son amant de baisers.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll


	17. Chapter 17

Titre: Dark

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, mais leur torture est bien de moi....

Pairing: ...un peu de tout: du Sai / Ita, du Kaka / Saku, du Sasu / Naru, du Ita / Naru, du Naru / Ita, du Ita / Sasu... et plein d'autres.

Note: Tout est parti d'une idée tordue créée par Nana et moi-même. Nous en prenons l'entière responsabilité.

Note 2: Fiction totalement OOC et UA, accompagnée de citron...

Dans cette fic, Itachi et Sasuke ont quatre ans d'écart. Itachi et Kakashi ont un an d'écart, Kakashi est le plus âgé des deux.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Lentement, Sai entreprit de défaire les boutons de sa chemise tout en embrassant son cou. Neji ne voulait pas être en reste, il se mit à caresser doucement son dos et à le rapprocher de lui. Sai avait l'impression d'être au paradis. Neji était là, le serrait contre lui et se laissait embrasser. Leur baiser échangé sur la grande roue, quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux dans un univers qui leur était propre avait été un moment purement enchanteur, Sai avait frissonné quand ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur celles de Neji. Il arrêta de grignoter la gorge de Neji et plongea son regard noir dans celui blanc qui vibrait de plaisir.

- Tu trembles. constata Sai en enlevant la chemise de Neji.

- Toi aussi.

- Je l'avoue.

Il lui fit un petit sourire et embrassa le haut du torse de Neji tout en posant ses mains sur les flancs opalins de son partenaire.

- Sai... soupira Neji en nichant sa tête contre celle de Sai.

Ce dernier se redressa et voulut s'emparer des lèvres de Neji mais il n'en eût pas l'occasion. Neji attrapa rapidement les bords du t-shirt de son vis-à-vis et le lui retira d'un coup brusque. Sai fut surpris mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de revenir à son idée première, à savoir l'embrasser. Leur baiser devînt plus fougueux, leurs corps se rapprochèrent et leurs torses nus finirent par se toucher. Neji n'avait pas envie de partir. Il avait voulu ce qui était en train de se produire, il était allé trouver Sai et ce dernier avait accepté de l'aider. Cependant, Neji éprouvait autre chose que de la gratitude. Les baisers de Sai étaient doux, la soirée qu'ils avaient passé ensemble avait été merveilleuse, même si sa cuisse lui faisait mal et son compagnon avait pu lui montrer une autre facette de sa personnalité, il pouvait être charmant et tendre. Neji ressentait donc cette drôle de chose qui faisait qu'il désirait ses baisers, ses caresses, être près de lui, qu'il tremblait sans aucune raison et il ne savait pas ce que cela pouvait bien être. Il revînt sur terre quand Sai posa ses mains sur sa taille avant de les faire pivoter vers sa ceinture. Il enleva la lanière de cuir noir, défit le bouton et descendit la fermeture éclaire.

- Sai...

- Je vais trop vite? demanda-t-il.

- Non, mais... vas-y doucement.

Sai cru comprendre que son partenaire voulait qu'il soit tendre mais Neji voulait qu'il y aille délicatement pour enlever son pantalon. Il savait qu'il devait avoir un bleu monumental sur la cuisse et rien qu'en pensant que Sai allait certainement y mettre les mains, il avait envie d'hurler. Sai fit lentement glisser le vêtement et ne remarqua pas la grimace de Neji quand il fit passer le bout de tissu sur ses cuisses. Il était perdu dans la contemplation de ce corps idéal, chaque parcelle de peau nouvellement découverte était sujette à l'émerveiller. Il voulait tout lécher, tout toucher de l'être qui était en face de lui et qui semblait se consumer. N'y tenant plus, il enleva le pantalon et se complût dans la vision paradisiaque d'un Neji à moitié nu. Il s'approcha de nouveau et posa ses mains de chaque côté de sa taille.

- Tu es beau, si beau, Neji. lui chuchotta-t-il.

Et il fit glisser ses mains sur ses cuisses. Neji ne pû retenir un petit cri de douleur qui poussa Sai à s'arrêter.

- Neji?

- ...

- Ca ne te plaît pas ce que je te fais?

- Non, c'est pas ça! plaça rapidement Neji tandis que le regard de Sai s'assombrissait.

- Vraiment?

- Oui, je t'assure. précisa Neji en rougissant un peu. C'est très bon, rien que tes caresses me feraient mourir de plaisir.

Neji mit la main sur sa bouche quand il comprit ce qu'il venait de déclarer. Sai était au paradis, il en était sûr, Neji venait de lui dire que ses caresses lui procuraient beaucoup de plaisir et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il lui procurerait quand il serait enfin en lui.

- C'est juste que j'ai mal. déclara-t-il afin d'éviter toute expression ambigue.

- Tu as mal? répéta Sai avec inquiétude.

Il ne lui avait encore rien fait qui pourrait s'avérer être douloureux. Il prit le visage de Neji dans sa main et l'observa.

- Où ça?

- A la cuisse. expliqua Neji en lui en désignant une.

Instantanément, Sai se pencha afin d'être en face de sa cuisse.

- La vache! Tu as un bleu gros comme le Brésil mon coeur!

Neji était un peu perdu. Il avait un bleu énorme d'après le brun mais ce qui lui faisait bizarre, c'était que ce dernier l'avait appelé son "coeur". Cette appellation lui faisait un effet bizarre, il appréciait autant qu'il détestait l'entendre prononcée par Sai.

- Je vais te mettre de la pommade. Attends, je vais en chercher et je reviens.

Le brun disparut rapidement dans le couloir. Neji s'assit sur le lit pour patienter. Il en profita pour observer la chambre de Sai. Froide. C'était le mot qui convenait le mieux pour la définir. Triste aussi pouvait convenir. La pièce était assez grande, les murs avaient été peints en blanc et le mobilier était noir. L'armoire, le lit, le fauteuil, la tablette de nuit et la chaise sur laquelle reposait quelques habits étaient entièrement noirs. Le couvre-lit et tout ce qui touchait à la literie ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Tout était soigneusement rangé, rien ne dépassait et cela lui faisait un peu peur. Il vit ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol et rougit un peu. Sai revînt et mit fin à son trouble.

- Voilà de la pommade.

- Merci.

Sai se mit à genou devant lui en étala un peu du gel froid sur sa cuisse.

- Tu en as même un peu sur la hanche. commenta le brun en posant un peu de pommade dessus.

- ....

- Comment as-tu réussi à te faire ça?

- Dans les montagnes russes. Je n'ai pas arrêté de me cogner contre la nacelle à chaque virage.

Sai releva la tête dans sa direction. Il se sentait un peu coupable.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute. dit Neji, comme s'il lisait dans les pensées de son ami. C'était flippant mais amusant. On y retournera.

Il lui sourit et Sai se décida à appliquer le gel. Il sentit Neji se raidir et émettre un grognement de douleur, de même qu'il sentait la présence d'une bosse sous ses doigts.

- Ca va vite être moins douloureux, ne t'inquiète pas. tenta-t-il pour le rassurer.

- Je sais, mais ça me fait mal.

Il étala correctement tout le gel tout en tentant d'ignorer les petits cris de douleur de Neji. Quand se fût fait, il alla ranger le tube et en profita pour se laver les mains. Il retourna dans sa chambre et constata que Neji n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il le regardait et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

- Est-ce... Est-ce que tu veux continuer? l'interrogea Neji, les joues écarlates.

Sai comprit ce qui le tourmentait. Il s'assit à côté de lui en plongea sa main dans ses cheveux.

- J'ai très envie mais on a eu une journée chargée. Tu as déjà fais pas mal de chemin, je t'ai embrassé, caressé, tu étais en condition pour qu'on fasse l'amour... c'est beaucoup pour une journée... et puis, si on continuait, je ne pourrais me retenir de te tripoter, même là où tu as ton bleu.

Sai lui fit un petit sourire et posa l'embrassa sur la joue alors que Neji était un peu rouge.

- Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi? demanda le brun même s'il n'avait aucune envie de le voir partir.

- ... Je ne sais pas. J'ai pas la motivation nécéssaire pour ressortir et je suis bien ici.

Ce fût au tour de Sai de rougir un peu. La dernière phrase de Neji l'avait énormément touché.

- Je n'ai pas de chambre d'amis. précisa-t-il.

- Tu es le pdg d'une grande entreprise et tu t'es acheté un appart sans chambre d'amis? ironisa Neji.

- Je suis rarement ici, donc, je reçois rarement également. On peux partager mon lit, à moins que tu préfères que j'aille dormir sur le canapé...

- Reste!

Neji posa sa main sur son bras tout en formulant sa demande, ou ordre plutôt.

- D'accord, je te promets que je serai sage.

Il se leva et retira son pantalon. Neji ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle, Sai était aussi dénudé que lui à présent et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater qu'il était vraiment bien fait. Le brun se dirigea vers sa chaise et tira un pantalon en toile blanche. Il le mit et se rappela que Neji était toujours en boxer sur son lit.

- Tu veux que je te prête un pyjama? Je ne sais pas avec quoi tu dors.

- Je vais dormir comme ça.

Généralement, il mettait au moins un haut. Il pouvait dormir les jambes nues mais s'il n'avait pas de haut, il tremblait de froid peu importe la saison. Il se pencha et rattrapa sa chemise. Il allait la mettre quand Sai l'en empêcha.

- Je peux te prêter le haut de ce pantalon. Laisse ta chemise.

Neji allait protester mais Sai ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il prit sa chemise des mains, la posa sur la chaise, de même que le pantalon de Neji et sortit le haut blanc assorti de l'armoire. C'était une chemise ample, en coton, plus confortable que celle qu'il avait mis pour la sortie. Sai boutonna les boutons lui-même alors que Neji protestait, il était capable de s'habiller.

- Je prends soin de mon invité. Laisse-moi te bichonner.

Neji grommella mais se laissa faire. Sai lui sourit et, quand il eût fini, lui frictionna un peu les épaules. Ils s'allongèrent et Sai pu voir son partenaire étendu dans son lit, ses cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller et qui portait le haut d'un de ses pyjamas. Il ne calcula rien et se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à passer son bras autour de son corps. Neji se blottit contre lui, il ressentait sa chaleur et soupira de bien-être. Sai passa sa main dans son dos et fit de lents mouvements circulaires.

- Sai...

- Oui, mon coeur?

- Quand est-ce que nous pourrons...

- Faire l'amour?

- ... Ou... Oui...

- Quand tu voudras. Ce que je t'ai fait toute à l'heure avait l'air de te satisfaire, je pourrais te faire ressentir plus de choses, plus de plaisir encore.

Neji se resserra contre lui et rougit quand il sentit son membre qui se dressait.

- Oh, oui. Ca t'a vraiment plu.

Neji s'empourpra davantage quand il comprit que Sai sentait son érection contre lui. Il était gêné et Sai prit son menton en main afin qu'ils puissent enfin se faire face. Il l'embrassa avec douceur et caressa son dos un peu plus fortement. Quand ils se séparèrent, Neji était rouge comme une écrevisse.

- Bonne nuit mon coeur. lui susurra Sai à l'oreille.

- Bonne nuit. prononça-t-il avec un maximum de tendresse possible.

Il était bien dans cette douce chaleur et s'endormit rapidement. Sai prit plus de temps pour sombrer, il contemplait Neji dont les traits se détendaient avec le sommeil. Il caressa sa joue doucement pour ne pas le réveiller, sa peau était aussi blanche que douce et Neji soupira. Sai sourit en le voyant assoupi et sans défense, il était vraiment différent, plus calme, apaisé. Il déposa un petit baiser sur son front et s'endormit à son tour.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke avait envie de ne rien faire. Il était dans les bras d'Itachi et ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre avec force. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, la seule chose qui comptait était cette étreinte. Itachi posa ses lèvres sur son oreille.

- Mon tendre Sasuke.

Ce dernier rougit en l'entendant et se pressa contre lui. Itachi était dans le même état d'esprit que son cadet. Maintenant qu'il le tenait, qu'il s'était enfin avoué ses sentiments et avait pu les partager avec son frère, il se sentait plus libre qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Tout lui paraissait loin, inexistant, Sasuke seul était sa réalité. Ils durent revenir sur terre quand Kakashi frappa à la porte de la chambre du plus jeune.

- Vous allez finir par être en retard.

Les deux bruns lui lancèrent un regard meurtrier auquel il répondit par un haussement d'épaule. Il était habitué aux regards meurtriers de ses deux cousins. Il ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant et tourna les talons. Sasuke, toujours blotti contre son frère, n'avait vraiment pas envie de partir. Itachi le repoussa en soupirant, il voulait le garder un peu plus lui aussi. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Sasuke, attira son visage contre le sien et l'embrassa. Sasuke lui laissa le contrôle, Itachi savait y faire. Ils durent se séparer et se relevèrent. Ils redescendirent et se préparèrent pour partir. Itachi l'amena devant sa fac et avant qu'il ne quitte le véhicule, il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.

- Passe une bonne journée.

- Toi aussi. chuchotta le plus jeune des deux bruns.

- A ce soir mon chéri.

Sasuke avait un pied en dehors de la voiture et failli se ramasser quand Itachi lui dit cette dernière phrase. Il l'avait appelé son "chéri". Ces mots sonnaient bien dans sa bouche, la voix suave de son aîné semblait être faite pour prononcer ce genre de paroles. Itachi lui fit un clin d'oeil et un dernier sourire et Sasuke se dirigea vers l'établissement. Son aîné lui suivit un peu des yeux avant d'aller au travail. Il allait peut-être devoir envisager d'en changer prochainement...

La jounée passa et Itachi rentra chez lui. Il fût acceuilli par un Sasuke resplendissant qui se jeta dans ses bras une fois la porte d'entrée passée.

- Bienvenu à la maison!

- Merci, mon chéri.

Sasuke rougit une nouvelle fois à cette appelation et ne protesta pas quand Itachi l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser. Il se soumis à la volonté de sa langue qui se fit plus insidieuse.

- Ca fait du bien d'être à la maison. déclara Itachi après l'avoir un peu relâché.

Le plus jeune des deux bruns ne répondit rien. Il se lova contre son frère et nicha sa tête dans son cou.

- Tu es très câlin Sasuke. fit Itachi en posant ses bras autour de son corps.

- Je suis juste très content de te revoir. Tu m'as manqué.

Itachi embrassa le sommet de son crâne.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi.

- Arrêtez de vous papouiller dans l'entrée, les incestueux.

Kakashi se trouvait derrière eux, des paquets plein les mains. Apparement, il venait d'aller faire les courses. Itachi maugréa un peu mais s'écarta en entraînant Sasuke avec lui.

- Merci, c'est bien aimable à vous. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ces sacs sont lourds... se plaigna Kakashi.

- On t'en prie.

Itachi posa un nouveau petit baiser sur les lèvres de sa moitié et lui fit une dernière étreinte avant de monter se changer.

- Eh, l'as des fourneaux! interpella Kakashi. Je suis allé te chercher tout ce que tu m'as demandé afin de préparer un super-dîner à ton tendre amour. Au boulot!

Sasuke redescendit vite du petit nuage sur lequel il s'était installé et fusilla le gris du regard.

- Je vais m'y mettre. grommela-t-il.

Kakashi lui fit un sourire encourageant et lui porta les sacs dans la cuisine. Il rejoignit Sakura qui était assise sur un canapé et qui avait eu la flemme d'aller faire les courses.

Sasuke cuisina, ils passèrent tous à table et se mirent devant la télévision comme tous les soirs. Cependant, le jeune brun était collé à Itachi et ce dernier embrassait ses cheveux et ses joues de temps en temps. Cela incita Sasuke à se blottir davantage contre lui et à soupirer de contentement à chacune de ses caresses. A la fin du film, ils montèrent tous se coucher. Ils se saluèrent sur le palier et une fois Sakura et Kakashi dans leur chambre, les deux bruns s'observèrent.

- Tu veux qu'on... qu'on fasse chambres séparées ou tu veux que...

- Je veux qu'on aille dans ta chambre. déclara vivement Sasuke. Si possible... se pressa-t-il de rajouter.

- Il n'y a aucun problème.

Itachi lui fit un petit sourire et attrapa sa main avant de le guider dans sa chambre. Il ferma la porte derrière eux et regarda Sasuke qui avançait lentement dans la pièce. Le plus âgé s'adossa à la porte et l'observa tranquillement. Sasuke se retourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire timide.

- Viens. prononça Itachi d'une voix rauque tout en lui tendant une main.

Sasuke ne se le fit pas répéter une seconde fois. Il s'approcha d'un pas vif vers son frère, saisit sa main et se laissa aller tirer contre lui. Il entoura le cou d'Itachi de ses bras et succomba à ses baisers qui devenaient de plus en plus enfiévrés. Leurs souffles s'emmélèrent, leurs bouches se touchèrent et leurs langues se rencontrèrent dans un ballet qui s'enflammait à chaque seconde. Les mains d'Itachi glissèrent sur le dos de Sasuke, descendant inexorablement vers sa chute de reins. Dès que ses mains se posèrent sur ses fesses rebondies, Sasuke laissa échapper un petit hoquet qu'Itachi étouffa d'un baiser. Il en profita pour masser les deux masses de chair et les attirer plus fermement encore contre son bassin. Leur étreinte gagna en intensité et Itachi, à bout, les poussa hors de la porte afin qu'ils tombent sur le lit. Il se retrouva à cheval sur Sasuke, ses jambes entouraient son bassin et ils se fixaient avec gourmandise. Sasuke tira Itachi à lui, ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau et l'aîné prit la résolution de commencer à dévêtir son partenaire. Il agrippa les bords de son t-shirt et le souleva, le jeune brun ondula de façon à l'aider dans sa démarche. Le vêtement loin, les caresses reprirent. Le torse de Sasuke, dont Itachi ne gardait qu'un vague souvenir, fût parcouru par les lèvres avides de l'aîné des Uchiwa. Il sourit en entendant Sasuke gémir tandis qu'il lu mordillait un téton.

Itachi avait envie de lui.

Une folle envie.

Il frotta son bas ventre à celui de Sasuke, leurs désirs se touchèrent et Itachi jugea que le short de son cadet était de trop lui aussi. Il voulait voir Sasuke nu sous lui, ondulant de plaisir, attendant la suite avec les yeux brillants de désir...

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll


	18. Chapter 18

Titre: Dark

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, mais leur torture est bien de moi....

Pairing: ...un peu de tout: du Sai / Ita, du Kaka / Saku, du Sasu / Naru, du Ita / Naru, du Naru / Ita, du Ita / Sasu... et plein d'autres.

Note: Tout est parti d'une idée tordue créée par Nana et moi-même. Nous en prenons l'entière responsabilité.

Note 2: Fiction totalement OOC et UA, accompagnée de citron...

Dans cette fic, Itachi et Sasuke ont quatre ans d'écart. Itachi et Kakashi ont un an d'écart, Kakashi est le plus âgé des deux.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

- Viens. prononça Itachi d'une voix rauque tout en lui tendant une main.

Sasuke ne se le fit pas répéter une seconde fois. Il s'approcha d'un pas vif vers son frère, saisit sa main et se laissa aller tirer contre lui. Il entoura le cou d'Itachi de ses bras et succomba à ses baisers qui devenaient de plus en plus enfiévrés. Leurs souffles s'emmélèrent, leurs bouches se touchèrent et leurs langues se rencontrèrent dans un ballet qui s'enflammait à chaque seconde. Les mains d'Itachi glissèrent sur le dos de Sasuke, descendant inexorablement vers sa chute de reins. Dès que ses mains se posèrent sur ses fesses rebondies, Sasuke laissa échapper un petit hoquet qu'Itachi étouffa d'un baiser. Il en profita pour masser les deux masses de chair et les attirer plus fermement encore contre son bassin. Leur étreinte gagna en intensité et Itachi, à bout, les poussa hors de la porte afin qu'ils tombent sur le lit. Il se retrouva à cheval sur Sasuke, ses jambes entouraient son bassin et ils se fixaient avec gourmandise. Sasuke tira Itachi à lui, ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau et l'aîné prit la résolution de commencer à dévêtir son partenaire. Il agrippa les bords de son t-shirt et le souleva, le jeune brun ondula de façon à l'aider dans sa démarche. Le vêtement loin, les caresses reprirent. Le torse de Sasuke, dont Itachi ne gardait qu'un vague souvenir, fût parcouru par les lèvres avides de l'aîné des Uchiwa. Il sourit en entendant Sasuke gémir tandis qu'il lui mordillait un téton.

Itachi avait envie de lui.

Une folle envie.

Il frotta son bas ventre à celui de Sasuke, leurs désirs se touchèrent et Itachi jugea que le short de son cadet était de trop lui aussi. Il voulait voir Sasuke nu sous lui, ondulant de plaisir, attendant la suite avec les yeux brillants de désir. Sasuke gémit davantage à ce contact, lui aussi voulait être débarrassé de tous ses vêtements, toucher sa peau sans entrave et être totalement à lui, lui appartenir. Il sentit les mains de son partenaire qui glissaient sous les bords de son short, mains qui s'immiscèrent ensuite sous l'habit, caressant sa virilité au-dessus de son sous-vêtement. Il se cambra et poussa un cri de plaisir. Ses yeux se fermèrent et quand il les rouvrit, il pu voir Itachi sourire.

- Embrasse-moi... murmurra-t-il.

Itachi se pencha et accéda à la requête de son amant. Sasuke enfourna sa langue dans sa bouche, il prenait le contrôle de l'échange et l'aîné le lui laissait bien volontiers. Lentement, il fit passer sa main sous le sous-vêtement, le jeune brun arrêta de l'embrasser pour pousser un prit cri quand la main de son amant arriva sur sa verge.

- J'aime ta voix quand tu prends du plaisir. chuchotta Itachi d'une voix suave.

Sasuke rougit et glapit quand son partenaire effectua une légère pression sur son membre. Il rejetta la tête en arrière, le plaisir le consommait entièrement.

- ...Déshabille-moi..., ordonna Sasuke d'une voix faible mais imposante.

- Pas tout de suite, j'ai envie de prendre mon temps.

- ... Ita... chi...

- Je veux te savourer.

Le plus jeune le serra contre lui et l'embrassa. Itachi voulait le voir nu, certes, mais il voulait prendre le temps de le découvri.

- Touche-moi alors... proposa le cadet.

L'aîné le caressa de nouveau, touchant toute la longueur tendue. Sasuke écarta davantage les jambes, bougeant son bassin de façon à ce que la caresse soit plus approfondie.

- Tu es beau, si beau...

Itachi n'en avait pas assez, il voulait le dévêtir, lentement, très lentement, voir le bas du corps de son cadet apparaître progressivement à sa vue, contempler sa virilité palpitante qui n'attendrait que ses attentions. Il posa ses mains sur le bord du short et le fit glisser avec une extrême lenteur sur ses cuisses d'albâtre. Sasuke dû se retenir de se tortiller afin d'enlever le tissu rapidement, il pouvait lire la satisfaction de son aîné dans son regard. Docile, il ne s'opposa pas. Il souleva le bas de son corps et l'aida à se débarasser du vêtement. Vêtu de son simple boxer, il prit une pose alanguie qui excita Itachi. Il commença à poser de doux baisers dans le creux de ses genoux, puis remonta vers ses cuisses, qu'il parsema également. Il remontait sûrement mais doucement vers la source de plaisir de son partenaire, il s'avança et se retrouva le visage face à ses hanches. Il les lécha délicatement, sentant la chaleur de sa peau. Sasuke ondulait contre lui et gémissait son prénom comme une litanie, son sexe tendu dans le tissu le faisait souffrir et il avait envie de se libérer. Itachi se redressa, le chevaucha et caressa son visage.

- Sasuke...

Itachi empoigna son haut et s'en débarassa. Immédiatement, Sasuke posa ses mains sur son torse et le caressa. Il posa ses paumes sur sa poitrine et entreprit de faire des cercles, jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse et se mette à pincer doucement ses tétons. Son partenaire glapit et se souleva, se mettant à genoux au-dessus de son frère. Le plus jeune défit le bouton du pantalon de son partenaire et se retrouva face au regard échauffé de son amant. Il baissa le vêtement, Itachi se débrouilla de façon à ce qu'il se retrouve en sous-vêtement aussi. Tous les deux en boxer, avec une érection plus que proéminente, ils s'observèrent. Itachi, toujours à genoux, se munit du haut du boxer de son amant et le fit descendre. Sasuke se colla à lui et poussa un gémissement de plaisir pur quand sa virilité fût libérée. Itachi envoya le sous-vêtement valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le plus jeune, entièrement nu, était sous lui. L'aîné cru que son coeur allait éclater. Il l'avait déjà vu nu, ils avaient déjà été amants mais il gardait des souvenirs flous de cette nuit-là. Tout était différent à présent. Il voulait profiter, savourer, l'aimer simplement. Itachi se poussa, donnant à Sasuke l'occasion d'écarter et de relever ses jambes. Il s'offrait. Itachi allait accepter l'invitation. Il se glissa entre les jambes de son amant et posa de nombreux baisers sur son torse, son ventre, l'intérieur de ses cuisses avant de regarder la verge droite de son partenaire. Délicatement, il fit glisser le bout de ses lèvres sur le membre, puis, de l'extrémité de sa langue, il lécha. Sasuke était à deux doigts d'hurler pour qu'il l'enfourne avant de mettre ses mains sur sa tête. Il se retînt à grand peine et Itachi, qui avait visiblement la capacité de lire dans ses pensées, engloba le tout de sa bouche. Le corps de Sasuke fût secoué d'un spasme violent et Itachi comprit que ce qu'il était en train de lui faire était bon. Pendant qu'il se cambrait et gémissait, Itachi retira son boxer, se retrouvant nu aussi. En professionnel, il continua d'aspirer le membre de son partenaire, changeant la cadence, accélérant et ralentissant successivement. Sasuke grognait, il posa sa main sur la tête de son amant. Itachi s'arrêta et le regarda. Le plus jeune tendit la main dans sa direction et lui caressa délicatement la joue, Itachi ferma les yeux pour profiter de cette douceur.

- Tu me dis que je suis beau mais tu ne t'es pas vu. commenta le cadet.

Itachi attrapa sa main et déposa un baiser dessus. Sasuke l'attira contre lui, se retrouvant face à face, il plongea son regard dans celui de son aîné.

- J'ai envie de toi. murmurra Sasuke.

- Moi aussi, Sasuke, j'ai envie de toi.

Itachi se pencha et embrassa son cou, observant Sasuke qui tendait le bras vers la table de chevet. Il en ouvrit le tiroir et sortit péniblement un tube de lubrifiant qu'il donna ensuite à son partenaire. Itachi avait suivit toute la manoeuvre et regarda fixement le tube que l'autre tenait dans sa main. En même temps, il pressa fortement son bassin à celui de son aîné.

- Prends-moi maintenant.

- Je ne t'ai pas préparé, tu vas avoir mal.

- Je me fiche d'avoir mal ou de ne pas être préparé. Je veux que tu me prennes maintenant. rajouta Sasuke.

Itachi sembla marquer une hésitation. Il mourrait d'envie de le pénétrer, de lui faire l'amour mais il n'avait pas envie de le faire souffrir s'il pouvait l'éviter.

- Je veux t'appartenir, être à toi et à toi seul. S'il te plaît.

Le plus âgé finit par opiner et par saisir le tube. Il en appliqua sur sa verge tout en ne quittant pas Sasuke des yeux. Celui-ci donnait de petits coups de bassin dans le vide en observant son partenaire. Ils avaient envie l'un de l'autre, une puissante envie. Une fois bien lubrifié, Itachi se présenta à l'entrée de l'intimité du jeune brun. Il le regarda intensément, leurs mains se mêlèrent, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Sasuke savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir s'asseoir correctement le lendemain mais avoir Itachi en lui en valait la peine. Impatient, il colla son intimité au sexe d'Itachi, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était prêt. Itachi lui fit un petit sourire désolé et l'embrassa. Il poussa un peu dans le but d'entrer dans son frère quand il s'arrêta.

_Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit que tu finirais par le baiser._

_Cette_ voix résonnait dans sa tête, voix qu'il avait enfoui dans les profondeurs de sa mémoire et qui semblait prendre beaucoup de satisfaction.

_J'aurais dû le prendre quand j'en avais l'occasion, ton cher Sasuke. Je suis sûr qu'on est bien dedans, peut-être même mieux qu'en toi. _

Itachi ne bougeait plus et haletait. Sasuke, inquiet, se redressa. Il vit son aîné le fixer d'un air hagard, il semblait perdu.

_Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour l'épingler? Tu vois pas qu'il attend que tu le plantes? T'es toujours aussi nul!_

Sasuke s'inquiétait vraiment. Itachi venait de se redresser, son souffle était court, ses yeux ne le quittaient pas et il paraissait être incapable de parler.

_Regarde toi! T'es pitoyable! T'arrêtais pas de répéter que tu le toucherais jamais et pourtant, vous êtes à poil dans le même pieux et la bite en l'air. J'aurais dû le tirer quand j'en avais l'occasion! T'es le plus minable de tous, t'arrive même pas à lui foutre ta queue dans le cul!_

Itachi s'écarta vivement de son partenaire. Sasuke était maintenant assis dans le lit, il tentait de s'approcher de son frère. Son aîné repoussa toutes ses tentatives, gémissant des paroles incompréhensibles, s'écartant à chaque fois que son cadet tentait de le toucher. Il fuyait son contact physique. Sasuke resta immobile quand il vit qu'il pleurait.

- Non... non... chuchottait Itachi d'une voix faible.

- Itachi... murmurra son frère.

_Il a pourtant l'air d'avoir le feu au cul! Qu'est-ce que t'attend pour la lui mettre? _

- Non... non... pas comme ça... je ne veux pas...

- Itachi... répéta Sasuke en s'avançant doucement vers lui.

_Baise-le! Baise le!_

- Non... sors de ma tête! implora Itachi.

Il baissa la tête et se replia sur lui même, les genoux sous le menton, les mains fermement accrochées à ses cheveux que les jointures en étaient blanches. Sasuke prit peur. Il s'avança lentement et quand il se retrouva à quelques centimètres de lui, il l'entoura de ses bras.

_Baise-le! Baise-le!_ répétait inlassablement cette voix.

- Non...non... je ne veux pas... NON!

Itachi avait hurlé, faisant légèrement sursauter son amant. Il tremblait, sa voix était plus grave que d'habitude, il avait mal...

Il ne pouvait plus respirer.

- Itachi! s'exclama Sasuke en l'entendant suffoquer.

Il faisait une crise d'hyperventilation. Il rechignait à le lâcher pour chercher un sac quand Kakashi entra dans la pièce.

- C'est pas bientôt fini? Y'a des gens qui voudraient...

- Kakashi! Va me chercher un sac! Vite!

Le gris ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois en voyant son plus jeune cousin qui tentait de calmer son aîné. Il descendit rapidement à la cuisine et remonta avec un sac. Dès qu'il revînt dans la chambre, Sasuke lui arracha presque la poche des mains et l'appliqua sur le visage de son amant.

- Respire, là, calme-toi... chuchottait-il pour le détendre un peu.

Kakashi était debout dans l'entrebaillement de la porte. Il regardait ses deux cousins accrochés l'un à l'autre, totalement nus. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, saisissant ce qu'ils faisaient avant la crise d'Itachi.

- Tout va bien, je suis avec toi...

Itachi sembla se décrisper un peu et respirer mieux. Sasuke le tenait fermement, il avait réussi à le faire se redresser et maintenant, il tentait de l'allonger un peu. Itachi se laissa faire, posant même sa main sur le sac au bout d'un moment. Son cadet lui caressa tendrement les cheveux afin de le tranquiliser totalement.

- Ca va aller.

L'aîné des Uchiwa finit par être entièrement apaisé, il se blottit contre Sasuke. Sa respiration revenue à la normale, le plus jeune retira la poche de son visage. Ils s'observèrent un long instant de l'avis de Kakashi.

- J'ai cru... j'ai cru mourir.

Le plus âgé des deux bruns avait brisé le silence. Sasuke le serra contre lui, semblant défier la mort elle-même de venir chercher Itachi.

- J'ai entendu une voix... _sa_ voix qui résonnait dans ma tête... balbutia-t-il.

- Tu es sain et sauf, Itachi. On est ensemble.

Itachi le regarda et lui fit un maigre rictus.

- Tu as besoin de te reposer.

Sasuke l'allongea sur le lit avec énormément de douceur et le couvrit. Il s'asseya à côté de lui et lui tînt la main.

- Je suis désolé Sasuke, je suis désolé.

- C'est pas grave. Le plus important, c'est que tu ailles bien.

Itachi le fixa puis ses yeux se fermèrent et il s'endormit. Sasuke resta près de lui le temps d'être sûr que son frère soit bien assoupi. Il attrapa son boxer et s'en revêtit. Kakashi n'avait pas bougé de son observatoire. Il attendait visiblement pour pouvoir discuter avec son jeune cousin. Sasuke jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à son frère et ferma la porte de la chambre avec précaution. Il entendit Kakashi parler avec Sakura, après quoi le gris lui fit signe de l'accompagner au salon.

Arrivés là, le gris se posa sur le canapé et le jeune brun sur un fauteuil. Sasuke n'était pas gêné par le fait d'être à moitié nu devant lui, il ne semblait pas avoir froid aussi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? demanda Kakashi.

- On faisait l'amour, il allait me prendre quand il a commencé à gémir et à pleurer. Il prononçait des paroles assez floues puis il m'a repoussé et a fait une crise.

- ...

- ...

- Quelque chose a dû se passer. conclut le gris.

- Tu es très fort. déclara Sasuke avec ironie.

- Il faudrait peut-être envisager d'aller voir un psy. continua Kakashi en ignorant la remarque de son cousin.

- Ce n'est pas la peine. Il ne parlera pas. C'est un homme très secret et il ne confiera pas sa vie à un inconnu.

Kakashi regarda Sasuke dans les yeux. Le jeune homme n'avait plus rien du garçon qui se collait à son aîné, qui rougissait pour le moindre effleurement. En face de lui se trouvait un homme, homme qui malgré le peu de vêtement qu'il portait était assez menaçant.

- Y'aurait-il des choses que j'ignore? questionna-t-il.

- ... Qui sait?

Le gris l'observait avec attention. Les deux hommes s'opposèrent du regard pendant cinq minutes étouffantes. Sasuke, qui avait envie de retrouver Itachi, soupira.

- Itachi n'a pas besoin de consulter. Tout va bien.

- Permet-moi d'en douter.

- Il est mon petit ami, et avant ça, il était mon grand-frère adoré. Je m'occupe de tout.

- ... Ca veut dire que j'ai raison de m'inquiéter alors.

- Pas du tout, j'ai tout réglé déjà.

Sasuke croisa ses jambes et se laissa aller contre le dossier du siège. Kakashi, face à lui, avait l'impression de se retrouver face à un parfait inconnu. L'aura que dégageait le brun était assez écrasante, cet homme n'avait plus rien à voir avec le Sasuke un peu chochotte auquel il était habitué.

- Qui es-tu? interrogea Kakashi.

Le jeune brun fit un sourire à faire froid dans le dos, mais Kakashi ne cilla même pas.

- Je suis celui qui protège Itachi.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? Le lemon est passable mais comme je savais qu'il ne serait pas mené à terme, ça m'a démotivée un tantinet... Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre (qui est déjà tapé et prêt à être posté!) Bizous à tous!


	19. Chapter 19

Titre: Dark

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, mais leur torture est bien de moi....

Pairing: ...un peu de tout: du Sai / Ita, du Kaka / Saku, du Sasu / Naru, du Ita / Naru, du Naru / Ita, du Ita / Sasu... et plein d'autres.

Note: Tout est parti d'une idée tordue créée par Nana et moi-même. Nous en prenons l'entière responsabilité.

Note 2: Fiction totalement OOC et UA, accompagnée de citron...

Dans cette fic, Itachi et Sasuke ont quatre ans d'écart. Itachi et Kakashi ont un an d'écart, Kakashi est le plus âgé des deux.

Note de Seraphita: Je sais que je ne poste pas mes chapitres très régulièrement et j'en suis désolée. Si vous suivez l'actualité, vous avez certainement remarqué que des universités étaient bloquées ou perturbées. J'ai la chance d'être dans une des dernières facs bloquées, celle de Toulouse II, le Mirail, et j'avoue que plus ça va, plus je suis démotivée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va être décidé concernant les examens et le passage en année supérieure et je ça me zappe le moral de ne rien pouvoir planifier. C'est grave, surtout que ça influe sur la rédaction de mes fics. Je suis désolée une nouvelle fois encore, je vais tenter de m'y remettre plus sérieusement afin de vous proposer des nouveaux chapitres plus régulièrement.

Seconde note de Seraphita: On n'en parle pas assez dans l'univers de la fanfiction mais portez des préservatifs en toutes occasions!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

- Je suis celui qui protège Itachi.

Kakashi observait son cousin avec étonnement.

- Tu n'as pas de souci à te faire pour Itachi.

- ...

- Tous ceux qui tenteront de lui faire du mal...

- ...

- ... je les éliminerai.

Sasuke se leva et regarda Kakashi.

- Je sais que tu es profondément attaché à mon petit ami, c'est un frère plus qu'un cousin ou un ami, mais je te le dis, tu peux dormir tranquille.

- Tu es également un frère pour moi.

- Je sais.

- ...

- ...

- ... Sasuke?

- Hm?

- Tu ne sais pas tout sur Itachi non plus, tu as beau le protéger, il a quand même des secrets.

- ...

- Même si je me demande lequel de vous deux a le plus gros secret.

Kakashi se leva à son tour.

- Tu sais quelque chose sur Itachi?

- Qui sait?

Le gris lui fit un sourire et quitta la pièce. Sasuke resta debout et fronça les sourcils. Ca ne lui plaisait pas. Itachi avait le droit d'avoir des secrets, lui-même en avait plusieurs. Il était perplexe. Inquiet pour Itachi, il remonta dans sa chambre. Il se déshabilla et s'allongea près de lui, se blotissant contre son torse. Il ferma les yeux.

Il l'aimait.

Il l'avait toujours aimé.

Et cet amour l'avait amené à faire certaines choses qu'il se reprochait un peu, mais il veillait sur lui.

Il était totalement dépendant de cet être endormi à côté de lui.

Fatigué, il s'assoupit et dormit d'un sommeil sans rêves. Le lendemain, Itachi se réveilla le premier. Il sentit le poids du corps de Sasuke collé contre lui. Il n'osa pas bouger de peur de le réveiller. Etendu dans le lit, les souvenirs de la nuit précédente lui revinrent. Sa voix qui le harcelait, Sasuke qui avait tenté de le rassurer, le sac en papier... il avait l'impression d'être revenu des années en arrière. Il aurait aimé que ces souvenirs-là restent dans un coin sombre de sa tête. Son amant bougea dans son sommeil et Itachi caressa doucement sa joue. Le jeune brun ne réagit même pas. Son aîné se tourna dans sa direction et le fixa. Sasuke était son trésor. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui faire l'amour, lui donner du plaisir et de la tendresse. Il avait paniqué. _Ses_ paroles, _sa_ voix l'avaient dissuadé de continuer. Il voulait lui faire l'amour, pas satisfaire un besoin physique primaire. Sasuke s'approcha de lui dans son sommeil, et poussa un petit cri de contentement. Itachi embrassa le sommet de son crâne. Il ne voulait pas se lever. Il passa un bras autour du corps de son partenaire et le rapprocha de lui. Il referma les yeux et somnola jusqu'à ce que les lèvres douces de Sasuke se posent sur les siennes. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et tomba sur les prunelles sombres de Sasuke. Il lui sourit avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Itachi s'allongea sur le dos, attirant Sasuke sur lui et posa une de ses mains derrière sa tête pour approfondir.

- Bonjour. prononça doucement Sasuke quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

- Bonjour. répéta Itachi.

Il se sentait gêné à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il détourna les yeux, ne voulant pas affronter le dédain ou la pitié de Sasuke. La main de ce dernier caressa lentement la peau pâle de son aîné.

- Itachi, regarde-moi...

Ce qu'il fit. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son amant et ne trouva pas les émotions qu'il s'attendait à y voir. Sasuke le regardait avec un amour infini, comme s'ils avaient réussi à s'unir physiquement.

- Je suis désolé pour cette nuit. déclara Itachi. J'avais vraiment envie de toi, je t'assure.

- Je le sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as fais une crise, je sais que notre nouveau... statut peut être troublant mais je ne t'en veux pas. On aura d'autres occasions.

- Je ne suis pas troublé par notre "statut" comme tu dis. J'ai envie de toi, de te faire l'amour mais je n'y suis pas arrivé. Je m'en veux.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, je ne t'en veux pas et je refuse que toi, tu t'en veuilles. Je t'aime toujours autant.

Itachi écarquilla les yeux tandis que Sasuke lui souriait à nouveau.

- Je crois que je vais t'embrasser encore.

Il se pencha sur Itachi et l'embrassa. Il le rapprocha de lui, faisant passer ses mains dans son dos, caressant sa peau douce. Sasuke le fixa alors qu'il continuait ses caresses.

- Toi, tu as envie...

- Il se pourrait bien, en effet, que j'ai envie de mon merveilleux petit ami.

Juste au moment où Itachi disait ces paroles, le réveil sonna. Il pesta comme un démon.

- Je ne veux pas me lever.

- Il faudra bien. Je ne souhaite pas te quitter moi aussi mais l'idée que Kakashi rentre dans notre chambre et te voit nu ne m'enchante pas des masses.

- Serais-tu jaloux? demanda Itachi avec un grand sourire.

- Oui. Je suis ton seul propriétaire.

- C'est valable pour toi aussi. Je suis ton seul propriétaire.

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent avant de se lever. Sasuke resta au lit un peu plus longtemps rien que pour le plaisir de voir son amant se lever et mater ses fesses sans aucune vergogne. Itachi finit par lui envoyer son t-shirt dans la figure.

- Allez, le pervers mateur, à la douche!

- C'est une excellente proposition.

- ... T'y vas tout seul.

Sasuke éclata de rire et posa un baiser sur la joue d'Itachi avant de le quitter. Dès qu'il fût parti, la bonne humeur de l'aîné des Uchiwa s'assombrit. Il s'efforça de ne plus penser à la nuit et se concentra sur la journée à venir. Il avait rendez-vous avec Shikamaru, puis avec Sai. Il soupira de lassitude, Shikamaru et Sai dans la même matinée... c'était un peu mission suicide. Enfin, peut-être que Sai ne le toucherait pas... il pouvait toujours rêver. Il attendit que Sasuke libère la salle de bains avant d'y aller aussi. Dix minutes après, Sasuke revînt dans un peignoir. Itachi ne pût résister à l'envie de glisser ses doigts dans le creux du haut du vêtement, frôlant le torse encore légèrement humide de son petit ami. Alors que le jeune brun poussait un profond soupir de contentement, son partenaire embrassa sa nuque.

- Je vais me doucher.

Et il partit, laissant un Sasuke encore sous le charme des caresses qu'il venait de lui prodiguer. Il s'habilla et descendit à la cuisine préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il était en train de faire cuire des toasts quand il fût enlacé par son amant.

- Ca sent bon. déclara l'aîné en humant l'odeur.

- Je sais que tu les aimes avec du Nutella.

- Et tu me prépares mon petit-déj' préféré en quel honneur? demanda Itachi.

Il attendait patiemment la réponse, peut-être était-ce le moyen que Sasuke avait trouvé afin de le consoler de l'échec de la nuit?

- C'est juste parce que je suis heureux de t'avoir près de moi.

Il se laissa tomber contre le torse de son aîné qui l'enserra plus fortement. Un pur moment de bonheur qui fut cour-circuité par l'arrivée de Sakura et de Kakashi.

- J'ai faim! se plaignit Sakura.

Elle s'installa à table et entreprit de dévorer la première fournée de toasts. Kakashi, qui n'avait pas eu son bisou du matin, tenta péniblement de l'obtenir.

- Ah toi, casse-toi! Tu vois pas que je suis en train de manger?

Pour appuyer ses dires, elle prit sa pantoufle en main et lui asséna quelques coups généreux.

- Aie! Arrête de me tataner! Itachi! A l'aide!

- Laisse-moi réfléchir..., répondit Itachi encore lové contre Sasuke, hmmm... non.

- Lâcheur!

Itachi rit un peu devant la douleur de son cousin. Les regards du gris et du plus jeune des deux bruns se croisèrent. Sasuke lui lança une oeillade arquoise et hautaine, tout comme la veille puis quand Itachi posa ses lèvres sur son front, il rougit et bafouilla quelques mots. Le gris haussa un sourcil, apparement, son cousin était le déclencheur du changement d'humeur. La conversation qu'ils avaient eu la veille lui revînt en tête, Sasuke protégeait peut-être son frère mais il donnait l'impression d'être un homme dangereux qui recourait à tous les moyens possibles pour accomplir ce but. Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Il y avait un Sasuke-chochotte et un Sasuke-craignos qui formaient un seul et unique être. Il observa le jeune brun poser un doux baiser sur la joue de son amant et lui sourire avant de poser une nouvelle fournée de toasts sur la table. Ils avaient chacun des secrets qu'ils tentaient de dissimuler à l'autre. Il eût un petit sourire en imaginant la tête de Sasuke quand celui-ci apprendrait la profession de son frère... ce niveau-là de protection méritait d'être revu. Il s'installa à table et déjeuna en s'efforçant de garder son attitude habituelle. Ils ne virent pas le temps passer et Itachi dû se dépêcher d'amener son amour avant d'aller lui-même travailler. Il eût à peine le temps de se préparer que son client arriva. Une heure après, Shikamaru le quittait, visiblement comblé par leur ébat. Itachi se laissa mollement retomber dans le lit et soupira. Il parvenait à faire l'amour avec un client mais pas avec son petit ami. D'un côté, ça le rassurait mais de l'autre, ça l'inquiétait. Il attrapa un paquet de cigarettes qu'il avait posé dans la table de chevet et s'en alluma une. Il n'avait pas envie de bouger, il voulait rester là, immobile, à regarder la fumée faire des cercles dans l'air. Il profitait de cette tranquilité quand son portable sonna. Il refusa de décrocher, si c'était important, son interlocuteur rappelera. Une bonne demi-heure passa pendant laquelle il ne fit rien, il était perdu dans ses pensé bout de ce moment, il se décida à bouger. Il changea les draps, ouvrit la fenêtre pour faire entrer de l'air pur et alla se doucher. En sortant de la douche, il mit la machine à café en marche et fit chauffer de l'eau pour le thé. Il mit des vêtements propres et s'assit dans le canapé. Cinq minutes plus tard, Sai sonnait à la porte. Itachi se leva pour lui ouvrir et fût presque choqué par le ravissement évident qu'affichait le visage du jeune brun.

- Bonjour Sai-san. déclara Itachi.

- Bonjour Sharingan, bonjour!

Sai semblait tout bonnement heureux, il souriait et pour Itachi qui n'y était pas habitué, ce fût une grande nouveauté. Le brun s'asseya dans un fauteuil et attendit que le jeune prostitué lui serve son café noir. Une fois ceci fait, Itachi prit grand soin à siroter sa tasse de thé en attendant la suite des événements. Sai le fixa et lui fit un sourire que l'Uchiwa qualifierait de terrifiant.

- Ne sois pas si tendu, Sharingan. commença Sai. Je n'ai pas envie de toi aujourd'hui, même si tu es terriblement sexy.

- ...

- Je voudrais te remercier pour ce que tu as fais pour Neji et moi...

- Ce n'est pas la peine, Sai-san. Je l'ai fait pour vous deux car il mérite d'être avec une personne qui l'aime autant que vous l'aimez.

- C'est très gentil, Sharingan.

- Si ce n'est pas indiscret, où en êtes-vous avec lui?

Sai sourit de plus belle, ménageant sa réponse pour le plaisir de faire languir Itachi.

- Il a dormi chez moi il y a deux jours. Dans mon lit, dans mon haut de pyjama et dans mes bras. Avant cela, je l'avais embrassé, caressé... bref, je l'avais mis en condition pour faire l'amour... c'était magique, même si nous ne l'avons pas fait.

- Quelque chose vous en a empêché?

- Un gros bleu sur sa cuisse et un sur sa hanche. Il s'est cogné quand on a fait les montagnes russes.

- Je vois...

Itachi réprima un sourire en imaginant Sai et Neji en train de faire cette attraction.

- Je vais lui demander officiellement de sortir avec moi.

La voix de Sai le sortit de ses pensées et Itachi posa un drôle de regard sur le jeune brun.

- Pardon?

- Je vais lui demander de devenir officiellement mon petit ami.

- ...

- Je l'aime et je veux qu'il soit à moi et à moi seul.

Le plus âgé des deux bruns le fixa un instant avant de sourire.

- C'est dommage pour moi, je viens de perdre un excellent client, que ce soit sur le plan pécunier ou sexuel.

Sai rit un peu devant l'apparence faussement blessée du prostitué.

- Remarque, reprit Itachi, ça tombe plutôt bien car je ne pense pas que mon petit ami soit très heureux de devoir me partager avec d'autres.

- Tu as un petit ami? questionna Sai, intéressé.

- Oui, il est merveilleux et... nous nous aimons.

Itachi espéra ne pas être rouge en disant ces mots. Il avait l'impression d'être une collégienne inexpérimentée qui connaîtrait ses premiers émois. Il se sentait ridicule mais heureux.

- C'est pareil pour moi. avoua Sai.

Ils restèrent un long instant dans un silence confortable à boire leurs boissons chaudes quand Sai décida de prendre congé. Il posa un petit tas de billets sur la table basse et observa le jeune brun dont l'imcompréhension se lisait sur son visage.

- C'est pour te remercier de m'avoir donné la chance de le séduire.

- Vous ne me devez rien, c'est tout naturel.

- Considères que c'est un dédommagement pour aujourd'hui. J'ai monopolisé ton temps après tout. J'insiste.

Itachi capitula et ramassa le tas de billets avant de le poser dans sa chambre. Au moment où il ouvrait la porte d'entrée, il vit Neji, le poing levé qui les regardait avec ébahissement. Apparemment, il venait voir Sharingan et fût plus que surpris de trouver Sai également. Comme si le brun lisait dans ses pensées, il pressentit le pire.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. déclara-t-il rapidement. Je suis juste venu discuter avec Sharingan, c'est tout.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux, t'es adulte.

Sai et Itachi se regardèrent. Neji boudait et faisait une scène de ménage. Réprimant un sourire de pur bonheur, Sai s'approcha de lui et caressa sa joue.

- On a fait que parler, rien de plus, je te le jure.

- Tu n'as pas de comptes à me rendre.

- Si, je crois que j'en ai.

- Non, je suis juste ton ami, rien de plus.

Et Neji tourna les talons, laissant Sai avec la bouche légèrement ouverte sous le coup de la surprise. Itachi se pencha à son oreille.

- Il est jaloux... là, c'est le moment où vous courrez après lui et le forcez à vous écouter. lui indiqua le prostitué.

- ...

- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez encore là? Vous voulez le perdre?

Ce fût le déclic. Sai courut dans le couloir, bousculant une femme de chambre au passage, tandis qu'Itachi souriait en le regardant détaler comme un lapin. Le brun dévala les escaliers rapidement en se moquant bien des autres. Il parvînt à la réception de l'hôtel et aperçut Neji qui venait de sortir. Il se remit à courir et s'arrêta en attrapant son poignet.

- Lâche-moi! se défendit Neji.

- Non, c'est hors de question.

- J'suis rien, tu préféres coucher avec lui de toute manière!

- C'est faux, je lui ai dit que je n'aurais plus jamais recours à ses services. Nous avons parlé autour de boissons chaudes. Tu n'as pas à être jaloux.

- Et pourquoi je serais jaloux, s'il-te-plaît?

- Parce que je vois que tu es contrarié par une situation qui t'aurait fait ni chaud, ni froid auparavant. Regarde toi! Tu me fais une scène de ménage! J'en déduis que tu es jaloux, ni plus ni moins.

- ...

- Je te rassure, c'est toi mon préféré, même si on a pas fait l'amour.

Neji l'observait et Sai se dit que c'était maintenant où jamais, autant jouer cartes sur table.

- Neji, je ne veux pas coucher avec toi, je veux te faire l'amour. Je n'ai pas envie d'être un mec avec lequel tu coucheras pour savoir où tu en es dans ta sexualité, j'ai envie d'être ton petit ami, ton compagnon qui sera là pour toi, pour te soutenir et t'encourager...

- ... Sai...

- Tout ça parce que je t'aime, toi et toi seul.

- ...

- Je suis amoureux de toi, et ce depuis très, très longtemps.

Sai l'affrontait du regard, cherchant dans ses grands yeux blanc et violet le signe d'un rejet ou d'une acceptation. L'expression de Neji était impassible, en réalité, le châtain enregistrait les informations que venait de lui délivrer le brun. Il l'aimait. Maintenant que Sai le lui avait dit, Neji passait en revue les souvenirs de ces dernières années, et il comprit que malgré son côté cassant, Sai avait toujours été là, l'avait toujours regardé avec tendresse et l'avait toujours aidé dans les moments difficiles à sa manière. Sai le fixait avec une grande tendresse, même s'il paraissait inquiet. Devant le manque de réaction de Neji, il sentit comme un poids qui s'abattait sur lui, poids qui devenait de plus en plus lourd au fil des secondes. Le châtain était dans son monde, Sai connaissait suffisament cette expression pour savoir que le cerveau de son amour tournait à plein régime. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une déclaration d'amour réciproque mais ça lui faisait de la peine de le voir hésiter autant. Un peu dépité, il baissa la tête. Il avait été honnête mais il aurait peut-être mieux fait de se taire. Il vit alors les pieds de Neji dans son giron, il sentit sa main fraîche et tremblante qui se posait sur sa joue Il allait se faire jeter, ce mauvais présage lui nouait l'estomac. Subitement, les bras de Neji se nouèrent autour de son corps et il le serra fortement contre lui. Sai, à bout, lui rendit son étreinte.

- Pardon, pardon... répétait Neji.

Sai avait envie de pleurer, Neji s'excusait de le repousser. Il avait vraiment touché le fond...

- Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, je suis désolé... j'ai dû te faire souffrir... continuait le châtain.

Le brun haussa un sourcil interrogatif. Il avait beau être à deux doigts de pleurer, il gardait ses expressions cyniques qu'il utilisait face aux situations cocasses.

- Neji...

Sai le resserra contre lui, ignorant les gens qui les entouraient alors qu'ils se trouvaient devant un hôtel de très grande réputation.

- Si tu ne veux pas de moi, reprit Sai, ce n'est pas grave. Je ne te pénaliserai pas au travail... mais, par pitié, dis-le moi vite.

Quitte à être détruit, autant que ce le soit rapidement...

- J'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas de toi.

Sai redressa la tête, il y avait de l'espoir.

- Je te veux, Sai. Le seul problème, c'est que je ne sais pas si je t'aime autant que tu m'aimes. Je ne veux pas te faire de la peine avec des sentiments flous et mal définis. Je ne peux pas te faire une déclaration actuellement, mais j'aimerais bien qu'on...

- "qu'on"?

- Qu'on sorte ensemble.

Le brun crut que les portes du paradis venaient de s'ouvrir à lui. Il s'éloigna d'un Neji rougissant et attrapa ses mains pour les embrasser.

- Tu veux bien devenir mon petit ami? demanda Sai d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de maîtriser.

- ... Oui.

Sai serra ses deux mains dans les siennes avant de tirer dessus afin d'attirer Neji dans ses bras. Le châtain poussa un petit cri de surprise qui fût étouffé par un baiser doux mais possessif de Sai. Neji y prit part, un peu gauchement au début mais s'affermit progressivement. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent. Neji était bouleversé par l'amour émanant de Sai, il sentit son coeur battre la chamade et en rougit. Sai posait des petit baisers sur son visage, baisers d'une extrême douceur.

Neji ne pensait plus du tout à Gaara, il avait trouvé bien mieux....

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll


	20. Chapter 20

Titre: Dark

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, mais leur torture est bien de moi....

Pairing: ...un peu de tout: du Sai / Ita, du Kaka / Saku, du Sasu / Naru, du Ita / Naru, du Naru / Ita, du Ita / Sasu... et plein d'autres.

Note: Tout est parti d'une idée tordue créée par Nana et moi-même. Nous en prenons l'entière responsabilité.

Note 2: Fiction totalement OOC et UA, accompagnée de citron...

Dans cette fic, Itachi et Sasuke ont quatre ans d'écart. Itachi et Kakashi ont un an d'écart, Kakashi est le plus âgé des deux.

Le mot de Seraphita: Excusez-moi pour le retard, c'est vraiment une sale habitude mais là, j'ai des circonstances atténuantes ( enfin je crois...). Je m'explique. Comme vous le savez, j'ai eu des problèmes avec mon université, qui a été bloquée pendant quatre bons mois voire plus, et du coup, je suis en train de potasser mon second semestre pendant les vacances et j'ai également des dossiers à faire qui compteront en tant que partiels ( c'est compliqué, je sais... ). Comme si je n'étais pas suffisamment dans la merdouille, mon ordi a eu des problèmes du style écran tout noir avec un message bleu assez inquiétant et je ne parvenais pas à le redémarrer. Je vous jure que j'ai eu un sacré moment de panique, j'avais même commencé à me renseigner sur le prix des ordis afin d'économiser pour en acheter un nouveau... mais le miracle a eu lieu et après pas mal de bidouillage, je suis enfin arrivée à le relancer. Heureusement, j'avais sauvegardé mes fics sur une clé, elles ne risquaient rien mais c'était quand même casse-bonbons comme situation... Tout ça pour vous dire que je suis passée par pas mal de choses avant de pouvoir vous proposer ce chapitre et que je m'excuse du retard occasionné ( j'ai même pas pu avancer sur mes autres fics... c'est une catastrophe! ). Merci pour votre patience!

Le quart d'heure préventif: Portez des préservatifs en toutes circonstances!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Naruto s'étirait péniblement dans le lit. Malgré la grandeur de ce dernier, il se sentait à l'étroit, délicieusement à l'étroit. Un poids reposait sur sa poitrine, son amant. Shino était à moitié couché sur le blond, la tête posée sur son épaule et le haut du corps sur celui de son partenaire. Il était encore profondément endormi, son souffle régulier et profond chatouillait délicatement la nuque du blond. Doucement, il lui caressa le dos en tentant de ne pas le réveiller. Il n'en revenait toujours pas, Shino et lui avaient fait l'amour avec une fébrilité certaine, une passion dévorante qui semblait les consumer totalement. Il le sentit gigoter dans son sommeil et s'interrompit. Le châtain grogna un peu, soupira et se rendormit profondément. Son compagnon sourit et reprit lentement le cours de ses pensées et de ses caresses.

Ils avaient commencé sur le canapé, Shino l'entraînant à s'allonger sur le meuble tandis qu'il l'embrassait sans cesse. Lentement, les mains du châtain l'avaient frôlé, s'imprégnant du corps du blond. Naruto l'avait embrassé avec envie, il le désirait et le voir succomber à la même envie le faisait frissonner. Il soupirait son prénom alors qu'il lui mordillait la nuque et se cambra quand ses mains se posèrent sur le bas de son ventre. Il voulait le toucher, de tout son être, que son corps en entier soit en contact avec celui qui lui était opposé. Il avait chaud, il n'avait jamais connu ce genre de chaleur avec personne, même pas quand il avait couché avec Sasuke. Il avait envie de plus, de s'unir à lui, de lui appartenir. Shino entreprit de le déshabiller avec des gestes d'une lenteur qui frustrait le blond. Il avait presque envie de le supplier de le dévêtir et colla davantage son bassin contre celui du châtain. Chaque parcelle de peau découverte était parcouru par sa langue et Naruto gémissait son plaisir. Il sentait son partenaire descendre de plus en plus, passant sa langue et ses lèvres sur son cou, son torse et ses tétons durcis. Il les mordilla et entendit son vis-à-vis pousser un petit cri de douleur et de plaisir. Satisfait de son effet, il sourit et reprit sa descente. Il écarta les pans de la chemise du blond et baisa son ventre avec une certaine avidité. Son vis-à-vis posa ses mains sur sa tête, lui caressant les cheveux avec une tendresse qui contrastait avec la passion qui le brûlait. Il sentit son pouls s'accélérer quand Shino posa ses mains sur son entrejambe tout en lui léchant le ventre. Les doigts du châtain se battaient avec le bouton et la fermeture éclair du pantalon. Il tira d'un coup vif sur le vêtement en se débrouillant pour qu'il parvienne à ses chevilles. Naruto voulait que le dernier rempart de tissu soit abattu. Son futur amant hésita en fixant l'entrejambe du blond puis se décida. Il posa quelques baisers sur la bosse qui déformait le boxer sombre. Voir Naruto couché sur son canapé à moitié nu et les jambes écartées l'excitait. Il avait envie de lui, même s'il n'avait en tête que les grandes lignes sur la relation sexuelle entre deux hommes. Il se doutait que le blond le guiderait au bon moment mais il avait une légère appréhension, c'était quand même sa première expérience avec un individu du même sexe que lui.

- Shino? l'interrogea Naruto, un peu inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-il.

- Ca va?

- Oui. J'étais un peu perdu dans mes pensées.

- Tu... tu n'as plus envie?

- Si, j'ai envie. C'est juste que...

- Tu as un peu peur?

- ... Oui...

- Ca ira, ne t'en fais pas.

Naruto se redressa pour l'embrasser. Shino passa ses bras autour de son cou et approfondit l'échange. Quand le contact se rompit, le blond se rallongea et le regarda avec affection. Le châtain sentit son désir revenir, son envie de le faire sien grandir. Son hésitation était reléguée au second plan et il glissa ses doigts sous le boxer de son partenaire. Naruto se cambra, ce qui le poussa à poursuivre son exploration. Sa main se posa sur son membre, il le caressa et quand il le sentit gonfler, il entreprit de le débarrasser de son sous-vêtement. Il frémit quand son partenaire, totalement nu maintenant, le regarda avec un désir non-dissimulé.

- J'ai envie de toi. murmurra Shino.

Il glissa sa tête entre ses jambes et posa ses lèvres sur le sexe tendu. Il l'embrassa, savourant la douceur de sa peau sur cette partie de son anatomie, avant de le lécher. Cela ne le gênait pas et il ne sentit pas dégoûté, il alla même jusqu'à le prendre en main avant d'en sucer l'extrémité. Naruto se cambra quand la langue du châtain se posa sur son membre. Il devait lui laisser le temps, le laisser d'aller à son rythme, c'était sa "première fois" après tout. Tout doucement, Shino enfourna le pénis érigé dans sa bouche et commença à faire de longs va-et-vients ponctués par des gémissements de satisfaction. Il avait l'air de se débrouiller... Il agrippa les hanches hâlées et rapprocha davantage le blond de lui. Il voulait le sentir plus proche, lui faire atteindre le paroxysme du plaisir. Quand il constata que Naruto donnait des coups de bassin de plus en plus rapides, il s'arrêta et l'observa.

Il était beau.

Il le désirait.

Il se délecta de la vue splendide que lui offrait le blond sous lui, ses joues rouges et son souffle court, son corps qui tremblait et ses yeux brillants et avides... Il avait envie de posséder tout ce qu'il voyait. Il se déshabilla rapidement, sous le regard pressé de son compagnon et quand il fût nu, il s'allongea délicatement sur Naruto, en prenant soin de ne pas peser sur lui de tout son poids. Ses bras encadraient le visage quémandeur du blondinet et Shino l'embrassa, savourant le goût de sa bouche.

- Shino... chéri... prononça Naruto d'une voix éraillée quand l'échange se rompit.

- Naru...

- Prends-moi... Je te veux... prends-moi!

Ses mots firent trembler Shino jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Il avait envie de lui mais il avait une légère appréhension quant à la suite des évènements. Il vit Naruto qui se pencha et chercha dans la poche de son pantalon qui gisait sur le sol. Il en sortit un tube qu'il reconnut comme étant du lubrifiant et des préservatifs. Le blond les tendit timidement à son amant et Shino sentit son érection grossir.

Il allait le faire.

Il allait le prendre.

Il observa Naruto qui écartait les jambes, les positionnant de façon à révéler son intimité. Le châtain eût une bouffée de chaleur, il ne pu s'empêcher de penser que ce geste était très érotique. Le blond posa un peu de lubrifiant sur trois de ses doigts et, sans regarder Shino, dirigea sa main vers l'entrée de son intimité. Lentement, les doigts hâlés tournèrent devant l'entrée de cet antre jusqu'à ce que son index commence à s'enfoncer dedans. L'autre ne quittait pas cette partie de l'anatomie de son partenaire des yeux et déglutît péniblement quand le doigt en entier fût englouti. Il se lécha les lèvres en observant Naruto qui débutait ses déhanchements et il donna un coup de bassin dans le vide. Il suivait chacun de ses mouvements et posa une de ses mains sur la verge tendue de son amant. Il le caressa lentement, espérant lui donner du plaisir tandis qu'il se préparait pour lui. Un second doigt rejoignit le premier, puis un troisième et Shino ne quittait pas du regard son blond qui gémissait d'un plaisir de plus en plus fort. Il avait envie de le prendre.

- ... Naruto...

Celui-ci le regarda avec des yeux embrumés. La prise qu'il avait sur son membre avait rendu la préparation plus facile, et il comprit que son partenaire souhaitait le posséder. Il retira ses doigts de sa cavité et s'allongea sur le dos, totalement offert et Shino qui se mit à genoux entre ses cuisses. Il attrapa le lubrifiant avant d'en disposer sur sa verge tendue et de s'allonger sur lui. Naruto releva ses jambes et sentit la virilité de son amant qui frottait contre lui.

- Prends-moi, Shino, prends-moi!

Le châtain ne se le fit pas répéter et il entreprit de s'enfoncer lentement en lui. Il ressentait l'étroitesse et la chaleur de son partenaire, de nouvelles sensations qu'il n'avait jamais pu éprouver. Il poussa doucement et voulait éviter de le faire souffrir alors qu'il se cambrait sous lui pour mieux le recevoir. Quand il fût entièrement en lui, il s'arrêta pour observer l'homme qu'il venait de pénétrer. Il était beau avec ses pommettes rouges et ses yeux brillants.

Shino comprit que ce serait lui et lui seul.

Délicatement, il entreprit de bouger en lui, donnant un léger coup de reins qui fit gémir son amant. La timidité qu'il avait d'abord éprouvée était loin et il prenait confiance en lui, si bien qu'il n'était plus que plaisir et envie. Il voulait son blond, il voulait le plaisir et plus le temps passait et plus il s'embrasait. Il sentait la chaleur de son amant sur sa chair tendue, ses mains qui caressaient son corps et il entendait ses gémissements remplir la pièce. C'était bon. Il donna des coups de bassin de plus en plus forts, s'enfonçant en lui et ressortant, inlassablement, cherchant à toucher ce point particulier qui lui ferait atteindre le septième ciel. Quand tout le corps de Naruto se tendit, il su qu'il l'avait trouvé. Il le pénétra encore, tentant de le retoucher et de l'entendre crier son plaisir une nouvelle fois. Il y parvînt et réitéra jusqu'à ce qu'ils jouissent tous les deux dans le même cri. Complètement vidé de ses forces, Shino se laissa retomber sur lui et posa sa tête dans son cou, Naruto pouvait sentir son souffle rapide qui lui chatouillait la peau. Le blond avait atteint le paroxysme du plaisir et il était dans un monde rempli de volupté. Il sentit les battements de son coeur ralentir et sa respiration revenir à la normale et il en était de même pour Shino. Une fois ses forces revenues, le châtain se redressa sur ses coudes et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Le baiser s'approfondit et leurs langues se mélèrent. Ils se séparèrent et Shino entreprit de le couvrir d'un regard doux et tendre.

- Et si on allait dans la chambre? proposa le châtain avec des yeux gourmands.

Ils y avaient fait l'amour deux fois encore. Naruto s'amusait à le caresser et à l'embrasser pendant qu'il dormait encore. Pour un homme qui était sensé être hétéro, il lui avait fait l'amour avec fougue et lui avait fait atteindre l'orgasme. Tout à ses souvenirs de la nuit passée en compagnie de son amant, Naruto ne remarqua pas immédiatement que ce dernier bougeait de plus en plus. Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux et laissa échapper un soupir profond avant de se blottir contre lui. Le blond passa un bras derrière lui afin de le rapprocher encore et l'autre lui rendit son étreinte. Enlacés l'un contre l'autre, ils savourèrent ce moment de tranquilité et de pur bonheur. Cependant, au bout d'un moment, Shino se redressa et s'appuya sur un coude pour contempler son partenaire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon coeur? demanda Naruto en le regardant avec des yeux remplis de tendresse.

- Tu es beau. déclara le châtain.

- Tu n'es pas moche non plus. fit le blond en l'attirant contre lui pour l'embrasser.

Shino le laissa dominer le baiser, son compagnon domina totalement l'échange et savoura la tiédeur de cette bouche qui s'appropriait la sienne. Naruto s'arrêta, tourna la tête vers la table de chevet et posa ses mains à plat sur le torse de son partenaire.

- Il va falloir se lever ou on va être en retard. constata le blond.

- Ce n'est pas grave... lui répondit son amant en commençant à lui caresser les hanches.

- Shino, ne te donnes pas envie, il faut se lever et aller travailler.

- J'en ai vraiment pas la volonté... je veux rester ici et avec toi.

- Il le faut, mon coeur, dis-toi qu'on continuera ce soir...

Le blond accompagna sa déclaration d'un sourire carnassier qui poussa Shino à l'embrasser. Comme toute bonne chose a une fin, il mit de nouveau fin au baiser.

- Où est la salle de bains? questionna Naruto en repoussant un Shino réticent.

- Première porte à droite en sortant de la chambre.

- Merci.

Naruto se leva, passa rapidement la main dans les cheveux de son petit-ami et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Une fois dans la pièce, il s'engouffra dans la cabine de douche et fit couler de l'eau tiède, le liquide s'écoula lentement sur la peau hâlée et il sursauta quand il sentit une main lui frôler le torse. Il s'avança pour mieux profiter de ce toucher et ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas raisonnable, ils allaient vraiment être en retard et il allait se faire vertement réprimander. Il ouvrit les yeux, prit la main de Shino dans la sienne et y déposa le gel douche.

- Lave-toi!

- Tes joues sont rouges. remarqua Shino en lui posant quelques baisers dans le cou.

- Shino... gronda son amant.

Le blond entendit le petit rire de son partenaire et sentit sa main s'alléger du poids du produit. Quelques secondes après, le gel froid et parfumé s'étendit sur son corps et Shino le frotta doucement avec un gant. Son partenaire tenta de se calmer, il respira lentement jusqu'à ce que l'eau le nettoie. Le châtain le retourna lentement et lui tendit le gel.

- Tu peux me laver?

- ...

- Je saurai me tenir, promis!

- ...

- Après ce qu'on a fait cette nuit, tu peux au moins me laver! lui reprocha-t-il avec un sourire gentil.

- D'accord.

Naruto effectua la même opération sur son compagnon et vit que ce dernier se tendait légèrement.

- Allez, Shino, maintenant que nous sommes tout propres, allons nous habiller. le pressa Naruto.

- ... Attends!

Le châtain l'attrapa, le cala entre ses bras et l'embrassa férocement. Naruto se débattit un peu mais abandonna rapidement. Il partagea le baiser et laissa Shino y mettre un terme.

- Maintenant, on peut y aller.

Il poussa son amant hors de la cabine et l'entraîna dans la chambre pour lui passer un sous-vêtement propre, puis vers le salon où leurs vêtements avaient volé la nuit précédente. Naruto se mit à quatre pattes pour récupérer son haut qui avait glissé sous le canapé, offrant un spectacle très tentant à son amant qui ne résista pas à la tentation de lui mettre une petite claque sur les fesses. Naruto piqua un fard et s'apprêtait à lui lancer une réplique cinglante quand le châtain l'embrassa sur le bas du dos.

- Ce soir, ça va être ta fête. le prévînt Shino. J'ai déjà très envie de toi et je pense que ça va être une très longue journée.

- Je ne comptais pas te laisser dormir non plus. rétorqua Naruto.

- Ce qui nous promet une très bonne soirée! conclut-il.

Il le prit par la main et ils sortirent. Dehors, en plein soleil et avec la main de son compagnon qui était dans la sienne, Naruto se sentit heureux, tout bêtement heureux.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji débutait lui aussi sa journée. A peine levé, il avait aperçu Gaara qui sortait de la douche et cette vision ne lui avait rien fait. Il n'avait pas senti son coeur s'emballer, ni sa température augmenter et il comprit qu'il était beaucoup moins accro à lui, voire totalement désintoxiqué. Soulagé, il sourit et repensa à Sai. Il ressentait encore son étreinte qui enserrait son corps, ses lèvres qui s'étaient emparées des siennes et cette sensation de plénitude, cette satisfaction qui s'étaient emparées de lui dès que Sai s'était déclaré. Il descendit les escaliers pour aller à la salle à manger petit-déjeuner et partit travailler. Il arriva à son bureau en avance, comme il en avait pris l'habitude, s'installa et se mit à étudier ses dossiers. Quelques minutes après, sa secrétaire lui annonça par interphone que Sai voulait le voir et, une légère angoisse mêlée à de l'excitation, il se rendit dans son bureau. Le brun l'attendait, avec deux cafés posés sur sa table de travail, et lui sourit tendrement dès qu'il apparut. Il attendit qu'il soit à sa portée, l'attrapa et le nicha contre son torse.

- Bonjour. chuchotta-t-il en lui embrassant l'oreille.

- Salut. lui répondit un Neji totalement écarlate.

- Tu es tentant dès le matin. ajouta le brun.

Neji devînt encore plus rouge et se contenta d'entourer son petit-ami de ses bras. Il respira son parfum musqué, la même odeur depuis une dizaine d'années et soupira d'aise. Sai le sentit se détendre et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de prendre ses lèvres. Le châtain crut fondre pendant cet échange et rapprocha son partenaire de lui. Quand il perçut la langue de Sai pénétrer sa bouche, il s'abandonna et laissa les deux membres livrer leur ballet sensuel. Le brun s'écarta de lui à regret mais le garda bien fermement pressé contre lui. Il caressa son dos avec douceur, savourant enfin ce moment tant attendu, savourant le fait qu'il était enfin son partenaire. Il l'avait tellement désiré, tellement voulu pendant tout ce temps qu'il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Ainsi, quand Neji releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans le sien, Sai dû se retenir pour ne pas se pincer. Il était quasiment à lui, un petit peu de patience et il serait entièrement sien. Il avait des yeux aussi magnifiques que mystérieux, à la fois blancs et violets, ils l'avaient toujours subjugué. Son corps était la perfection, et il adorait sa personnalité, à la fort et fragile, il l'aimait. Revenant un peu à la réalité, il lui sourit et frôla sa joue du bout des doigts.

- Ce soir, on va au restaurant.

- Pardon?

- Je t'invite au restaurant ce soir.

- Ca ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à une proposition. fit Neji avec un ton sarcastique.

- C'est parce que c'est un ordre, comme ça, tu es obligé de venir. lui rétorqua son compagnon avec un des rictus dont il avait le secret.

- Tu es un tyran.

- Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu... commenta le brun avec un sourire plus prononcé.

Le châtain ne pu retenir un frisson qui n'échappa pas à son partenaire.

- Tu as envie, n'est-ce pas? le taquina le brun.

- N... Non.

- Ce serait vexant si tu n'avais pas bégayé. D'ailleurs, cette hésitation prouve que, contrairement à ce que tu avances, tu en as envie.

Sai lui servit un sourire triomphant qui augmenta encore lorsque les rougeurs et les tremblements de sa moitié s'accentuèrent.

- Ca va être génial, je le sens... au fait, tu dors à la maison, naturellement.

- Encore un ordre...

- Oui, mais je peux te garantir que tu ne regretteras pas et que je m'occuperai de toi avec un soin... particulier.

Il insista sur le dernier mot et Neji recommença à trembler et à rougir. Décidément, c'était un jeu amusant et il trouvait son petit-ami de plus en plus adorable. Il dût cependant y mettre fin quand on lui annonça l'arrivée de son premier rendez-vous de la journée. Il posa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon, lui donna une rapide tape sur les fesses afin de le faire rougir de gêne et il le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte la pièce. Il était comblé et ce soir, il aurait enfin la certitude qu'il lui appartenait corps et âme.

Neji passa la journée à appréhender sa soirée en compagnie de son désormais petit-ami. Ce qu'il craignait par-dessus tout, c'était ce qui suivrait le dîner, ce qui se produirait dans l'appartement de Sai. Il était toujours libre de refuser, il savait que, malgré son côté sadique et tordu, le brun ne le forcerait pas à faire quelque chose contre sa volonté, mais bizarrement, Neji avait peur autant qu'il avait hâte. Aussi, à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il avait subitement chaud et se mettait à trembler comme une feuille. Il eût du mal à se concentrer mais parvînt à finir sa journée sans trop de problèmes. Au cours de l'après-midi, Sai était passé pour lui dire qu'il passait le prendre chez lui, histoire qu'il se change et puisse préparer ses affaires. Neji était donc rentré, avait pris une douche froide, avait quasiment vidé son armoire pour trouver des vêtements qui ne feraient pas " sortie du petit couple gay" , avait préparé un sac et bouclé sa trousse de toillette. A vingt heures tapantes, le brun sonnait. Hanabi alla lui ouvrir et rougit quand Sai lui fit un compliment. Il entra dans le salon et s'installa sur un fauteuil, face à Hinata et à Gaara. La vue de ce couple l'avait toujours horripilé et, pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait pas s'expliquer, il n'arrivait toujours pas à supporter le roux, quelque chose chez lui le reboutait immédiatement.

- Comment allez-vous? leur demanda-t-il avec un rictus affable.

- Bien, merci. lui répondit la brune.

Les yeux bleus du rouquin le fixaient et un silence pesant s'installa. Le brun allait sortir une réplique bien cinglante quand Neji fit son apparition dans la pièce, son sac sur une épaule.

- Tu aimes te faire désirer. commenta Sai avec un sourire pervers.

Neji se retînt tant bien que mal de rougir devant sa famille, lui attrapa le bras et l'amena vers la sortie en saluant les siens d'un rapide signe de tête. Dès qu'ils furent dans la voiture et après s'être discrètement assuré qu'il n'y avait personne aux fenêtres, Sai se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa sauvagement.

- Bonsoir mon chéri.

Le brun le rapprocha de lui pour un baiser plus doux et le câlina brièvement avant de mettre le contact. Ils firent le trajet en parlant de tout et de rien et arrivèrent dans un restaurant que le châtain ne connaissait pas. Sai lui prit la main en souriant et le guida dedans.

- C'est sympa, tu verras.

- Hm.

- Détends-toi, trésor, tout va bien se passer.

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil qui eût l'effet contraire de ce qu'il espérait. Neji était raide et Sai sentit sa volonté de le prendre se décupler, le posséder aurait encore meilleur goût s'il lui opposait une résistance. Ils s'installèrent, commandèrent et mangèrent tout en discutant. Cependant, plus le temps passait et plus Neji se tendait. Le brun le remarqua et décida de lui porter l'estocade.

- Si on y allait? proposa-t-il avec un sourire qui se voulait innocent.

- Chez... chez toi?

- Oui...

- ...

- ... j'ai envie de savourer mon dessert.

Neji rougit de nouveau et Sai le quitta pour aller régler l'addition. Quand il revînt, il lui mit la main sur le dos et le poussa doucement. Ils quittèrent le restaurant, montèrent dans la voiture et effectuèrent le voyage dans un silence tendu. Ils arrivèrent, se garèrent et montèrent jusqu'à l'appartement. Sai poussa lentement la porte, parfaitement conscient de le stresser davantage et avança vers lui. Au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait, Neji reculait et Sai prit un plaisir malsain à le guider de la sorte jusqu'à la chambre. Arrivés là, il le fit entrer dans la pièce, avança encore et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il posa le sac de Neji sur le sol et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Trésor... commença-t-il d'une voix suave et grave.

- ... Sai...

- J'ai envie de toi. Ici et maintenant.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Voilà pour ce chapitre de Dark. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, j'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de mal à le taper, il m'a posé quelques problèmes. Sinon, je ne sais pas quand je vous proposerai le prochain, cette fic est bientôt terminée, je vais bientôt aborder son côté sombre mais j'ai envie de me consacrer à des fics un peu plus "légères", comme My Sweet Daddy! ou ma nouvelle fic, Décadence Sentimentale. Je ne sais vraiment pas quand je pourrai vous proposer un nouveau chapitre, mes exams commencent le 31 août et terminent le 7 septembre, je suis donc en pleines révisions et je ne pense pas poster avant cette période, mais bon, je peux toujours essayer! Bisous à tous et merci de me suivre!


	21. Chapter 21

Titre: Dark

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, mais leur torture est bien de moi....

Pairing: ...un peu de tout: du Sai / Ita, du Kaka / Saku, du Sasu / Naru, du Ita / Naru, du Naru / Ita, du Ita / Sasu... et plein d'autres.

Note: Tout est parti d'une idée tordue créée par Nana et moi-même. Nous en prenons l'entière responsabilité.

Note 2: Fiction totalement OOC et UA, accompagnée de citron...

Dans cette fic, Itachi et Sasuke ont quatre ans d'écart. Itachi et Kakashi ont un an d'écart, Kakashi est le plus âgé des deux.

Le quart d'heure préventif: Portez des préservatifs en toutes circonstances!

La petite note: Désolée chers lecteurs pour cet immense retard! Je me jette à vos pieds et attends la punition que vous daignerez m'infliger! Sérieusement, l'auteur que je suis à quand même bien bosser pendant cette période d'absence et c'est avec plaisir que je poste ce nouveau chapitre de Dark, et que j'annonce l'envoi, la semaine prochaine, du nouveau chapitre du Beau au Bois ronflant! Je suis en train de travailler sur le dernier d'Au pied, chéri!, il sera très, très long! Désolée encore pour ce retard, mais tout va venir!

- J'ai envie de toi. Ici et maintenant.

Neji sentit que son rythme cardiaque augmentait considérablement. Sai le fixait avec des yeux remplis de désir, il ne dissimulait pas l'envie qu'il avait de lui. Il prit une grande inspiration et tenta de se calmer. Le brun fit un pas supplémentaire dans sa direction et le châtain constata que la panique s'immisçait de plus en plus en lui. Pourtant, c'était la suite logique des évènements, de coucher ensemble. Il avait envie de le faire et en même temps, il en avait peur. Son vis-à-vis se dirigea vers lui et se plaqua contre lui. Neji frissonna.

- Allons, cesse d'avoir peur. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, loin de là.

Une des mains du brun se posa sur la nuque de son petit-ami et ses lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes. Neji écarquilla les yeux mais succomba bien assez vite à la pression que Sai exerçait. Il sentit son autre main se poser sur le bas de son dos et ferma les yeux. C'était si bon, ça lui avait manqué. Il commençait à devenir sérieusement accro à lui, ce qui l'inquiétait autant que ça l'excitait. Timidement, il passa ses bras autour du corps de son opposé.

- Ca y est, tu prends des initiatives! C'est bien, mon chéri! chuchotta Sai après qu'ils se soient séparés. Voyons voir jusqu'où tu peux aller...

Neji gémit quand la bouche de Sai glissa de ses lèvres vers son oreille. Il poussa un nouveau petit cri quand il débuta le grignotage du lobe de la même oreille et quand sa langue se nicha dans son creux. Les sensations qu'il faisait naître en lui étaient nouvelles et agréables. Il avait envie de s'abandonner totalement, de se laisser aller aux mains et aux lèvres qui le parcouraient mais sa raison le retenait. Il avait toujours raisonné, son comportement était réfléchi en toutes circonstances et ce qu'il vivait avec le brun ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Pendant qu'il était en train de peser le pour et le contre concernant un abandon total, Sai continuait son exploration. Il avait terminé avec l'oreille et était passé à la gorge. Il s'occupait de marquer le cou de Neji, lui faisant quelques discrets suçons là où le col de sa chemise pourrait les dissimuler. Il le marquait ainsi comme étant sien, et la possession ne faisait que débuter. Le châtain revînt au présent quand il sentit le brun aspirer lentement sa peau.

- Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que tu fiches?

- C'est évident, je te fais des suçons.

- Sai, arrête!

- Hors de question, je veux que tu t'en souviennes et quand ces suçons s'effaceront, je t'en ferai d'autres. Je veux que tout le monde sache à qui tu es.

Neji allait lui sortir une nouvelle réplique acide mais il n'en eût pas le temps. Sai venait d'ouvrir sa chemise et lui caressait le torse avec douceur. Le châtain avait de plus en plus de mal à lui résister et quand Sai tenta de le pousser sur le lit, il ne s'y opposa pas.

- Tu sais pas combien de fois j'ai pu rêver de te voir là pour ce genre d'occasions... murmura-t-il en lui léchant le ventre.

Son partenaire gémissait et se cambrait progressivement, et Sai voyait avec une satisfaction grandissante que ses "attentions" faisaient effet sur son amant. Il se redressa et le regarda, il était parvenu à caler un de ses genoux entre ses cuisses et il entreprit de lui défaire son pantalon. Neji se retrouva en boxer, avec sa chemise ouverte sur le lit du brun qui se gorgeait de cette vue merveilleuse.

- Tu es sublime. J'adore cette bosse entre tes jambes...

Sa déclaration atteint son but, Neji rougit violemment et le fixa à son tour. Cependant, il était décidé à faire ravaler au brun certaines de ses paroles. Avec une ébauche de sourire, il passa ses mains autour du cou de Sai et ramena son visage en face du sien. Il s'empara alors de ses lèvres avec une férocité que l'autre ne soupçonnait pas. Il déboutonna ensuite les premiers boutons de la chemise du brun avant de tirer dessus d'un coup sec, faisant sauter les boutons un peu partout.

- Quelle bestialité, trésor, je l'aurai jamais cru. commenta Sai avec un petit sourire.

Il le provoquait, et Neji choisit d'entrer dans son jeu. Il donna un coup de bassin contre celui de son opposé et l'attira de nouveau contre lui pour l'embrasser. Il profita de l'échange pour caresser le torse nouvellement dénudé. Il avait choisi, il allait faire l'amour avec Sai sans chercher plus loin.

- Jouons, mon chéri.

D'un geste rapide, Sai redressa le haut du corps de Neji qui reposait sur le lit. Il attrapa ses lèvres avec violence et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Il enleva la chemise d'un coup sec tout en continuant de lui dévorer la bouche. Ca allait être sa fête, il était trop excité pour y aller en douceur. Il jetta le vêtement plus loin et força son partenaire à se rallonger d'un mouvement brutal. A peine avait-il touché le matelas que Neji tendit les bras afin de l'attirer contre lui. Ils s'embrassèrent, chacun essayant de prendre le contrôle de l'échange. Leurs langues se mélèrent dans une bataille sensuelle et ardue et ils se séparèrent sans qu'il n'y ait de vainqueur. Sai plaqua son amant et reprit ses caresses. Sa bouche passa sur sa nuque, puis sur sa poitrine. Il lécha l'auréole d'un téton avant de mordiller le bout de chair rosé sans aucune délicatesse. Neji poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur, il savait que l'autre s'amusait et ce mordillage avait été aussi douloureux que source de plaisir. La langue du brun passa sur le téton malmené et Sai décida de s'occuper de la suite. Il fit glisser sa main le long de son ventre puis sur son érection qui tendait son sous-vêtement. A ce contact, le châtain se cambra, il se positionna de façon à ce que la main inquisitrice pu entrer au maximum en contact avec son membre.

- T'es un débauché, trésor, tu es tellement indécent que ça pourrait en être choquant... commenta Sai avant de lécher rapidement la petite bosse.

- ... Sai... ça suffit, je... veux plus jouer.

- On vient à peine de débuter la partie! Encore un peu.

Il glissa ses doigts dans l'élastique du boxer et frôla sa peau douce. Il couva Neji d'un regard aussi tendre que possessif, une lueur de pure envie y brillait également.

- Tu es à moi et à moi seul, mon trésor.

Sa main s'empara de son pénis et le châtain fût incapable de retenir un cri de plaisir. Son amant suivait des yeux son corps qui se tordait, ses mains qui s'agrippaient à son dos et il sourit en constatant que sa voix partait dans des notes de plus en plus graves. Il adorait le voir dans cet état, réceptif à ses caresses, à son amour. Il entreprit de le masturber, lentement puis rapidement, prenant son propre plaisir en l'observant. Il se redressa et quand son visage fût en face de celui de Neji, celui-ci délaissa son dos et passa sa main derrière sa tête pour l'embrasser. La main de Sai continuait son activité, Neji était dur mais le brun savait qu'il allait bientôt devoir arrêter s'il ne voulait pas qu'il jouisse sans lui. Pour cette première fois, il voulait qu'ils se libèrent ensemble, pas l'un avant l'autre. Il enleva sa main du sous-vêtement humide et vit avec joie que son partenaire recherchait son contact.

- Bientôt, chéri, je recommencerai. Je m'occuperai bien de ton pénis, n'aies pas d'inquiétude à ce sujet.

Il se pencha et déposa quelques baisers à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Neji se tendit de nouveau en sentant ses lèvres à cet endroit de son anatomie et failli s'étouffer quand les doigts de Sai se faufilèrent sous son boxer et commencèrent à le tirer lentement le long de ses jambes. Le brun regarda le sous-vêtement descendre, longeant sa peau opaline, révélant progressivement la toute fin du ventre, la naissance de son membre entourée de poils sombres pour finir par sa longueur fièrement érigée. Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps, nu, Neji était simplement magnifique. Le bout de tissu passait lentement sur les cuisses blanches et les deux hommes se jauchèrent du regard. Cependant, cette joute visuelle cessa quand Sai entreprit de suivre la descente du sous-vêtement de ses lèvres, marquant les cuisses, les genoux, les mollets et les chevilles de son partenaire de doux baisers. Il envoya valser le vêtement avec le reste et remonta jusqu'à ce que sa tête se trouve à quelques centimètres de sa virilité dressée. Avec un regard gourmand, il fit passer sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de la glisser rapidement sur le bout du gland de son vis-à-vis. Il caressa ensuite la longueur érigée avant de saisir les bourses pleines et de les titiller. Neji se cambra et poussa un nouveau gémissement, il était à la fois gêné et de plus en plus impatient. La main du brun se posa à la base du membre palpitant et dur et sa bouche se positionna sur son bout. Neji crut jouir quand la bouche chaude de Sai engloutit la totalité de son pénis. C'était brûlant, il n'avait jamais connu pareille sensation. Il sentait la cavité chaude de son partenaire qui engloutissait progressivement sa verge, sa langue qui passait sur sa peau. Il avait l'impression de se consumer intégralement et Sai n'avait pas encore toute sa longueur en bouche. Il gémit quand son brun l'eût totalement englobé et ne résista pas à lui caresser la tête. Son partenaire savoura ce geste tendre avant de faire glisser sa main le long des cuisses d'albâtre de façon à ce que le bout de ses doigts les frôlent et que sa main se pose à la base de son sexe. Il le vit se crisper un peu et commença à le sucer, lentement au début, faisant progresser en eux un vrai brasier. La bouche chaude et humide de Sai faisait de longs aller-retours sur le membre gorgé de sang, ce qui arracha des petits cris plaintifs à son amant. Neji se cambrait et se tordait de plaisir sous les assauts de la cavité et de la langue de son partenaire. Il sentait la fraîcheur qui se posait sur sa verge quand son vis-à-vis se retirait pour mieux l'englober. Son corps se tendait de plus en plus, ses déhanchements commençaient à se faire plus violents, il avait envie de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Lentement, il se redressa et observa Sai qui s'affairait sur son bas-ventre.

- ... Sai... mmhhhh... arrête...

Le brun continua un peu mais finit par s'interrompre en observant son petit-ami.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, trésor?

- Je veux... je veux...

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux, chéri, je ne demande qu'à exaucer tes désirs... tous tes désirs.

- Je veux... plus.

- Plus?

- ... oui...

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par "plus"? questionna Sai qui savait exactement ce que souhaitait son amant.

- Je veux... je veux... Tu sais ce que je veux! s'emporta-t-il.

- Je le sais mais j'ai envie de te l'entendre le dire.

Sai lui fit un petit sourire malicieux, de toute façon, vu leur état, il allait finir par le prendre.

- Sai...

- Dis-le, trésor.

- Prends-moi. déclara-t-il d'une voix faible.

- ... Pardon mais je ne t'ai pas entendu.

C'était de la provocation, même dans un moment comme celui-là, il trouvait le moyen de l'embêter.

- Prends-moi! Baise-moi Sai! s'écria-t-il.

- ... Avec plaisir!

Il replia les jambes de Neji et s'écarta un peu. D'un geste brusque, il saisit son bassin et le renversa de façon à ce qu'il soit sur le côté.

- Mets-toi sur le ventre. ordonna-t-il.

Neji s'éxécuta. Son ventre était noué tellement il le désirait et il attendait patiemment ce qui allait suivre. Le brun le regarda se retourner avec beaucoup d'intérêt, voyant se révéler à lui une zone du corps de son partenaire sur laquelle il fantasmait depuis plus de dix ans. L'intimité de Neji lui apparut et Sai dû admettre que la réalité dépassait ses fantasmes les plus fous. Les deux globes de chair blanche semblait appeler ses caresses et ses baisers et ils enserraient cette intimité qui n'allait plus être vierge bien longtemps. Le châtain se retourna et fut gêné de le trouver en train de contempler son intimité, intimité que personne n'avait jamais vu avant. Les mains de Sai se posèrent sur ses hanches et relevèrent le bas de son corps. Neji était à genoux dans le lit et il savait que Sai continuait de le fixer. Les paumes du brun frôlèrent doucement sa peau au niveau des fesses avant que ses mains se posent dessus et les sépara. Neji n'eût même pas le temps de prononcer un son que la langue de son compagnon en dessina la raie. Il s'arrêta et posa rapidement sa bouche sur l'intimité de son partenaire. Il la glissa lentement dans la cavité chaude de son amant et l'entendit gémir. Neji se cambra et les mains de Sai enserrèrent plus fortement ses deux globes opalins. Le châtain sentait la chaleur monter en lui et il était à bout.

- Sai... prends-moi... je vais pas tenir!

Le brun entendit la supplique de son partenaire et cessa ce traitement qu'il aimait pourtant. Il inséra deux doigts dans sa bouche, doigts qu'il lécha avec beaucoup d'attention. Quand il fût assuré que tout était prêt, il dirigea sa main vers son compagnon. Lentement, il inséra une première phalange qui passa plutôt bien avant de mettre un doigt en entier. Neji se cambrait pour le recevoir et il fût satisfait de constater que ce premier doigt était plus gênant que douloureux. Le brun bougea en lui et commença à glisser le second de ses membres. Contrairement au précédent, son amant le sentit s'immiscer en lui.

- Détends-toi. lui chuchotta le brun en poussant son doigt en lui.

- ... Mmhhh...

Son amant se cambra davantage afin que le brun puisse totalement mettre son doigt en lui. Doucement, il les bougea en rythme, débutant par de petites poussées qui devinrent de plus en plus longues et profondes. Au début, le châtain ressentait une gêne, une présence un peu douloureuse mais progressivement, il bougea son bassin en cadence et émit des petits cris qui devenaient de plus en plus graves au fur et à mesure que le plaisir montait. Sai le regardait, il gravait dans sa mémoire chacun des mouvements et des gémissements de son petit-ami. Neji était fait pour l'amour, l'amour avec lui. Le sentant prêt, il poussa ses doigts une dernière fois en lui avant de les retirer. Le châtain ressentit son absence assez mal mais quand il entendit les bruits d'une fermeture éclaire que l'on descend et celui d'un vêtement que l'on enlève, il comprit que c'était enfin le moment. La main de Sai se posa sur une de ses hanches et le rabattit sur le lit. Il vit Sai au-dessus de lui, nu et qui tenait un préservatif dans la bouche. Il lui écarta les cuisses et attrapa la protection avant de l'enfiler sur son pénis. Le brun se plaça entre ses jambes et lui caressa l'intérieur des cuisses en remontant vers son intimité. Il la frôla doucement avant d'y frotter son érection. Neji attendait le bon vouloir de son partenaire. Il se cambra et poussa une légère plainte quand il sentit le bout du membre de son amant qui pressait contre lui, débutant la pénétration. Il émit un glapissement qui fut rapidement étouffé par un baiser de son compagnon. Sai s'immisçait lentement en lui, il sentait l'antre brûlant et étroit qui l'enserrait progressivement. Il était chaud, tellement chaud que le brun ne résista pas à la tentation d'être entièrement en lui et donna un grand coup de reins pour l'empaler totalement. Son vis-à-vis cria de plaisir et Sai savoura ce qu'il attendait depuis longtemps, il lui appartenait entièrement, corps et âme. Il l'observa, sous lui et profita de l'étroitesse de Neji autour de lui. Il aimait le voir sous lui, le souffle court, l'air un peu perdu, les yeux brillants et les joues un peu rosées, il ne lui été jamais apparu comme cela. Il attendit un peu que son amant s'habitue à sa présence en lui, à leur nouvelle intimité.

- Ca va trésor?

- Mmmhh... oui...

Pensant que son partenaire était disposé à conclure, il donna un léger coup de rein et fût ravi de le voir réagir, se cambrant et gémissant après cette poussée. Il repartit vers l'arrière et fit un nouveau déhanchement, plus profond et fort. Il accentua ses mouvements et leur force, Neji s'adaptait à chaque variation de rythme. Le brun avait l'impression de faire enfin qu'un avec lui. Il donnait des coups de bassin et entendait le châtain gémir. Il ondulait, se cambrait, quémandait et toute pudeur semblait avoir disparu. Il le sentait le détendre, se faire à leur danse de l'amour. Ses coups de boutoir devinrent désordonnés, il sortait et entrait dans son amant, cherchant ce point précis en lui qui le ferait hurler de plaisir. S'enfonçant encore, il comprit qu'il l'avait enfin trouvé quand Neji poussa un cri plus fort que les autres. Le brun poussa encore et encore et son plaisir augmentait en voyant son partenaire se cambrer et gémir pour qu'il aille plus vite et plus fort. Les mains de Neji s'accrochaient à ses épaules, griffant sa peau et laissant des trainées rouges sur leur passage. L'orgasme était proche et le brun donna les derniers coups avant la délivrance. Il sentit Neji se contracter autour de lui et l'entendit crier son nom, ce qui le fit jouir quasiment dans l'instant. Il se libéra dans la protection et s'effondra doucement sur son vis-à-vis. Totalement essouflés, Sai se laissa mollement tomber sur son partenaire mais prit soin de rouler sur le côté. Il l'enlaça, sentant sa peau moite contre la sienne et se délectant de sa respiration erratique. Il ne se lasserait jamais de ce genre de musique et il déposa un petit baiser sur la tête de son amant. Il enleva rapidement le préservatif souillé et le balança au pied du lit, il préférait resté contre Neji quitte à faire un peu de ménage après. Leurs respirations se calmèrent et ils s'enlacèrent tendrement. Un silence confortable suivit et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, Neji s'endormit.

- Et moi qui croyais que c'était l'actif qui était sensé être le plus fatigué des deux... commenta doucement Sai.

Il l'attira davantage contre lui et ferma les yeux. Il s'endormit bientôt avec une plénitude qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps...


End file.
